Total Drama Island Reinvented
by AcornRainbowz
Summary: Ever wanted something new to happen in the Total Drama universe? Maybe have a different character win the first season? Well, now it's a possibility! All 22 original campers go through a different version of season 1. Same challenges, different story, different eliminations. Various slash pairings will be established; Rated T for swearing and eventual MxF, MxM and FxF pairings.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**A/N: A quick note that this first chapter will not have a lot of significant changes from the actual first episode of the series. You'll have to keep reading to get in to the story. You can actually skip this chapter if you want, but otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere is Muskoka Ontario! I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!

Here's the deal. 22 contestants signed up to spend the next 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp. Here they'll compete in challenges against each other and have to face the dreaded elimination ceremony. Every three days, a team will either win a reward or be forced to vote off one of their own. Once eliminated, a camper will have to walk down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers, leaving Total Drama Island for good.

Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow, giving them immunity. In the end, only one camper will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of our many hidden cameras scattered around the island.

Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on, Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! It's time to meet our campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seemed a little P-Oed, that's why." As Chris finished speaking, a small white boat pulled up to the dock and dropped off the first camper.

"You must be Harold. Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Upon Chris finishing his greeting, the nerdy looking auburn haired male looked around for a second before breathing heavily,

"You mean this whole show is on this crappy summer camp and not on some kind of resort or something?"

"You got it man; this is where it's happening!" Harold smiled upon hearing this, quickly asking another question; "Does this place have internet connection?"

"Nope, now go stand over there and wait for everyone else to show." Chris pointed to the other end of the dock. The nerd nodded and slowly made his way to where he was told to stand. Almost on cue, another boat pulled up and dropped off two girls wearing matching bright pink and black clothing.

"Oh my god Katie, look, it's a summer camp!"

"Oh yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" The pair started squealing, forcing Chris to walk over and cut them off, "Katie and Sadie, good to see you. Go ahead and stand over there next to Harold." The girls nodded and quickly ran over. Yet another boat pulled up, dropping off a well built blonde haired girl who was smiling. She grabbed her suitcase and walked by Chris, winking as she passed.

"Lindsay." Chris stated, staring at her legs as she approached him. "Oh my gosh, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris Mclean, the host of this show." Lindsay's eyes widened, "Oh right, that's how I know you. I totally knew that."

"Of course you did. Go on ahead and stand over there." The blonde nodded at him and made her way to the small group. As Chris's gaze was fixed on Lindsay, a tall darker skinned male approached behind him,

"Hey, Chris Mclean! What's up man?" Chris whirled around, being greeted by a large chest,

"Oh uh, DJ, nice man, go ahead and stand over there." DJ picked up his bags and strolled over to the group, Lindsay waving at him and Harold staring at him, picking his nose as he did so.

"Er, right." DJ said as he stood uncomfortably between Katie and Harold, Harold still studying him. "Looked a lot different in the application form." he mumbled to himself.

In the distance, loud music blasted as a green haired male with a mohawk approached the island. He stepped off the boat, frowning as he looked at the other campers and the surrounding island. The male then proceeded to walk over to Chris and grab his shirt, threatening him,

"This better be some kind of joke. You expect me to stay here at this dump with these losers?"

"Hey, we're standing right here!" Harold yelled, raising his hands above his head to express his anger.

"Duncan, no joke man, this is it." Duncan tightened his grip and let off a low growl,

"Now, your parole officer gave me a call before hand and said I could give him a hollar anytime I wanted to and get you sent back to juvy." Duncan grumbled some gibberish and nodded, letting go of Chris and slowly walking over to the other campers with a depressed expression on his face. Another boat pulled up and dropped off an extremely good looking male with dark brown windswept hair. Katie and Sadie began swooning and giggling upon seeing the teen, while Lindsay was too wrapped up in staring at her own reflection in a little pocket mirror. The males just glared somewhat furiously at the teenager, obviously somewhat jealous of his appearance.

"Justin, welcome to the island! Looking good dude; go on ahead and stand over there."

"Thanks Chris."

As Justin moved over to the group, Katie whispered to Sadie, "I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life." "Oh, I know." She whispered back. Suddenly, two boats pulled up to the small dock and dropped off two more campers; one who was stuffing his face full of food and one who was talking to herself.

"Owen and Izzy!" Chris cheered as he strutted towards the pair, "Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

Owen ran over to Chris and pulled him into a bear hug, cheering as he did so, "Wow, this is awesome, thanks for bringing me here Chris!"

"Haha, this place looks amazing!" Izzy spoke as she gnawed on her curly read hair, "Yeah Chris, thanks!

"Oh, uh, not a problem." Chris said breathily, still being held by Owen. The large teen eventually released the smaller man and followed Izzy to stand with the other campers. As they did so, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail swam towards the island, obviously exhausted. When she approached the dock, DJ and Justin ran over to the edge. Justin cleared his throat and screamed,

"Hey, what are you doing? Do you need help?"

The blonde girl didn't answer and just kept swimming until she reached the dock, being pulled up by the two men.

She coughed for a couple seconds before shouting loudly, "Did you plan for this? That boat dropped me off on the island over there! When I tried to ask for a ride to this one, they threw me on a boat and tossed me in the middle of the lake!"

"Ah, Bridgette, glad to see you're okay. Well, as long as you don't plan to take legal action, I'm sure we can sort out this problem somehow. Now, once you've gathered yourself, head on over and stand with the contestants." Bridgette simply grunted before being escorted by DJ to the other end of the dock. "Thanks." She whispered to him. She turned to Justin, "You too, thanks."

"Not a problem, gorgeous." He responded. Bridgette smiled at him as she whirled back around to watch Chris greet a goth looking girl.

"Hey Gwen." Chris welcomed. The female looked around for a couple seconds for speaking, "So, we're staying here?" Chris shook his head and laughed, "No, you're staying here. My crib is an air stream with AC that a-way."

"Woah, I did not sign up for this," She growled as a scowl formed on her face.

"Actually, you did." Chris said confidently, holding up a stack of legal documents. Gwen quickly grabbed the papers, ripped them apart, and tossed them in the lake.

"The great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies." Chris smiled as he pulled out another stack of documents.

"Ugh," Gwen groaned, "I am not staying here." The goth girl lifted her bags and began walking away until the boat she had arrived on started driving away. Chris began laughing again,

"Cool, hope you can swim though. I think your ride just left."

Gwen frowned and muttered a quick, "Jerk" before joining the other contestants, allowing another boat to drop off a contestant.

"Contestant number eleven, is Trent." The host stated as a black haired male approached with a guitar strapped around him."Hey, good to meet you man." He greeted, "Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work."

"Hey thanks man, I knew I rocked that show."

"Oh, I saw that!" Sadie said aloud. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

"Oh lucky," Harold complained, "I hope I got dropped on my head."

Lindsay chimed in, "Me too!"

"So, uh, this is it?" Trent asked, staring at the other campers in front of him and noticing Harold picking his nose.  
"Alrighty then." The male awkwardly made his way over to the group and stood next to Gwen, smiling at her. Without warning, the whole dock shook as a very threatening female with black hair in a ponytail stepped off her boat. She walked past Chris carrying a huge bag. The host greeted her,

"Eva, nice, glad you could make it." Eva continued walking and proceeded to drop her large bag right on Trent's foot.  
"Ow! Uh, what the heck is in there, dumbbells?" Eva responded with a very blunt "Yes" as she gave him a glare. Duncan elbowed DJ in the stomach to get his attention and turned to him,

"She's all yours man." As he finished speaking, a very menacing looking girl began walking towards the other end of the dock, grumbling things about leaving the island.

"Everyone, that's Heather. She's a little P O'd right now, so let her cool off." Chris turned around and saw another boat approaching with a large darker skinned woman,

"Hey, what's up ya'll, Leshawna's in the house!" She yelled. Harold's mouth dropped open as Leshawna stepped off the boat and walked past Chris, giving him a high five.

"Hey, how's it going? Feel free to quit now and save ya'll selves the trouble cause' I came to win." Leshawna walked past DJ and also high fived him, calling him her brother. Harold approached her, mouth still agape as he began speaking, "I've never seen anyone like you in real life before."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow and turned to the skinny male. "Excuse me?"

"You're real big. And loud."

"What did you just say to me?" Leshawna snapped, "You think you can take this, I'll show you big baby!" She said as she swiped her arms at him; being held back by DJ and Bridgette. Harold just made unusual arm motions as she continue to try to get him before Chris stepped in,

"All right campers, settle down." DJ and Bridgette released her and she just stared uncomfortably at Harold, who was smiling at her. Heather began walking back from the end of the dock, disappointed.

"Ugh, I can't believe my stupid parents won't come pick me up. Now I'm stuck here with you losers."

"Ahem, excuse me?" Leshawna yelled. Heather just rolled her eyes, "Relax ghetto mama, you'll be gone soon enough, assuming everyone doesn't vote you off first."

"Enough!" Chris shouted, interrupting the two girls."Listen ladies, that's enough bickering. You can start all the drama_ after_ everyone's arrived. Speaking of arriving, campers, this is Geoff." He gestured to a muscular blonde haired male wearing a large hat.

"Hey, are you guys ready to party!" The male shouted.

"Yes, let's get the party started!" Owen replied, starting to dance for no apparent reason.

"Guys, we're not ready to start just yet. There are still more campers." Owen and Geoff ignored Chris and continued dancing, looking like fools.

"HEY!" Eva shouted, her face red with a mix of anger and annoyance, "Shut up get back in line and get on with it!" Her voice quickly caught the attention of the boys and the two did as they were told, hoping back into the group. An awkward silence grew over the crowd as they waited several minutes for the next boat to arrive. Eventually, a boat showed up and dropped off a brown haired male wearing a red tracksuit and a headband.

"Guys, this is Tyler. So Tyler, I hear you're a big athlete."

"Yeah, I play-" Chris raised his hand and cut him off,

"I'm sure that's very interesting, but we're running low on time. Just go on ahead and join the rest of the group over there." Disappointed, Tyler slowly glided his feet to stand with the others. Unexpectedly, another camper with a short body and dark brown hair was quickly exiting his boat, making his way towards the teenagers.

"Everyone, this is Noah."

Noah scoffed and began talking, "You get the memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"I'm sure someone did!"

"Good, is this where we're staying?"

"No." Duncan replied slyly as he cracked his knuckles, "It's your mother's house; and we're throwing a party."

"Oh cute; nice piercings, original, do them yourself?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, grabbing Noah's lip, "You want one?"

"Uh, no thanks," Noah grunted. "Can I have my lip back now please?" Duncan released the boy's mouth as he was asked, simply smiling at him.

"Thanks." The short male stated sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Duncan responded, winking at the boy. Almost instantly, a larger boat than the others ones pulled up and dropped off a girl wearing a gray sweater with short brown hair.

"Whoa, why does her boat look so much better than ours?" Heather hissed, staring at the teen that was now walking towards them. Chris just sighed, ignoring Heather.

"Courtney, welcome to the Island."

"Thank you." She responded, shaking his hand. She then turned her attention to the group of teenagers. "I guess you guys are my competition. Good luck to all of you!"

"Hey, thanks! I'm Owen!" The large boy greeted.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Owen." Courtney smiled as she stood in front of the group. Another boat pulled up a let off a short girl with brown hair in a ponytail and noticeable braces. As soon as she stepped off the boat, she quickly sprinted over to Chris and wrapped him in a hug.  
"You're Chris Mclean! Wow! I can't believe I'm actually here!"

"Beth, glad you could make it." Chris stared at her for a couple seconds before becoming annoyed, "Ahem, you can let go now." The small girl released her grip and scurried over to the campers to greet and stand with them. As Beth chatted with some of the other campers, a short male with brown hair stepped onto the dock and approached the host.

"Cody, the Codester, the Codemeister!" Chris chanted, exchanging a high five with the boy.

"Dude, psyched to be here man," Cody expressed as he trudged to the group of teenagers. He glanced at some of the female contestants in the group,

"I see the ladies have already arrived; alright." As the boy walked past the females, he quickly shuffled back to them to comment. As he opened his mouth, Leshawna put her finger over his mouth,

"Save it sugar." Cody just smiled and continued walking to the back of the group.

"Well." Chris said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I think that's everyo-," "Yo, wait! You forgot me!" Chris turned around and a noticed another camper heading towards the island on one of the boats. When he arrived at the dock, he tripped over one of the loose boards and fell flat on his face.

"Oh right, guess I left him out. Guys, this is Ezekiel." Chris announced, facing the ground to look at the male.

"Now I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life. Was raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to say much and don't get kicked off too early." Ezekiel hopped up and scattered over to the group, whispering a "Yes sir."

"That's just, wow." Gwen mentioned in moderate shock.

"Well, now that I'm sure everyone's here," Chris stated, silently counting the group in his head, "We need a group photo for the promo, everyone line up!" The group quickly organized themselves and prepared for the shot as Chris pulled out his camera.

"Okay, one, two, three, say Wawanakwa!"

As the teens chanted Wawankwa, the dock began to creek and suddenly gave way underneath the weight of all the teenagers. Chris, with no immediate concern for the campers, went on to talk,

"Alright guys; dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends; you dig?" Harold gave a quick look at Duncan, who noticed and raised a fist to his face before backing down and letting Chris continue.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me." Duncan interrupted, "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." He suggested, pointing at Bridgette.

"Um, they're not co-ed, right?"

"Right. Girls get one side of each cabin and guys get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle!" Lindsay said, raising her hand. "Can I have with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are." Chris agreed, shaking his head, "But that's not how it works; and, it's Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie chimed in.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie stated, nodding.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen complained as she lowered her eyelids; looking extremely bored. Out of nowhere, Owen reached out, grabbing her head and Ezekiel's under his arms, "Oh come guys, it'll be fun!" The large boy exclaimed happily. "It's like a big sleepover!"

"Yo eh," Ezekiel whispered to Gwen, "At least he's not sleeping in your cabin." He murmured as he stared at Duncan giving a deer a noogie.

"Here's the deal." Chris emphasized loudly enough to get everyone's attention again.

"We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there." The host pulled out a list from his pocket and began reading it aloud,

"Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Owen, and Izzy. From this moment on, you are now officially known as The Screaming Gophers!" Chris said enthusiastically, handing the team a green flag with a picture of a gopher on it.

"Yeah! I'm a gopher, woo!" Owen grinned.

"Oh whoopee, where's the confetti?" Noah uttered with a great amount of sarcasm.

"The rest of you over here." Chris announced. "Courtney, Sadie, Tyler, Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Geoff, Katie, DJ, Eva, and Bridgette."

"Eeeeeh!" Katie and Sadie shrieked at the same time upon hearing Chris, "We're on the same team, yay!" Katie cheered. "

I know," Sadie responded, "This is so amazing!"

"Ahem, girls?" Chris coughed as he motioned the girls to move, "Your teams waiting."

The duo scuffled over to the team they were assigned and were handed a large flag like the other team had received; the difference being it was red and had a fish on it.

"You guys will now officially be known as The Killer Bass!"

"Awesome." Harold stated seriously. "It's like..-"

"One of the lamest things I've ever seen in my life." Duncan interrupted, smirking.

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

**Chris Confessional**

You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest.

* * *

**Trent Confessional **

Um, this place isn't too bad I guess. I haven't gotten to know a lot of people yet, but…

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

So, this is the confessional booth huh? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. Hi mom?

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

I don't get it, where's the camera guy?

* * *

"Okay, any questions?" Chris asked. "No? Cool. Let's go find your cabins."

* * *

"Gophers you're in the east cabin. Bass you're in the west."

Heather approached her cabin and kicked open the door, standing inside the doorway, "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?"

Gwen brushed past her to enter the cabin, "That's the idea genius."

"Ugh, shut it weird goth girl." She retorted back.

"You're so smart, I get that." Cody complimented out of nowhere. Gwen turned around to face him with a concerned look on her face,

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" She questioned. The male didn't respond, he simply smiled at her. Within seconds, he was thrown out of the cabin, narrowly missing Leshawna as she climbed up the stairs.

"Where are the outlets?" Lindsay inquired as she scurried outside, "I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Chris answered as he gestured to the object he was referring to.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic."

"Not communion, communal." Chris tried to explain with no luck.

"It means we have to shower together." Gwen iterated, walking out of the cabin, "Idiot."

"Ahh! No, come on!" Noah, Trent, and Owen all stuck their heads of out the cabin to see what the whining was about, "Whoops, too bad we're not at a beauty salon. She'd fit in perfectly there." Noah muttered. Owen laughed at the small boy's remark,

"Haha, I know right! I'm so glad we're in a cabin with just us guys!" Trent gave Owen an uneasy stare while Noah just looked at him slightly unimpressed.

"I mean no! I didn't mean it like that, I love chicks!" By this point, the two teenagers had already walked away, leaving Owen on the porch by himself,

"I just don't wanna sleep near them. Ergh, I mean-"

* * *

"Excuse me, Chris," Courtney spoke up, gathering the host's attention. "Will there be any chaperon guiding us?"

"You're all 16 years old." Chris stated. "Old enough to be a councilor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting, now!"

"Excellent." She replied.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the camp ground; resonating from the female side of the gopher cabin. Half of the campers peeked inside the room to see what was happening. What they found was Lindsay, the blonde girl, standing on a tall stool in a defensive position, mouth open in terror. The girl was staring at a cockroach roaming around on the floor of the room.

"What is it? Kill it!" She shouted. Without a second thought, DJ, Heather, Sadie, and Beth all jumped on the bunk beds to avoid the insect, DJ breaking the bottom bunk of the bed as he did so.

"That was my bed." Gwen commented upon seeing break.

Harold rushed into the room and attempted to stomp on the bug along with Leshawna who was also doing so. After about a minute, Duncan rushed into the cabin, wielding an ax. After spotting the cockroach, he swung the ax down on the insect, splitting it clean in half and killing it.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen joked as she pushed Tyler, who was clinging onto her back, off of her. The athlete then approached Lindsay confidently,

"If you ever see one of those again just let me know, k? Cause, you know, I can do that too." Lindsay gave Tyler a smile and silently giggled at his statement.

"Pfft, they also go for the jocks." Duncan complained.

* * *

"Listen up!" A loud voice boomed throughout the mess hall. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three, times, a, day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" The person who was speaking was Chef. Chris had warned them earlier to not anger him if they wanted to avoid his wrath for the time they would be on the island.

"Excuse me." Beth questioned. "Will we be getting all of the major food groups?" Harold and Beth both grabbed their trays; Beth walking to find a seat. "Yeah, cause I get hyperglycemic real bad if I don't get sugar.

"You get sit your butt down!" Chef shouted, causing the male to run away.

"Have a cow." Owen whispered to Noah as they waited for their food. Noah smiled at the comment until he heard Chef yell at them to move forward.

"Come closer big guy." Chef said as he gestured the large boy towards him. "What did you say a second ago?"

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important." Owen uttered, slowly walking away.

"I'm sure you didn't. Hey you, scrawny kid. Gimme your plate." The cook commanded. The small boy did as he was told, receiving another scoop of whatever meat Chef put into the sandwich. Leshawna and Eva walked up to get their food next, Leshawna attempting to start a conversation with Eva,

"Hey what's up girl?"

Eva gave the darker skinned woman an unenthusiastic glare for a few seconds before grabbing her food and walking away.

"Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" Leshawna hissed. "NEXT!" Chef shouted directly into the large girl's ear.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist told me I shouldn't eat white sugar, white flour, diary, and tomatoes. Could be harmful to my body. Is any of that included in this food?" Justin asked, obviously not noticing how annoyed Chef seemed.

"I don't think it's gonna be a problem." Gwen answered instead of letting Chef reply, potentially saving Justin from Chef's wrath.

"Okay, cool." Satisfied, the good looking male strutted away to find a seat.

Gwen stared at her food for a minute before glancing back up at Chef,

"Look, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think my food just moved." Instantly, Chef pulled out a mallet and crushed Gwen's food, splattering it all over her.

"Er, right. Okay then."

* * *

"Wow, this food is amazing! I wonder how they make it?" Izzy asked, swallowing her food in one gulp. Heather gagged upon the sight,

"Yeah, just what planet is this food from anyway?" she complained.

"This is the main lodge!" Chris described, stepping inside the building.

"Yo, Chris man, can we order a pizza or something?" Geoff asked. Without warning, a large hatchet flew past his head, almost hitting him but instead sticking into the wall.

"Woah! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Hehe, right guys?" He questioned, asking for some help. The other campers quickly nodded and smiled in an attempt to calm Chef down.

"Now." Chris announced. "Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris made his way out of the mess hall, leaving the campers to discuss their upcoming challenge.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie thought, turning to DJ.

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" He stated optimistically.

* * *

The campers were now standing atop the largest mountain on the island, awaiting their fate as they were dressed in their bathing suits, staring over the edge of the huge cliff.

"I did not sign up for this."


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Last time on Total Drama Island; 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?"

"I did not sign up for this."

* * *

"Okay." Chris announced, "Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake."

"No problem." Tyler grinned, flexing his right arm.

"If you look down," Chris continued, "You will see two target areas; the wider area represents the part of the lake we have stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure is shark free."

"How do you shark proof one area of a lake?" Cody questioned with an extremely concerned look plastered on his face.

"They probably threw some kind of meat in the outer layer to keep the sharks out there. I know if I was shark I'd be all over that food." Izzy answered, leaping next to the short teen.

"Wow, heh, how'd you guess that?"

"There was this one time my great uncle accidently dropped some fish meat into his pants when he was eating and got in the water. I haven't seen him since." Cody gasped when Izzy finished, but she continued,

"Oh don't worry; he's been overseas studying the effects books have on scorpions." Heather, who happened to be listening, gave Izzy an uneasy glare before giving the same glare to Chris,

"That's it," She snapped, "There's absolutely no way I'm doing this. Not with this bunch of freaks." Heather received some menacing glances from the other campers before their attention turned back to Chris,

"Before you quit, let me finish explaining. Now, for every member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate, there are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see; Killer Bass, you're up first." The team that Chris pointed out stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, intimidated by the thought of jumping.

"Oh, uh, wow. That's a long fall." Bridgette noted.

"So," she spoke up, turning to her team "Who wants to go first?"

"I say we all grab hands and jump together! That way it won't be so bad leaping off alone!" Sadie suggested, getting an approving smile from her best friend,

"That's a great idea, I'm totally in!" Katie approved, "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, a great idea that's probably stupid enough to get us all killed." Duncan sneered, "Forget this I'm out of here."

"You can't leave!" Courtney shouted, grabbing Duncan's arm, "We're not losing the first challenge to the other team by giving up!" Duncan pulled away from the girl's grip and scoffed, "Fine, what do you propose we do?" He asked.

"Well, I was a CIT not too long ago, so I have a decent idea of what we're doing. Now, those two girls were on to something. Our whole group holding hands would be suicidal, but if we split up in groups of two or three, we can expect the extra weight to guide us right into the inner circle."

"Makes as much sense as anything else here," Eva acknowledged, "So, who's going first?"

"I think the people who came up with the idea should go." Courtney decided, walking over to Katie and Sadie.

"Oh, but we didn't come up with the plan, we just had the basic idea." Sadie admitted.

"Yeah, sorry Courtney, we think you should go first." Katie nodded in agreement.

"Me?" Courtney shouted, "Why should I go?"

"Ahem." Chris coughed, interrupting the teenagers, "I love the fact that you're all getting along, but we have a certain amount of time to get this challenge done. Chop chop before I send you all down the mountain."

"I'll go!" Tyler volunteered in an instance.

"That's one. Anyone want go with him?" Courtney insisted, staring impatiently at Bridgette. The blonde surfer sighed and stepped forward to link hands with Tyler.

"Fine, I'll do it. There's nothing to it after all. It's just an insane cliff dive into water infested with sharks." She complained to herself. Within seconds, the two threw themselves off of the cliff. They descended quickly as Courtney had predicted; Bridgette landing right next to one of the buoy's in the inner circle while Tyler landed directly on top the object, slowly sliding down into the water. Bridgette waved down the boat and reacted quickly; pulling him straight back above the surface throwing him on the small ship along with herself.

"Thanks for that." Tyler said as he gave her a soft smile.

"No problem, just doing what I had to do."

"They made it eh!" Ezekiel observed, "I'll give it a shot. Who's with me, eh?" No one stepped up to offer themselves as a partner for the homeschooled boy, leaving him to jump off himself.

"You guys are wimps, eh. Anyone?" He pleaded desperately.

"Listen, er, Ezekiel, was it?" Courtney spoke, approaching the boy, "It's not that no one wants to jump with you. It's that we have an uneven amount of team members. One of us was bound to jump alone. Now, go on and win this for us!" The CIT cheered somewhat enthusiastically. Ezekial nodded his head showing that he seemed to understand what she had said and slowly walked himself off the cliff.

"Yeeeeeeh!" He shrieked as he plummeted quickly, landing right in the middle of the safe zone.

Following him, Katie and Sadie also managed to jump and land safely, as did Harold and Geoff. Eva stepped up next, an intimidating look spread across her face

"Who's going with me?" Without thinking, the remaining team members pushed Duncan forward, receiving a glare mixed with fear and anger.

"Grab my arm and let's do this." The athletic girl demanded. Duncan did as he was told, and Eva leapt off the cliff; dragging Duncan off with her. After falling for a few seconds, they both successfully landed in the inner circle; the boat coming over to pick them up. The part of the team that had already jumped were cheering for the two on land as they waited for the arrival of the rest of their group. DJ and Courtney now stood atop the cliff as the only two Killer Bass members left. DJ slowly crept over to the edge and instantly jumped back after seeing how high he really was.

"Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm doing this." DJ said quietly.

"I'm not either." Courtney agreed, "I have a medical condition that prevents me from doing stuff like this."

'Is that it?" Eva screamed from the bottom of the cliff. "She gives us this huge pep talk and then just quits? She's dead!"

"Whoa," Bridgette objected, holding back Eva, "Don't worry; they'll get what's coming to them."

"Yeah, they will." Eva murmured, squinting intensely at the two on top of the cliff.

"Well," Chris spoke, "If you two are quitting, it makes you chickens. As punishment for refusing to jump, you two get to wear these; chicken hats. Go on ahead and make your way down the cliff."

"Oh man for real?" DJ questioned, embarrassed by the hat. He followed Courtney to the escalator and they both rode it down the cliff.

"Alright, that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Screaming Gophers, you're up."

"Okay guys, who's up first?" Trent asked nicely, looking at his teammates.

"I'm sorry; there is no way I'm doing this. There's no way I'm letting my hair get wet on national television." Heather stated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm not either." Justin agreed, walking over to stand next to Heather. "Can't risk any injuries, my body is too important for that."

"If they're not doing I'm not doing it." Lindsay commented, also moving to stand next to Heather.

"Oh you're doing it." Leshawna snapped, turning to face Heather.

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge!" Leshawna shot back. The two soon got into it, shooting insults at each other; most too graphic to be heard publicly on the show without massive amounts of censoring. The other Screaming Gophers watched the fight with mixed feelings; some of them enjoying the fight while others were concerned. Filled with rage, Leshawna finally snapped, lunging forward and clutching Heather. She proceeded to lift Heather and toss her off the cliff, throwing her body directly into the safe zone. The angry teen then turned to face Justin and Lindsay with threatening eyes,

"Do I need to throw your butts off this cliff too?"

"No." Justin pleaded, "That won't be necessary, right Lindsay?"

"What? Oh right!" Lindsay dumbly agreed, nodding. From the bottom of the cliff, Heather was screaming her head off about Leshawna,

"Ugh, LESHAWNA, you are SO dead!"

"Thank your skinny ass I threw you into the safe zone!" She responded, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." With that sentence, Leshawna flung herself off the huge hill, falling for a few seconds before almost landing on top of Heather, narrowly missing her and instead landing beside her. Back atop the cliff, Lindsay stood frozen in fear as she was the next to jump,

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" The blonde girl dumbly announced.

"Ha ha, yeah, ha ha, no." Chris replied. Without thought, Lindsay suddenly jumped, not taking the time to aim at an area. She screamed and flailed her arms as she sailed through the air, eventually connecting to the water with a belly flop. After Lindsay; Justin, Izzy, Gwen, and Trent all followed the blonde teen, most of them shrieking in fear just as she had, with the exception of Izzy, who was laughing. Gwen, Trent, and Justin all successfully hit the target area, while Izzy landed about 20 feet away.

"Oh yeah, that was great!" The red haired girl giggled as soon as her head sprung above the surface of the water. On the boat, Trent and Gwen shouted franticly at Izzy to swim to them at the boat, noticing a large shark approach her. As the shark swam closer and prepared to eat her, she suddenly began swimming towards the shark, uttering a long word that nobody was able to understandable. The shark seemed to become terrified and quickly paddled itself the other direction. Izzy laughed and headed over to the boat to join her team. Gwen helped pull her aboard before asking,

"How did you get that shark to swim away? He seemed scared of you."

"Oh that?" She joked, "I just told him his mother was being attacked by a group of stingrays. Ha-ha stingrays I know can you imagine?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, good job on your part." Gwen responded warily.

"Hey Gwen." Trent greeted, stepping over to the girl,

"That was brave of you to jump off the cliff like that. Good job." The male teen complimented. Gwen blushed softly before she replied,

"Thanks, you too." She smiled as the boat drove to the shore and dropped them off.

"I'm not doing this." Noah insisted.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not lose my life on the first day of camp."

"Come on Noah, we can't lose this challenge!" Cody mentioned, trying to coax Noah to jump. Cody intensely stared at Noah for a few seconds before the small boy sighed and gave in.  
"Fine, let's get this over with." Noah complained, slowly walking over and then walking off of the cliff, no emotion embracing him. He hit the water with a small thud; coming above the surface just in time to see Cody splash in next to him, both of them successfully hitting the safe zone. The two quickly climbed up on the boat where Cody called up to Beth and Owen, the only ones who hadn't jumped yet,

"You guys can do this! Just forget about possibly dying or sustaining an injury of any kind!"

"That probably wasn't the smartest word choice dude." Noah commented.

"Uh, I'm not sure I can do this." Owen spat, hands trembling with a fix of adrenaline and fear.

"T-t-this is too scary. I can't j-jump; I'm t-too young to d-die!" Beth stuttered, holding Owen's arm.

"You two can quit now." Chris stated, "If you do though, you'll be letting down your team. Remember, only one of you has to jump to beat the Killer Bass." When Chris finished speaking, Beth ran over to Chris and ripped one of the chicken hats out of his hand, placing it on her head,

"Sorry, I'm too scared." Beth apologized as she slowly took the elevator down the cliff.  
"That's so lame. That's lame right?" Justin asked, turning to Lindsay who turned to Heather,

"Fully lame." The black haired girl answered.

"Okay campers," Chris announced on his megaphone, "There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure dude. Okay there's pressure." Owen walked over to the edge and began stretching, warily checking the water below and spotting all the sharks swimming around.

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"I don't expect him to survive if he jumps. There's no way his team could possibly beat ours, especially with him on it."

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"I honestly thought if he did this; he was gonna die."

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional **

"Oh sure, if that was me up there I would have jumped right off. Ain't no way our team better lose this challenge."

* * *

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to totally die now." Owen whispered negatively, walking back a bit to get a running start. Within a few seconds, he took off sprinting and jumped off the cliff, falling at a record speed. His scream echoed as he fell; landing in the safe area which created a huge wave of water that blasted the campers on shore, scattering them about and drenching them in the lake's water. Even the sharks flew, landing in the trees nearby. He emerged a few seconds later, cheering about what he had done,

"Yes, oh yeah, who's the man!"

"Woohoo!" Beth cheered as she clapped.

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional**

"Now you see that? I told you he could do it. No way we losing this early!"

* * *

"The winners are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced through his megaphone. Owen searched the water for a few seconds before loudly stating,

"I think I lost my trunks."

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were quickly moving their crates along the beach, having won the challenge and the pull carts. The group pulled the crates together, singing a little song as they did so. Further back, the Killer Bass struggled to move their crates with small groups of 2 or 3 moving each box. Bridgette and Eva were leading the group, having at least a 40 foot lead on the rest of the group. Eva left the surfer with the crate for a moment while she went and checked on the rest of her team. Geoff, noticing Bridgette struggling by herself, went to go assist her, leaving Courtney to push the crate herself. Ezekiel, Duncan, and Tyler's crate got stuck in a small ditch while Katie, Sadie, and Harold were busy swatting bugs off of their bodies. Eva walked over to Courtney and lifted up her crate

"Get moving and pick up your crate, chicken." Eva belittled, dropping Courtney's crate when she finished.

"Hey, be careful with that! We need those supplies!" Courtney scolded.

"At least I moved the crate more than an inch. Be more forceful with the box or get lost, got it?" She snapped, walking back to join Bridgette and relieve her from Geoff. Geoff joined Courtney again in lifting the crate, and the group got moving,

"So, he like you or something?" Eva asked, noticing Geoff's gaze on the blonde.

"I don't know," Bridgette answered, "Maybe. He is pretty cute."

"Hmph." Eva grunted. Back to the Screaming Gophers, the group was making good progress. They were more than halfway back to the camp, not even breaking a sweat. "So, you think we can win the challenge?" Cody questioned, walking alongside one of the crates,

"Sure we can." Heather replied, "As long as there isn't a cliff and someone throwing people off of it." She stared directly at Leshawna as she spoke, making sure their eyes connected.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I already don't like her. Just who does she think she is throwing me off of a cliff? She's gonna get it big time."

* * *

Leshawna, not wanting to start another fight in front of her team let the sentence drop, choosing to ignore it. The group walked in silence for several minutes before Beth blurted,

"Hey, there's the camp ground!"

"That wasn't bad, I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody acknowledged happily. The team unloaded their crates before Chris showed up, explaining to them that they could only open the crates with their teeth,

"Get to opening guys!"

* * *

"Guys, I've got to take a dump." Tyler announced, abandoning Duncan and Ezekiel,  
"Hurry up eh," Ezekiel rushed, "We're already really far behind." Tyler walked back into the forest nearby and found a comfortable spot to do his business.

* * *

"Hey!" Izzy gritted through her teeth, trying to rip apart the crate, "I think I got it open!" Suddenly, the crate she was biting crashed opening, spilling the contents of it out on the ground.

"Good job Izzy," Cody congratulated, stepping over to her, "Looks like there are some boards and tools we can use to build the hot tub! Let's get started!"

* * *

"All better now?" Duncan asked Tyler sardonically as the athlete waltzed back to the crate of supplies,

"Yeah, we should get moving." Tyler responded, beginning to push the crate forward with the two other males. After a few minutes of hauling, Tyler's backside began to irritate him. Several more minutes passed and Tyler had the insane urge to scratch that area. He was struggling to walk and was cringing, obviously trying to ignore the feeling. Another minute went by and the jock couldn't control the feel anymore. He began furiously grabbing his backside, scratching away the terrible itch that felt like it was spreading.

"Uh, dude, what are you doing?" Duncan questioned, noticing Tyler's odd behavior and movements.

"I don't know, I have this terrible itch and it feels like its burning!"

"Did you squat down when you went to the bathroom?" Bridgette asked, approaching the teen. "Tyler nodded his head, and Bridgette proceeded to ask another question,

"Did you see any plant back there? If you did, were they round, about this low to the ground?" Tyler nodded again, and Bridgette held back a laugh,

"You squatted on poison ivy." The blonde stated, holding back another chuckle. Duncan exploded with humor, laughing his head off,

"Oh dude, that's just too good!"

"What's going on back here? You guys are way behind the other team, like WAY behind!" Chris spoke, walking towards the Killer Bass.

"His butt is itchy." Courtney stated, covering her eye with her hand.

"What happened to you?" Bridgette asked, noticing Courtney's reaction to her eye.

"Oh, I think a bug just bit me. No big deal."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"I'm not letting my team know anything about me, especially any allergies I have. Any information I share with them could be used against me, and I intend on winning this little game. I can't risk the chance of a slip up, and I'm doing anything to come out on top!"

* * *

"Hey, there's the other team. What took you guys so long?" Trent welcomed as the Killer Bass finally reached the camp.  
"Finally, the sweet camp ground!" Geoff cheered as he collapsed onto a grassy patch to relax.

"This is no time to chill!" Eva demanded, "We have to start building that hot tub. Let's go team!" Her team just stood still, their expressions a mix of exhaustion and annoyance.  
"Okay, you know what?" Courtney shouted, "We can do this team! There's no way we can lose to those Gophers on the first day! Let's complete that hot tub the best way we can! Now, who's with me?"

"Pfft, where do we start?" Duncan mocked.

"Open the crates!" She demanded, "Now, where's Tyler?"

"He went to go soak his butt in water to cool the itch." Bridgette answered, receiving an immature laugh from Ezekiel. She gave him an intent stare before he apologized,

"Oh, sorry eh." Courtney hopped atop one of crates before screaming,

"Let's get these crates open!"

* * *

Both teams worked rigorously on creating their hot tub. The Killer Bass, determined to win, were working surprisingly well together, passing along tools and water and whatnot to each other peacefully, while the Screaming Gophers seemed to be disputing amongst themselves, Leshawna and Heather at the center of it. Both had different ideas on how to build the hot tub, and both were determined to express their ideas.

"I'm telling you," Leshawna blasted, "We have to build it like THIS!"

"And I'm telling you," Heather snapped back, "We build it like this!" The rest of the Gophers were pretty helpless, not being able to do much to step in or help. A good amount of time passed, Leshawna and Heather still bickering while the Killer Bass put the finishing touches on their hot tub.

"Alright, time's up!" Chris announced, approaching the campers, "Let's see what you've all built."

"Great," Noah whispered to Justin standing beside him, "We have no hot tub to present!" Justin, having no response, simply shrugged his shoulders with a worried look on his face. Chris went over and inspected the Bass tub first, tapping several times to check its strength and checking for any leaks.  
"This is an AWESOME hot tub! Bass, outstanding job!" The Bass's cheered upon hearing Chris's words while he stepped over to the Gopher's. "Um, where's your hot tub?"

"Oh, uh, about that Chris.." Leshawna paused, allowing Chris to interrupt him,

"No hot tub, no hot tub party. Killer Bass win, Screaming Gophers, pick someone to send home." "Awesome, we all get to stay for another three days!" Katie shrieked, joining hands with Sadie to jump up and down. DJ and Geoff exchanged a high five while Eva confronted Courtney,  
"Good job rallying our team. You're not off the hook yet though for that stunt you pulled earlier. The first chance we get, you're out of here. You got that?" She said threateningly. Courtney simply smiled sweetly and responded with,

"Bring it." The CIT proceeded to strut away, head held high, leaving Eva by herself, only mumbling a,

"Hmph."

* * *

"She has to go!" Heather shouted to Justin, Cody, Lindsay, and Owen as she paced along the porch of the Gopher cabin,

"What did Laquifa do again?" Lindsay asked.

"Leshawna!" Heather corrected, "Anyway, have you seen her? She totally sabotaged the challenge today! If she had just listened to me we would have won."

"Are you sure you want to vote her off? I mean at least she jumped off the cliff, not like Beth." Cody pointed out. Owen nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah Heather, maybe your overreacting."

"Excuse me? And maybe you're not thinking clearly! Whatever, vote for who you want, but I'm making sure Leshawna is out of here!"

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I'm torn here! Do I side with the guys and think about the long run, or should I vote with the girls and kick Leshawna off? Oh, if only I was good looking enough to have someone make decisions for me!"

* * *

It had turned into night time as the Screaming Gophers sat around a fire pit as they waited for Chris to begin the elimination ceremony.

"Screaming Gophers, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, _ever._ The first marshmallow goes to…Trent." Upon hearing his name, Trent rushed up to grab one of the treats, tossing it in his mouth when he did.

"Owen." Owen smiled and high fived Trent as he also pulled a marshmallow off of the plate, swallowing it whole.

"Cody, Izzy," Both hugged the other ecstatically without realizing it, and claimed their marshmallow.

"Gwen, Noah, Justin." The three all hurriedly grabbed a marshmallow as a Chris announced the next campers,

"Lindsay and Heather, come get a marshmallow. Leshawna, Beth, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Both girls were sweating buckets as Chris made a dramatic pause, taking the time to point back and forth between each girl. Beth closed her eyes tightly and Leshawna stared intently at the final marshmallow. After what seemed like an eternity, Chris raised his arm and brought it down, pointing it at the small girl with glasses,  
"Beth."

"What?" Leshawna shouted, "Ya'll voted me off? But why?"

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Who didn't vote her off? I know I did. She sabotaged our chances at winning according to Heather. She must be pretty crazy to do that, you know what I mean?"

* * *

"Whatever ya'll, I didn't need this lame ass show anyway." Leshawna waltzed over to the boat and stepped on.

"Take me away!" She commanded Chef, and the boat sailed off into the distance.

"You're all safe." Chris stated, staring at the Screaming Gophers, "For now."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"This place is horrible. There's no sanitation, and no sane people for that matter. But while I'm here, I plan on winning that money, and no one's gonna stop me!"

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna**


	3. The Big Sleep

Last time on Total Drama Island; 22 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge; jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. While most campers nervously took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers on the Screaming Gophers; Leshawna, the ghetto girl who forcefully took control of her team; managing to tick off one of the most influential players in the game, and Beth, the only camper on the Screaming Gophers who refused to jump. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island, was Leshawna; who made a not so elegant departure. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

Chris approached the cabins happily, megaphone in one hand and air horn in the other. He raised the megaphone, about to speak, when he pulled the air horn up instead and blasted it into the megaphone. The result was a huge boom of sound, echoing through the cabins. Instantly waking up, Katie sprung forward, smashing her head on the bunk above her.

"Ow!" She yelled as she flinched, "Ugh, does Chris like even know what time it is?" The rest of the girls in the Bass cabin also awoke as Courtney began to rant,

"I don't know, but he's beginning to irritate me!" The CIT stuck her out at the cabin window and proceeded to yell at Chris,

"This is outrageous! It's too early to be awake; do we look like we work on a farm to you?"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I honestly don't know how I can put up with Chris for much longer, even if it's only been three days! He's arrogant, rude, obnoxious, and totally clueless when it comes to dressing. But hey, I figured getting on his good side would earn me a few pluses in his book."

* * *

With half of the campers lined up outside of the cabins and more approaching, Chris walked past the line, greeting the campers,

"Morning campers. Hope you've slept well."

"Yeah, slept like a rock!" Cody announced enthusiastically, obviously annoying the others.

"A rock falling off of a cliff into shark infested waters?" Noah sneered, eyes half shut from the lack of sleep he received.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"I don't do well without any rest. I feel like I'm hearing a high pitched alarm clock ringing over and over again in the back of my head. Bleh."

* * *

"Hey Chris," Heather grinned as the host strutted past her, "You look really buff in those shorts."

"Kiss up." Duncan coughed as he overheard Heather's comment. Heather simply turned away and blew him off, scoffing.

"Thanks, I know." Chris spoke, happily accepting the compliment, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because the next challenge starts in one minute!"

"Hey wait, don't we get to eat? Even more, is it even possible to devour breakfast in that amount of time?" Harold questioned obliviously.

"Don't worry; you'll all get to eat soon. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

"What, this early? But I haven't had a chance to moisturize yet!" Justin complained.

"I'm sure you're so very important skin can wait an hour or so to be moisturized, right?" Gwen commented rudely, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"If you're all done campers," Chris interrupted, "We can start this challenge."

* * *

All the campers lined up in a running position and began waiting for Chris to start the race,

"Alright campers," Chris shouted, "On your marks, get set, GO!" The contestants took off; some choosing to exert all of their energy and start booking it, while others began strolling.

* * *

About halfway through the race, it became clear who was trying and who hasn't. There was a small pack of camper's way ahead of the others that consisted of Eva, Geoff, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, and Trent.

"Wow, heh, you're pretty fast Izzy!" Cody mentioned as he ran alongside her at the front of the group.

"That's not all I can do, watch!" Izzy replied cheerfully. The red haired girl began pulling away from the pack, gaining a large lead. With no warning, she suddenly sprung forward at a vine hanging from a tree and began swinging through the forest.  
"What is she doing? She okay?" Trent asked, freaked out by Izzy's actions.

"Oh, uh, it's no big deal, she's usually like this." Cody meekly responded. While the other members of the small group turned their attention back to running, the two in the back of the group, Bridgette and Geoff, began talking,

"So, how often do you go surfing?" Geoff asked inquisitively as he huffed, focusing on the path in front of them.

"I try to go all the time, I love it so much!" Bridgette answered, keeping up with his pace.

"Cool, I've done a bit of surfing here and there. I usually go out with my buds back home and party though, that's more my style." When Geoff finished speaking, Bridgette turned to smile at him.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Alright, Geoff's cool and all, but I'm totally not looking for a relationship here. We'll end up leaving each other eventually anyway, so I'd rather just remain friends. I just hope he feels the same way."

* * *

Behind the main pack, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, and Ezekiel all trudged along the dirt path.

"Bleh, when is this over?" Noah complained as Duncan and Courtney sprinted past them.

"It can't be too much further, eh. We've been walking for about an hour now." Ezekiel acknowledged, only to be ignored. Sadie hurriedly tapped Katie on the shoulder as Justin sprinted past them,

"Hey Katie, you know who's absolutely adorable?" The bubbly girl pointed ahead as Justin ran for a few seconds before they could no longer see him. Katie gasped when he did,

"Oh I know, isn't he just yummy? Right Gwen?" Katie questioned, turning to face the goth teenager.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She shrugged. Noah snorted before commenting,

"I'd give up any hopes of dating him now."

"Huh, why?" Katie asked cluelessly.

"Don't you understand? He's what people call unobtainable." Noah began explaining, making extravagant hand movements as he did so, "With such good lucks, he can date anyone he wants, which means he dates people often. Therefore, you two would probably be dumped within the first week."

"He's right." Gwen chimed in.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

"Even if we don't have a chance of dating him, he's just so cute!" Sadie said.

"Definitely! We can always admire him from afar!" Katie agreed.

* * *

"This is demeaning!" Heather screeched, trudging through the forest by herself, exhausted.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

Covered in dirt and grime, Heather spit quickly before talking, "There was no way I was running through that damn forest; especially not in heels! The next time I see Chris, he's going to get it! I also can't forget to pay back that little nerd Harold for knocking me into that mud puddle. Eugh."

* * *

As Heather took heavy steps, a small body rushed into her, knocking the teenager into a huge puddle of mud and cloaking her body in the filth that was in it.

"Oh, sorr-" Harold was about to apologize before being stopped by Heather,

"UGH. Look what you did to my outfit you little geek! This is gonna take weeks to clean! Do you know what you've done? This was one of my most expensive outfits' dweeb!"

"Gosh, it was an accident, chill."

"Just get out of here before you cause a tree to fall or something." She shooed the auburn haired teen away, trying to pull herself out of the puddle. Harold shrugged and began slowly jogging again through the woods. After several seconds of struggling, Heather managed to grasp hold of a branch lying on the ground and lift herself out. She brushed herself off best she could before frowning and following the path Harold had taken a minute before.

* * *

Back in the mess hall, every member of the Killer Bass, with the exception of Harold, were waiting for him to arrive; extremely bored. On the other side of the room, the whole Screaming Gopher team except Heather had arrived, and they also waited for her to show up. Several minutes later, the door busted open, and Heather strutted inside, dragging Harold inside with him by his arm; the teen male unconscious face down.

"I found the little nerd knocked out in the forest, and I carried him back here. You better be thanking me. Even though you've lost the challenge, you can still make it right by voting off the reason you lost." Heather smirked.

"We won? We WON!" Owen cheered, pulling Cody and Beth into a hug.

"Whoa guys, calm down. That wasn't the challenge!"

"But didn't you say-"

"Forget what I said." Chris interrupted Trent, putting a hand up to his mouth.

"Now, I hope you're all hungry!" Chris announced, revealing a huge table scattered with a banquet of various foods.

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"It's about time we got some real food around here. I don't think I could stomach Chef's grub for another day."

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"And there it was, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life; the buffet table! It had everything I've ever wanted and loved, FOOD! I-," Owen sniffed, "I need a minute."

* * *

With the table cleared of all food and the campers writhing around on the floor; bloated and exhausted, Chris skipped inside with a megaphone and made an announcement,

"Okay campers, time for part 2 of your challenge!"

"Wait, what? Eating all this food wasn't the second part? Then what was the point of all this?" Bridgette nagged, receiving a laugh from the host,

"You'll find out the point of all of this very soon, during the awake-a-thon!"

"The ton of what?" Trent questioned.

"The awake-a-thon." Chris corrected, "Don't worry, this challenge is easy. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"Oh, I get it now." Bridgette commented, "You just wanted us to burn all of our energy by running and then eating all this food."

"Bingo!" Chris smiled.

"Man that was clever." Geoff acknowledged. DJ nodded his head in agreement as the campers began filing out of the mess hall.

"So," Duncan spoke as he navigated over to Noah, "How long do you think everyone's gonna be awake?" Noah rolled his eyes before responding,

"Judging by the looks of things, about 20 minutes. I'll give you 5 dollars if it goes over that."

"Challenge accepted." Duncan laughed.

* * *

**5 Hours In**

"We are now 5 hours in to the competition with every single camper still somehow awake, but it looks like we'll be losing some soon." Chris mentioned. On the Screaming Gophers, Owen was rocking back and forth on the ground, seemingly in pain. Cody leaned over his body inquisitively,

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Need..more…food!" He groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

"Hey!" Izzy chanted as she bounced over, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Cody shrugged, "Owen, are you okay?" The boy asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked down at the large boy's face and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was drooling. Yep, he was asleep. Courtney noticed Owen's unconsciousness and thought to herself before saying,

"One down, nine to go." She commented, making sure everyone heard her.

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"The only thing I was focused on was winning. I didn't care much about anyone else, not like they need to know that. The only thing they should know is that eventually, they will be taken down."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Of course I had a plan. There was no way we were going to lose again to a bunch of, ugh, losers. In order to ensure my victory, I decided to find two suckers who I could easily manipulate into doing whatever I wanted them to do. Justin was already following me like a lost puppy dog, and Lindsay was just going with the curve, so I decided those two would be perfect."

* * *

**17 Hours In**

"Hey Justin, Lindsay, can I speak to you two over here?" Heather questioned as she motioned for the two to approach her.

"Now, I was thinking some things over earlier, and I decided to let you two join an alliance with me. An alliance that ensures us a place in the final three. You want in?"

"Yes!" Lindsay exclaimed quickly, jumping up and down with joy. "I can't wait for the final three, yay!" Heather turned to face Justin next,

"And?"

"I'm in, why not?" Justin answered, smiling. As the group of three chatted, the Killer Bass were fighting a losing battle against a lack of sleep. Katie and Sadie were resting their heads on each other with their mouths agape, not being able to focus on much of anything and still barely awake. Tyler had just fallen asleep on top of Ezekiel, who had also fallen asleep several minutes earlier. Courtney was doing jumping jacks to keep her energy up and blood flowing while Geoff and Bridgette were busy making conversation with each other, trying to learn about the other,

"That's so cool!" Bridgette exclaimed. "He really touched his feet standing up?"

"Yeah, he's got this weird muscle thing, it's totally insane." Geoff mentioned, laughing. While the two talked, Chris approached the camp a few minutes later, storybook in hand and Chef trailing behind him.

"Since it's obvious some of you are being persistent, I've decided to ensure that you get some rest." Chris laid the book he was carrying down on to a stand and opened it up,

"Time for a fairy tale!" His words caused several groaning voices and the word 'snore' to echo through the mostly quiet camp. "Once, upon a time," He started, Chef strumming a harp he was carrying as the campers tried not to laugh at the sheep costume he was wearing.

"Please make this end." Gwen groaned, accidently leaning on to Trent. She noticed her action and quickly sprung back up before attempting to apologize,  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just I'm tired and-"

"Haha, don't worry about it, it's all good. Maybe if we could find one of the boats we could leave." Trent stated jokingly, staring at Gwen.

"I'm not sure how well that would work, but it's a clever plan." Gwen joked back sarcastically. The two laughed together shortly before turning their attention back to Chris' story,

"…Which was related to the marriage of the prince and the princess twenty years prior." Lindsay, who was squinting in order to see correctly, was having a terrible time focusing on anything. The world was spinning around her, and every word Chris spoke sounded like gibberish,

"Ugh, what was that about a rabbit?" Lindsay asked cluelessly, rubbing her forehead.

"Say something Lindsay?" Justin questioned, noticing her appearance.

"No, I'm Lindsay…" The blonde commented before collapsing from exhaustion. Izzy wasn't far behind her, falling asleep a mere 30 seconds after Lindsay. Cody, who watched Izzy faint, walked over to check on the red head,

"Hey, Izzy, you okay?" Instead of an answer, the male received a loud snore. "Ah, she's asleep. That's good."

* * *

**24 Hours In**

As the next 7 hours passed, three more campers became victims to lack of sleep. Katie and DJ on the Killer Bass were done around 20 hours, and Cody on the Screaming Gophers fell asleep two hours after them. Chris approached the remaining campers with a smirk on his face,

"Congratulations campers, you've all reached the twenty four hour mark. Just wait a moment while Chef carries out the ones who have fallen asleep." On cue, Chef appeared and hoisted the sleeping bodies onto his shoulders; with the exception of Owen, who he had to drag, before walking back towards the cabins.

"Now, anyone ready for more fairytales?" The host picked one of the books from the huge pile he created earlier, and began reading,

"Ahem: Once upon a time, inside a boring kingdom, there was a boring village, and inside this boring sleepy village, filled with very boring children-." Sadie and Beth were now yawning loudly, while Geoff and Duncan slowly starting getting dizzy.

"-who did very boring things." Gwen, beginning to doze off, instantly shot herself awake and stood up,

"OKAY! We get it, the story's boring! Now, can you stop reading that book?" Without warning, Chef appeared and began dancing a version of The Sugar Plum Fairies, sprinkling some unknown dust around. A huge blast of dust splashed Justin right in the face, knocking him asleep instantly. Small specs of dust flew around the whole Killer Bass team, causing most of them to groan and yawn vigorously.

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"I honestly don't know whose sick idea this was. I'd rather shove a fist down my throat then do this any longer."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

The teen examined herself in a small handheld mirror before commenting, "Are the bags under my eyes really that noticeable?"

* * *

**26 Hours In**

"What's got you upset?" Eva asked as she approached Bridgette, sensing the negative mood around her.

"Oh, uh, well, I'd really like to get to know Geoff better, but right now he looks so out of it I don't want to bother him." Eva glanced around quickly before turning back to Bridgette,

"The dude with the cowboy hat?" She asked. The blonde nodded. Eva stood up and walked over to Geoff, heavily punching him on the shoulder,

"Hey, get over there and talk to her." Eva commanded, pointing to Bridgette. Bridgette waved slowly to Geoff, who didn't respond.

"GET GOING!" Eva shouted, causing Geoff to spring up and rush over next to Bridgette.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Alright, I feel so bad for disturbing Geoff, but I'm glad Eva did what she did. I got to spend some time with Geoff and I feel like we're becoming pretty close."

* * *

"Doesn't this make you sick?" Gwen asked Trent, who she was sitting beside.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. I'm exhausted." Trent stated, "But hey," He shrugged, "Could be worse. I could be asleep like sleeping beauty over there." He motioned to Beth, who was now cuddling a wooden log, resting peacefully. Gwen laughed quietly,

"Ha, you're right. Didn't think you'd be the comedic type."

"Heh, I'm not usually. Glad someone thinks I'm funny." The male smiled as Gwen smiled back. Gwen and Trent began conversing together, much to the annoyance of Noah,

"Can't you all just leave me to die from a severe lack of sleep quietly?" He hissed quietly.

"Not too happy are you bookworm?" Duncan teased as he came up to the boy.

"Not at all." He complained, "But hey, this shouldn't be so bad for you. I guess I owe you that money now." Duncan snorted,

"Nah, keep it, winning the money on this show is the only kind of money I want."

"I understand that. There isn't anything more that I want than to win this money and then get off of this nightmarish island." Duncan snorted again. The mohawked male proceeded to take a seat next to the shorter boy, resting his head back. He groaned and shut his eyes, obviously exhausted.

"Don't tell me your giving up?" Noah pushed. Duncan opened one eye and winked before closing it again,

"No way, just giving my brain a rest." He sighed. As Noah watched Duncan rest, Heather was busy watching Harold.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I have the perfect plan to win this challenge. Get one of their own to sabotage the challenge, and then have the team vote them off. It's perfect, and I think I've found my target."

* * *

"Pssst." Heather hushed, aiming it at Harold. Harold heard it and looked for a moment before the female did it again, this time getting the nerdy male to look at her. She gestured for him to walk over to her, and he did as he was told.

"Hey, Harold right? Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Is it about computers?" The male questioned excitedly.

"No."

"Rockets?" He guessed again.

"Uh, no."

"Lasers?"

"Ugh, no!" Heather snapped, "Listen here you little dork wad, I want you to blow the challenge for your team."

"But that's cheat-" Heather stopped him before she spoke,

"It's not cheating, you're just assisting someone. Now, if you do this for me, I'll let you kiss me."

"Whoa, like a real kiss!?" Harold giggled, trying to contain his joy.

"Um, we'll see. Just make sure all of you are asleep by the end of today, and the kiss is yours."

"Deal!" He agreed happily.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Too easy. If these losers are actually going to win, they're going to have to learn a thing or two."

* * *

**Harold Confessional**

"I felt pretty bad at first about helping Heather win, but when she promised me that kiss, I jumped right on board! The problem is figuring out how to sabotage everyone..."

* * *

**27 Hours In**

"That's awesome!" Geoff cheered, still amazed by Bridgette's story. Harold, who was watching the two, decided to make his move. The male inched closer to the pair before he yelled,

"Yeti!" Pointing in the direction Bridgette wasn't facing, getting his team to look that way. Undetected, he rushed over to Geoff and karate chopped the back of his neck, causing him to pass out. When Bridgette turned around, she saw Geoff, now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked.

"Must've been tired. Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Harold stated somewhat convincingly. Bridgette raised an eyebrow for a second before deciding to let it go and sit back in her tree stump of a seat. When Harold glanced over to the other team, he noticed that there were only four campers left on Heather's team, while there were still six on his counting himself. He had to work fast if he ever wanted that kiss. The male decided to target Sadie next, as she had been sitting by herself for the past seven hours.

"Hey Sadie." Harold greeted blandly, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Huh? Oh, uh, hey Harold." Sadie yawned, resting her head on her hand.

"Lonely?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I miss Katie. But I have to win this challenge for our team; I can't be worrying about Katie!"

"Really? Because I'm sure she misses you terribly. How long have you two been separated before?"

"Well, um, this is actually the longest amount of time we haven't been together!" Sadie said as she thought, "Oh no, she's probably so scared right now! What should I do?"

"Let yourself rest. Then you'll be able to be with her!"

"That's right! Gee, thanks Harold, I'm totally tired right now too!" Without too much thought, Sadie collapsed backwards unintentionally, using all of her remaining energy talking with Harold.

* * *

**31 Hours In**

As the next couple of hours wore on, Harold wasn't too successful at what he was trying to accomplish. He only managed to make Bridgette sleep out of boredom, as he recited every quote from the first three star wars movies. He attempted to make Eva and Courtney sleep, but the CIT blew him off while Eva socked him in the jaw. Duncan and Noah had fallen asleep a while ago though, both of them now resting their heads on each other, unaware they were doing so. Heather shot Harold a threatening look as Chris approached the six remaining campers.

"Ugh, I'd KILL for a coffee right now." Gwen groaned; squinting as the sun rose.

"A coffee? Like this right here. No can do, it's all empty now anyway." Chris examined the small group that was still awake, consisting of Heather, Harold, Eva, Trent, Gwen, and Courtney, "You guys are all that's left? Just don't know when to give up huh? Well, I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess we have no choice. Have a seat and let me read to you. A popup book; The History of Canada, Chapter 1, The Beaver. And a 'dam' fine hat." The campers groaned as Chris finished his introduction, which instantly put Harold to sleep.

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"I knew I could this, I just had to keep focused. I was focusing on anything that wasn't Chris' annoying story. I was just hoping Gwen was doing the same.

* * *

"Which of course was the precursor for the discussions leading to the war of 1812," As Chris continued with the story, Courtney's eyes were wildly twitching to stay awake as Heather fell backwards from exhaustion, passing out. Eva was clinching her arm, trying to hurt herself into staying awake, but to no avail as a few seconds later she fell from lack of sleep.

"I can't do this anymore…" Gwen cried as she began falling forward off of her stump, landing on her face.

"Gwen no, don't go!" Trent shouted, but it was too late as she was already asleep before she hit the ground. Courtney smiled and began glaring at Trent, mouthing the words,

"Just you and me now."

* * *

**33 Hours In **

As Chris continued with the story, Courtney and Trent found it harder and harder to keep their eyes open When Chris eventually stopped talking, offering the two a bathroom break, Courtney snapped, and began jumping up and down with energy,

"You can't beat me!" She shouted, "Ther-The-There's no w-way I'd l-l-lose this…" Those were her final words before her sudden energy rush was gone as she collapsed from all the energy she had just used.

"Well," Chris stated, "With Courtney down, it looks like Trent's our winner!" He cheered not too enthusiastically.

"Uh, that's great." Trent cheered quietly right before allowing sleep to overcome him, falling on the ground.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I knew my plan would help us win. Now it's time to expose Harold and get that little loser kicked off!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Heather greeted the Bass team as she approached half of them outside of their cabin.

"What do you want?" Bridgette responded somewhat rudely.

"Oh, I just came to check if everything was okay even after you were sabotaged."

"Whoa, sabotaged? Heavy stuff man." Geoff frowned.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Heather asked innocently, "Harold was telling me all about the different ways he was going to make you guys fall asleep, like by using your weaknesses and flaws to overtake you."

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Katie questioned seriously.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie shouted, "He totally did! He was telling me that you were probably scared and alone, so I fell asleep quickly to get back here!"

"That explains what hit the back of my neck! I knew someone knocked me out!"

"Well, I guess you guys know who you're voting for. Glad I could help!" Heather smiled gracefully before stepping away.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"How pathetic. It's just too easy to manipulate these fools. Now I get to watch a satisfying elimination!"

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"I can't believe our own teammate would sabotage us! I don't know about everyone else, but I know who I'm voting for."

* * *

Chris approached the Killer Bass team with a plate of marshmallows in hand,

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive one, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. You can never come back, _ever_." The Killer Bass eyed the marshmallows nervously, ever member hoping to get one.

"The first marshmallow goes to Eva." Surprised, Eva walked forward and grabbed a treat off of the plate.

"Geoff, Courtney." The two ran forward and also grabbed a marshmallow, excitedly popping it into their mouths.

"Tyler, Katie, and Sadie."

"Eeehhh!" The two girls squealed as they walked up with Ezekiel to claim a treat.

"DJ, Bridgette." The two tiredly walked up, happily accepting one of the marshmallows.

"Duncan, Harold, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"That Duncan guy can't fool me, I SAW him chatting with that guy on the other team! Bridgette told me there was a traitor, but she never mentioned who, but I'm sure it was Duncan. He's going down!"

* * *

Harold swallowed nervously as Duncan just looked annoyed, not caring too much if he was eliminated.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

After building up suspense for several seconds; Harold beginning to shake and Duncan looking the same as he had before, the host uttered a name,

"Duncan." The male cracked a smile as he strutted forward to claim the marshmallow.  
"Sorry Harold, dock of shame's waiting for you."

"What, no, I can't leave now! I still need my kiss!" Harold shouted, refusing to leave.

"Your…kiss? With who?" Katie asked inquisitively.

"Heather, she-" The male was cut off by Chef, who lifted him over his shoulder and covered his mouth, carrying him over to the Boat of Losers. Chef tossed the male onto the back of the boat and hopped over to the steering wheel, smiling at the boy,

"Let's get going shrimp, can't have you spoiling anything for the others, hehehe." Chef cackled annoyingly, driving the boat away from the island.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"One down, ten to go. Then I can manipulate my own team. Uh, this is just so much fun I can hardly wait! This game is my game, and I'm heading to the top!"

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold**


	4. Dodgebrawl

Last time on Total Drama Island; the Screaming Gophers redeemed themselves from their previous loss by kicking some Bass butt in the awake-a-ton; Trent winning the challenge for his team. We had some action going on amongst the Killer Bass, as Geoff and Bridgette began bonding, earning each other's trust. Meanwhile, Heather managed to get Lindsay and Justin to form an alliance with her, secretly tricking Harold of the Bass to turn against his team. When Heather revealed Harold's betrayal to his team, it was clear who they were voting off, and we sent the male packing. With his departure, we are now down two campers, with twenty remaining. Who will bend the rules, who will follow the rules, and who will break the rules? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

That morning, the campers were enjoying breakfast at the mess hall; The Screaming Gophers enjoying the win they had received over the Bass.

"I can't believe we did it, well, I mean, I can't believe Trent did it!" Cody cheered. "Hey speaking of Trent, where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure he said he was sleeping in this morning, right Heather?" Justin asked, turning towards the girl. Heather simply shrugged, muttering a,

"Sure," in response. Justin turned back to his food and laughed with the rest of team in happiness that they won. Meanwhile, at the Killer Bass table, half of the team was passed out. Katie and Sadie's faces were buried in their oatmeal, literally. The duo had fallen asleep atop the food, while Bridgette was holding her eyeballs open, trying to stay awake. Courtney was the worst though, as she had been resting on top of her pancake so long that the female had managed to leave an imprint.

"Wow." Chris said, acting somewhat surprised, "You guys look great. Do something different with your hair?"

"Hilarious." Eva groaned, rolling her eyes. Courtney raised her head up for a second to speak,

"The girl's side of the cabin didn't get any sleep, we heard the Gopher guys partying all last night. It was torture." As she finished, she laid back down on the pancake pillow, closing her eyes.

"You guys are gonna need some serious energy for today's challenge, so I suggest you get in the spirit!" Chris jabbed, smirking. The host stepped over to the Gopher table next, greeting them,

"Hey guys. Enjoying breakfast?" He smiled, staring at Heather.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I have never seen someone so fake in my whole life. 'Enjoying breakfast?' Ugh, his smile and his hair and just…ugh!"

* * *

"Afraid I have some news you guys probably aren't gonna like. Trent's not going to be in today's challenge."

"What?" Gwen asked quickly, acting very concerned.

"Whoa, relax, it's not serious. He just caught the common cold and he's out for a day. Should be fine by tomorrow.

"Oh oh, this reminds me of the time my great uncle tried to swallow a peanut and ended up having to go the hospital for intensive care! Can you imagine intensive care? Hahaha." Izzy joked, hopping atop the table.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Izzy? Yeah, I think she's great! She has a few quirks, and she's a little eccentric, but I'm sure she's just acting that way to gain attention. Right?"

* * *

"Oh and he was so cut- ow!" Sadie flinched, stopping her story as food was now in her eye. The duo turned to see where the food came from, spotting Noah waving at them. He motioned the two towards him as they followed him out of the mess hall and on to the front porch of it. When they stepped outside, they noticed Justin, Noah, Beth, and Ezekiel huddled together in a circle.

"Good, now we can start talking." Noah announced.

"Why'd you call us all together eh, got something planned?" Ezekial questioned annoyingly.

"I was just about to get into that." Noah complained, glaring at the male who interrupted him. "Now, as the obvious underdogs of this competition, I propose we form an alliance, to keep us all in the game longer."

"Obvious underdogs? You mean we're not considered a real challenge by the other campers?" Beth asked, seeming hurt by the opinion of her fellow contestants. Noah nodded his head as Justin opened his mouth,

"Oh well uh, I'd love to be in an alliance but-," Justin started before being cut off.

"Good, so it's settled. We take down the others by working together. Everyone in?" Noah asked, throwing his hand into the middle of the group. Katie and Sadie put their hands on top of Noah's, as did Beth and Ezekiel. The only one who didn't join in the group hand pile was Justin.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"As much as I'd love to join this alliance, I'm already in Heather's alliance. Well, we didn't formally agree or talk about it, but I think we are. Wait, maybe there's a way I can be in both alliances."

* * *

"All right," Justin agreed, throwing his hand on top of everyone else's, "I'm in."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll gather us together if I need to. We're dismissed now." When the group stepped back inside, they witnessed a fight of almost epic proportions under way. Heather and Courtney were ripping insults into each other; Courtney shouting about how she was sure Heather was somehow involved in the loss of the last challenge for her team. While those two fought, Tyler and Duncan were flinging food at Lindsay and Gwen; Tyler picking up a whole tray and lobbing it at Lindsay's face, the object hitting her square between the eyes. Cody, Izzy, and DJ huddled in a corner as Eva furiously chopped the table in half and tossed it halfway across the room, having it smashing into the window before shouting,

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The room got quiet, with the exception of Chris' shoes as he moved towards the campers,

"Thanks for that Eva," He smiled, clearing his throat, "Now that that's over, listen up campers. Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

* * *

**Gwen Confessional **

"Whatever today's challenge is, I'm really hoping it's something that doesn't require a lot of energy. I'm beat, and quite frankly, tired of this game. I bet if Trent was in today's challenge I'd be inspired. Oh no, not like that! I mean, I don't like him! I mean I do, but, uh, never mind."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I-I'm not important to my team? Well I'll show them I can be important and worthy of staying here!"

* * *

"Good to see you all here," Chris greeted, "Today's challenge is this classic game of dodge ball. I'm just going to assume you haven't lived in a cave your whole life and know what the sport is, but for those who don't," He mentioned slyly, turning towards Ezekiel, "I'll break it down quickly for you. If you get hit with the ball," Chris announced, aiming a ball at Lindsay's head, also hitting her right between the eyes,

"Ow ow ow!" The blonde shouted, jumping in pain.

"You're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower gets out and the catcher gets to bring out another team member on to the court."

"This is what we've been diminished to, throwing balls?" Courtney commented, turning away.

"Okay," The host interrupted, "Now Geoff, try to hit me." Chris said as he tossed the ball to the boy.

"You can deflect the ball, but if the ball gets knocked out of your hands, you're out."

"Um, what am I supposed to do when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked stupidly.

"You dodge!" Chris reacted as Geoff threw the ball at him; deflecting it at Lindsay. Coincidentally, the ball smashed the area between her eyes for the third time that day; the impact tossing her to the floor and making the already large red bump on her head even bigger,  
"Oh my gosh!" Beth squealed, rushing over to help the girl, "Are you okay?"

"I think it dodge ball today." Lindsay spoke, sounding disoriented.

"She's fine." Heather interjected, urging Chris to go on.

"Good. Now teams, five of you will be on the court at the start of the game and since the teams aren't exactly even right now, five of you will be sitting on the Killer Bass, and four will be sitting on the Screaming Gophers."

* * *

"Okay, we can't get lazy. If those loser Bass beat us in another challenge I swear I'll rip my hair out." Heather warned, "Now, we're missing Trent, and Lindsay's delusional if that's anything new, so we'll all have to play at some point. You three," Heather stopped to point at Beth, Gwen, and Justin, "Sit out the first game and let us handle it."

"Wait, I have to play?" Noah asked, concerned, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the most athletically coordinated person around."

"Oh, I'll take his spot!" Beth announced, wanting to be included.

"Ugh," Heather groaned, "Fine book worm, sit this game out. Beth, get down here." Beth smiled and rushed to join her team on the court. Over on the Killer Bass side, the team was busy thinking or rather, arguing about different strategies,

"I'm telling you," Courtney argued, "We need to balance out the team! Good players with bad and vice versa."

"I'm telling you we'll get killed!" Duncan pushed back, waiting for Courtney to budge, "If we put all our good players in we can dominate easily!"

"What about the second game?" Eva commented, stepping in to the conversation, "Our crap team's gonna get killed if we do that."

"Yeah eh, Chris said we had to alternate players." Ezekiel voiced as well.

"Quiet Home School." Courtney shouted, glaring at Ezekiel. "We'll just take a vote. All in favor of my idea raise your hand." Katie and Sadie raised their hands, as did Bridgette, Ezekiel, Eva, and Courtney. "It's settled then. Let's see…Duncan. You, me, Tyler, Sadie, and Geoff will go on first. We can do this guys!"

As both teams lined up on the court, Chef prepared himself in the referee seat with Chris watching the game below him.

"Hope you guys are ready to be dominated by a real athlete!" Tyler taunted, flexing his right arm.

"Both team ready, best of five games wins." Chris announced, "Now, let's dodge some balls!"

The team members sitting on the sidelines began cheering for their respective team as the ones on the court began grabbing the dodge balls that were scattered about. Tyler, who reached the first one, hastily chucked it at Beth. Beth, not even making an attempt to dodge, squinted and flinched as the ball lightly contacted her arm. Chef blew his whistle and called the girl out, sending her back to the sidelines. Heather face palmed as Beth hung her head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Maybe standing idly and cheering for my team is the best way I can show support for them. I'm not much of an athlete."

* * *

Cody and Owen took the next move, both of them throwing the dodge balls at Duncan, the male easily avoiding the two balls. Courtney tried to attack next and aimed for Heather noticing a clear shot; only to have her ball be thrown to and caught by Owen. Chef used his whistle and called Courtney out, motioning for Justin to go into the game. On the move, Heather and Geoff both lunged forward to grab an untouched dodge ball lying in the middle of the court. Springing forward, Geoff stretched his arm out and scooped up the ball, quickly lobbing it at Heather, hitting her leg. Again, Chef motioned for her to step off of the court and she did so without question, looking irritated. Duncan spotted Izzy standing with her back to the field, not paying attention to the game. The boy quickly took a shot at her, the ball whirling wildly. As Izzy turned around and noticed the ball rushing towards her, she flinched, waiting for some contact. Luckily for her, it didn't. Instead, it was intercepted by Cody, who leapt in the way at the last moment and allowed the ball to smash into his chest. Cody hit the ground with a thud and got up quickly, smiling at Izzy.

"I can't believe you did that! Thanks for saving me!" Izzy applauded, rushing over to hug the boy.

"Oh, uh thanks, ow, it was no big deal." Chef's loud whistle interrupted the moment as he pointed to Cody to get off the court. He did as he was told and stepped off the court as Sadie attempted to toss the ball across the court, only to have the ball bounce several feet in front of her and hit Justin's knee,

"Whoa! Watch the body, this thing is my money maker!" He scolded.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I would never intentionally damage that gorgeous body of yours!" Sadie apologized in awe of Justin's good looks.

"Hey Thing 1!" Duncan shouted, directing it at Sadie, "Pay attention to the game not some guy's body!"

"Uh, right!" Sadie shouted confidently before being smacked with a dodge ball from Owen in the arm. Frowning, she strutted off the court.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"With the pathetic excuses for teammates I have, there's no way we're going to win this challenge. What's worse is that Courtney is down my neck every second. I think I'm gonna have to send her a message so we understand each other."

* * *

After several minutes of playing, the field was narrowed down to just Owen and Duncan. Duncan eagerly awaited the chance to strike, watching Owens's every move, where as the larger boy was busy thinking about what they were going to eat for dinner.

"Come on Duncan, throw the ball already!" Courtney screamed from the sidelines, growing impatient.

"Quiet woman, I'm working on it!" He yelled back, turning his back to the field. Without warning, Owen tossed the ball at full speed at the back of Duncan's head, successfully hitting his target. Duncan yelped in pain for a moment before he began sulking as he realized they had lost the first game. The Screaming Gophers cheered and congratulated Owen as they taunted the Killer Bass.

"Aw, thanks guys! It was nothing, really!" As the Killer Bass began to huddle, Duncan picked up a ball lying on the floor and pushed it at Courtney, the young CIT not having enough time to react before the ball made contact with her face. She fell to the floor in pain, cursing at Duncan under her breathe while her team laughed at her.

"I don't know what you're all laughing at. If you want to go lose the challenge then fine, but I'm not as fickle as you guys."

"Chill Courtney, it was just a joke." Tyler stated trying to calm Courtney. "It's not like it was food."

"No, but thanks to certain _someone's_," She hissed, "I was greeted with food earlier." Courtney began glaring at Duncan and Tyler as they both started bursting out laughing. Over on the Screaming Gopher side, the team was still celebrating about its win before Heather interrupted,

"Listen guys, we can't lose our heads here. The Killer Bass, although I hate to say it, are somewhat of a threat. We can't let them win, understand? Now, who's in this game?"

"That would be me," Noah sighed, "Along with Beth, Lindsay, Gwen, and Owen I believe."

"Good, now get your butts on the court and win this game!" Heather demanded.

* * *

Chef looked at both teams, first at the Killer Bass team which consisted of Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Ezekiel, and DJ, and then back at the Screaming Gophers. He paused for a moment before blowing his whistle and starting the match. The Screaming Gopher team stood still as the entire Killer Bass team rushed for the dodge balls, securing them all and quickly unleashing them on the on the Gophers, hitting Owen and Gwen in the neck, Lindsay in the head, and Noah in the chest. Beth had managed to dodge the ball that was flying towards her, being the last remaining member standing on the team. Heather stood with her mouth open in astonishment of what had just happened.

"Woo, good job you guys!" Sadie cheered from the sidelines as the Bass grabbed more dodge balls; attempting to hit Beth. Beth barely avoided the objects, one of them almost scraping her arm as she dove to the ground.

"That's it Beth, keep going!" Owen chanted, rubbing his neck to ease the pain. As Beth turned to smile at Owen, the side of her head was met with a speeding ball, knocking her backwards and allowing the Killer Bass to win the second game.

"Hey, chumps!" Tyler called from the sidelines at the Gophers, "I guess you guys aren't doing so well, why don't you try harder?" He began taunting before being slapped by Courtney,

"Ow, what was that for?"

"The score's tied dumbass," Courtney insulted, "and the last time I checked you weren't doing our team any favors." The Bass began glaring at Tyler questioningly before he spoke up,

"Er, fine, I'll pull my weight. Next round, give all the balls to me!"

* * *

**Tyler Confessional**

"This lame team of mine would be nothing without me, and I intend to prove it here!"

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Jockstrap thinks he's the big man, huh? All talk and no game, I'll show him whose boss."

* * *

"I'm sorry guys." Beth huffed as she walked over to the bunch, clearly upset.

"Oh come on, it wasn't your fault. You lasted longer than any of us!" Owen said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and on the plus side you didn't get a killer injury from getting hit. I'd consider myself lucky." Gwen stated, patting her back.

"Ahem." Heather interrupted, "If you're all done feeling sorry for yourselves, I'd like to tell you all about a plan I have." The Gopher's gather around as Heather started speaking,

"Now, the score's tied and we can't lose to those Bass freaks, so I've thought of something that's sure to distract them. I need Lindsay, Izzy, Justin and…Noah. Here," She handed Lindsay and Izzy skimpy two piece swimsuit while handing Noah and Justin incredibly small Speedos.

"Uh, what is this?" Noah asked concernedly.

"You're putting those on; all four of you. Go change and then come back and those fish won't be able to focus on anything but you."

"Is this, ugh, really necessary?" Noah bugged again. "Is there anyone else who can do it?"

"Listen squirt, I'd use Trent if he were here, and the swimsuit is not-surprisingly too big to fit Cody, so you're the last option. Now get going!" Noah sighed and followed behind Lindsay and Izzy to the communal bathrooms,

"Are you really okay with this?" Noah asked Justin as he walked alongside him,

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I get to show off my beautiful chest and my gorgeous legs!" He responded while Noah groaned.

* * *

The Killer Bass team lined up on the court, consisting of Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Katie and Tyler, with Tyler holding all of his team's dodge balls. Chris, who noticed that the Screaming Gophers hadn't lined up yet and went to chat with them,

"Screaming Gophers, you guys are up. Get some Gophers in there so we can start. Hey, aren't you guys short a few people?" He questioned, looking at the small group of five.

"They're uh, just getting some things for us from the cabin. They'll be back soon." Heather covered, hoping Chris would buy the lie. The host smirked quickly before nodding and walked away.

"Team," Heather ordered before they hoped on the court, "We have to hold out as long as we can. Try not to toss any balls, focus on dodging until Lindsay and the group get back." With those words, Heather herself, Cody, Gwen, Beth, and Owen and stepped on the court. Chef raised his arm once again and quickly flashed it down, signaling the start of the game. The Gopher team scattered to the back of the court, waiting for the dodge balls to be thrown so they had a chance to dodge. While this was going on, the four that were sent to change were also quite busy.

"Oh that suit is so cute!" Lindsay squealed as she took a good look at Izzy's outfit. "Let's trade?"

Izzy nodded and handed Lindsay the bathing suit as she took hers.

"Will you girls hurry it up in the there?" Justin demanded, pounding on the door. "Heather's not going to be happy if we don't make it back before the game ends."

"Hold your horses!" Izzy shouted back. "Hey horses, how do you hold a horse aren't they like really strong or something? Maybe it's just me but they seem really strong right?"

"Uh, right." Lindsay responded, dumbfounded. The door busted open a few seconds later as Izzy and Lindsay strutted out, wearing their outfits.

"Wow, I look so good in this!" Lindsay stated, checking herself out.

"Yeah, you both look great!" Justin agreed, studying the two girls.

"All right you two get back down to the game, we'll be right behind you." Noah said and the pair scurried off, allowing Justin and Noah to start changing. Back at the game, Tyler was rapidly throwing the balls around the court; half of them ricocheting back and hitting his own team.

"Watch where you're throwing jockstrap!" Eva snapped as a ball impounded her chest. Tyler, oblivious to what was going on around him, continued to wildly whip the dodge balls around. In the chaos, only Owen had been hit, since he was such a huge target.

"Yeah, eat that fat boy!" Tyler teased, still tossing the balls carelessly, another one hitting Eva.

"I said watch it!" Eva screamed before chucking a ball at the back of Tyler's head, which on contact knocked him out cold. The rest of her team cheered with relief and continued on with the game as Ezekiel and Bridgette dragged him off the court. Out of nowhere, the door to the court flashed open; Izzy and Lindsay running inside.

"Sorry it took us so long, we're back now!" Lindsay apologized, out of breath. Geoff and Duncan froze in their tracks and began observing the girls. Tyler, who was just beginning to wake up, noticed the two and did the same,

"Looking good ladies! Why don't you turn around and let me see some more of that?" Tyler commented, much to the dismay of the two girls. Cody, hearing Tyler's rude comment about Izzy and Lindsay, took action. He rushed and picked up a ball in front of him and threw it right at Tyler's head, making sure his aim was perfect. It was, as the ball made contact, once again knocking him out.

"Attack!" Heather commanded as she realized the Bass's confusion. Cody ran for another ball while Gwen threw the one at her feet, scoring a direct hit on Geoff. Heather did the same, managing to nail Eva and Katie with one ball; having it deflect off Eva and right into Katie's face, leaving only Duncan. Right as Duncan was preparing to go on the offensive, something stopped him in his tracks. Justin was pushing Noah into the gym area; Noah very reluctant about walking in. When the two stepped inside, the smaller boy immediately began covering his crotch, where as Justin was gladly showing off his body.

"Oh my god." Sadie purred on the verge of fainting upon seeing Justin, "He is so hot just, ugh." she said, melting on the inside.

"Oh uh, wow." Gwen blushed, covering her face along with most of the girls in the room. Noah just slowly shuffled towards the bench, doing his best to cover himself.

"Noah…" Duncan breathed, speechless.

"This is so demeaning." Noah groaned, lowering his head and taking a seat on the bench.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chris stepped in, having seen enough.

"Oh, it was getting all sweaty in our other clothes, so we went and changed!" Lindsay spoke confidently. With even more confusion floating around the room, Heather took the opportunity to lightly toss the ball at a distracted Duncan, who was still focused on Noah. The dodge ball brushed his arm before he saw it coming, and Chef eagerly called him out. Duncan trudged off the court, still in shock as the Gophers celebrated their victory.

"Great plan Heather!" Owen congratulated, happy.

"I have to admit Heather, that was pretty clever." Gwen complimented.

"What can I say," Heather bragged, "I've outdone myself." Duncan sat himself down, mouth agape,

"I can't believe I let myself get distracted by a guy…" He mumbled to himself.

"Team, listen up!" Courtney demanded as the huddled around her,

"We're losing two games to one. If we lose this next one, we're definitely getting sent to elimination. We need to step it up, that's why-."

"Alright, listen up campers!" Chris interrupted, using his megaphone. "Since the Gopher team is leading, I've decided to mix up the rules a bit to make it more interesting. It'll now be a nine versus nine match, meaning Killer Bass will have to sit someone out. If you catch a ball, your teammate does not come back in. Once you're out you're out for good, got it? Okay, take a few minutes and then get back on the court!" He finished, walking back to talk with Chef. The Killer Bass huddled together once again and let Courtney talk,

"We need to sit someone out?" She asked, studying the group.

"Tyler's unconscious right now, he can sit him out." Sadie stated, turning to observe Tyler sprawled out along the floor; eyes closed.

"Ah, right. Okay Bass, let's do this!"

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"You see that? I'm a natural born leader; my team just can't get enough of me. What's more is that the more I lead them, the less likely I'll get eliminated. This is going perfectly!"

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"I decided to make a confessional myself because I think Katie sort of likes Courtney, but anyway, she's a total jerk! She's acting like she can just like, control us! I don't think we should be listening to her, but I don't want to cause turmoil between our team."

* * *

The Gopher team was also busy talking, but about a completely different topic,

"There is no way I'm going out there in this Speedo and playing," Noah argued, still covering himself, "My junk will, uh, jiggle."

"Act like its natural dude, it's no big deal." Justin tried to nudge, making Noah feel more comfortable. Heather made a gag face at the act of kindness and stepped into the conversation,

"Look here, either you play and we win, or we lose and eliminate you. Got that?"

"Ugh, fine." Noah sighed. As both teams began stepping out onto the court, Cody stepped in front of Izzy to stop her,

"Hey Izzy, I just wanted to tell you good luck, and that I hope we win." He smiled at her, "I also think you look really cute in your swimsuit." Izzy smiled back at him and followed the team on to the court.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I'm really going to step it up this game to help my team win! I can't dwell on the past when I can be helping my team get immunity!"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Do I think my team is real competition? Absolutely not. They're dumber than anyone at my old high school, and that's saying something. Although, I guess there are different levels of dumb on my team, the lowest being Lindsay. Nope, no real threat posed there."

* * *

Lindsay flaunted around in her swimsuit, trying to show it off best she could when Chef interrupted everything,

"You maggots ready for this?" He yelled, acting annoyed. Within a few seconds, Chef blew his whistle and started the game. The first minute of the game was filled with a whirlwind of dodge balls flying every direction. The chaos on the field was so insane that Lindsay had trouble focusing on anything and was quickly hit and out of the game. The same thing happened to Sadie on the Bass team, and she was also taken out quickly.

"That the best you got?" Duncan pushed as Owen ferociously whipped a ball at him. He was about to return the ball at Owen before he caught a glimpse of Noah trying to avoid the projectiles. His movements were so fluid and clear, Duncan had a hard time not focusing on the boy. In his admiration, he didn't notice the dodge ball coming straight at his face; courtesy of Gwen. After the collision, Duncan cursed at himself, upset that he, yet again, let a male distract him.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"I know what you're thinking. No, I wasn't checking him out, you got that? I was just, uh, trying to see if I had a clear shot at him. That was it."

* * *

Katie and DJ had decided to double team the Gophers; both of them taking aim at Justin, both scoring successful hits as he fell and shouted,

"Not my face!" The two exchanged a quick hi-five before dodging a ball thrown by Cody, the pair deciding to take revenge on the boy and ripping two balls at him, both hitting him in the kiwi's. He writhed on the floor in pain, Izzy noticing this and becoming angrier. She spotted a ball lying in front of her and quickly revved up a kick, knocking the ball at Courtney and sending her flying back a few feet as it hit the CIT. Noah and Beth hid in the back of court as Heather and Owen stood in front of them like a protective barrier, not knowing they were doing so. Heather spotted Geoff fall back after taking a hit and took aim at Bridgette, who was helping the boy up. The object smashed right into the side of her face, leaving her cheek bright red. Eva, filled with a mixture of rage and annoyance unleashed her anger on the next dodge ball she threw, as it went sailing across the court and connected with Izzy, bouncing off of her and into Heather, who was a few steps behind her. Ezekiel was feeble in his attempt to throw a ball, as it was as soft as a stuffed animal and went right to Owen, who caught it easily. As the last three members of the Bass team, Eva, DJ, and Katie had decided without actually talking that they were going to triple team someone. Their first target; Owen. As soon as the three all had a dodge ball, they unleashed them onto Owens's face, knocking the large boy out and revealing Noah.

"Damn it." He whispered. Gwen took advantage of the opportunity and sailed a dodge ball high across the court. Without seeing it coming, Katie was tapped lightly in the head with Gwen's ball, and was out. Noah did the same, no matter how exposed he was. He lifted up a ball and tried to copy what Gwen had earlier, only to have it fall several feet too early and have DJ catch it. DJ prepared his arm for the the ball as Gwen grabbed her own, the two throwing the ball at the same time and both being hit by it almost simultaneously. As the two were carried off the court, there were only two team ampers left standing. Eva on the Killer Bass and Beth on the Screaming Gophers.

* * *

**Beth Confessional **

"I knew I'd get my chance to show what I could! I get to show them I definitely belong on the team!"

* * *

Beth stood with a ball in her hand, shaking, as Eva had three in hers. The Bass team began cheering from the sidelines and Eva got ready to throw the balls.

"Um, Eva, if you could take it eas-" Beth was cut off by a ball sailing straight at her head; the short girl narrowly avoiding it. Eva whipped two more balls at Beth, one at her legs and one at her face. She did a small hop over the first one and hastily stuck out the ball she holding for the next one. As the ball Eva threw collided with the one Beth was using, it flew into the air.

"Beth, catch it!" Gwen roared from the sidelines. Beth quickly dropped her ball and tried to focus on catching the one that was now falling towards her.

"I don't think so dweeb!" Eva shouted as she ripped another ball at Beth, forcing her to dive out of the way. As she landed, she stuck out her arms and closed her eyes, hoping for the best. Luckily for her, the best happened. The ball fell right into her arms, and Eva was out.

"I caught it? I caught it! I won! Yes!" Beth cheered, her team also cheering and coming to congratulate her. As the Screaming Gophers hoisted Beth and carried her away, chanting, Tyler began to wake up. He noticed his team looking depressed, and decided to comment about it,

"We win guys? Oh of course we didn't win, I wasn't playing." He smirked, only to be greeted by cold stares.

"At least I didn't cost us the win, I could play better than all of you in my sleep!" He continued bragging, completely oblivious to the dark atmosphere his team was giving. His team began walking out on him, leaving him by himself.

"You could play better asleep, huh?" Eva frowned before exiting, landing a hard punch to his face, "Let's just see about that."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I knew I could do it, and now the team respects me! Is this what power feels like? It's so empowering."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"My whole body exposed on national television. I will never be able to live this down."

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, the Killer Bass isolated themselves from Tyler, intentionally sitting two seats away from the teen. Tyler didn't notice though, and simply rubbed his now black and blue nose, trying to ease the pain that Eva had inflicted earlier.

"Campers." Chris greeted, stepping forward with a plate of marshmallows, "You've already casted your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back, ever. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow." Chris made a dramatic pause before he started calling names,

"Bridgette." The girl stood up and grabbed a marshmallow off the tray, standing next to Chris.

"Sadie, DJ, Ezekiel." The three also strutted forward to grab a treat, Sadie looking concerned for her best friend.

"Katie." Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and listened to Chris finish, "Duncan, Eva, Geoff." The four walked forward to claim a marshmallow, leaving only Courtney and Tyler.

* * *

**Sadie Confessional **

"I voted for Courtney over Tyler. Nothing personal to her, I just don't think she has the team's best intentions in mind."

* * *

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. This marshmallow goes to," Courtney leaned back in her seat so sure she was going to be called. Surprisingly, Tyler did the same. As Chris paused to add drama to the moment, he opened his mouth and spoke the name,

"Courtney." The CIT calmly collected her marshmallow, leaving Tyler sitting by himself.

"You scumbags voted me off? But I'm your most valuable player!" Tyler snapped at his team.

"Shut it unless you'd like a red nose instead of that blue one!" Eva threatened, staring him down. Tyler winced quickly before taking the walk down the Dock of Shame. Chef escorted him onto the boat, laughing at blue tinted nose.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Now that Jockstrap's gone, I don't expect us to lose anymore challenges. Well I won't be, so my teammates better not either. They** better not** lose again."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"Was I worried? Of course not. I know my team would never vote me off. If they did, they'd be in massive trouble. Oh, and make sure they see this one, I want to make sure my message gets across."

* * *

"What did I tell you? Most dramatic yet? Well, maybe not. But if you tune in next time, I guarantee It'll be the most exciting episode yet! On Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**


	5. Not Quite Famous

Last time on Total Drama Island; the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers went at it in an intense dodge ball game. There were injuries, swimsuits, and some unmentionables. The Gophers escaped two eliminations in a row by exploiting some of their better looking team members, one of which captured Duncan's eye. With the Bass's loss and Tyler's ego upsetting his team, he was the one who was kicked off. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to loserville; population soon to be four. Who will sink and who will stay afloat? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

That morning, Lindsay and the other female Gophers were preparing themselves for the day ahead of them in the communal washroom. While Lindsay straightened her hair, she decided to make some conversation,

"Hey, isn't it just great that we won the last challenge?"

"Wonderful. I just wish _some_ people would have been more useful." Heather hinted, turning to Gwen and staring.

"The last time I checked you didn't do us any favors either." Gwen returned, trying to ignore Heather, but to no avail as the female continued,

"I'm the one who thought of our team's whole plan! What did you do? Oh, that's right, get pelted with balls!"

"At least I'm not use to seeing balls." Gwen muttered, although making sure it was loud enough that Heather could hear it.

"You did NOT just say that me!" Heather snapped, throwing down her hair brush.

"Yes she did, didn't you hear her?" Lindsay interjected obliviously. Beth and Izzy watched with scared expressions as Heather and Gwen began really getting into it, eventually resorting to childish insults such as stupid and loser.

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

"I just love how well everyone on my team gets along so well! It's like we're one big family!"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"My teammates? Ugh, I can't stand them! I wish I could go back to that first challenge and push them all off of that cliff. But if I did that, I doubt I'd be able to get Leshawna's fat ass even close to the edge."

* * *

"Hey!" Courtney boomed from outside of the bathrooms, "When you're done arguing in there, let us in!"

"Okay, we're all good in here, right everyone?" Lindsay asked with a smile, still oblivious. Gwen gave her a questionable look before exiting the washroom with Beth and Izzy. Before Heather was able to leave, she was pulled aside by Lindsay,

"I'm so ready for today's challenge aren't you bestie?"

"Uh, sure, let's go out there and win." Heather responded fakely, putting on a convincing smile. The blonde smiled back at her and skipped out of the washroom, skipping past the female members of the Killer Bass.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Besties? Yuck. While we're on the topic of teammates, Lindsay is getting on my last nerve. Her happy go lucky attitude is wearing thin, and she'll be lucky if she survives the next elimination if I have anything to say about it, which, I will."

* * *

As Heather stomped back to her cabin, she overheard Chris's voice through the intercom in the middle of the camp,

"Alright campers, enough goofing around, meet me at the performance stage right now and let's see what you're made of!"

* * *

Both teams made their way to the bleachers in front of the stage, taking seats as they waited for Chris to arrive. As Noah walked to a seat, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He turned around to see Duncan staring intensely at him. Noah shot him a questioning look before sitting down and turning away, hoping to ignore Duncan's eyes. Duncan, still staring, began mumbling,

"I got distracted, by him? Him, of all people…" He trailed off.

"Quit talking to yourself and focus on today's challenge." Courtney stated, grabbing Duncan's attention as she took the seat next to him. Duncan gave her the cold shoulder, turning away, which didn't faze her too much. DJ walked with Katie and Sadie and the three chatted together,

"Good job in the dodge ball game; we worked well together didn't we?" DJ mentioned, facing Katie.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks!" Katie thanked, grinning.

"What do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Sadie asked as the trio squatted on the bleacher.

"Oh I hope it has something to do with balloons!" Katie admitted, hopeful. On the Gopher bleacher, Gwen was approaching the stage as Trent called her name,

"Hey Gwen, sit over here, I saved you a seat!"

She climbed up next to him and took the seat,

"Thanks Trent, I appreciate it. I missed you in the last challenge. You would have been a big help to our team."

"I guess I didn't really need to be there though, you guys did just fine without me. I mean, you won!" The male cheered happily.

"You're right, but it would have great if you had seen what Heather made some of us do. Well, Justin Noah, Izzy, and Lindsay at least."

"Ha-ha, I heard about that. Was it really that embarrassing?"

"I didn't have a problem with it." Justin interjected, stepping up the bleachers. As the teams made idle chitchat amongst each other, Chris appeared from backstage and pulled out a microphone,

"Okay campers, settle down and find a seat. Welcome to our brand new stage of the art ultra deluxe outdoor amphitheater!"

"Um, Kyle," Lindsay interrupted, raising her hand, "Are we allowed singing because I'd just love to sing today, wouldn't you?"

"Excellent question Lindsay, and, it's Chris. Let me explain your challenge before we get into things. This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite; a talent contest!" Chris stated enthusiastically. The campers didn't seem to share Chris enthusiasm as they remained in their seats without a word.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers," the host continued, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal, Duncan." Duncan frowned but let Chris finish,

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout; former DJ, VJ, and rap legend, Grand Master Chef! He will show his approval via the Chef o' meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!" Chris wished as he marched off the stage.

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"A talent contest, all right. Something that's definitely my forte. I've actually been writing a couple songs for a certain someone here at camp. I just hope that they like what I wrote."

* * *

"Okay team, before we get started, we need to elect a team captain." Heather advised as she stood up off of the steps of the Gopher cabin, "Now, since I have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, I nominate myself. Any objections?"

No one raised a hand except Lindsay, who began to speak,

"Oh uh, I was wondering if I could be in charge of this challenge! You know, since I'm just full of talent!" The blonde stated, smiling.

"Right. Well, if there aren't any _real_ objections, let's get started. Line up and let's get judging." As the Gopher team formed a line, Gwen took the opportunity to sneak away, not wanting to participate in the talent contest at all.

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"It's not that I'm against people with talent or anything, I just think it's a waste of time. You spend your childhood and teenage years training and learning how to do something just to throw it away when you reach an age where you can't even do it anymore. If you ask me, it's pointless."

* * *

On the Killer Bass side, the team was having trouble finding some real talent. Eva had just performed her weight lifting routine, which, in all honesty, left everyone feeling a bit queasy. Before her, Ezekiel attempted to yodel, failing miserably at it while Duncan ripped out various pieces of grass to create a skull pattern on the ground. All in all, the search wasn't going too well.

"Who's next?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"Let us go Courtney!" Katie insisted as she hopped alongside Sadie.

"Fine, let's see what you can do." The two finished their stretch, their arms and legs ready for their performance. Without a warning, the duo began breaking out in dance. Sadie wiggled her hips and swung her arms around while Katie did back flips and spins, looking like a professional. Sadie did a split and ended her performance, although Katie didn't stop. She began to break-dance, apparently performing even better with this dance then what she had done a minute earlier. She ended with a standing back tuck, nailing it perfectly. The Bass team applauded the two girls; most of it directed to Katie, and gave Courtney a chance to speak,

"Wow Kati- er, girls. That was great. We'll let you know." The best friends smiled happily and walked off, allowing the next performer to step up,

"Bridgette, let's see you. You haven't gone yet." The surfer nodded and rushed to the front of the group,

"Let's see, oh, I can nose whistle! Oh and I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes, you want to see?"

"Not really." Courtney stated truthfully. "Next." Geoff stepped up and presented his talent; a somewhat impressive skateboarding act, which ended abruptly when he landed on his face.

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"Nailed it! With this kind of talent, we're sure to rock the contest, yeah!"

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"There's no way we can perform with any of these acts! Not unless we want to get killed that is. There's got to be a way to beat those Gophers."

* * *

Back to the Gophers, Trent strummed his guitar one last time as he finished his performance; his team applauding him.

"Wow Trent," Heather complimented, "That was great. At least one person on this team has some talent." She jeered, referring to the previous campers who showcased their more or less useless talent. Noah recited every line from one of the Harry Potter Books, Justin flexed his knees, Owen ate five cartons of ice cream in under 30 seconds, Izzy stood on her head for ten minutes, and Beth twirled four batons set on fire. Beth's talent could have used if she was actually able to do it. She dropped every baton, almost sending the camp up in flames.

"Cody!" Heather snapped, "You're up. Show us your talent."

"Oh, uh, right." Cody unpacked the trumpet he brought with him and prepared to play. The minute the teen started playing, Heather was cringing. Cody's trumpet was loud, squeaking, and not to mention he wasn't hitting the right note half the time.

"Cody, that's enough!" Heather shouted so that Cody could hear her over his Trumpet, "You've played enough, next!" The team remained silent as Heather looked around and asked,

"Has everyone gone?"

"Heather, we're missing Gwen, she hasn't gone yet." Lindsay pointed out, causing Heather to frown.

"What does she think she's doing? Trent, go find her!" She commanded, gesturing him to leave. Trent stepped away as he was told, looking concerned.

"Everyone else, take five. Justin, Lindsay, come here." The two approached Heather as she pulled them into a huddle,

"Have you noticed it yet?" She asked.

"Noticed what?" Lindsay asked dumbly.

"Duh, Trent and Gwen. Those two are getting close. A little too close for comfort. We need to make sure they don't get together."

"If you don't want them together, why did you send Trent after Gwen?" Justin questioned.

"Don't you get it? With Trent going after Gwen, we'll make it seem like he genuinely cares for her, then we'll use him to rip her heart out. Now, Justin, take this walkie talkie and go spy on those two. I need all the information I can get. Lindsay, stay here and get ready for your performance. We need to be prepared if we're going to win this challenge."

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I feel dirty doing all of Heather's, um, dirty work. I don't know why she's so interested in those two anyway, it's not like they're bothering her."

* * *

"I guess it's settled then." Courtney stated, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Eva, and Ezekiel all in agreement,

"We need Katie to perform, but we can't have Sadie with her. She'll bring us down."

"How do we tell them to separate?" DJ asked, turning to Courtney.

"That's your job. I saw you talking to them earlier. Since you seem closer to them then we are you get to break the news to them."

"What me?" DJ said astonished, "I can't do that! I'm just starting to become their friends."

"Do this for the team man, we know you can." Geoff encouraged. DJ sighed and nodded, agreeing to tell Katie and Sadie.

"Great, looks like you, Courtney, and Katie performing," Bridgette mentioned, smiling, "Good luck you guys!"

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"How am I supposed to tell Katie to let Sadie drop out of the routine? I mean, those two are like sisters, they do everything together! I even think I saw them go into the same stall in the washroom once."

* * *

Katie and Sadie were busy chatting in front of the Bass cabin when they were approached by a nervous looking DJ,

"Hey DJ," Sadie greeted, "Came here to talk with us?"

"Did they pick who was going to perform tonight?" Katie inquired.

"Yeah, um, about that, Katie, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." The two walked under the tree behind the cabin, with DJ still looking incredibly nervous,

"Is something wrong DJ?" DJ took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before speaking,

"Listen Katie, the team and I agree that you need to perform in the talent competition."

"Really? Oh yay!" Katie began cheering before DJ cut her off,

"Alone. The team thinks that we would be better off if you did a solo dance act and they made me come and tell you but I didn't want to! I'm sorry!" Katie stood quietly for a second before smiling,

"It's fine DJ, really. Thanks for telling me, I'll break the news to Sadie, so no worries, okay?" DJ thought for a second before smiling back at her,

"Thanks Katie, I gotta go get ready for tonight, see you later!" DJ waved goodbye and walked the other direction, Katie doing the same.

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"This is terrible! I have no idea how I'm going to tell Katie the news! I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I told her she couldn't perform with me. What if she never wants to speak with me again? I have to think of something to distract while I perform, yeah, that should work!"

* * *

Katie strutted back over to Sadie; her friend greeting her,

"Hey, welcome back, what did DJ want?" She asked. Katie's lip twitched for a second as she thought of a lie she could use, but it didn't seem to be necessary as Sadie began talking again,

"Listen Katie, can I tell you something?"

"No!" Katie outburst, "Er, I mean, there's no time for that! We have to rehearse our number for the show tonight. We're in it after all!"

"We are? Eeeehhh! Then what are we waiting for, let's practice!"

* * *

Trent silently approached Gwen, not wanting her to get upset or angry at him for bothering her. He watched her for a moment as had her head buried in a journal she was writing in. Finally decided to make his presence known, Trent made sure his footsteps were loud and clearly able to be heard. Instantly, Gwen stiffened and shot her head up, slapping her journal closed. She relax a bit when she noticed it was only Trent,

"Oh hey Trent, why'd you follow me out here?"

"I wouldn't call it following, I've been looking for you for the past half an hour or so."

"You came looking for me? That's sweet."

"Yeah, Heather sent me." Gwen frowned when he mentioned Heather sent him, but she let him continue,

"She wants to see your talent for the contest tonight."

"Ha," Gwen laughed, "There's no way I'm performing. You're performing though, right? I heard you the other day, you're really talented."

"Thanks." Trent beamed, "Come on, we should get back to camp." The male stated, extending a hand to Gwen. She accepted his hand and the two began walking back to the cabins. Little did the two know that they were being watched from a line of bushes nearby. Justin held his binoculars in one hand while sending Heather a message using the walkie talkie he was given,

"The two are walking back to camp now. You want me to do anything?" He radioed.

"No, just get back here before they do. We can't have them see that you're gone. Hurry!" Heather turned off her walkie talkie and approached Izzy at the front of the cabin, chatting with Cody and Beth,

"Izzy, you're performing tonight," Heather announced, "Get ready and don't screw this up." Izzy jumped up excitedly and shouted,

"You can count on me!" Before scurrying off to find her costume and practice. Heather watched Izzy run off and turned back to find Beth and Cody glaring at her,

"What are you losers staring at?" She scoffed, trudging away. Heather passed Duncan and Courtney on the way to sound stage, noticing the hostility in Courtney's voice. She ignored the two and continued walking, not caring enough to listen to what they were shouting about.

"You better tell me!" Courtney snapped.

"What am I supposed to tell you?" Duncan asked annoyingly.

"What you're doing with that guy on the Gopher team! They're the enemy!"

"I'm not doing anything with him!" He shouted, angry now, "Even if I was, it's not your concern anyway! Why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't want you screwing up our team by working together with Nova or whatever his name was!"

"It's Noah, and I'm not going to, so why don't you just back off?"

"I'll back off as soon as you swear to stop talking to him!" Duncan sighed deeply, and in order to shut Courtney up, he obliged,

"Fine, now shouldn't be getting ready for your performance?"

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"As far as I'm concerned, Courtney doesn't own anything. She tries act like she's the second coming of God by ruling over our team like she is, but that's gonna change soon, I guarantee it."

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

"Heather's being really mean and strict on us, but I think it's because she doesn't want to lose. Between you and me, I think if we lost, Heather would explode, that would be hilarious!"

* * *

"So," DJ began asking Katie as he approached her backstage fifteen minutes before they were supposed to perform, wearing a dance leotard, "You tell Sadie the news?" Katie sighed in frustration,

"Not exactly. I couldn't bring myself to upset her, so I'm trying to distract while I perform. Right now she's looking through our cabin for the matching red dresses I brought to camp."

"You didn't bring dresses to camp, did you?"

"Nope, but I told her they were there, so she's hopefully gonna keep looking."

"Well, good luck." DJ waved Katie a goodbye before grabbing his ribbon and practicing his routine one more time. Meanwhile, Courtney was playing her violin, making sure to hit every note she was playing perfectly. While she played, Heather and Lindsay walked up to her,

"Hey Courtney. I need to ask you something." Courtney glared but let Heather continue,

"We just want you to know that if you ever need help eliminating anyone, just come to us. We'd be glad to help you."

"Oh, thanks for offer Heather," Courtney thanked, "I'll think about it." Heather put on her best smile and strutted away with Lindsay, the blonde confused,

"Wait, why are you helping Catney if she's on the other team? Isn't that, like, mutiny or something?"

"Courtney, I assume? Please, she's starting to take over her team. I can't have anyone else be in charge of this game. The minute I see fit, I'll get her team to send her home."

"Ohhh. I still don't get it." Lindsay stated obliviously.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

Heather was laughing hysterically, not being able to stop, "How easy was that? Honestly, these chumps make this too easy. Oh, and Courtney. Ugh, what a total annoyance. I swear, the second I find someone new to manipulate she is _gone_!"

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

Lindsay read a magazine as she used the confessional as an actual bathroom, unaware of the camera in the room. Even though she used the confessional before, she continued to go to the bathroom and read.

* * *

"It's the TDI talent extravaganza!" Chris announced to the campers who weren't competing, "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up, for the Screaming Gophers, is Lindsay!" The Gopher team applauded Lindsay as she stepped out on to the stage, back to the audience. Music started playing as Lindsay began strutting around on the stage, like a stripper and a preschooler combined. She did a high kick and then a split, and attempted a back flip, which resulted with her landed right on her face. She tried to pass it off as part of her routine, but it was too noticeable, and her music ended.

"Well, that was certainly…interesting. Let's see what Chef thought." Chris pointed to the Chef-O-Meter, three bars being filled up. "Apparently it wasn't too shabby, thank you Lindsay." The blonde frowned and scurried off the stage.

"Next up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!" The Bass applauded loudly as DJ stepped out with a ribbon in his hand and leotard on. He started off elegantly, dancing on his toes and twirling the ribbon around in the shape of a funnel. When he did a leap across the stage, his feet got tangled in the ribbon, sending him into the ground. He tugged at the twirling device until it finally snapped off of his ankles, landing across his head. He posed quickly and ended his routine.

"Dainty, and yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks." The bar appeared and filled up two bars, Chris responding with,

"Not much." Disappointed, DJ trudged off the stage as Chris introduced the next act,

'With two down and four to go, it's the Screaming Gophers next with Izzy." Izzy's music began playing as she started waving her whole body back and forth in the form of a snake, which seemed to be mesmerizing the audience. She waved her arms up and down so quickly it was hard to follow, and she ended her act by snapping her arms backwards at the crowd. Needless to say, everyone felt very queasy seeing Izzy's arms bent backwards. Owen, having just eaten, rapidly upchucked the food he had just eaten all over the ground in front of him.

"Someone clean that up!" Chris barked to his production crew, "That was certainly different Izzy. Let's get Chef's opinion on it." The Chef-O-Meter blinked on and filled up six bars. "Wicked job Izzy!" Chef cheered sincerely, pushing the girl off of the stage,

"All right, next, from the Killer Bass, give it up for Courtney!" Courtney stepped on to the stage, chin held high and violin in hand. Backstage, Katie paced back and forth nervously, waiting for her turn to perform. As she heard Courtney begin playing, Sadie hadn't returned yet; a good sign for Katie. Without her noticing, Sadie approached her from behind, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Katie jumped like a spring and spun around, noticing her best friend.

"Listen Katie," Sadie started. "Why did you send me to get those dresses? I know you didn't pack them. Tell me the truth, bestie!" Katie sucked in deep breath of air and let out everything she was hiding from Sadie,

"Okay well once when we were driving I spilled soda on the crotch of those cute white jeans you bought and I tried to pass it off as your drool and at school when you opened your locker and that huge ball of gum fell it out that was also me and the team told me I had to perform our dance alone because you were no good, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you and hurt your feelings!" Katie inhaled deeply at all the dirty laundry she had just aired, and Sadie stood in awe for a moment before regaining her composure and speaking,

"Is that why people were laughing at me that day at the mall? Those pants were so cute too!" Sadie forgot that for a moment and continued,

"You didn't have to lie to me Katie! I was trying to tell you earlier that I was nervous about performing and that you should do it alone, but I didn't want it to seem like I was a bad friend for dropping out!" Katie gasped,

"And I didn't want you to feel like I was being a bad friend by kicking you out of the routine!" The two embraced for a hug and smiled at each other when they separated.

"I'm so sorry bestie! Let's never let our team's feelings get in the way of our friendship, k?"

"Of course Katie! Now get ready to go out there and give a show stopping performance, I know you can!" Katie nodded as Courtney finished playing her Violin; both teams applauding loudly for her.

"Interesting song choice Courtney, let's see if it paid off." The Chef-O-Meter flashed on once again and seven bars were filled up on it.

"Impressive score Courtney. Now, with four acts down and two to go, the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers are tied for first. Can our last two acts break the tie?" Chris announced excitingly. "Next, from the Screaming Gophers, give it up for Trent!"

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent began strumming his guitar and started singing;

_"They say that we've only got summer, _

_And I say that's really a bummer,_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun, _

_It'll just be the two of us, _

_Nothing to do but just hang, _

_So let me say only this, _

_Stick around for just one kiss."_ Both teams remained silent as Trent strummed his guitar one last time, ending his song. The crowd was as silent as a mouse, mouths agape.

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"That song was really…unique." Gwen tried to say sincerely, making a gag face.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Barf on a platter."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Ahahaha!"

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"Can't believe the dude blew it!"

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

Owen hurled once again from Izzy's dance earlier and the overdose of food, spraying his barf all around the walls.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"Wow, now that was brutal. I'm sure glad I didn't perform now! Such a tough crowd, I mean, they probably would have loved me, but tough crowd."

* * *

Trent took a bow, proud of what he had played whereas everyone else looked very disgusted.

"Wow Trent. That was, uh, um, let's just see what Chef thinks about it." The Chef-O-Meter appeared and registered one bar. No one seem surprised, with the exception of Trent, who looked devastated.

"Thanks Trent, that'll be enough." Chris stated, gesturing Trent to leave the stage.

"With such a lowsy score, the Killer Bass should have no trouble taking down the Screaming Gophers! With that in mind, please welcome Katie!" As Chris predicted several seconds earlier, Katie set the stage on fire. She did flips, splits, turns, walking on her hands; every style of dance imaginable was in this routine. Katie finished with a head spin on the ground; both teams erupting in a roar of applause and cheers.

"I think it's clear who the winners are; the Killer Bass!" Chris cheered as Katie ecstatically jumped and was hugged by Courtney and DJ.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire."

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"Even though Trent blew the challenge for us, I've got to vote for the person Heather told me to-, er, I mean, the person who deserves to go home!"

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

"I'm really sad that we lost and even more sad that Trent's going to be voted off! He was cute too!"

* * *

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment," Chris thanked sincerely, "Music, drama, barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate," Chris pointed out, as Heather, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Justin, and Noah had already received their marshmallows.

"Trent, your song was a huge disgrace to music, and should never be played in front of an audience again, and Lindsay, I don't really have an idea why you're in the bottom two, but I guess all will be revealed later."

"Give the marshmallow to Trent already!" Heather snapped from behind the host, receiving an annoyed glare in response.

"Lindsay, your looks just weren't enough to save you tonight, as the final marshmallow will be going to Trent." Trent jumped like a child and ran to claim his treat, happy.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Yeah, I convinced my team to vote off Lindsay. Why? Well, why not? She's not smart, pretty, athletic, and she knows nothing about modeling. I'm sorry, but there's no way someone who fails at strutting and looking fabulous on stage deserves to stay in the game."

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"Did my song really bomb that badly? I thought it was great…"

* * *

"Time to get to the Boat of Losers, Lindsay."

"Oh, well, um, okay. I'll miss you guys. Goodbye Trent, I always thought you were cute!" She shouted before Chef lifted her over his shoulder and hauled her away.

* * *

In front of the Gopher cabin later that night, Trent and Gwen were sitting and stargazing together, talking a bit as well,

"So, did you like the song I wrote?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I don't get why everyone else didn't." She lied.

"Well that's good, because I wrote it for you."

"Aw, really? That's so nice of you." Gwen replied as sincerely as she could, hoping Trent believed her. Luckily, he did. She paused as she turned on her side to look at the teen, smiling, "Thanks a lot Trent, you're really something, you know that?" Trent laughed and smiled back at her, replying with,

"You are too."

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

Last time on Total Drama Island; a talent contest brought out the worst in our competitors as they showcased their pathetic talents in an attempt to win immunity for their team. On the Killer Bass, the team's best talent was yodeling until Katie stepped up to the plate and danced an amazing number, one that won her team the challenge. Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were pitted against each other; with Heather having Justin work as a spy to watch Gwen and Trent. When it came time for Trent's talent show performance, he totally choked, blowing his performance and humiliating Gwen, the girl he wrote the song for. In the end, the Screaming Gophers lost and were torn on whether to send Lindsay or Trent home. At the elimination ceremony, it was Lindsay who was talking a stroll down the dock of shame. Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock? Find out tonight, in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

"Campers," Chris announced as the contestants were seated around the bonfire ceremony, listening to the host explain today's challenge, "Today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you," He admitted, "Some of you may not come back alive. Some of the heavier ones anyway," Chris claimed, staring at Owen, causing the heavy teen to gasp in fear. "Ha-ha, just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need to survive the night is at your team's campsite in the forest; you just have to find it." Chris stated, pulling out two maps and compasses; tossing one pair to Duncan and one to Heather. Courtney viciously whipped around and gripped the items right out of Duncan's hands, angrily making a face at the male.

"Oh, and watch out for bears," Chris warned, "Lost a couple of interns in preproduction. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris used a sound horn to signal the start of the challenge as several campers started making their way to the woods.

"I'm used to being in the woods; I went camping all the time with my grandpa! He taught me everything I know today about camping. Maybe if we're lucky we can even get to go fishing!" Owen expressed optimistically.

"Yeah man, that'd be sick!" Geoff mentioned, passing by Owen and high-fiving him.

"Yeah, and maybe if we're lucky we can even get a severe case of Lyme's disease or Sleeping sickness!" Heather stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Heather, loosen up, its fun!" Owen encouraged, Heather ignoring the large male and strutted away.

"Don't let her get you down; she's just cranky because we lost the last challenge." Justin comforted Owen, following his team into the woods. Izzy approached Cody and jumped out in front of him, scaring him momentarily and causing him to scream.

"Ahaha, sorry, it was just too irresistible!" Izzy apologized. Cody's freaked out expression was still plastered on his face and Izzy laughed again,

"Are you scared about going in to woods?" She asked jokingly.

"S-scared?" He responded, breaking the face, "Not at all. I'm totally ready for today's challenge!" Cody lied, putting on his best brave act.

"Well that's good," Izzy acknowledged, "Come on let's go!"

"Scared," Cody whispered, following Izzy, "More like terrified." As the Gopher team headed into the woods, the Bass team followed behind Courtney, who had the map.

"This way Bass, just follow my lead." Courtney instructed.

"Yo eh," Ezekiel spoke up, "I think I should be in charge of this challenge. I know tons about the wilderness."

"While you might be useful, I'm an experienced CIT. I think I can move a group through the woods without any help, thanks." Courtney shot the boy down hard, making him feel a bit rejected as the group headed out.

* * *

**Ezekiel Confessional**

"I'm an important member of this team, eh! Courtney never gives me a chance to showcase what I can do, but I'll show her! I swear it eh!"

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"I don't know what it is but Gwen's been avoiding me lately. It's weird; ever since I performed that song for her she's barely even spoken to me. Right after that night in front of the cabin, Heather said something to her and she started freaking out. Maybe she doesn't really like me. That'd suck, because I'm crazy about Gwen! She's definitely the girl for me. Maybe she's having a personal issue?"

* * *

Gwen strolled behind the main group; her shoulders hunched and head down, clearly upset.

Heather turned her head to see Trent staring at her, clearly concerned.

"Don't bother with it." She advised. "You'll just make it worse, assuming you haven't already screwed things up enough with her."

"I don't get it, what did I do to her!?" Trent shouted, frustrated.

"Oh, you mean she didn't tell you?" Heather revealed, grinning deviously, "She said she was completely embarrassed by the song you performed for her. You practically humiliated her in front of the whole camp."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, I liked it!" Owen interjected happily.

"Listen here you tub of lard, shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret." Heather screeched through sealed lips, and Owen zipped his at Heather's intimidating threat and continued walking with group. Behind him, Izzy and Cody were chatting up a storm,

"There was also this one time he swallowed a sword and it went so far down his throat you could see it coming out of his leg! It was so gross and amazing all at the same time!"

"Wow Izzy, you sure have a lot of great stories. I'd love to hear some more once we reach our campsite." Cody said sincerely, smiling.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Beth exclaimed, "You two should totally get together!" The pair blushed, still following behind Heather.

"Oh, and Trent," Beth called, "I think you should definitely go talk to Gwen!" Trent smiled at the girl and responded,

"Thanks Beth, I think I will." Trent slowed his pace to match Gwen's, insuring that he caught up with her. Meanwhile, Noah clenched to Justin's arm as his friend dragged him along at the back of the group.

"How much longer!?" Noah complained, "I can't take much more of this, I didn't even know the camp ground was this big!"

"We'd get there faster if you'd actually walk instead of forcing me to carry you." Justin nagged, but Noah ignored him.

"Hey," Owen said, stepping in, "If you want, you can just jump on my back. I've got plenty of energy today; I don't know what it is!" The large boy exclaimed. Noah accepted his offer, thanking the male and hopping onto his back while a very pleased Justin rushed ahead to catch up with Heather.

"There you are." Heather scowled, whispering into Justin's ear as he approached her, "We have to talk strategy. There are already several people check marked on my vote off list and I want to start thinking of ways I can get rid of them."

"Listen Heather, not to contradict you or anything, but why are you being so harsh? Can't you just focus on the team instead of yourself?"

"What?" Heather snapped, "How dare you! Do you know what I'm doing here? I'm here to win, not make friends with this bunch of losers. And you know the reason Lindsay was kicked off? It was because of me! That could be you next if you ever say something like that to me again." Heather warned, turning away from the boy to end the conversation.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Justin just doesn't get it. He can't look past being nice and creating friendships to see the big picture; me. If he wants to remain a part of this alliance and stay in the competition, he'll listen from now on."

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"Heather's being really bossy and demanding today. Maybe she's on one of those things girls get every month. What are they called, exclamations or something, right?"

* * *

"This way team!" Courtney shouted; leading the Killer Bass team confidently, as if she knew where she was going.

"That's not what it says on the map, eh." Ezekiel corrected, peaking over Courtney's shoulder.

"Listen here, do we have to have this conversation again? I'm a CIT; I think I know what I'm doing." She responded.

"I'm not dumb, eh, even if I was homeschooled, I can read a map. We're supposed to be going this way, eh." Ezekiel pointed the opposite direction of the way Courtney was leading them, but she just scoffed,

"Fine, if you think you know the right way, go ahead and go where you want. I'm going this way." Courtney stopped for a second to see Ezekiel leave the group before Duncan spoke up,

"I'm with home school over here. If he says he knows the way to go, I'm with him." Duncan approached Ezekiel and walked behind him to show his support. Katie and Sadie looked at each other and nodded, also joined Ezekiel and Duncan. Eva looked reluctant, but agreed to follow Ezekiel.

"Whatever," Courtney growled, "My group, this way!" She instructed, only having Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ left.

"Wow eh, thanks for sticking with me guys." Ezekiel thanked.

"No problem home school." Duncan shrugged, "I managed to snag this from Courtney though, so lead away." Duncan pulled out the map from his back pocket and handed to Ezekiel, allowing him to thoroughly study it. The male began walking; his group following closely behind him. Meanwhile, Courtney's group was heading deeper and deeper into the forest, the amount of sunlight they had dimming.

"You sure were going the right way?" Geoff questioned, unsure if he made the right decision to follow Courtney.

"Of course, I have the map don't I?" Courtney stated, checking her pockets.

"Is something wrong?" Bridgette asked, noticing Courtney starting to panic.

"I can't find the map! I had a few minutes ago!" Courtney shouted, but her panic suddenly turned to anger as she realized what had happened,

"Ezekiel! Ugh, that jerk, that map was mine!"

"Don't worry about it yo, you're a CIT, you can get us through this." DJ said optimistically.

"Yeah, um, right."

* * *

"Hey look!" Owen exclaimed, "A fork in the tree!" He flung the plastic fork on the tree, getting amusement out of it shaking.

"Keep moving lunch box, I think we're almost to the camp site." Noah urged, Owen obeying what he said.

"So, what do you think of the other campers here?" Owen asked; attempting to make conversation. Noah chose his words carefully, as Owen was probably best friends with everyone.

"They're all great." He lied.

"Oh yeah, I know!" Owen agreed, "But Heather's bringing me down a bit. She's all about being serious and winning, it's scary."

"Well this is a competition. If you weren't so carefree you might be able to take the game seriously too." Noah pointed out, no harm intended.

"I guess you're right." Owen said, taking a moment to think. As Owen thought, he overheard Gwen and Trent.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to talk?" Trent asked.

"Yes Trent, I'm fine. I just want to be left alone." Gwen motioned for the boy to leave, but there was no need as Heather had stopped the group.

"We're here. Beth, Noah, Justin, and I will set up the tent. The rest of you need to go look for food." Heather commanded, separating the group. When the other group was gone, Heather called the three that she made stay over to her,

"Listen here you three. I kept you here because I can depend on you and your vote, right?"

"I don't know Heather; you haven't been very friendly lately." Beth commented as she started putting stakes in the ground for the tent. Noah also gave Heather a questionable look, but Heather explained,

"Hey guys, I know I haven't been the nicest person around recently, but it's only because I'm doing what's best for the team," She explained, "You'd do the same if you were in my position, right?"

"I suppose so." Noah agreed.

"Great!" Heather cheered, "Now let's finish setting up this tent!"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Who knew telling a couple of lies would get two more suckers on my side? Oh wait, I did! This is just too much fun."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"No matter what anyone says, I knew where I was going. Ezekiel screwed me up when he took the map. If he hadn't, I could have easily guided us to the camp. But no, because of him, we were lost."

* * *

"It's really dark in here." Bridgette squeaked; breathing heavier every second as they traveled deeper into thicker parts of the woods.

"You okay Bridge?" Geoff asked, concerned.

"I-I-I don't like being in the forest, especially in the dark, ominous forest." Bridgette whispered, flinching in the dark.

"Hey, it's okay. Just close your eyes and let me lead you." Geoff spoke softly, calming Bridgette as she took his hand and tightly shut her eyes.

"Do you guys mind?" Courtney snapped, "I can't even think about where were going if you keep yammering on back there."

"You sure you know where you're going?" DJ commented, much to the annoyance of Courtney. Finally, Courtney snapped and admitted the truth,

"Fine! I don't know where to go! Ezekiel took the map and now we're lost!" DJ and Geoff gathered around Courtney to glare at her, only to have her crack a half smile at them and talk,

"Let's set up camp here?" Away from Courtney and her group, Katie and Sadie were laughing at a joke Duncan told as Ezekiel and Eva read over the map.

"We're close," Eva stated, "I just don't know which way to go from here."

"This way eh," Ezekiel pointed out, "It's right around the corner. Check this path on the map; it'll take us right to where we want to go, eh."

"Ah, nice, impressive work home school," Eva complimented dryly, "Let's hurry up and get to the campsite before the CIT shows up and makes us go the other way just because she wants to." The small group of five navigated through the trees and weaved between some bushes for several minutes until they stumbled upon a large open area with a flat tent and bonfire pit.

"Oh my gosh, an actual camp site," Sadie exclaimed, "This is so exciting!"

"I know, where do we start?" Katie agreed, "Oh we should have brought marshmallows!"

"Calm down mutant sisters, we have to set up the camp first." Eva instructed, ordering Ezekiel to get help her get the fire started while Duncan went hunting for food and Katie and Sadie set up the tent.

* * *

**Ezekiel Confessional**

"Told ya'll I could lead this team, eh. I know what I'm doing when it comes to the wilderness. If Courtney woulda just listened to me, eh, she could have been around a warm fire by now."

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"The Courtney free life is definitely something I can get used to. No nagging, screaming, or fighting within the past hour. Let's hope she gets mauled by a bear or something."

* * *

With everything all set up at the Gopher team campsite, Noah and Justin entertained themselves with a card game while Beth braided her hair and Heather read a magazine as they waited for the rest of their team to return with food.

"You bought what Heather said earlier?" Justin asked, whispering as he watched Heather throw down the magazine she had just finished reading and pull another one out of the bag she brought for some reason.

"No way, she's got something planned, I just haven't figured out what." Noah responded curiously, "We need to have an alliance meeting when all of us are back together, sort some things out." Justin nodded at Noah's statement and turned around to see the rest of the team returning.

"It's about time," Heather scolded, "So what did you get?"

"Izzy and I got some blueberries and Trent caught a fish," Cody explained.

"I think Owen caught one too," Trent added, looking around at the group, "Speaking of Owen, where is the big guy? Didn't he come back here earlier?"

"No, did he say he was?" Beth expressed, turning to Trent.

"Well no, but I saw him run this direction. I thought for sure he was headed back here."

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"Yeah, uh, I kind of got lost following a squirrel I thought I could catch. Ha-ha, yeah, I have to say it wasn't too bad being all alone. I handled it pretty well."

* * *

"Wahahah!" Owen cried, "Where are you guys! Come on, this isn't funny!" Owen rushed through the woods, sprinting as fast as he could through the tree branches and mud puddles. His focus was locked directly in front of him, as he figured turning would throw off his sense of direction. He noticed that the more he ran, the deeper into the woods he got and the less sunlight he had. Owen panicked some more and picked up his pace, which was actually a great feat for the big guy. He couldn't slow his movement as he rapidly approached shadows in the distance, gaining less distance on what appeared to be four shadows until he blindly crashed into them, causing them all to scream. Once Owen landed, he recognized some of the screams and decided to speak,

"Geoff?" He asked.

"Whoa, Owen, was that you?"

"Yeah dude, sorry about that! I lost my team and kind of wandered off. What are you guys doing out here."

"Oh you know, just getting pummeled by four hundred pound teenagers, nothing new." Courtney grunted sarcastically, picking herself off of the ground.

"Yeah, again sorry about that," Owen apologized as he started looking at who he was with, "Hey aren't you guys missing a few people?"

"Well, uh, our teammates decided to oppose my great leadership skills and took the map with them when they left." Courtney told a less complicated story that didn't make her look as bad, but Bridgette added,

"Yeah, her leadership skills that managed to get us lost!" Courtney just smiled and nodded her head, thinking of something she say quickly when it hit her,

"Owen! How about you join us? We can work together to find our teams. What do you say?" Courtney asked, complimenting herself on her quick thinking. Owen thought for a moment before slowly nodding; signifying his agreement.

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"Yeah, I'm all about being friendly and nice, but with the Bass team? I don't know how well my team would take it, especially Heather. She'd have my head on a platter if I was even seen caught talking to one of them! …She isn't going to see this is she?"

* * *

"We all set up?" Eva asked, turning to Katie and Sadie and seeing their nodding heads.

"Duncan back yet eh?" Ezekiel questioned, looking around and not seeing him.

"Give him a few more minutes. In the meantime, let's pick out the fastest route back to camp. It'll help us win." Ezekiel approved of Eva's strategy and the two got to work talking about a plan. Katie and Sadie laid on the ground; so busy chatting with each other that they didn't notice the bushes rustling behind them. It was until Duncan emerged screaming his head off that they also joined in on screaming, terrified by Duncan's actions. As they continued yelling, Duncan had stopped and was now laughing his head off.

"What's the big idea Duncan? You just about gave us a heart attack!" Katie scolded, her heart still racing.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just too good." Duncan smiled, giggling.

"Hey," Eva called, "If you ladies are done chatting, get over here." The three did as they were told and gathered around Eva and Ezekiel.

"See this route right here?" Eva guided, pointing out the location on the map. That's the path were taking to get back to game. It's a guaranteed ten minutes faster than any route the Gophers take. Everyone got it?" They all shook their heads, signifying a yes as Eva closed the map and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Good, now let's start a fire and get some rest. We've got to beat those Gophers."

* * *

Elsewhere, at wherever Courtney had lead the group, Bridgette was clinging to Geoff for dear life. She was so terrified of the darkness and the woods that she was literally crying through closed eyes.

"Bridgette, relax. We haven't encountered anything that's scary, k? We'll get out of here soon enough." Geoff assured, even if he was unsure of it himself.

"I-I'm fine, r-r-really, I just prefer to not see where I'm going when I'm faced with a super dark forest, that's all."

"Hey, quiet back there," Courtney shushed, "I think I heard something. Follow me and stay close." She demanded. The small group did as they were told and crouched low to ground, just as Courtney was doing. As they scurried along the ground, they brushed past bushes and sticks. As DJ was bringing up the rear, he brushed along a prickly bush and began screaming radically,

"SNAKE, SNAKE!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bear popped his head up and began roaring. All at once, half of the Bass team and Owen all echoed the same shouting and sprinted away quickly.

"Smooth move DJ, now look at us!" Courtney snapped, still running.

"I'm sorry yo, I thought I touched a snake!"

"Leave the dude alone, at least he didn't get us lost." Geoff commented, defending DJ.

"This is going to be a long night." Bridgette whispered to herself.

* * *

"So we're not gonna go look for Owen?" Beth asked, concerned, "He could be in danger!"

"And if he is, it's his fault." Heather responded, tossing her magazine into the fire.

"So we shouldn't worry about him? I don't think that's right. Maybe we should send a search party?" Cody suggested, only to be shot down by Heather's disapproving glare.

"I agree! Let's go send a search party! I mean come on, it's a party!" Izzy cheered, smiling at Cody who grinned back at her.

"Listen to yourselves!" Heather bellowed, "He's obviously just trying to psych us out, fat little tub of lard. He's all about fun and games anyway, he's fine!" She insisted.

Cody and Izzy gave Heather a perplexing look but let the subject drop and hustled over to the fire pit. Meanwhile, Gwen was still refusing to talk to Trent. No matter how many times Trent tried to approach the female, she would always turn away and strut away; looking disappointed. Heather watched out of the corner of her eye as Trent attempted to talk to Gwen once again, only to be rejected. The black haired female made a gag face and stepped over to Justin, gripping him away from the group,

"Justin, I need a favor of you."

"Again Heather? I already told you I was sorry about earlier."

"It's not that. It's Gwen, something's not right with her. I'm putting my trust in you to find out what's up." Justin sighed but nodded his head, not wanted to argue or make Heather upset a second time in one day. The two returned back to the campsite; Heather urging Justin to go to Gwen. The male received the hint and did as he was told; approaching the depressed female,

"Hey Gwen, mind if we talk for a second?" Justin asked in his friendliest voice, smiling. Gwen shrugged her shoulders slowly and grunted the words,

"Why not."

"So, um, what's going on between you and Trent? It seems like your avoiding him." Justin inquired without pushing for too information yet. Upon finishing his sentence, Gwen shot up a bit and her cheeks began tinting red,

"Nothing!" She shouted defensively, "I'm just not in the mood to chat right now, that's all." Justin thought for a second before giggling,

"But you're talking to me, aren't you?" Gwen shot up and even more now, her shoulders no longer hunched. She let out a long huff before spilling out the truth,

"Okay, you caught me. I'm avoiding Trent because I like him." Gwen admitted, but continued, "I'm just too embarrassed to talk to him ever since he sang that song about me. I didn't even think I liked him then, but after he sang about me…I don't know, I just felt something." Before Justin could speak, Gwen interrupted him,

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Will you?" She emphasized.

"Sure, I wo-"

"You swear?!" She cut him off once again.

"Yes Gwen, your secret is safe with me, but you should probably go talk to Trent," He promised, but kept rambling, "I won't even tell Heather even though she asked me to."

"What, Heather?" She reacted swiftly and Justin had to be quick and cover himself up,

"Heather? Yeah, she's been acting crazy lately. I sure won't tell her!" He stammered quickly and excused himself from the conversation, leaving Gwen standing by herself in confusion. Justin waltzed back over to Heather, in a bit of disarray.

"So, what'd you find out?" Heather questioned suddenly.

"Erhm…" Justin stalled; beginning to contemplate if he really should admit to Heather what Gwen had said to him.

"I um, can't tell you." Justin coughed out quietly, hoping Heather misheard him or that'd she let the subject drop.

"What? You can't tell me? I know you didn't just say that, so tell me what she said, now." The black haired female demanded. Justin, gaining more confidence, spoke louder,

"I promised Gwen I wouldn't tell anyone, so I don't know why I'd tell you." He stated proudly, but losing his confidence when Heather began glaring at him. She put her lips up to his ear and whispered a few words,

"I told you you'd regret crossing me again. Say goodbye to your camp experience." Heather strutted away menacingly, not even looking back over her shoulder to look at Justin.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I've never been so scared and proud of myself at the same time before. It makes me feel…anxious. I'm dead meat."

* * *

"It feels like we've been walking for hours, the suns even gone now." Owen complained; something that wasn't usual for the large boy.

"Fine, I guess we can stop here and sleep between the bushes or something." Courtney obliged, too tired to make a rude comment. Behind them a few feet, Geoff and Bridgette were still catching up to the group. Geoff continued escorting Bridgette until they were right next to Courtney and the gang.

"It's good Bridgette, we're here." Geoff stated, releasing her hand and allowing her to open her eyes.

"Wow, thanks Geoff. You're a really great person for helping me like that. I won't forget it." Bridgette gave the male a welcoming smile before trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground. As Bridgette had said earlier, tonight was going to be long.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"I would never admit this in front of my team, but sleeping in the woods was hard. I mean, I wasn't scared like that Ezekiel probably was, but it just, uh, exhausted my energy. Screw this!" Eva kicked open the confessional door and stormed out of it.

* * *

Eva quivered in fear in the tent as her teammates slept soundly around her. As she said, she would never admit it to her team, but Eva was secretly afraid of nighttime in the dark woods. As she sat up and studied who she was with, she noticed Duncan was missing. The athletic female stepped out of the tent and immediately spotted Duncan sitting around the campfire; gazing at the stars. Eva approached the boy and he turned around and noticed her, giving a small way.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly, turning his head back to the sky.

"Er, somewhat. What's it matter to you anyway? Why aren't you sleeping?" Eva inquired defensively. Duncan remained seated for a moment before answering,

"I'm not asleep because I don't want to be. Simple as that."

"Getting some thinking done?" Eva inched closer to Duncan and took a seat on the ground several feet away from him.

"Yeah, I need to clear my thoughts sometimes." Eva suddenly shivered and Duncan noticed,

"So you are scared, huh? Don't worry about it, we all have something that freaks us out. I wouldn't worry too much about anything attacking us though; I have this place pretty well guarded. And remember, we never had this conversation." Duncan assured. For the first time since she was at camp, Eva gave him a genuine smile and headed back to her tent. Before stepping inside, she mentioned something to Duncan,

"You know, if you like that kid on the Gopher team you should go after him."

* * *

Heather stood up and moaned in pain, picking herself up out of the dirt and rubbing her eyes as the sun peaked through the trees.

"Oh no!" Heather screamed, waking up half of her team.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Noah stated sarcastically, not to the amusement of Heather.

"This is no time for jokes twerp, it's already morning and we haven't moved yet. GET UP AND LET'S GO!" Heather commanded loudly, packing up her bag and hustling away into the forest as he team frantically trailed behind her.

"Wait Heather!" Cody called from behind, sprinting to catch up to the teen, "We still need Owen!"

"That tub of lard can find his own way back because I am not losing this challenge because of him!" She replied coldly, continuing to run.

* * *

Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Sadie, and Katie all caught their breathes as they arrived back at camp, absolutely exhausted.

"Congrats Bass team," Chris greeted, "Or should I say, half of the Bass team. In order to win you need your whole team here. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to show up. The Bass's sighed in frustration as they began waiting for someone to arrive.

* * *

"Keep up with the pace guys, we have to move!" Courtney snapped, leading DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette towards the camp.

"You're sure we're going the right way this time?" DJ asked.

"Yes, now let's pick it up before Owen wakes up and catches us!" What Courtney was referring to was the event that had taken place earlier that day when the moon was still out. While Owen was asleep, the Bass team met and decided to leave Owen behind and not wake him in an attempt to win the challenge.

"Guys," Geoff announced, "I'm not so sure leaving the big dude behind was such a good idea. He could get lost or-"

"That's a risk we'll have to take to win this challenge," Courtney cut him off, "Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve success!" The Bass team continued to rush through the forest for what seemed to be an eternity; which in reality was only about fifteen minutes; until they rounded around a tree and came face to face with the Gopher team,

"You guys?" Heather yelled, sounding disgusted, "How did you guys get here? And where's the rest of your team, what, did they get eaten by a bear or something?"

"None of your business Heather." Courtney shouted in exasperated breathes. "Why don't you just focus on running?"

"Oh trust me, I am!" Both teams kicked it into high gear, neck and neck through the trees until an opening signified the camp. Both skidded through the opening and ended up back at the campfire ceremony pit.

"Gopher team, other half of the Bass team, glad you could join us!" Chris greeted again, smiling slyly.

"So who won?" Heather asked out of nowhere.

"Well, it was pretty close, so as long as both teams finished with all of their members, there's gonna be no elimination ceremony tonight!" The Bass team cheered and went to go reunite with each other, some with high fives and others with dirty glares. While the Bass were celebrating, the Gophers remained quiet, knowing they were missing Owen.

"You guys don't have everyone, do you?" Chris observed, beginning to laugh.

"Hey guys, I'm coming don't worry!" An echoing voice chanted from the woods. It was Owen, who was steadily approaching the camp. When he arrived, he began to explain what happened,

"I was trying to follow you guys the whole time but I got tired and couldn't keep up! Why didn't you wait for me?" He questioned, referring to Courtney's group.

"Oh really Owen?" Courtney said, looking confused, "We thought you were with us the whole time."

"Well, regardless, thanks to Owen the Gophers lose the challenge. Guess it's time to send somebody home, oh, and Killer Bass, I want you present at tonight's ceremony for certain reasons, you got that?"

* * *

**Owen Confessional**

"Wow, who knew Heather could be so aggressive? And mean and cruel and hurtful and spineless and…"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"That fat piece of shit has seen his _last_ day on Total Drama. EVER!"

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony that night, only three marshmallow remained on the silver plate Chris had brought out. Izzy, Noah, Beth, Trent, and Cody had already received their marshmallows and were happily enjoying them in their seats while the Bass team stood awkwardly behind Chris, wondering why they were called there.

"The next marshmallow goes to," The host began; pausing for dramatic effect before continuing, "Gwen." Chris flicked one of the treats off of his plate and into Gwen's hands, the girl looking relieved. Heather turned to stare Owen and Justin, giving them a thumbs down before she was interrupted by Chris announcing Justin's name, flinging the boy a marshmallow and Heather looking shocked.

"Owen, Heather, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Heather frowned and began glaring at Chris, very focused. Owen crossed his fingers and winced from anticipation and anxiety. He had never been so nervous in all of his life.

"The final marshmallow goes to," Chris stared at the two of them before happily announcing the final name, "Heather." Heather smirked and waved farewell to Owen, not a care in the world.

"Aw, so I'm getting kicked off? Well it's been a real blast guys! Hope you all had as much fun as I did!" Owen smiled before taking a walk down the Dock of Shame and hopping onto the Boat of Losers, waving Total Drama Island goodbye as the Gopher team waved back, with the exception of Heather.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"It had to be Owen. Even though Justin crossed me, Owen lost us the challenge, something even Justin didn't do. He'll get his though, just wait."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Eva was right, I just need to go after him! Why didn't I think of that before? Hey, but like I said, I don't have feelings for him, you got that?"

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Gee, poor Owen. I knew Heather was cruel, but I didn't think she'd actually get the nicest guy on the Island kicked off! I have to watch myself around her."

* * *

"Exciting, right? If you want more excitement and the reasons behind me making the crappy Bass team watch the ceremony, be sure to tune in next time, on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen**


	7. Phobia Factor

Last time on Total Drama Island; the campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods. Courtney and Ezekiel got into a little skirmish; both thinking they knew the right way to get to the camping site. Half sided with Courtney, the other half sided with Zeke and both groups headed their separate ways. Meanwhile, Heather was busy manipulating Justin into doing whatever she wanted. That is until he stood up for himself and stopped listening to her. When the Gopher's headed out to look for food, it was Owen who ended up getting lost when he stupidly decided to chase a squirrel. He ended up meeting with Courtney and her half of the team, only to have them be chased by a bear later. While Ezekiel's team and eventually the rest of the Bass showed up, the Gopher's lost the challenge due to Owen falling behind, showing up last. At the elimination ceremony, the final two were Heather herself and Owen. Even though Heather manipulated her team into voting off Justin, it was Owen who got the boot. Yep, the challenge was rough alright and if I have anything to say about it todays will be even more brutal. Luckily I do. What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

Still at the elimination ceremony from that night, the Screaming Gophers remained seated, looking disappointed while the Bass continued standing awkwardly to the side. Chris had walked away at this point, leaving the teenagers alone and in question,

"Is Chris coming back? Why did he leave us here?" Beth asked, much to the annoyance of her team. Noah turned to her and blankly stared at her while answering with a shrug.

"Well if Chris isn't here, I'm leaving." Heather stated harshly as she stood up.

"Me too," Courtney agreed, right behind Heather, "There's no point in freezing my ass off out here." As the duo began walking, Duncan thought for a second before speaking up,

"Don't you guys want to hear _the_ story?" Duncan teased, making the two girls stop in their tracks.

"Story? Please Duncan, what are you, five?" Courtney retorted.

"Maybe so, but I'm still years more mature than you are." Duncan smirked, gaining a few chuckles from both teams. Courtney huffed and turned back to face the campers. She walked over to them; hunching down to sit on one of the tree stumps,

"Fine, I'll listen to your little story."

"You coming Heather?" Cody asked, motioning Heather towards them. The female gave in and also took a seat, allowing Duncan to start,

"The story I'm about to tell is one of the scariest ones ever told and is completely true." The campers all scooted closer in anticipation.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Duncan's story wasn't scary at all. I think I've heard scarier things come out of Owens's butt."

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

"Oh my gosh! That was like the most terrifying thing ever!"

"Don't worry Sadie, it was only a story."

"I know, but it all seemed so real! Wait, didn't Duncan say it was a true story?"

"Oh my gosh no!"

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"I've got to give the dude props; he sure knows how to freak us all out."

* * *

"…They were never heard from again." Duncan finished, the teens holding each other in fright. When he ended, Izzy began to speak up,

"Wow Duncan that was a great story! Tell another one!" Izzy pleaded, the others quickly shooting down that idea.

"While we're on the topic of stories, I've got one." DJ announced, the attention turning to him.

"It's about me, when I was about six. Me and my family were on a road trip, right? And we get out of the car for a rest stop. I went into the bathroom and locked the door, but the lock got stuck. I was stranded in there for a few hours and my parents had no idea where I was. I've never been so terrified in all my life."

"I feel you dude," Geoff comforted, "I once got locked in a straight jacket when my friends and I were hanging out and goofing off. The feeling I had wearing that jacket was the worst I've ever felt in my life." Izzy chuckled when Geoff finished, "Those are lame! I've got one so scary you'll all be wetting your pants!"

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"I'm not sure how it happened, but we all started suddenly revealing our worst fears to each other. It was embarrassing and endearing at the same time. Izzy was being so cute when she talked about how scared she was about tight rope walking."

* * *

"I don't know what it is, eh; I'm just terrified of cockroaches." Ezekiel admitted, much to Eva's amusement,

"Let me get this right, you're scared of those little tiny creatures you can crush with your foot? That's weak." Eva scoffed, causing Ezekiel to quiver in freight.

"It gets worse," the farm boy continued, "One year our farm was completely infested with the things, eh. We camped up in a tree until they ate all our crops." Courtney let out a quick laugh and most of the other campers were smiling in amusement.

"Hey, give him a break." Bridgette cut in, also smiling a bit, "I'll admit it; I'm scared of being locked in a room in the dark."

"Amen to that girl." DJ agreed, offering her a high five. The group continued around in a circle; Noah expressing his fear of eels while Cody talked about how he was emotionally scarred when he had to wear a dress in public due to the loss of a bet with one of his old friends. Heather quickly blurted out she was afraid of cows to avoid embarrassment and Trent admitted he was deathly terrified of sky diving. Even Beth said she was nervous being around a ton of alarm clocks. It got around to Eva, who simply grunted,

"I'm not scared of anything." With a blank expression. She turned to see Duncan making strange motions with his body, and Eva figured it must be due to what she had told him the other night. Eva sighed,

"All right, I'm afraid of the woods." When she heard a chuckle come from someone, her face became filled with rage and she began growling, which instantly stopped all laughing.

"Hey Duncan, you have to be totally chicken of something, so what is it?" Eva asked casually, hoping to get off the topic of her fear.  
"Fine, not gonna lie here, I'm freaked out by babies. All they do is crap and cry. It's gross."

"Almost as gross as your obessions with Gopher team members." Courtney mocked under her breath, causing Noah's face to tint red, as he was sitting right next to her.

"Oooh, having to wear a huge red polka dotted shirt that looked like pimples is my worst fear!" Sadie groaned, turning to Katie next to her.

"No Sadie, imagine having to dress like a clown, that would be terrifying!" Katie nudged, scooting closer to her friend.  
"My turn?" Gwen whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I guess it's having my heart broken." She muttered, dropping her head even lower. Trent frowned at her action but said nothing, not wanting to make her even more upset.

"Oh, uh, my fear?" Justin asked, obviously a bit nervous about revealing his secret. He paused for a second with all eyes on him before blurting out,

"I don't like cats! All they do is shed fur and scratch people, and one time when I was little I had a dream where one ate me!" Everyone stared at him bewildered before turning to face Courtney,

"You're the last one so fess up!" Izzy chanted, grinning.

"Ugh, why should I tell you guys anything? The way I see it you all just told me your weakness. Thanks for the information." Courtney stood up and strutted away, leaving the campers in disbelief.

"Pff, lame." Geoff pouted, also standing up and following Courtney back to the cabins. The rest of the cast soon followed, only Noah and Duncan left. Duncan tip-toed over to the smaller boy before asking,

"You really scared of eels?"

"That depends," he responded, smiling, "Are you really afraid of babies?"

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Who the heck does Courtney think she is? You know what, I think I'm gonna have to pay her back for this myself and focus on making Courtney's life a living hell. Here it comes Miss CIT."

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"Man, what a jerk. It was all in good fun and summer camp spirit, but of course Courtney has to ruin it. And I thought I was being upset."

* * *

The next day in the mess hall, the campers were all present at the tables and trying to enjoy the disgusting food Chef had cooked for them.

"Hey home school," Duncan shouted, getting Ezekiel's attention, "I think I saw a cockroach crawl into your bowl, you might want to check that." Panicking, Ezekiel flung up from the table, accidently bumping his paste-like soup; the substance shooting over and colliding with Sadie's face,

"Well thanks, as if I wasn't already enjoying the food enough." Sadie whined sarcastically, gathering a chuckle from a few campers as she whipped the food off of her face. Chris stepped out from the kitchen almost on queue and approached the two tables filled with teenagers,

"Campers," He announced in a booming voice, "Your next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fear!" The campers remained silent for a moment before Heather face palmed herself and Trent slammed his head on the table.

"Why the sudden self pain guys? It's no big deal." Justin stated, unaware of what Chris meant.

"Don't you get it?" Heather snapped, "Our worst fears! The ones we revealed last night at the campfire! Do you realize what they'll make us do?" Everyone groaned in unison as Chris continued explaining the day's challenge,

"Now, for our first victim, we have Eva. We'll be tossing you out into the dark parts of the woods where you're going to have to hang out for the next seven hours. Next, Bridgette and DJ! You two are going to be locked in the communal washroom with all the lights out for the rest of the day. Enjoy your time. Oh, and while those three are busy, we're all going to head down to the theater to watch Cody walk the runway wearing a spanking new dress!" Cody's eyeballs grew wide as he began turning red and shrinking down to hide under the table.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"This is worse than I could have imagined! Izzy's going to see me and think I'm a freak pedophile who likes to wear dresses or something!"

* * *

Down at the sound stage, Cody was backstage, currently engulfed in embarrassment. He was wearing a pink floral dress Chris had handed him and forced him to wear.

"I can't go out there wearing this, I'll be out casted!" He moaned to himself, "Maybe I should just drop out. I wouldn't have to endure this torture if I-" Before he could finish, he heard a loud shout come from the front of the stage,

"Come on Cody, you can do this! Don't let your man brain ruin this; it's not that big of deal!" Izzy chanted, hoping to encourage Cody to step out on stage. The teenage male took a few deep breathes before covering his face and shuffling out to the front of the stage, heat rising to cheeks.

"Woo, go Cody!" Izzy cheered, motioning for her team to join in. Reluctantly, the rest of the Gophers began slowly cheering Cody forward, while the Killer Bass were laughing themselves hysterically.

"Nice dress lady parts!" Geoff teased, receiving a high-five from Duncan. Noah and Izzy shot Duncan a nasty look before proceeding to root even louder for the male, making him feel a bit more comfortable. While he turned to smile at Izzy, he didn't see the end of the stage and ended up tumbling right off of it, landing right on his face; the dress falling down right over his head. Unfortunately, Cody had decided not to wear any underwear that day and all of the campers were now staring at the male's unmentionables, feeling very uncomfortable,

"Whoa Cody, I think that's enough!" Chris joked as Cody stood up and tried to pass off the moment that had just occurred, "The first point goes to the Screaming Gophers!" The team erupted in cheers and applause and began walking back to the cabins. Izzy approached Cody eagerly,

"That was awesome of you Cody! I told you shouldn't let other people bother you, it'll just bring you down! Props to you for your bravery!" Izzy complimented, smiling. "Now let's get back to camp!" Cody smiled at the eccentric girl and promptly followed her.

* * *

Before the other campers arrived back at the cabins, DJ and Bridgette were busy being dragged into the washroom. Bridgette nervously walked into the building on her own while DJ was struggling to get away but to no avail as Chef hoisted him in the air and tossed him into the room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Chris began shouting to the two outside of the building,

"We've locked the doors and closed the hatch on the ceiling. If you can't take it anymore, just shout and Chef will be sure to let you out." Chris called from outside the building.

"Why do I have to stand around all day guarding these little twerps?" Chef complained, only to have Chris ignore him and walk away.

"Don't worry DJ," Bridgette comforted, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, it's only the whole day in a dark bathroom that smells like urine and we can't see anything. It's not all bad." DJ began shaking violently and even though Bridgette couldn't see him, she could tell he was terrified. Maybe her words weren't so helpful after all. Meanwhile, the campers filed back into the camp grounds. As they approached, Chris popped out from the bushes and stopped the group.

"I hate to stop all of you, but it's Heathers turn to face her fear." Chris announced, giggling like a little girl.

"Fine, bring out the stupid animal." Heather huffed, navigating her way to Chris. Suddenly, a cow plowed out of the nearby bushes and charged right at Heather; not even giving the teenager a second to react before sending her flying several feet the other direction. She landed on her back with a loud thud before gathering herself and standing. Now angry, Heather pulled off her incredibly sharp high heeled shoe and flung it at the cow; jabbing the animal right in the eye. Whimpering, it fled back the way it came, leaving a very impressed Chris,

"Well done Heather, a second point for the Gophers!" The Gophers cheered again, leaving the Bass with the feeling of envy as they glared at the celebrating team.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"The woods? No, I wasn't scared. It was just the woods. They were dark." Eva stared at the camera in the confessional booth awkwardly before kicking open the door and storming out.

* * *

While Eva sat alone on a log in the woods, some of the others contestants were occupied as they tried to concur their fears; Beth was tossed into a room of about twenty alarm clocks; all of which began ringing simultaneously, causing her to quickly sprint out of the room while Geoff was being strapped into a straitjacket, but before Chris could even lock him in, the teen dispersed away from the object, terrified. Trent had tried skydiving but chickened out; clinging to the side of the plane for dear life and Duncan wouldn't even touch the baby, let alone change the baby's diaper like Chris had ordered him to. Even Justin couldn't defeat his fear of cats. One of the fluffy little creatures began rubbing itself on Justin's leg, which immediately led to him passing out.

"Next up," Chris called, "We have Sadie. Come over here and get your costume." Without warning, Chef popped up behind Sadie and slipped a huge polka dotted t-shirt over her head. Sadie noticed the shirt the second it touched her, causing her to scream and run away towards the woods, shouting,

"The colors don't match at all!"

"Sadie, wait!" Katie screamed but of no use as Sadie continued running.

"As long as she doesn't take off the shirt, and we'll know when she does, the Bass will receive a point," Chris pointed out, noticing Katie starting to walk towards the direction Sadie ran off to, "No use in going after her Katie because you're next. Chef!" When Chris called his name, Chef popped up behind the female and threw a clown outfit on the teen, complete with large floppy bright red shoes and a cotton clown nose. He also grabbed an afro wig for more humor and forced it on the girls head. When he was done, Katie pulled out a pocket mirror and yelled in horror at herself.

* * *

**Chris Confessional**

"I wasn't really sure what I could do for Gwen's fear until Heather gave me this great suggestion. Yeah, this is gonna be awesome."

* * *

"You planted the letter?" Chris asked Heather as she approached him,

"Of course, now all we need to do is wait for Gwen to show up." Heather smirked, stepping away to go hide behind a tree.

"What's all this about? And why do you need me?" Justin wondered, confused about why him and Trent were told to stand together at the dock.

"Heather already told you what to do, now just do it when Gwen appears, got that?" Chris ruled, also sprinting behind the same tree Heather was at to watch what was about to unfold. Trent and Justin were staring awkwardly at each other for several seconds before Justin heard footsteps that were getting closer and closer,

_"Is that my signal?"_ He thought. Doing as he was apparently told, Justin grabbed Trent's extremely confused face and smacked their lips together just long enough for Gwen to hover over and get a good view of what was going on.

"Trent…?" Gwen muttered, her eyes becoming wet. Trent struggled to pull Justin off of him as he witnessed Gwen turn away, crying. By the time Trent managed to detach his lips from the other teens Gwen was already long gone.

"What the hell dude? What'd you do that for?" Trent snapped at Justin, obviously upset.

"I'm sorry dude; I just did as I was told!"

Heather and Chris fell out from behind the tree, both laughing hysterically,

"I didn't expect it to be that good!" Chris managed to utter out from all his laughter, Heather nodding in approval of his statement.

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"I…I thought he had feelings for me. I really thought that we could have had a relationship. I didn't even know he liked boys, but I wish he would have just told me instead of finding out this way. It's so heartbreaking I feel like ripping out my insides." Gwen began crying as she stepped out of the confessional booth.

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"I can't _believe _Chris and Heather would do something so low! Well, I mean, I guess it is pretty believable now that they've done it! Aw, poor Gwen. I need to find her and apologize."

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Apparently there was some kind of huge drama going on while I was stuck in the woods. Whatever, it's not like I care about any of it anyway. Boy does this to girl, girl does this back to boy, blah blah crappy romantic stuff."

* * *

Eva sat uncomfortably on a small cut down tree stump, frowning as she watched a squirrel jump from one tree to the next. Within an instance and without warning, Eva began hearing a loud, high pitch wailing that was quickly approaching her. The muscular female quickly shot up from her seat and feverishly clutched a stick she had just picked up. The wailing grew even louder as it got closer until it was eventually right on top of the teen. Sadie instantly came rushing at Eva, not paying any attention to where she was going but still screaming in terror over the shirt she was given. Eva, her eyes now closed from terror, stuck out her fist and unknowingly nailed Sadie right in the face, knocking the girl out. Eva slowly opened up one eye and instead of seeing a hideous creature, she just saw a somewhat overweight teenage girl lying in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable pose.

"Oh, is that Sadie?" Eva asked to no one in particular as she bent over to look at the girl, "Whoops."

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

Sadie looked disoriented and was smiling weirdly, clearly missing a few teeth, "Eva in punch forest she strong," Was all Sadie could choke out before collapsing backwards into the toilet.

* * *

"Noah, are you going to face your fear or not?" Cody screamed from the bottom of a cliff, much to the male's annoyance,

"Just wait, I'm trying to think of a way not to embarrass myself like you did." Noah retorted, actually trying to muster enough courage to jump off of the cliff into the lake that had been infested with electric eels.

"Go on and do it Noah, you know you can!" Duncan encouraged from the bottom of the cliff.

"What are you trying to do, help the other team?" Courtney hissed.

"Yo, leave him alone eh." Ezekiel stepped in only to have Courtney push him aside,  
"Listen home school, you keep assisting the traitor over here and you'll be voted off right after him, you got that?" Courtney snapped, turning her attention back to the top of the cliff.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it. It's not like I have any chance of living anyway." With a final breath Noah lunged himself off of the ledge and quickly fell to the bottom, making a splash right into the center of the lake. The Gopher team began cheering yet again much to the disappointment of the Bass team. Noah popped above the surface several seconds later with a very distraught face, eels attached all over his body and electrocuting him. Without thinking, Duncan ran to the water's edge and dove in, heroically swimming over to where Noah was flinching and pulled the boy across the lake and back to shore; ripping off the eels attached to him. Noah coughed before speaking,

"Thanks for saving me, now put me down."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"How disgusting; I can't wait until I kick his ass off of this island.

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

DJ was curled into a fetal position and was perched atop and around the toilet seat, "Never again. _Never again."_

* * *

Bridgette leaned on what she hoped was a wall as she listened to DJ pace back and forth, whimpering,

"DJ, you have to relax. I'm sure our time's almost up by now anyway."

"I can't," He whined, "I've never been in a place so dark and creepy before. It's _unsettling_." Bridgette sighed and let DJ continue pacing. The two remained silent for the next couple of minutes with the exception of DJ until they heard a low pitched moan emanate from somewhere.

"What was that?" DJ mumbled cautiously as he stopped pacing.

"It was probably just Chris trying to scare us." Bridgette said, reassuring DJ more than she reassured herself. About thirty seconds went by and just as the two were starting to calm down, they heard another low pitched moan, this time louder and sharper. DJ began freaking out, not knowing where the sound was coming from. Little did they know that it was Chef, who was unaware of how loud his stomach was actually growling,

"Oh man, if Chris would just let me leave and go eat I wouldn't so hungry. Cheap ass host on this cheap ass show." Chef checked his watch quickly and noticed it was almost time to let DJ and Bridgette out of the bathroom, only a minute remaining. Another thirty seconds passed and Chef's stomach made the loudest sound yet; the cook being positive it could be heard all around the camp. Inside the bathroom, DJ couldn't handle it anymore.

"I've got to get out of here!" DJ screamed manically, rushing toward what he thought was the door and Bridgette shouting at him not to. Right as Chef was about to open the door, DJ busted through it, much to Chef's surprise. The cook peered inside to find Bridgette standing awkwardly at the incident had just occurred.

"You completed the challenge. Get out of here and find your friend, he ran that way screaming like a little sissy."

"Yeah, thanks." Bridgette grunted, stepping around the door DJ knocked down and scurrying off after the male, leaving Chef by himself,

"I'll never understand teenagers these days with all their fears and shit. I was never that spineless when I was little, hmph."

* * *

"Alright Izzy, all you have to do is walk across the rope that we've secured to the two cabins from one side to the other. It's currently 3 to 1, so do this and you'll score yet another point for your team."

"All right let's do it!" Izzy chanted with enthusiasm. The female proceeded to walk over to the ladder and climb up onto the Bass cabin, approaching the rope. Before Izzy even began walking, the rope began to grow in front of her eyes. The cabins suddenly grew about twenty feet as well, increasing Izzy's fear. In reality, nothing had moved or changed as it was all Izzy's imagination.

"Don't freak out Izzy, just stay nice and calm!" Cody called from below the cabins.

"Just remember, if you chicken out we lose!" Justin added, getting a glare from Cody.

"No no no no," Izzy groaned, "I can do this. Just close your eyes Izzy!" Izzy tightly shut her eyes and leapt on to the rough rope, her incredible balance keeping her steady. She tiptoed across the rope, not daring to open her eyes. When she felt the hard texture of the roof, Izzy opened her eyes and jumped with joy,

"I did it!" She celebrated, only to jump and miss the flat part of the roof and fall off; landing directly on her face.

"Ohh, you okay Izzy?" Cody asked, walking over to help the girl up.

"That was awesome! Let me do it again!" Izzy popped up, smiling.

"Not enough time Izzy, we have to go check on Eva. And has anyone seen Sadie?"

"I looked all over camp and found nothing," Katie stated sadly, "Bridgette went to go look in the woods with Geoff."

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"I had no idea what to with Sadie. How do you handle an unconscious person? On top of that, I was pretty sure I had spent more than enough time in those stupid woods. A search party better show up soon and get me out of this place."

* * *

Eva hoisted Sadie's limp body in to the air and dragged her over to a tree, slumping her somewhat dead body against it. The athletic girl stared at Sadie for a second before ripping off what had to be the ugliest shirt Eva had ever seen.

"Why was she wearing this piece of crap?" Suddenly, Eva heard footsteps approaching her once again and instantly grabbed Sadie's body as defense, holding it in front of her,

"If you want someone, take her! She's all meat and bones anyway!" The female shouted as the footsteps grew louder.

"Whoa, Eva, relax man." Geoff greeted, stepping out into the light from the forest, "Me and Bridgette here just came to look for you. Wicked job staying in the woods, you earned us a point."

"Well that's a relief." Eva noted blandly. Bridgette appeared out of the woods a few seconds later and said hello to Eva with a wave. She looked around for a quick second before spotting Sadie clutched in Eva's hands, unconscious.

"Um, what happened to her?"

"I do want to waste time explaining, let's just get out of here."

* * *

As Eva, Bridgette, and Geoff arrived back at the camp with Sadie slung over their backs they spotted Ezekiel screaming like a five year old girl at the tiniest cockroach ever inching towards him.

"Get rid of it, eh! It's getting closer! Ahhhh!" Ezekiel shrieked once again to the amusement of the Gophers. Katie, who was now clear of the clown outfit having lasted the day and earning a point for her team, eagerly ran up to the gang to welcome them.

"Hey guys! Oh, uh, what happened to Sadie?" Katie questioned, noticing her BFF motionless.

"Don't make us explain." Geoff murmured, carrying most of Sadie's body.

"Ah, rest of the Bass team, welcome back." Chris commented, having the teens approach him. "With Eva's great and Sadie's not so great performance, we're now down to the last contestant, Courtney. The score's tied, so all you have to do is beat your fear."

"You have nothing on me Mclean, I didn't reveal anything." Courtney stated confidently.

"That's where you're wrong. You see these cameras? They're everywhere and they capture everything you do and say. It didn't take long to figure out your fear." Chris replied with a smile. Courtney's hand twitched slightly but she remained calm, not wanting to look suspicious. The other campers had intently scooted closer to Chris; interested in the juice the host was about to spill.

"You're deathly afraid of love in all forms." The campers all gasped simultaneously and took a step backwards.

"FINE! I admit it; the image of kissing or sex or anything of that nature just baffles me. How can anyone willing let anyone do that?"

"Yet you laughed at our years, hah" Noah mouthed silently under his breath while Duncan gave her a very upsetting frown.

"Courtney, that's not any way to think," Gwen began scolding, "Sometimes the person you love will turn out to love someone else, which is completely normal. Love is a great thing Courtney, and I feel so sorry for you that you haven't had a chance to find it yet." Gwen turned to Trent and smiled softly, Trent smiled back weirdly, trying to be friendly but desperately wanting to explain the whole situation to her.

"So, as your challenge, you'll be watching this full sex movie of a man and a woman making out!" Chris smirked evilly as he gripped a portable pod out of his pocket and handed it to Courtney. As soon as Courtney laid eyes on the video Chris began playing, she turned around and barfed.

"I guess it's clear that the winners are, with a score of 4 to 3, the Gophers!" The Screaming Gophers began jumping and cheering with joy, hugging each other and the sorts. On the other side, the Bass were busy forming a disapproving circle around Courtney, who was still barfing.

"Look who we get to vote off." Eva indicated, the rest of the team nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"With Sadie unconscious, I don't know what to do with myself. I basically feel like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulder. Well, I mean, I had to carry Sadie all the way back to our cabin, so maybe that's it. Anyway, Courtney was being so mean! Even though she was being a total bossy jerk, we can't vote her off. She's important to our team!

* * *

Gwen sat on the steps of the Gopher cabin busy writing away in her journal. Trent, who was watching her from a decent distance decided now would be the best time to approach her. He silently glided his feet across the ground until his shadow was hovering over her, forcing her to look up.

"Oh, hey Trent. You want to talk?" Trent nodded his head and took a seat next to the female,

"Listen, Gwen, about what happened earlier-"

"I get it Trent, you like guys. I wish you and Justin the best of luck, really, but I just wonder you feel like you had to hide the truth from me. I mean, you even wrote a song for me…" Gwen's voice trailed off as she closed her diary and clutched it to her chest.

"I don't think you do understand Gwen. That kiss was part of the challenge, your challenge. Remember, heart break? I'm so sorry you had to go through that Gwen, I don't like Justin, I like you. I really want you to forgive me; I'll do whatever it takes." The dark haired female looked up at Trent and widely smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Trent, I feel that way about you too."

* * *

"Campers, you've all casted your votes and made your decisions. Even though there were a ton of losers today, the vote was pretty unanimous. Instead of coming up to collect a marshmallow, tonight, since you all seem tired, I'll just toss them to you. When I call your name, it means you're safe. The one camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately take a walk down the Boat of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. You can also never come back, _ever_. The first marshmallow goes to…

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"If Courtney doesn't get voted off I'm going to make her life a living hell here, just wait and see. In fact, I think Eva already said the same thing. I guess we'll just have to team up."

* * *

"Bridgette." Chris flung one of the treats off of the silver platter they were being carried on and aimed it at the blonde surfer girl, the teen happily catching it.

"Eva, Katie." The two girls both caught the marshmallows tossed at them, Katie turning to Sadie and holding her hands in hope she would also receive one,

"DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Sadie," Chris rapidly fired four treats at the four teens, each one of them delighted.

"Campers," Chris announced, staring back and forth at Ezekiel and Courtney, "This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Courtney greedily glared at the snack while Ezekiel began biting his nails, sweating bullets.

"Better be Courtney." Duncan restated, shooting daggers at the girl.

Chris lifted the treat with two fingers and flung at one of the campers, saying the name,

"Courtney." Relieved, Courtney caught the marshmallow and shoved it in her mouth. After swallowing, she stood up and began speaking,

"I don't know you guys would even bother voting me off, it'll never work." Courtney smirked manically. She squatted back down to smile at Ezekiel,

"See you home-school, have fun back at your dirt ranch." The other campers observed Courtney angrily, suddenly regretting their decision to vote off Zeke.

"I guess my time's up eh, well, there just one more thing I need to do!" Ezekiel confidently rushed up behind Courtney and kicked the back of her leg, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Punk!" The CIT shouted numbly as Ezekiel sprinted down to Boat of Losers.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"It was a touch choice. Do we vote off the guy who really let us down, or do we vote off the raging anti-love woman who might by crazy but helps us in challenges? I don't know if I made the right choice, but I hope I did."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"Man, I didn't know what to do. I just hope we didn't ruin any chances we had of winning."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"Stupid freak, I can't feel anything in my leg now. On another note, how dare they even come close to voting me off! I'm going to make them all pay, _ALL OF THEM_."

* * *

"Whoa, is that hostility I smell? Well, I can guarantee there's a lot more coming along; you'll just have to wait and see. Who will be voted off next? Who will be _kissing_ next? And who will be the next one to reveal an very juicy secret? All of these excellent questions and more will be in the next episode of Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen, Ezekiel**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the kind reviews, you've really kept up my writing spirit! On another note, sadly, since school's started for me, I won't be able to write as much. I'll still update as much as I can, just not every week like I was. Regardless, please send me your reviews! Thanks! **


	8. Up the Creek

Last time on Total Drama Island; the campers were forced to face their deepest darkest fears in the best challenge we've had yet. While most of them turned out to be total chickens and wimped out, there were some brave competitors who stepped up to the plate for their team. Eva swallowed her pride and admitted her fear; then went on to beat it, winning a point for her team. Gwen had her heart broken, courtesy of Trent and Justin but all planned out by Heather, who sat back with me to watch the inevitable explosion. The two eventually made up while the Bass were busy losing the challenge, thanks to Courtney. Despite totally failing her team and losing their trust, it was Ezekiel who was eliminated; his fear of cockroaches getting the best of him. With the Killer Bass's internal fighting and the Gopher's disgust of Heather, which team will be the first to crack? Find out right now in the most dramatic episode yet! Right here, on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

"Bass, Gophers, welcome to today's challenge. This challenge is a real summer camp experience-"

"What, like jumping off of a cliff wasn't considered one?" Noah interrupted sarcastically, collecting a few laughs from some other campers.

"Noah, I'm glad you opened your mouth, because today's challenge is canoeing. Each team has to have a team member with a penalty and since you so kindly volunteered yourself, I'm giving that penalty to you. Here." Chris tossed Noah a pair of handcuffs and a green, torn up life jacket. "Put those on, that's your penalty."

"Kinky." He replied as he slapped the cuffs on his wrists.

"Bass, you get those items too. Any takers?" Chris asked, surveying the team.

"I nominate Courtney." Eva voiced sternly.

"I second that." Bridgette agreed, grinning at Eva who gave the blonde thumbs up.

"Fine, give me the pieces of crap." Courtney stated, catching the items and locking herself in the jacket and handcuffs.

"Now, can I finish?" Chris insisted, continuing without an answer, "Today's canoe trip will take you across the lake to the mysterious Boney Island!" The host announced with a somewhat ominous but annoying voice, "When you get there you will have to portage; otherwise known as carry your canoe to the other side of the island. It's about a two hour hike through a treacherous forest, so I hope you're all prepared."

"Oh I am so ready, let's go going!" Izzy giggled, quickly being stopped by Chris,

"Not so fast, I'm not done yet. Once you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach wins invincibility. One more thing and then you're free to go. Legend says that if you take anything off of boney island, you'll be cursed forever!" Again, Chris spoke in a mysterious voice, making weird hand gestures.

"Speaking of curses, has anyone seen Trent and Gwen?" Heather asked coldly, glancing around the group.

"I think I saw them back at the cabin," Justin admitted, heads turning to him, "They were talking or something."

* * *

"Yeah I think that! I mean, who wouldn't think that about you." Trent expressed, smiling lightly at Gwen who was seated next to him, legs resting on top of his legs.

"Thanks Trent, you really make me feel great about myself. I don't know what I was thinking the other day, sorry about that."

"No, forget about it, it's cool."

"Hey, you guys!" Cody called from the beach front, "The challenge is about to start, come on!"

"Shall we Gwen?" Trent gestured, taking Gwen's hand and pulling her along to the beach, her smiling the whole time.

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"This is amazing! I'm so glad me and Gwen are getting along so well, it's like we're already a couple. I don't know why I was so worried a few days ago, things have turned out okay."

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

Katie began, "Despite coming here as bffs, we want to expand our list of friends! We decided to split up and choose new paddles partners!"

"Right," Sadie agreed, "Maybe if we get lucky, we'll get even more bffs! Oh yay!" The two then began squealing in unison.

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Am I being crazy or is Cody just being really sweet? And I mean like really sweet, like a piece of chocolate dipped in more chocolate and covered in sauce. Mhm, I'd eat that right up! Haha, I'm like a shark right? Roar!"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Despite being stuck on a team of losers, I knew I had to join someone's paddle crew. So I decided to be strategic and play the sympathy game."

* * *

Heather strutted over to the first canoe and pushed it in a very extravagant way, making sure everyone was watching her,

"Oh no! This canoe is just too heavy! I don't know if I'll ever move it on my own." Heather whined, falling over on her knees a bit too dramatically.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Gwen mocked, hopping into the canoe next to her and allowing Trent to push the object into the water, hopping in shortly after. Cody and Izzy stepped by Heather, sulking by herself even if she was acting. Cody, feeling guilty, called out to her,

"Hey Heather, you can come ride with us if you want." Heather shot up and ran over to the two, greeting them with a smile,

"Thanks you guys, let's work hard today!" Heather shined with happiness, smiling wickedly when they turned away. While everyone else was busy gathering a partner or partners, Noah, Beth, Justin, Katie and Sadie all met under the dock, making sure they couldn't be seen,

"We haven't met in a while you guys." Justin announced obviously, much to Noah's annoyance.

"That's because we've all been busy trying to avoid all the psychopaths around here." Noah stated blandly, continuing, "Now, we're all gathered here because it's time to set our plan into action, despite Ezekiel's elimination. This plan involves mostly you two, Katie and Sadie." The besties nodded in agreement, allowing Noah to finish, "You two have got to find out more information on your teammates. We already know about big mouth Courtney so try to get and know that big athletic looking dude and that tough jockette, okay?" Noah instructed, referring to DJ and Eva and pointing at the two the best he could while wearing the handcuffs. "That'll be all, let's get going before our teams suspect something." As Noah, Justin, and Beth all hopped onto their water craft, The Bass were busy dividing themselves into different canoes.

"Oh, DJ, come with me!" Katie jumped excitedly, grabbing DJ's arm and dragging him off to a canoe.

"Hey, uh, Eva," Sadie started, "You want to-"

"No." Eva cut off, "I'm going with Bridgette." Eva stated firmly, walking over with the blonde surfer to hop into one of the canoes. Sadie looked around the rest of the Bass team, examining her choices. Between Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney, Duncan was definitely her best choice. She approached the male happily and began talking,

"Duncan! Come with me!" Sadie nudged, hoping up and down excitedly.

"Uh, sure you creepy clone." Duncan agreed, allowing Sadie to pull him away. As those two boarded a canoe, Geoff scurried over to Bridgette and Eva,

"Mind if I hop in with you ladies?"

"Yes, get away." Eva said dryly.

"No, come on, let him stay. Get in Geoff." Bridgette laughed kindly, smiling as Geoff joined the two while Eva grunted.

"Hey, what about me?" Courtney screeched rudely.

"What are you blabbering about?" Eva asked, pushing her canoe into the water.

"I have to go in a canoe! Who wants to take me?"

"Why don't you just swim?" Duncan mentioned annoyed, "I'm sure if you just move all that mouth power down to your legs you'll make it in no time."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"Okay, maybe I was really harsh when I said what I said during the last challenge. I just don't know why my team's acting so uptight about this; I am their strongest player after all."

* * *

"I think we should let her come with us." DJ said, turning to Katie as the two pushed their canoe onto the lake.

"No, why should we do that? She's the one who acted like a total jerk!" Katie shouted defensively, not wanting to be stuck with Courtney.

"Come on, how would you feel if that was you?" DJ pointed out, making Katie feel awkward and weird.

"Fine," Katie sighed, giving in, "Hey Courtney!" She called; Courtney craning her neck to Katie's words, "Why don't you come with us? It'd be sad if you had to go all alone." Courtney turned their way with the same expression of disgust that she always seemed to have and strutted over to the two.

"Good, now let's get lined up. Go ahead and start us up you two, I'll just sit back and relax like the natural order of things."

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"Well, Courtney's above manual labor now is she? Well that's not gonna go over very well."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"What an, um, pardon my language mama, but bitch! I'm sorry mama, but woo that felt good. Maybe I should curse more often! I mean, if that's okay with mama. She doesn't want any son of hers using foul language like that, but it felt so right."

* * *

"Great idea DJ," Katie muttered as she and DJ struggled to push the boat out onto the lake; taking about five minutes but eventually managing to do so. With all the other canoes lined up, Chris decided it was time to start the race. Raising his hand, he began shouting to the campers,

"On your mark campers! Get set!" The host pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket and fired a shot into the air which signified the start of the race. Unfortunately, he nailed a bird with the bullet in the process and caused the animal to fall right in front of him. "That's gonna upset some people." Without hesitation, the campers began rowing the canoes as hard as they could. Right out of the gate, the trash talk started.

"Hey fish heads!" Heather called to the Killer Bass from her canoe as she let Izzy and Cody row them, "Maybe if you're lucky you'll be close enough to see my ass when we kick yours today!"

"What madness are you barking woman? That's not gonna do any good, we need action!" Izzy screamed, jumping to the front of the boat and rocking it back and forth.

"Izzy, relax, your cry for attention isn't going to-" Cody tried to calm the read haired girl, but quickly got cut off by Heather's screaming voice as she clung to the side of the boat for dear life as the boat continued thrashing around in the water.

"Onward to victory!" Izzy screeched as their boat came to a halt as no one was paddling anymore since Heather was straddling Cody and knocked the ore out of his hand and into the lake.

"Whoa, why'd we stop?" Izzy asked as the other boats swiftly passed theirs; even Katie, Courtney, and DJ's canoe as only Katie and DJ were rowing and for some bizarre reason, Courtney had decided to drag a cooler onto the canoe when the two weren't paying attention which was really weighing them down.

"Can't you guys row any faster? We're almost going the same speed as the canoe that stopped!" Courtney scolded, crossing her arms.

"Listen Courtney, you can't talk to people like this and expect them to listen to you." Katie tried explaining, but Courtney simply blocked her out, murmuring the phrase,

"Faster!"

"If you'd help, we'd move faster!" DJ explained, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't typically the type of person to get mad at anyone, but Courtney just seemed to strike all of his sour notes.

"I'm handcuffed here people! I can't row even if I wanted to!"

"We all know you don't want to so I don't think the handcuffs would have made much of a difference." Katie murmured to DJ, causing a series of a few giggles and a comforting smile. In another Killer Bass canoe now about 800 miles away, Sadie and Duncan sat in an awkward silence. The two were a bit behind the main pack but still managed to keep pace despite only being a team of two. Sadie was breathing heavily as she paddled with all of her might while Duncan used a minimum amount of strength, actually letting Sadie do most of the work.

"So," Sadie spoke up, fidgeting in her seat, unsure of what to say, "How're you doing?" Duncan sighed but didn't respond, preferring the silence over this uncomfortable conversation.

"Maybe we should row harder, we're falling behind a bit." The larger girl pointed out, Duncan nodding in agreement. Several minutes went by with no exchange of words if you actually wanted to call it that considering Sadie was doing all of the talking,

"Hey," Duncan muttered, finally speaking up, "You should take it easy, you're doing a lot of work."

"No, it's fine. I'm trying to make myself more useful on the team! After all, I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone!" Sadie replied happily, still rowing with the same enthusiasm.

"That's kind of lame, don't you think? Not everyone's going to like you if you try to appeal to them."

"I'm not trying to appeal to anyone," Sadie pouted, defending herself, "I just think teamwork is an important value. While we're talking here, can I ask you something?"

"As long as I get to ask you something too." He responded, receiving a nod from Sadie. "Fine then, I'll go first. Why did you choose me to be your paddle partner?" Sadie was about to answer honestly when it hit her; she wasn't supposed to talk about the alliance, if they were even calling themselves that. She panicked for a quick moment before coming up with the first thing that came to mind,

"I think you're cute!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Sadie punched herself mentally. How stupid was she? Duncan seemed speechless; as all he did was leave his jaw slightly ajar and twitch his eye a bit with his face tinted a light red color that the BFF was sure no one had ever seen before.

"That's uh, sweet Sadie, but I don't really-"

"Oh yeah I know, you're into guys' right?" Sadie blurted out; cutting Duncan off and once again beating herself up on the inside for the idiocy that was spewing from her mouth. At this statement, Duncan frowned and responded in a harsher tone then before,

"What are you trying to say? I'm not into dudes; that's nasty." Sadie sensed a bit of deflection in his words, but decided to let it slide; more confused on what he was saying rather than how he was saying it,

"Hm, but I thought you liked that one Gopher kid?"

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"After Courtney's little tantrum, I'm not taking any chances. If I let anyone into my life for even a second, it's game over for me. I can't let that happen either, I want that money. Wait a second, who told Sadie I liked dudes? Er, I mean, because I don't it's just that, uh…"

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Isn't it great when you're surrounded by a ton of cute guys and they don't know you exist, giving you free range to crush on them all you want? I used this tactic back at my high school during co-ed gym class. Needless to say, I don't think Web Dorberman appreciated my secret love letters, hair collections, and phone calls so much when he found out I was the one sending them, but now we have lawyers and restraining orders to sort out all of our problems!"

* * *

Beth, Noah, and Justin all sat comfortably as they had someone become the lucky ones and chosen a canoe with an underwater jet propeller, powering them along up the lake to the island. While it was just the three of them, Beth decided to make her move. She scooted right next to Justin, causing the teen male to jump in shock but relax when he noticed it was only Beth.

"Oh, hey Beth. Sorry about that, I must've dozed off with my eyes open, it's one of the many talents I have with my eyes. I can also invert my eyelids, you want to see?" Beth was too lost in Justin's beautiful face to respond properly, so she just mumbled out some gibberish that even she couldn't make out what she was saying. Taking Beth's words as a yes, he flicked his eyelids upwards into his skull; his eyeballs becoming red and bulgy before he squeezed his forehead and popped the eyelids back out.

"Wow, you even make eyelids look hot." Beth mumbled, actually surprised at how she managed to form some words. Noah, noticing the somewhat strange interactions between his two canoe mates glided over on the other side of Justin; the boy now sandwiched between the two. Noah leaned over and whispered into Justin's ear,

"Dude, she's totally flirting with you. You can either drop out now like Owen on the first day of camp when he broke one of the bunks or go along with it like the waves Bridgette caught when the boats dropped her off on the wrong island. Your choice man." Noah rubbed his wrists quickly to numb some of the pain from the handcuffs and scooted back away from his tan friend, hoping he'd do the smart thing. Unfortunately, in the short time Noah had gotten to know Justin; he came to the realization that he probably wouldn't. Justin, oblivious to almost everything that was going on around him because he was spacing out watching a seagull fly by snapped back into reality when their canoe suddenly stalled and jerked backwards; tossing the three teens to the floor of the craft.

"Why the sudden pit-stop Noah, did something happen?" Beth asked, moaning as she rubbed her jaw.

"I didn't stop our canoe but you should be glad it did. Look up ahead." Noah gestured towards the large rock in the shape of the skull, signifying boney island. The current was now taking their water vehicle up the lake and closer to the shore of the island. Since the boat had stalled, the other canoes had now caught up and were trailing behind the three. Among them, there was a canoe consisting of Bridgette, Geoff, and Eva. Needless to say, the trip there had not been so pleasant for the trio, nor was it very nice now. Bridgette tried to block out the sound of Eva and Geoff arguing nonstop back and forth.

"Listen blockhead, there's no way some party animal knows what's good for this team. I say once Courtney's eliminated, I'm in charge."

"Hey, relax. We can work through this if you'd just shut your huge mouth long enough for me to finish a sentence."

"Stop it you two, that's enough!" Bridgette screamed, although a bit too loudly as Cody, Izzy, and Heather turned from their canoe to check out what was going down. Bridgette sighed and lowered the volume of her speech,

"You two can't bicker, we're a team here. We have to work together, you understand?"

"I don't have to listen to an idiot who thinks drinking beer and getting high are more important than hard work." Eva glared at Geoff before turning away and focusing on her rowing.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"People like him make me sick. You can't just party all you want and expect everything to happen the way you want it too, that's bullshit and it's not the way I play."

* * *

All the canoes; even the one Courtney was in, all arrived at the shore of Boney Island around the same time; each canoe team quickly scurrying off to raise their canoes and carry them through the forest. As Justin, Beth, and Noah all sprinted ahead to lead their team, Cody and Izzy struggled to even lift the canoe in the air let along over their heads.

"Heather, you mind helping here?" Cody asked, although it was more of a demand then a question.

"And break a nail? No way." She scoffed, strutting away to catch up with the rest of the team. Gwen and Trent stared at each other longingly as they also passed Izzy and Trent, too lost in each other to even listen to Cody's cry for help.

"We can't give up! The race has just begun!" Izzy roared before flipping herself under the canoe and lifting it above on her own. "Grab on!" She instructed to Cody who hopped behind her; grabbing the canoe as well as she began pedaling away, forcing Cody to sprint to keep up. Right behind the Gopher's were the Bass, who were now arriving on the shore. Duncan and Sadie arrived first and sprinted away with their canoe as DJ, Katie, and Courtney appeared and did the same; with the exception of Courtney of course who wasn't helping at all, leaving only Geoff, Eva, and Bridgette. As the three stepped out of their canoe, Eva gave Geoff a hardy shove to reach the front of the vehicle, wanting to lead the three.

"Get used to this animal; I plan on being in charge for a while." She smirked, glaring at Geoff who just seemed to shrug which really pissed off the jockette and walk behind Eva, assisting her in lifting the boat. Bridgette frowned and did the same, following the team into the woods.

* * *

"I don't think this is the right way." Beth expressed, taking a moment to look at the sky and then back down at their surroundings, "Aren't we supposed to follow the sun or something?"

"Maybe if I followed your eyes, they'd show us the way out of here." Trent flirted with Gwen who he was standing besdie, causing the goth girl to giggle who usually wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"It's just one of those days where the universe is perfectly aligned to make everything you ever wanted to happen a reality. They get two thumbs up from me."

* * *

"Wow, talk about barfing." Heather interjected as she referred to the couple.

"Maybe it's the kind of barf that turns brown when it hits the water." Noah stated annoyingly. "Let's get moving."

"No!" Izzy shouted frantically, "You have to let me guide you! One time I got lost in the woods with my uncle, aunt, and my third cousins dog that we ended up eating because we were lost for so long. Anyway, while we were lost, I went all survival expert and I ended up finding an abandon campsite! I bet if I can do the same now if you'll let me!" Not having any better ideas, the Gophers went along with Izzy's plan; hoping it wouldn't cost them in the end. Meanwhile, the Bass weren't having a nearly as rough time, having taken the path on the right instead of the left like the Gophers at the beginning of the race.

"You guys should be thanking us." Duncan mentioned out of nowhere while the group was walking relatively silent until the male's outburst.

"Yo, why should we be doing that?" DJ questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Me and Sadie here chose the correct path, that's what! It's pretty obvious the lame brained ground animals took the bad path. I mean look at this flat land. If you ask me, you-"

"I'm sorry half-head; I don't remember asking you anything, right?" Eva ruled, stricken with annoyance.

"Hey man, don't talk to him like that." Geoff scolded, trying to defuse the bomb of a situation that was happening around him.

"What does he know?" Sadie bellowed, allowing her usually calm and quiet self to speak up, "Knowing the party animal he probably would have gotten us lost!" Katie gasped at her besties words before choosing a few of her own,

"You can't say that him! We're a team!"

"This is ridiculous!" Bridgette screamed, gathering everyone's attention. "Look, I've seen these shows before. Once the team starts fighting, everything falls apart. They start losing challenges, and then none of them have any chance at the money! We can't let that happen to us, can we?"

"How informative," Courtney responded sarcastically, turning her head, "Luckily for you, I've seen these kind of shows too and I happen to know that there's a ninety-five percent chance of a merge soon. When that happens, you can all expect to lose. But regardless, as Bridgette said, I believe that we all need to tolerate each other until that time, agreed?" The group remained silent until Eva spoke up,

"Great, so now the homophobe is going to preach to us about getting along, that's real ironic," Which just sent the team spiraling into arguments once again. Bridgette, the only who wasn't consumed in her teams bickering just stood and sighed, hoping that the Screaming Gophers were being as dysfunctional as them right now.

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"I may be one-fourth psycho and two-thirds quirky, but I know what I'm doing when it comes to navigating! I already told you the story of getting lost in the woods right? Well it was a total lie! I wanted to lead the group to victory, so all I had to do was tell a tiny white lie! It'll be worth it though when my team sees that I was spot-on."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Trent asked Izzy as she held Gwen's hand, walking along with his team. Cody turned to stare at the two curiously before turning his head back to Izzy who responded,

"I'm ashamed you doubt me!" Izzy laughed hardily, skipping a few steps ahead of the group. "We're almost there, don't worry!"

"I sure hope so, I'm not sure I can take this heat anymore." Heather moaned, fanning herself with a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"What's that you got Heather?" Beth questioned, referring to the piece of paper Heather was holding.

"This? I got it from some lame-ass camper on the other team. I saw someone rush into the cabin and then sprint back to the Bass one. It's some sappy love letter."

"Ohh, can I read it?" The brace faced girl asked yearningly. Heather shrugged and tossed the letter behind her and into the small female's hands.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Getting a love letter is one of those special moments in your life when you stop and think; someone likes me! Well, unless it's a threatening love letter with mentions of sexual advances among other things, but I won't get into that. The point is that whoever wrote this letter has a crush on Heather and with this pen, I'll be able to act like it was from Justin and he has a crush on me!" Beth quickly scribbled Justin's name at the bottom of the paper and smiled eagerly at her handiwork.

* * *

"Hey, I think I see the shore!" Izzy stated to the whole group, happily pouncing off the ground.

"I didn't think crazy over there could do it, but I guess we should start collecting firewood then." Noah commanded, separating the group as they went in separate directions. Gwen and Trent strode hand in hand as they made their way over to a rock to search for sticks.

"Listen Trent, do you think we're being too open about our relationship? I mean, we're kind of just shoving it in everyone's face. I also feel like we're moving way too fast. I mean, if we-"

Gwen was cut off by Trent shoving their lips together in a passionate kiss. At first, the goth female closed her eyes and allowed her lips to be glued to his before quickly stepping back, pulling the two apart,

"Trent, I just tried to tell you I thought we were advancing too quickly and then you pull that? Maybe this was a mistake."

"No Gwen, I just, I mean," Trent stammered, trying to choose his words and think of a logical reason why he kissed Gwen, but he couldn't wrap his mind around his thought process.

"Trent, we need to think some things over before we're ready to commit to a relationship, okay?" Gwen explained, hoping Trent would agree. Luckily, he nodded his head, feeling a bit hurt that Gwen had somewhat rejected him.

"If that's what you want Gwen, I needed some time to think anyway." Trent spoke positively, smiling as he walked behind a valley of rocks.

"Damn, I thought for sure kissing her would get rid of any doubts she had about our relationship. I really like her…" As Trent chatted away with himself, he spotted a small glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He twisted his neck around to see a small wooden object, it appeared to be a doll or tiki of some kind, but he couldn't be quite sure. Upon holding it in his hands, a smile grew over his face,

"Gwen will love this!"

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Sadie shouted at her team as she stormed away moving forward.

"Finally, someone's moving!" Bridgette groaned in joy as she followed Sadie around a turn in the path and ended up on the shore. Bridgette twitched for a second before screaming, "It was here this _whole_ time?"

"Hey guys, get over here, we found the beach!" Sadie called; the rest of the Bass running up behind her.

"Hey look, it's the fish!" Justin announced, "Took you guys long enough!"

"We're behind! Get moving!" Courtney ordered; her team to surprisingly listening to the CIT and gather every twig and stick they could find.

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"Dude, there is some tension! Man, if I had a knife I could just cut right through it. Seriously though, all this fighting with each other isn't getting us anywhere; its lame man."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"Ever notice how when you want something to happen, the exact opposite happens? I just asked for one day yo, where we weren't fighting. Katie's been complanin' about it, so I want to figure out some way to stop it, y'know?"

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

"This is really hard!" Katie complained.

"I know!" Sadie agreed, "How are we supposed to work with our team and collect dirt on them at the same time for Noah? This is hard."

* * *

"Good work on leading us to the shore earlier Izzy, you were a big help." Cody thanked the frizzy red-haired female as he walked along with her to drop some sticks into their fire pit to signal Chris.

"It was no big deal; anyone with my leading skills and keen sense of smell could have done it!" She laughed modestly, smiling. Just as Izzy was about to ask Cody a question, she was cut off by Cody turning his head away from her and watching Trent call Gwen's name. This caused Cody to squint furiously and storm off; leaving a confused Izzy behind.

"Hey Gwen, I have something for you!" He called excitedly as he stopped next to her, "Here, it's a little charm I wanted to give you." Gwen smiled warmly and snatched the little item from his hands,

"Thanks Trent, but this doesn't mean commitment, does it?"

"Of course not!" Trent choked out quickly, "I just uh, thought it'd be nice gesture, you know?" He finished. Gwen chuckled a bit, which was again out of character for her and stuffed the object in her pocket,

"I'll keep thinking about things. You go ahead and think too, okay?"

"Of course!" Trent agreed, nodding. On the other side of the beach, the Killer Bass weren't cooperating at all; not like it was a surprise. Eva intentionally body checked Courtney sideways and Courtney retaliated by grabbing a fistful of sand and chucking it at the athletic female, only to have her move out of the way and smack Duncan right in the face.

"Watch where you're throwing crap!" The male snapped, enraged.

"Good to see you guys cooperating. Keep making things easy for us." Noah sneered, passing by the Bass side with two armfuls of branches and twigs.

"You're pissing me off too shrimp, no matter how cute you are!" Duncan blurted; instantly regretting his words. Noah stared at Duncan uneasily for a moment before rushing away from the Bass, dropping his sticks as he went.

"Good intimidation strategy gecko head, more sticks for us." Eva congratulated, gathering the timber the short male abandon and tossing it into their fire pit which was growing rapidly.

"Now we just need a way to have to it reach Chris…" Eva trailed off, racking her brain. DJ and Katie popped up behind the athletic female, having just raided the ground around the bush they were behind for stray twigs.

"Yo, why don't we just fan the flames?" DJ interjected, Katie nodding in agreement. DJ whipped off his shirt and Katie grabbed the biggest tree branch she could find. The two then quickly proceeded over to the fire pit and started fanning the flames rapidly, with little effect.

"Geoff, give me your jacket!" Bridgette commanded; Geoff taking off the pink-purple jacket he was wearing and throwing it over to the female surfer. Once in her hands, she began assisting the other two with the flames.

"They're beating us!" Heather shrieked, "Get some mores sticks, hurry!" The teenage female began jogging to an open area in front of the woods where an abundance of sticks was. As soon as Heather started gathering the item, she was stopped when she heard a distinct muttering sound. Taking a few steps into the woods and looking at the ground she found Noah scrunched up against a tree and hugging his knees; seemingly in shock.

"What is he saying? Such crazy talk…" Noah mumbled, not even glancing at Heather when she snapped her fingers.

"Noah!" Heather screamed which actually caused him to turn his head in attention, "Get up and start helping! We're behind the Killer Bass and their fire is almost visible!"

"There's no need to worry. Take this." Noah stated calmly. Heather seemed a bit shocked as she accepted a small clay ball with sticks and grass stuffed in it. "A clay bomb, made it in all this confusion," Noah explained, "Just throw it into the fire and the explosion should be big enough to get Chris's attention. Just be sure not to stand too clo-" Before Noah could finish, Heather sprinted off back to their fire pit, leaving the male to himself.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Good old Heather. Too obnoxious to thank someone for their help and then too impatient to wait for an explanation. Good thing I'm not like that-, well, I mean, I did rush off from Duncan. But he's thinking about this situation too much. Wait, is that his plan? Make me flustered enough for our team to lose? That'd make sense. Man and I thought Heather was manipulative."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"There are three crucial steps to getting a guy. Step one is to always make sure you're looking your best, which I mean come on, just look at me. Step two is to have him on his knees, and I mean from boredom. Literally recite every single line from that history report you watched on television and memorized every word of until he falls into a deep sleep. If that works, you can successfully move on to step three, which I'll explain after I work step two on Justin."

* * *

Beth scurried over in a very clumsy matter to Justin, regaining herself as he turned to spot her.

"So Justin," the short female started, "Did you ever hear abou- oof!" Beth groaned as she was suddenly shoved to the ground as Heather ran past her, shouting,

"Move geek!"

"Watch the knees Beth!" Justin shrieked as he jumped away and let Beth fall on her face. "Those things are my money makers. You okay though?" He asked, reaching out a hand to help her.

"Not the best approach but I'll take it!" Beth squealed as she took Justin's hand and allowed him to help her up. While Beth continued swooning over Justin, Heather had just arrived at her team's fire pit. Taking a quick glance over at the Bass, she noticed that their signal was almost visible. Heather slammed the clay bomb into the fire pit, causing an instant explosion. The explosion sent her flying backwards, right into a large stone jamming up from the ground. The explosion also managed to reach Chris in his helicopter, forcing him to higher to avoid the explosion.

"Wicked job Gophers!" Chris congratulated using a megaphone so he could be heard. The Gophers started cheering, but Chris spoke again, "Unfortunately for you guys, since the signal technically reached the Killer Bass side too, the fire also counts for them. Get moving back to your canoes!" The Gophers sighed in disappointment as the Bass sighed in relief; thankful the challenge was almost over.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"You think I said what I said to Noah to throw him off? I mean, uh, yeah that's what I did. On another note, you see how Sadie's been creeping all around me? It's starting to bug me, but I guess I can suffer a canoe ride back and never speak to her again."

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"Why did Trent give me this thing? I appreciate the thought, but look at it. Looks like something Heather would create if she ever had a kid. Assuming she can still have a child in the shape she's in now."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I guess payback is pretty sweet, especially when it's on someone like Heather."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

Noah shrugged before mumbling, "I tried to warn her."

* * *

Chef strapped Heather into a stretcher as her body twitched in pain and wheeled the girl away, her team waving goodbye. Once she was out of sight, Gwen began speaking,

"Listen guys, since Heather is kind of like our unofficial appointed leader, I'm taking charge." She stated firmly.

"Weren't you just in a contemplating suicide state like a day ago?" Justin asked rudely with no actually intention of being rude. He received a nasty glare from both Trent and Cody as the shorter of the two males cleared his throat,

"I think Gwen should lead. She's always looking out for everyone else when it's convenient for her, so why shouldn't we let her lead us?"

"I want to lead!" Izzy shot up eagerly, jumping, "I got us here in the first place!"

"Stir-crazy has a point." Noah observed, turning back to Gwen.

"That's just it though, she's crazy." Gwen pouted angrily, "Besides, I'm sick of just sitting around on the sidelines and doing nothing, feeling sorry for myself. It's time to get in the game."

"It's settled then!" Cody agreed as their team started heading for the canoes, Izzy in a somewhat jealous rage.

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"When has Gwen ever done anything for anyone besides herself? More importantly, why is Cody supporting her? She hasn't done anything for him!"

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"This is great. With their team bickering like this I can really pull out all the stops in luring the Gophers into a false sense of security before we literally crush them. Not like Heather can get any flatter then she already is."

* * *

"Same partners as before, except Geoff will be riding with Duncan and Sadie," Eva commanded, giving Geoff an evil look when he was about to speak up, "Good, no arguments. Let's get moving." Sadie rushed over and hooked Duncan around the arm,

"Canoe buddy! Come on, we have to beat those gophers!"

"We're canoe buddies? That's dumb. Besides, isn't it a little awkward after what you said earlier?"

"Hm?" Sadie hummed with a confused look, "Oh! No, I don't like dwelling on stuff like that. Besides, it wasn't any more awkward then what you said to Noah earlier." Duncan's face flushed with embarrassment causing Sadie to laugh.

"It's okay, natural feelings right?"

"Pf, there's nothing natural about what I'm feeling. I tried just being that guy that was friends with him, but I feel so much more. Maybe I'm a freak, wouldn't be the first time I've been called that." Duncan sighed sadly. Sadie hugged him from behind and smiled at him,

"If it wasn't natural, would it be part of the human society?" Duncan smiled back at Sadie and hopped on to their canoe as Geoff persistently trailed behind Eva and Bridgette as they made their way to theirs.

"Is there a reason you're following us?" Eva demanded sternly, shooting daggers at Geoff.

"Just wanted to ask Bridge for my shirt back." Geoff stated calmly; swerving around the menacing girl and right to Bridgette.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize I still had it. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Naw, it's cool. That was great what you did to help the team, brave too. We should hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Bridgette replied, smiling as Geoff made his way over to Sadie and Duncan. DJ and Katie both gave each other high fives and hopped onto their canoe and even helped Courtney on to the canoe.

"She was a total pain today," Katie whispered into DJ's ear, causing him to snicker.

"Let's hope it's not that way for long, yo."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris boomed from his megaphone, gathering everyone's attention, "WHEN I FIRE THE GUNSHOT, THE FIRST TEAM TO ARRIVE BACK AT CAMP WINS. READY?" Without warning, Chris did as he had said and fired a gunshot into the air, hitting yet another bird and killing it.

"Stroke you guys, come on!" Gwen ordered as she blew a whistle she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"We just started, chill." Beth complained, which actually managed to make Gwen laugh,

"I thought you guys wanted to win. Come on, don't be so dumb."

"Ease down the control a little bit." Trent whispered to Gwen in front of her, as they were sharing a canoe. Something had come over Gwen that she herself wasn't even sure what was going on. She could feel like little tiki charm that Trent had given her start to vibrate in her pocket but she continued speaking,

"Also, what's up with these lame-ass contestants? It's like they want me to win the million dollars. And don't get me started on the host!" The charm in her pocket began violently shaking in her pocket until it ceased all motion. As soon as that happened, all of the Gopher canoes stopped suddenly; jerking some of the campers forward. Without warning, all of the canoes sank instantly, leaving all of the Gopher's in the water.

"Great leading captain." Izzy growled sarcastically as all of the Bass canoes whisked by them. Within a few mere minutes of the Gophers treading water, Chris's helicopter flew over top of the team,

"Hey, what're you guys doing? The Bass just won! Pick your favorite loser and send them home!"

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"I think a few things were accomplished today. I got to spend some time with Bridgette which is awesome. We won the challenge and as a bonus Heather got all her bones crushed. It's been a great day."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Ugh, that is the last time I send Katie and Sadie to do anything. I ask them to gather information and what do they come back with? Stories about love and acceptance, lame."

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"You haven't seen Beth around, have you? She's following me man, I can feel it. It's like she's everywhere. Her eyes are just staring into my soul!" Justin whimpered and rushed out of the confessional. Soon following, Beth landed with a thud from the ceiling of the outhouse, obviously spying on Justin,

"Step four," Beth began as she stared at the camera a little too closely, "If step one and two don't work, follow the guy relentlessly until he has to go out with you."

* * *

**Gwen Confessional**

"I don't know what happened to me. It's like I wasn't myself, it was some scary shit. I'm sure it has something to do with this weird doll thing, well I'm done with it." Gwen set the tiki down on the wooden seat around the toilet ring and stepped out of the confessional.

* * *

"And now, the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony," Chris began climatically, "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow." Chris sat the plate down on his podium and called out the first name, "Justin." The male eagerly ran up and snatched up one of the treats, hugging it against his face.

"Izzy." Izzy smiled and then heard Chris announce Cody's name right after hers; the two turning and walking up together to get marshmallows.

"Heather." Heather, who wasn't present and was probably unconscious, could not claim her marshmallow. Instead, Chris threw it in his own mouth and voiced the next two people,

"Trent, Beth." The two rushed forward and snatched a marshmallow, thoroughly enjoying it.

"Noah, Gwen. This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"Not gonna lie, the short dude's sarcasm and attitude are getting a little old. I don't want to hear it anymore."

* * *

"The final marshmallow goes to," Chris droned the familiar phrase again, sending fear into the campers that had already received immunity. Noah looked nonchalantly in the distance while Gwen bit off one of her nails and flicked it on the ground. "You guys could act a little more into this you know." Chris pouted.

"Whatever, just give one of us the marshmallow." Noah mumbled, trying not to fall asleep with the mixture of how bored and tired he was.

"Agreed, just give me the marshmallow already. There's no way Noah's going to win out over me."

"Hate to say it Gwen, but he did. The final marshmallow goes to Noah." Noah grudgingly stood up and lumbered over to the tray, pulling off a treat and eating it.

"Why did I get kicked off? I helped you guys! I was doing my best! Trent, did you vote for me?" Gwen asked frantically as Chef popped out of nowhere and began taking Gwen to the Boat of Losers.

"Of course not, you'll wait for me right?" Trent pleaded, Gwen responding with a nod. With that, Gwen was tossed onto the boat as it began sailing away from the island.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"I can't believe Gwen's gone. I didn't even get to know her that well. I wish we could have spent more time together."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"I did it, getting Gwen kicked off. It was easy really. Just tell everyone about Gwen's attitude on the canoe and it was bye-bye to her. Maybe next time she'll stay away from Cody and stop distracting him!" She shouted with ferocity. As she was about to exit, she spotted something jetting out from the corner. "Hey, is that a tiki doll? Oh, I've always wanted one of these, yay!"

* * *

"Looks like things are getting interesting. Is there actually someone on the island crazier then Courtney? The answer to this question and more, next time on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

******Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen, Ezekiel**, Gwen

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update and that I kind of pushed the Gwent on you this chapter. I didn't write much about it the previous chapters and since Gwen was getting eliminated in this one, I had to rush it. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Also, since it's really late now there may be some potential spelling and grammar mistakes as I'm extremely tired. If you spot any(I'm sure you will) please feel free to notify me! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunt

Last time on Total Drama Island; both teams went on a canoe trip to deadly boney island. Gwen and Trent spent most of the day gushing at each other, while Cody spent most of the day staring at them in a jealous rage. Izzy spent her day staring at Cody while he stared at the two, and Noah spent his day doing not so much. Beth tried to put some moves on Justin, but ended up looking more like a stalker then an admirer. Sadie and Katie finally split up to make some new friends, although it didn't turn out so well when Eva pushed Sadie aside to hang with Bridgette, who had her eyes set on Geoff. Courtney actually managed to not be a total pain, but that might not last too long. Oh, and Heather also got sent to the infirmary, courtesy of Noah. In the end, Izzy manipulated her team into voting off Gwen, who Cody appeared to have a crush on. Although Izzy eliminated Gwen, she may have ended up cursing her team as she found the tiki charm Trent had given Gwen in the confessional outhouse. There were a lot of campers "staring" at each other last challenge, so this next challenge should get them into gear. Stay tuned for the most dramatic episode ever! Right here on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

That morning as the campers were still asleep, Chris flew overtop the cabins in his helicopter. As he passed, he began snickering and then busted out laughing. Down below, because of the loud sound of the helicopter, the campers were starting to freak out.

"The apocalypse is here! The prophecies were true!" Katie screamed as she leapt from her bed on the top bunk and right onto the wooden floor below. Next door in the male side of the Bass cabin, Duncan and Geoff were busy freaking out while DJ was fast asleep.

"Dude, what's he doing?" Duncan screeched, referring to DJ while he himself straddled the bed post for support. In the Gopher Cabin, none of the females even flinched when the helicopter flew overhead, while the males, mostly Noah, began complaining,

"Great, another wonderful way to start the morning. Thanks Chris, I'll be sure to remember this shining moment of my life until the day I die."

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"There the guy goes, shooting off his mouth again! I swear, his constant sarcasm is getting really old really fast. Noah better be careful about what he says now that Gwen's gone. I miss her already, and it's only been a few days."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"With the depressed goth freak gone, I now have full control over my team. Well, almost full control. If I can just get Justin to join me again, my domination of this game can begin!"

* * *

In the communal washroom after the campers unpleasant wakeup call that morning, the male Gophers were busy preparing for the day; Justin moisturizing his face, Cody brushing his teeth, Trent shaving, and Noah reading a book, waiting for Justin to finish. Both the Gopher and Bass females were anxiously waiting outside, eagerly wanting to get inside. The only one who wasn't present with the females was Heather, only because she was currently on the other side of the building trying to squeeze through the tiny window there. As Heather finally managed to shove her head in through the small window, Noah looked up from his book and spotted her,

"Heather, I think you may be confused," Noah sneered, bringing all attention to the teenager, "It's the guy's turn to be in here." Cody and Trent stared at Heather curiously as she struggled to pull out her head. Panicking, she began speaking,

"Oh, hey guys! What a coincidence seeing you here! I'm just here to talk to Justin for a minute, so if he could just come over here that'd be great." Before Justin had a chance to react, Noah grabbed his good looking friend and murmured a few words to him,

"Don't listen to her; she reeks of desperation and an obvious re-alliance. Don't fall for it." Unbeknown to Heather, Geoff was currently getting a great view of the teenager's backside as he was crouched behind a bush next to the washroom. The male watched as she shook and rocked her body desperately, trying to get her head lodged out of the window. He giggled as he watched her ass move, and no matter how perverted he looked or sounded he did enjoy the show. Chef, who was patrolling the camp that morning, passed by the bathroom as he turned to catch Heather's leg shaking violently.

"What's going on over here?" Chef boomed, approaching Heather's side as Geoff lowered himself to avoid being seen.

"Oh, uh nothing," Heather lied, "Just trying to talk to my fellow teammates, right guys?" She asked with no response.

"Well get on out of there!" Chef ordered, "The challenge is about to start and Chris wants all of ya'll to meet him in front of the woods! Time to get yanking!"

"Wait!" Heather pleaded, "I have to talk to my team! Guys!" Noah shrugged and Justin turned away to finish his skin care routine. Cody looked up quickly and thought about something before stepping away and exiting the washroom; Trent following behind him.

"Here we go!" Chef yelled and ripped Heather straight out of the window, almost snapping her body in half and tossing them both to the ground.

"Ow, OW! Real nice cook dude, look what you did to my hair?" Heather pouted as Chef stood up. Suddenly, he heard a small squeaking sound that sounded like a chuckle; sending him into defense mode,

"Who's there? I can hear ya'll so you better come on out. If I find you I'll rip you so far in half you won't know which half of your ass to keep, you got that?" Geoff, the source of the noise, freaked out and scurried away, creating as little noise as possible. As Chef continued surveying the area, Chris made an announcement over the camp intercom,

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit and then it's off to your challenge. Don't be late or else there might not be enough food left for you!'"

* * *

"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?!" Chris shouted enthusiastically, to which no one responded, "Head's up!" Chris pulled a can of beans out of nowhere and proceeded to throw it at the contestants; hitting Courtney square in her right eye; knocking her backwards and causing her to squeal in pain. "Oops. Anyway, this is your breakfast." Each camper was given a can of beans, which they all stared at skeptically.

"I think I'd rather chew Tyler's jockstrap then eat this." Eva groaned, tossing the can away as all the other campers followed and did the same.

"Today's challenge is about survival," Chris continued, "We're going hunting!"

"We won't be shooting actual _animals_, will we?" Bridgette asked concerned, but Chris shook his head, delighting Bridgette,

"No animals in the woods, just the ones standing around you." Chris laughed, grabbing a paintball gun, "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So, uh, I'd say eat up but you all threw away your food. So uh, let's go."

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"I don't know a lot about this thing called _'teamwork', _but Courtney was blabbering on about how we needed it for today's challenge, so I guess I should try being more of a team player, or something. I overheard Beth the other day saying that the key to teamwork is making friends. I'm already friends with Bridgette, so maybe I should talk to Sadie. She was bothering me during the last challenge, so that seems good."

* * *

After refusing breakfeast, the campers now found themselves standing right outside the entrance to the woods with two wooden walls in front of them; both walls holding some kind of gun. "Time for the team breakdown," Chris began explaining, "The Bass hunters are Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, and Courtney," Chris pulled the green paintball guns off the wall and tossed them to the four campers whose names he called, "Locked and loaded with Bass Blue paint. With orange paint on the Gopher team, the hunters are Cody, Beth, Heather, and Trent." Chris did the same as he had with the Bass guns and handed the four their guns. "You also get these stylin' glasses and this wicked camo cap. The rest of you are now deer." The remaining campers glared at Chris with a mixture of hate and fear as Eva spoke up,

"Is this some kind of joke? I _hate_ jokes." She emphasized, trudging forward towards Chris looking ready to tear the host apart before he quickly slipped behind her and forced a pair of cardboard deer antlers and a deer tail belt onto the girl.

"You'll be receiving antlers, red noses, and little fluffy tails. Just as the hunters, you'll also be given protective eyewear."

"We can just slip this crap off when he's not watching, not like he'll know." Duncan grunted, receiving a reply from Noah,

"Yeah, because this isn't a television show or anything. They have cameras everywhere, I'm sure we'll be disqualified if we even touch this equipment." He droned, sadly stepping forward to accept his deer equipment.

"Enough," Chris interrupted, "Time to start. Take that gear off and you lose the challenge. Deer, you get a 15 minute head start so get your little tails out of here!"

"Justin!" Heather called, slowing the male down, "Wait for me, I need to tell you something!" The male stopped in his tracks and turned around, but didn't look at Heather. As it turned out, Justin did not stop for Heather, nor did he even hear her as he had stopped for Izzy who proceeded to clutch his arm and Noah's, dragging them off into the forest.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Who knew getting close to Justin would be this hard. He has this huge wall of losers surrounding him I mean, what happened? He used to be somewhat cool enough to hang with me!"

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"Are all the girls on this island madly interested in me? First Beth and now Heather? Man, there isn't enough of me to go around."

* * *

"Does anyone know where we're going?" DJ asked, strolling along the woods with Sadie and Duncan as Eva took the lead.

"We just need to hide right? It's not like the Bass can actually do much besides argue." Duncan stated, much to Eva's annoyance,

"The last time I checked we were all arguing not too long along." The muscular female turned to glare at Duncan before stepping back. Sadie, the only one who didn't seem to be in a foul mood spoke up,

"Come on guys, don't start this now." She pleaded.

"Yes, let's all listen to my good friend Sadie," Eva began, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "She has valuable input as a member of this team and a somewhat half decent opinion."

"Uh, thanks Eva, but I was just saying that we shouldn't argue." Sadie thanked, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"Whatever," Duncan huffed, "I'm out of here. You coming DJ?"

"No thanks man, I'm going the other way. Have fun you two." Without warning, DJ squatted down onto all four of his limbs and unbelievably hopped away, just as a deer would do. A bit shocked but undeterred, Duncan proceeded to leave as well in the opposite direction, leaving Sadie and Eva alone.

"Where do we go now?" Sadie asked, studying their current surroundings.

"Why don't you lead us, friend? I'm sure you'll know exactly where to go." Eva suggested through her grinding teeth. Sadie gave Eva an eager smile and marched forward; Eva grudgingly trailing behind her. As the Bass deer split up, the Gopher deer had decided to stick together. "You guys ready to win?" Izzy cheered happily, still having her arm linked with Justin and Noah as the trio walked through the forest,

"At least Beth's gone." Justin sighed, relieved.

"Right, well while you avoid your stalker girlfriend, I think you've gained another one." Noah mentioned, pointing to Heather sprinting towards them.

"Justin! You should come with me!" She choked out between breaths, "I'll protect you from the other team!"

"Shouldn't you be hunting other deer instead of following us around? We don't need your help." Noah stated bluntly, but Heather pushed past him and walked right to Justin,

"I'm not here for you two losers, I'm here for Justin."

"Listen Heather, I-" Justin started but got cut off by Heather who grabbed his hand and began running through the forest,

"We can talk later, now come on!" She snapped, soon disappearing into the forest. Izzy and Noah stood dumbfounded for a moment before Izzy began waving and jumping,

"Have fun Justin! We'll catch up with you later!" Noah face-palmed and trudged away; Izzy skipping along behind him.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Am I approaching this wrong? Am I not being friendly enough? Do I look like I'm being sarcastic? Scratch that last one. Why isn't anyone listening to me? You can see all that evil in Heather's eyes; it's like poison that sucks out all of your will to live. I try to help someone out and they ignore me like I'm speaking a foreign language."

* * *

"Hey, where'd Heather go?" Trent asked suddenly as he, Cody, and Beth all creeped through the forest, paintball guns loaded.

"Wasn't she behind us a minute ago?" Cody questions while Beth becomes visibly upset,

"She's probably off stealing my man!" She scoffed, kicking a pebble.

"You have a "man"? Since when?" Trent asked, chuckling a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Well it's not official, but in case you didn't know Justin and I are sort of dating."

"You sure you didn't make that up in your head? It doesn't sound like Heather is too interested in Justin. I'm pretty sure she pushed him into the lake yesterday." Cody recalled, picturing Justin's face as he belly flopped into the water.

"Well whatever the case," Beth paused to wipe her lip of spit that had escaped as she slurred her s, "If Heather is with them at least it reduces Izzy's chance of falling in love with Justin. After all, she was paired with two guys." Cody gulped and gave a nervous smile as the trio trailed on.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Two guys? I mean I could handle one, but two? That's double the temptation! I'm not the jealous type or anything, but I really care for Izzy. I've tried to impress her and spend time with her, but she just seems too wrapped up in being this loose cannon. I've said it before, but it's like she's craving attention. Maybe I should go find out some more about what's going on with her."

* * *

"…And this sun is beating down like hell out here. These trees provide absolutely no protection!" Courtney yelled as she dragged her body through the forest, Katie walking tiredly behind her.

"W-w-we've been through this part three times already," Katie stammered, "Can't we take a break?"

"There are no breaks in hunting! We have to find some deer!" As Courtney continued blabbering, Katie stopped for a moment to hear what sounded like a bush rustling.

"Shh, Courtney, hide!" Katie squeaked while grabbing Courtney and tossing her behind a tree as she herself followed.

"What are you-" Was all Courtney could say before Katie slapped her hand over Courtney's mouth; focusing in on the moving bush.

"I've got you now…" Katie whispered as she rose up her paintball gun and fired two quick shots into the bush, receiving a girlish shriek as the shots entered. Sure enough, there was a person in there as a body limply fell out, followed by another person who held up their hands in defeat.

"Geoff and Bridgette?" Katie gasped as she rushed over to check on the two.

"Smooth shooting there ranger. Maybe we should stop focusing on shooting our own team and focus on the challenge." Courtney urged, wanting to leave.

"Bridgette!" Katie called as she ran towards the two, ignoring Courtney's insult, "Are you two okay?"

"Whoa, Katie. Were you the ones who shot at us?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as Bridgette just giggled.

"It's fine Katie. We were just waiting to ambush some Gopher deer, but it looks like we didn't do such a good job of covering ourselves. Geoff here," She mentioned, pointing at his body on the ground, "Took both your shots right in the back."

"I zink I jest lest falling in my bodu." Geoff choked out as his body and apparently his tongue had also gone limp.

"Don't worry about us Katie, go on ahead with Courtney and kick some Gopher butt!" Bridgette said sweetly, turning to cup Geoff's head and twist it back in line with his body.

"There, she said we can go! I'm off!" Courtney sighed and stomped away, Katie skipping behind her.

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"Za good ting I hove Bride looking ater me." Geoff slurred as his tongue fell from his mouth as his head followed, slouching his back into falling on the floor of the confessional. "Ze's hot." He spoke on the floor, unable to be seen by the confessional cam.

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"Yeah, I've always been a great shot when it came to throwing or firing something at someone. You can say it's like a gift and a curse. I remember on the first day of camp when I tried to kill a fly in our cabin by throwing a suitcase at it. I mean, I killed the fly, but I think I indented Eva's face a little bit."

* * *

"I think we're back where we started." Sadie spoke with a frown, studying the area they were in. Eva was fuming at this point, her teeth grinding together furiously but she was doing well to not outburst.

"It's fine," Eva grunted, "You're trying your best."

"Maybe we should go left again." Sadie suggested eagerly, walking off in that direction.

"Sure, it's not like we haven't been this way fifteen times before or anything." The muscular female whispered to herself, sighing and following Sadie.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Being a good friend is terrible! I can't even walk around and try to be friendly because Sadie is being an idiot! This isn't some college level algebra course, just read your surroundings and move. Ah forget this!"

* * *

"Oh oh, Eva, look! I see someone!" Sadie screeched as she spotted two figures out in the distance and darkness of the woods.

"So go ahead, scream louder. Make sure they hear us," Eva blurted sarcastically while following Sadie in crouching behind a bush, "Besides, we're deer. We can't shoot them anyway."

"Well we can still follow them and find out what's going on." Sadie suggested, and the two took off following the pair of campers.

"…Come on Justin, we can be a team again, just you and me!" Heather said as Justin stomped ahead of her cautiously.

"I don't know Heather, the last time we were in an alliance all you did was yell. It wasn't even angry yelling, it was just exploding for no reason."

"I've changed! And by joining my alliance you'll be able to realize that!" Heather stated as sweetly as possible. Justin squinted skeptically and surveyed the area; then turned to face Heather,

"Heather, you're gonna give our position away," Justin complained, whispering, "I feel like I'm betraying my friends if I join you."

"I'm friends with those guys! I'm sure they wouldn't mind and I'll even tell them about it. What do you say?" Heather pleaded, smacking a wasp as it landed on her. Justin smiled and turned around to face Heather,

"Sure, you've got yourself a deal." As Justin finished speaking, they heard a loud crash and what sounded like branches snapping. Behind a bush right in front of Justin and Heather, Sadie had just tripped and fallen right on to a huge pile of random sticks.

"Shit, nice move tubs!" Eva grunted before sprinting away from the scene.

"Wait Eva, I'm sorry, let me catch up!" Sadie pleaded as she lifted herself and started running.

"It's the Bass! Heather, fire!" Justin shouted before Heather flung her gun in the air and chased after the two. She fired as she moved, nailing paintball shots on to Sadie and Eva's backs. When she was satisfied on her shots, she stopped and let the duo scamper away. Justin caught up with her a few seconds later and gave her a thumbs up,

"Great shots Heather, we've got this challenge!" Heather smiled in response before turning away and grinning deviously.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I can't believe that worked! Now that I have Justin at my side, nothing can go wrong! It's all for the sake of the team after all, ha, that's a laugh. It's all for me!"

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"Screw being friends, I'm gonna pummel Sadie's face the next time I see her."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"What a stupid challenge. It's like asking us to go draw on the sidewalk with chalk, boring. Easy too; Katie and I have already caught one Gopher deer."

* * *

"Oh this is just like those spy movies! Are you guys the villains who hold me captive?" Izzy inquired happily, flailing her legs as her hands and body were tied tightly with rope, "Hey, where'd you get this awesome rope? It looks and feels amazing!" Katie made the crazy sign with her hand, adding,

"Where did you get the rope?" and motioned at Courtney to go talk with the girl,

"Quiet Gopher," Courtney demanded, "We captured you so you could give us inside information on your team, so hurry up and spill."

"Well Justin has super cool hair and Beth's been really clingy with him lately and I mean like she's some kind of stalker girlfriend. Heather got a letter from a secret crush or something like that-"

"That's not what we want to know! The sooner you tell us your team's strategy the sooner we'll let you go. We already shot you with our guns, so just tell us what we want to know."

"Oh, I don't know any of that stuff. Well, I do know Heather's been planning to get certain people to join up with her, but I don't know who." Courtney and Katie exchanged a glance before turning back to Izzy, "Can I go now? I want to go find Cody!" She screeched happily, smiling.

* * *

"Is this the way Justin ran?" Cody asked, leading Beth and Trent through the forest with their paintball guns.

"Does anyone see Justin yet? Don't worry Justin; we'll save you from Heather!" Beth shrieked worriedly. Trent just rolled his eyes. The group continued walking until they heard footsteps behind them that were rapidly approaching. They turned around only to find Noah sprinting towards them.

"Hey guys! You mind distracting the parade behind me?" He questioned hurriedly as he ran past the group.

"Parade?" Trent inquired, turning back to see Bridgette with a paintball gun and firing it rapidly.

"Take cover!" Cody commanded as the trio scattered in different directions. A shot nailed Beth in the side and a couple hit Trent's leg as the three of them all jumped behind coverage._"Wait, why are we hiding? We have guns too."_ Trent thought as he gripped his gun and mustered up the courage to stand up and shoot. As soon as he did, he was nailed right in the face by a bullet from Bridgette.

"Got 'em! The rest of you Gophers better be show yourself! I've got two guns and I'm almost kind of not afraid to use them!" She shouted somewhat viciously.

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"Noah's sure been great lately. Creating trouble and then passing it off on someone else? Not a cool move dude. If we lose this challenge, I know who I'm voting off."

* * *

Noah ran for a few more minutes before he was sure he was safe and paused to catch his breath against a tree. As he rested, he thought about his teams face as he ran by and chuckled,

_"They're going to be pissed."_

He took his weight off of the tree and was beginning to run when he was stopped by the sound of a tree branch breaking. The branch landed right in front of him; prompting him to look up.

"Duncan!" Noah uttered unenthusiastically, "I didn't know you were that kind of stalker." Duncan dropped from his spot on the tree; embarrassed that he had been caught.

"As if I'd bother following you. I was just waiting for some loser Gopher to show up so I could jump them."

"But you're not even a hunter." Duncan twitched a bit at Noah's observation, and sighed,

"Fine, I was hiding," He admitted, "I'm not too big on being seen like this." The smaller boy nodded his head but posed a question,

"Why do you bother acting like this tough guy that we all know you're not?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked aggressively, "I don't have to act tough, I am tough. Where the hell did you get the idea that I wasn't?" Noah smirked,

"Oh I don't know, it just came to me," He replied slyly, "Well whatever, I'm going."

"Wait a second nerd." Duncan growled; grabbing Noah's vest and yanking him by it so they were now face to face. "Erase any thought you had of me being a softie and I won't pound your face in."

"Regardless of what I do, I know you won't do it. Now can I go? I have a challenge to walk through." Noah smacked Duncan's hand off of his vest and trudged away.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"I'm not nice, or soft, or caring, or kind, or any of that crap. That stuff's for pansies. I would have pounded the little bookworm's face in if he wasn't right. I didn't have the guts to hurt him, but only because I didn't want to suffer the aftereffects. That's what I'm saying to avoid sounding like a total wimp anyway." After realizing what he had just said, Duncan face palmed,  
"Damn, I said that last part out loud."

* * *

"Cody, I found you!" Izzy yelped as she leapt into his arms excitedly.

"I'm glad I found you too Izzy." He said as he blushed, putting her down.

"Aw, were you worried about me?" She laughed, poking him in the stomach.

"You can guys can make out later, we need to go find Noah!" Trent demanded rapidly, confusing his present company.

"Noah? Why?" Beth asked, clueless, much to Trent's annoyance.

"He ran through here like a bullet and got us all shot, and we're not even deer!"

"It wasn't his fault," Beth declared, "He was just-"

"Well if you guys aren't going to help," He interrupted, "I'll just find the dweeb myself."

"Oh wait!" Izzy stopped, stepping in front of Trent, "Take this!" She held out her hand and handed him the tiki charm she had found earlier.

"Where did you get this? It looks just like the one I gave Gwen."

"Huh? I don't know, I just found it lying around, but you can use it as a good luck charm." Izzy stated, slapping him on the back, "Get on out there! Have fun on your adventure! Come on Cody, there's this awesome secret base I found that we can use to hide in!"

"But Izzy, I'm a hunt-" Was all he had time to say before he was grabbed by Izzy and dragged away to wherever it was Izzy was taking him. As they went their direction, Trent sent out on his journey to find Noah, leaving Beth standing alone.

"Oh uh, that's cool I guess. I'll just go this way by myself. We'll meet up later I suppose." She murmured, sighing as she hung her head and walked away.

* * *

"Did I mention how impressive your shooting was?" Heather asked, admiring Justin profusely.

"Well this is the fifth time you've asked, but yeah, I was pretty impressive wasn't I?" Justin bragged; Heather snickering evilly behind him.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"The self absorbed fool doesn't even realize he didn't shoot those Bass idiots, it was me. I swear, if I had known convincing Justin to join up with me again with be this easy, I would have done it two chapters ago."

* * *

The duo walked silently through the forest for a few minutes before stumbling upon a female bass member supporting a male bass member and the two staggering through the forest together.

"Bridgette, I said I was feeling fine. You don't have to help me out anymore." Geoff explained, trying to loosen himself from the female's grasp.

"No Geoff, you're still hurt. I've taken first aid classes, just let me help you." She urged, but Geoff tried to free himself once again which result in him toppling over top of her. The pair ended up face to face with each other on the ground, Bridgette blushing at him. Heather decided this was the opportune time to reveal herself and stepped forward from the darkness of the woods surrounding her, laughing,

"Wow, even losers like you guys can fall in love, that's sweet."

"Heather, what are you doing?" Justin asked, stepped forward and also accidently revealing himself.

"Relax Justin, these zeros can't do anything to us. I bet they even lost their guns." Bridgette grunted and pushed Geoff off of her before whipping out her paintball from nowhere and rapidly firing shots at Justin and Heather. Heather wailed her usual low pitched shriek while Justin just squatted in a defensive position, screaming,

"Not the face!" Tons of shots hit the two; Heather being hit with so many she wasn't even given enough time to grab her gun. The barrage finally ended when the loud speaker in the center of the island went off,

"Attention campers, the hunt is over! Please report back to the camp; it's time to tally up the score!"

* * *

"I have to say, I'm extremely disappointed in all of you." Chris scolded, glaring at the whole group, "There was deception, sexual innuendos, awkward moments, lies, and hatred. I have to say...that that made for some **awesome** television!" Chris congratulated the group of teens as they clapped and cheered. "Now, back to serious business. I'll now count the number of deer and hunters that have been shot with any paint. Just by glancing at you guys, I'd say the Gophers have something to be worried about." Chris turned to the Bass team first and inspected everyone's body; counting only Sadie and Eva who had been shot.

"Miss 'I can shoot a gun' over here almost got us killed." Eva grunted, crossing her arms.

"Uh, it was just paint Eva. And I said I was sorry!" Sadie whined, but Eva just ignored her.

"Don't bother her Sadie; she has too much rage anyway. We should be making friends with people like Bridgette!" Katie added, smiling at Bridgette kindly.

"Are you saying I wouldn't make a good friend?" Courtney interjected rudely, "Because I'll have you kn-"

"Alright, we get it Courtney, shut up." Chris stopped, much to their team's relief, "Wait, aren't you short a fish?" Chris asked, only noticing seven of the eight Bass members. Courtney walked out to take a look at the team when a realization hit her,

"Where's DJ?"

"He could be seriously injured!" Bridgette panicked, but Chris put a hand on her should to calm her,

"Relax everyone. We'll send a rescue team out to go and find DJ. In the meantime, we should find out who the winners are. Gophers, its inspection time." Just as Chris had done with the Bass, he looked over all of the Gopher members, counting Beth, Izzy, Justin, and Heather who had all been shot and covered in paint.  
"Even without DJ here, the result is unanimous. The winners are the Killer Bass!" The Gophers groaned in defeat while Chris made another observation, "Uh, aren't you Gophers missing someone too?" He asked, looking around at the team.

"Did Trent ever come and find you Noah?" Beth asked, glancing around to see if he was present.

"No, why would he do something so stupid?"

"He must still be out there! We have to go look for him!" Cody yelled, beginning to head back in to the forest.

"Don't worry guys, I'm right here." A voice shouted in the distance. The group turned to find Trent approaching them, looking rough. His hair had been all ruffled; sleeves torn and the rest of his clothes covered in mud, and he was missing his shoes.

"Ouch dude, what happened?" Justin asked, checking out the damages on his friend.  
"Someone set up some dirt pits. I was just walking along when I stumbled into one. It was one hell of a struggle to get back up and while I was climbing, all of this happened. I didn't lose my good luck charm though!" Trent stated relived, pulling the small tiki type charm out of his pocket.

"Smooth moves Chuck Norris," Noah taunted, "Or should we call you the Overly Attached Girlfriend that was apparently looking through the woods for me?" Trent grinded his teeth at Noah angrily as the boy just laughed. Before this could get out of hand, Chris interrupted the bunch,

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but since you guys lost, you have to vote someone off. Pick the guy or gal who failed you the most and send them packing."

* * *

**Trent Confessional**

"We've got to get Noah off of our team. It's like he's sabotaging our challenges! I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm betting my whole guitar collection that it was Noah who set up that pit fall. I went around and convinced a few other people to help me eliminate Noah, so we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"It serves Trent right falling into one of my pit fall traps. You have to watch where you're going or else something like that is going to happen. Only someone with really bad luck could have had that happen to them. I don't know why he went around blaming me; he's the one who wasn't paying attention. Whatever, he won't vote me off anyway."

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Trent was right; I have to do what's best for the team. No hard feelings dude, but we can't lose anymore challenges."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Are we all going mad? We can't vote Noah off! He's like seven different types of ice cream all thrown in one bowl! Delicious! People are always calling me crazy, but come on. Voting off Noah would be, like, insane."

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I can't just betray my alliance with Noah to help out Trent, even if I did kiss the dude. I mean, Heather tricked me into the kiss and it wasn't exactly romantic, but still, sorry Trent. We can't all stay in this game."

* * *

"Heather, Beth, Cody, Justin, and Izzy, you've all received your marshmallow, giving you immunity. Since you've gotten yours, we're down to the last one of the evening. Trent, Noah." Chris paused, eyeing the two, "This is the final marshmallow. It goes to…" Chris did one of his cliché dramatic stops, making sure the audience would eat up all of these suspense and drama, which actually turned out to be annoying and useless in having any kind of effect towards the watcher. That aside, Chris took a breath, saying the name "Noah" and flicking him the marshmallow.

"What? You're kidding me right? You guys voted off me over Noah? But he's been sabotaging you guys I swear!"

"Hey, no proof, no pudding." Noah muttered, shrugging. "Bye Trent." He waved slowly to the guitarist as Chef hoisted him over his shoulder and tossed him onto the boat.

"Wait, I think I dropped my good luck charm. I can't leave yet, I was supposed to give it to Gwen! Gwen!" He called as the boat pulled away from the island.

"You know, even if he's lost part of his sanity, he's still pretty hot." Heather stated, gaining a few weird stares in response. "Oh whatever, let's just go back to our cabin and forget that this stupid day ever happened."

"Well, that's it for this exciting episode. Tune in next time for more danger, drama, and eliminations! Only on Total, Drama Island!"

* * *

"Uh, hello?" DJ cried out, his foot wrapped around some vines and a tree branch on the cliff that the campers had to jump off of their first day. It had seemed he had somehow gotten himself flung off of the cliff, but the vine and tree branch had stopped him from falling into the water below, "Anyone, come save me, please!"

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"That is the last time I go off wandering alone in the woods. I was dangling off of that cliff for seven hours. **Seven**. I'm not even gon' tell you about when that bear came over and started doing his, uh, business. What a bad day man, I'm telling you. Hm, what's this?" DJ turned to his left and picked up a small tiki charm that was covered in mud. "Hey, cool little trinket. I don't have any use for it tho'." Shrugging, DJ tossed the charm in to the toilet and flushed, satisfied with the results and stepped out of the confessional booth.

* * *

**********Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen, Ezekiel**, Gwen, Trent

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. As I said, I'm back in school which means I have a lot of work to do, so I don't have as much free time as I used to. Luckily I have a break right now, so I was able to write this. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, so have a good Thanksgiving day today! Happy Thanksgiving. :)**


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

Last time on Total Drama Island; our competitors became the hunters and the hunted in an extreme paintball fight, bringing out the worst in our campers. Heather somehow got Justin to team up with her again, which caused her to believe that she suddenly had total domination of the game. Trent started going just a little bit insane; convinced that Noah was sabotaging their team. Things also got a little spicy between Eva and Sadie, as they once again failed to become friends. In the end, the Gophers got sent to the bonfire ceremony and it was looney old Trent that got that the boot. The Gophers are down two campers against the Bass. Can they come back and take over? This question and more will be answered tonight, right here on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

Early that morning while most of the campers were asleep, the female members of the Killer Bass team were all busy showering doing their hair, as they always preferred to be the first ones awake and claim the washroom. Eva was trying to trim her armpit hair, which, honestly wasn't working out too well while Bridgette did her hair down into her usual long pony tail. Courtney straightened small chunks of her hair in sequence while Sadie and Katie were sharing their soap in adjoining showers while the whole group talked.

"So Courtney, I don't think you ever told us why your fear was love." Bridgette started, referring to one of their previous challenges, "Have some kind of bad experience or something?" Courtney puffed her cheeks and sighed.

"I don't want to get into it, it's pretty long."

"Tell us the short version then. We have time." Eva grunted, pulling off the loose hairs on her shaver and wondering if the blades just weren't sharp enough to cut through the thick jungle that was her arm hair.

"Eva, are you shaving your pits again? That's like so nasty, we asked you not to do that while were around!" Sadie called from the shower, making a gagging sound.

"Hey," She called back, "You're lucky I even let you keep your head after the stunts you pulled during the last challenge."

"I said I was sorry! I can't apologize anymore then I already have."

"Yeah Eva, relax. She can make up for it in today's challenge, right bestie?" Katie announced optimistically.

"Sure, I can totally prove I'm a great teammate!" Sadie beamed. Eva smirked,

"Fine, I look forward to it. Now Courtney, get on with the story." Courtney held her breath before releasing it and starting her story,

"Alright, here's the short version. My mom and dad got divorced when I was younger and I can remember all of the insults they used to sling at each other. _'I've never loved you, loving you was the worst decision of my life, etc.' _I stopped seeing my dad because he moved as far away from me and my mom as possible. My mother would always say after the divorce that he never loved us and that he was no good. So she sort of implanted in my mind that love was stupid and mindless and that I shouldn't let those feelings overtake me." The group remained silent before Bridgette spoke up,

"Sounds rough Courtney, I'm sorry. That took guts Courtney, telling us that. Come here." Courtney stepped toward the blonde surfer girl, allowing herself to be embraced in a hug.

"Love isn't a bad thing, just like Gwen said. Love is something that, although your parents didn't have for each other, you'll have for someone. Just wait." She smiled at the CIT, who gave a soft smile back. Eva, who had remained quiet the whole time, walked up to Courtney and punched her arm playfully.

"Hey, I guess I won't have to pummel your face this challenge." She joked, something that was new for her, "Let's get ready for it."

* * *

**Courtney Confessional**

"I can't believe I just told the world one of my crippling secrets! This can so be used against me now, but, I mean, it felt kind of good to get something like that off of my chest. Should I start trusting my team or something? No, I have to focus on the game."

* * *

All of the campers stood on the beach as they waited for Chris to arrive. He had told the teenagers he would be waiting for them, although he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he died?" Beth interjected in all seriousness, but Geoff just groaned; interjecting his own thoughts,

"I doubt it." He said numbly, "Dude probably ran out of hairspray and had a panic attack or something, ha." DJ chuckled and gave Geoff a high-five while a voice behind them scoffed. Low and behold, it was Chris, who rapidly approached the teenagers.

"Morning campers," He greeted snidely, "I'm going to ignore that little comment Geoff made in order to explain today's challenge. It will test your mind, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward while the losers will send somebody home. Each team needs to appoint a head chef to create a theme for the meal and oversee the cooking. To cook, you'll need ingredients. The truck that brings us food every morning just arrived, so pick out what you want and get cooking!" The Gophers headed over to the truck first and halted before entering; everyone staring expectantly at Heather.

"What?" She asked urgently, stomping her foot.

"Well, it's just that you're usually so eager to take the leadership role that we all thought you'd jump at the chance." Cody explained.

"Not today, I mean, it's _cooking_, how hard can it be? Find someone else to be in charge." Heather stated bluntly; taking a step to stand behind her rather small team.

"Why don't you do it Cody? You have great leadership skills!" Beth suggested, smiling.

"Really, are you dead serious?" He choked, "I'm not sure I cou-"

"Don't be silly Cody, you've got this!" Izzy encouraged, causing Cody to give in. He smiled at her and turned confidently to his team.

"Fine, I'll do it." With a few claps and a loud cheer from Izzy, Cody continued, "We should do a Mexican theme, with salsa and dip and stuff. Collect any kind of ingredient relating to Mexico and then meet me in the kitchen. Go!" He commanded and everyone dispersed, doing as they were told. Once the Gophers collected their food, the Bass stepped up to the truck.

"Who's gonna be in charge?" Courtney asked calmly which caused everyone to turn and stare at her awkwardly.

"What? The great and almighty Courtney doesn't want to be in charge of something for once?" Duncan sneered, continuing, "The last time I checked, you got Ezekiel eliminated for defying your leadership."

"Lay off of her Duncan." Katie defended, shooting daggers at the male, "You two can be jerks to each other some other time. Right now we need to focus on the challenge and we need a captain." She paused, taking a moment to breath. "I think DJ should do it."

"Me?" He questioned skeptically.

"Of course! I always hear you talking about different recipes you'd like to try. It'd be fun too, don't you think?" She asked as she smiled brightly at the boy.

"I cooked with mama all the time back home, so I guess I can handle overseeing everything. There are also some of mama's secrets I've been waiting to try out. Sure, I'd love to!" He agreed excitedly. DJ stopped for a minute to come up with a theme; giving his team an order after he thought of one, "We need to get the right ingredients for a tropical beach theme meal. Pineapples, coconuts, anything of the sort that might help us. Let's do this!"

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"Being head chef is gonna be great! With all of my experience in the kitchen with baking, we're sure to win, just wait and see. I also owe Katie a thanks for speaking up for me; I probably wouldn't have on my own and then I wouldn't be in charge."

* * *

"Okay," DJ started, "We're making Twice-Cooked Coconut Shrimp as the main course, Pineapple Upside-Down cake as the dessert, and chicken stripes as a side dish."

"What do chicken stripes have to do with the whole tropical theme?" Geoff asked, carrying in his supplies and laying them on the counter with the rest of his team.

"I don't know, I just came up with it." DJ boldly confessed. Eva frowned in concern after hearing this, saying,

"I sure hope you don't plan on using that as a strategy for today's challenge. We can't afford to take stupid risks even if we are beating them."

"Well, uh, well as long as I'm in charge, what I say goes." He responded with a moderate amount of courage. Eva just scoffed and grabbed the ingredients for the dessert. "Sadie and I are gonna work on the Pineapple Upside-Cake." She demanded sternly, heading towards one of the "clones" as she liked to refer to them.

"Wait what? I'm too young to die!" Sadie snapped up into attention right before Eva gripped her arm and dragged her off to where she had placed the ingredients.

"Fine," Courtney sighed, "I guess I'll work on the Chicken wings with Katie and Duncan." The CIT made a slight gag noise after mentioning the male's name, but he ignored it and continued on to where the wings were.

"I guess that just leaves you and me on the main course." Geoff mentioned while scooting over next to Bridgette.

"I guess so," She chuckled, "Let's get started." While the Bass dove into their meal, the Gophers were busy giving out orders.

"Noah and Heather on the cheese filled taquitos, Beth and Izzy, you guys need to prepare the Refried Black Beans, and-"

"Aw, but I wanted to be with Justin!" Beth whined, scowling.

"And I wanted to be with Izzy but it works out better this way." Cody retorted; blushing lightly after realizing his statement.

"Aha, it's not problem Cody, we got this. Come on Beth!" Izzy smiled and scuffled over to their table.

"Y-yeah, right," Cody stammered, recollecting himself, "And Justin, you and I will work on the Chocó flan, okay? Move guys, we need to get this prepared quickly!"

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"I was doubting myself in the beginning with all of this leadership stuff, but now that I see what kind of control I have I know we can pull through this deficit and come back as a team! Yeah!" He squeaked excitedly, "Heh, I think Izzy's starting to rub off on me."

* * *

"You know how to start twice-cooked apple pimp?" Geoff asked, clueless as he eyed their ingredients.

"It's Twice-Cooked Coconut Shrimp," Bridgette corrected, "And sure. Haven't you ever cooked before? It's like the first recipe in any oversea cookbook which is actually required if you're taking a home economics class."

"Sure I took it. I skipped out on most of it to go skateboarding with my pal Tom though. It was a totally radical time, you know? First we-" Geoff droned on while Bridgette rolled her eyes and started on the shrimp.

"That's cool Geoff. That's awesome Geoff." She responded robotically every so often so she could focus on the meal as it seemed he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Sure I like Geoff. He's cute, funny, caring. Do I like the fact that he takes no interest in helping out at all and seems to only worry about parties and jokes? No, not really."

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"Well this is going well. As much fun as attempting to bond with big bold brash Eva is, I think I'd rather just be BFF's with Katie again…Eva isn't going to see this is she?"

* * *

"You're not stirring hard enough." Eva grunted as she watched Sadie lightly mix their bowl of batter.

"I'm trying," Sadie huffed defensively, her arm movement slowing, "It feels like the batter's hardening."

"That's what happens the more you stir it." She explained in a deep tone. Eva then proceeded to nudge Sadie out of the way and grab the wooden spoon. "Let me do it."

"Are you sure? Bec-"

"Yes!" Eva snapped; attempting to thrust the spoon upward out of the bowl. The only problem was the batter was now so hard the spoon had become stuck inside of it and was unmovable. The athletic female lifted the spoon as the bowl followed and let it hang upside down with no movement. The substance in the dish didn't even budge and Eva tossed it down on the table; frustrated. Sadie stared at the bowl for a few seconds before looking back at the jockette and stating,

"I think we should put it in the oven." Over on the Gopher side, things weren't going smooth per-say, but they were going.

"Hey, nerd face," Heather snarled, "You're tossing too much meat into the taquitos." Noah winced in the sheer agony of having to listen to Heather blabbering before speaking,

"Heather, if you have some kind of problem, why don't you come do it yourself?"

"And get grime under my nails? No thanks. Just keep working." Noah huffed at Heather's comment and continued stuffing their taquitos with a variety of cheese, meats, and vegetables. While he did that, Izzy and Beth were preparing the beans for cooking.

"Do these look black enough to you?" Beth asked as she measured the cup full of beans.

"How do you define the color black? Has someone written it down in a book that says it has to be that certain shade?"

"Uh, um, what- I don't…has it been?" Beth responded a bit confused.

"I don't know probably," She grinned dumbly, "Do what you want; you're making it after all." Truth rang in Izzy's words as they made their way to Beth's head. She received the message, although probably not how she should have.

"So you're saying that if I want Justin to like me, I should just do what I want to make him notice me?"

"Well I wasn't saying it like that, I'm pretty sure we're not cooking Justin." Izzy muttered but Beth ignored her; too eager to contain her emotions.

"Thanks Izzy, I'm gonna go talk with him! You can finish here right?" Before she had a chance to respond, Beth was off and speeding towards Justin.

"Justin." She squealed; popping up out of nowhere as he jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, uh, hey Beth." He greeted cautiously, remembering how Beth had acted the last time she was around him.

"I guess I should apologize for a while ago when I stalked like a crazy obsessed fan girl which I'm totally not by the way!" She blurted out excitedly.

"…You know what Beth? I think I hear Heather calling me." He lied quickly, taking one large step, "I'll just be over there, okay? Okay…" Justin trailed off, sprinting away once he did so.

"Okay!" She called, "Come back soon!" Back on the Bass side, Katie, Courtney, and Duncan were making the chicken wings. Courtney was tearing apart the meat and giving them to Duncan who was cooking them in the oven while Katie was seasoning the pieces once they were done.

"This is so lame." Duncan mumbled while handing Katie two more wings.

"Do you want to complain or do you want to win?" Courtney responded, keeping a calm composure.

"Listen little miss CIT, I still don't know what kind of problem you have with me but you need to back off before I mash your face in more than it already is, you got that?" Duncan threatened, but Courtney just frowned.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, but I just don't want to lose this challenge. We've worked too hard to lose now; I don't want to get behind."

"Whatever." He muttered.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

Duncan cleared his throat and began speaking in a high pitched voice, "Courtney blah blah blah love this blah that blah I'm acting innocent now because I can't get over my own actions. Pfft, what a loser."

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"I just don't know how much more of Geoff I can take. When I first met him I thought he was cute and all, but now he's just being a total frat boy. It's all about partying. Come on Geoff, we're trying to survive on a game show, it's not a joke!"

* * *

"…And then my cousin Skeeter jumped it, I mean he really did! Ha-ha, can you believe it?" Geoff explained extravagantly, but at this point Bridgette hadn't heard a word he had been saying for the past five minutes.

"Hey Geoff, do you think you could maybe help me with the shrimp? I appreciate the story telling and stuff, but we're behind the other campers." Bridgette observed, noticing they only had about three shrimps completely done.

"Relax, it'll all work out, I'm sure." Geoff passed off in his usual calm demeanor. Bridgette huffed in frustration and then turned to Eva behind her and whispered, "Change me partners?" She pleaded. Eva sighed in relief and whispered back,

"She's all yours. I can't take it anymore, we have nothing in common and I can't even get through a conversation without wanting to punch her throat out." Eva confessed truthfully; making Bridgette feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just let this friendship happen naturally?" Bridgette asked, "If it's meant to happen, it will, right? Anyway, thanks. Geoff's not taking this seriously at all." The blonde surfer turned to Sadie and called to her,

"Hey Sadie, you're with me now. Come on over here!"

"Wait!" DJ screeched, rushing over to the scene, "What's going on here?"

"I'm just trading partners with Eva." Bridgette confessed, seeing no wrong in her action.

"Not while I'm in charge you're not." DJ stated sternly, not budging.

"What the heck Bridge? I thought we were tight!" Geoff scolded, now becoming aware of the current situation.

"Oh and who died and made you in charge" Eva chimed in rudely, face to face with DJ.

"Um, we did Eva, remember?" Sadie answered, although it wasn't very appreciated as Eva just turned to snarl at the girl.

"Listen, as long as I'm in charge, what I say goes, and I say you stick with your original partners, you got dat?" DJ said, adding in a ghetto part at the end for emphasis.

"Yeah, sure," Geoff obliged before moving to whisper to the larger boy, "Thanks for keeping me with Bridgette man, I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for the team and our chances of winning. Now get back to work!"

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"What's up with the dude? I was just being friendly and he comes at me with that? Maybe he wasn't the best choice for this, man. Anyway, what am I going to do about Bridge? She wanted to drop me just like that?"

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"I think, uh, that maybe this power has gone to DJ's head a little bit. Just a little tiny small bit?" Katie asked skeptically, hanging her head in disbelief. "I need to fix this."

* * *

"So little miss stalker won't leave you alone?" Heather questioned boringly as she watched Noah throw the tray of taquitos he had just created into the oven.

"Yeah, she's like some kind of weird obsessed fan-girl." Justin confessed, making a disgusted face as chills went up his spine, "I mean, I don't mind all the attention and I am the best looking male here, but, it's _Beth._"

"Listen, all-" Noah started before Heather put a hand up to his face and approached Justin herself.

"You want Beth to leave you alone? She just wants what she can't have, so all you to do is confess your feelings for her and she'll leave you alone. Easy as that, right Noah?"

"Well I-"

"You see?" Heather interrupted the smaller boy again and continued, "He agrees! Now go on back there and claim your freedom!"

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"Advice from Heather? And it's actually not terrible? Maybe she's actually a kinder person than people give her credit for."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Justin will believe anything. Just because he's my teammate doesn't mean I don't want to see him squirm. I can't wait to see this in action." Heather stared at the camera for a few seconds before speaking again, "What? You think just because my parents didn't pay any attention to me as a child I have some sort of needy attention problem? Because I don't. I'm perfectly fine without Justin; I just need him so I can win. That's all."

* * *

Cody, who had been on his own for a while as Justin had been gone forever in his mind, was busy finishing up the Chocó flan.

"Where is Justin? I could have used some help with this." He complained, looking around for the boy. "Being team captain is hard, geez. I can't even get my own teammate to listen to me." He sighed, putting the Chocó flan on the plate to present it to Chris. "Done!" He smiled. "Now I just need to find Justin, the little ditcher."

"If you're looking for your hot model friend," Heather commented, slyly moving over toward the smaller boy, "He's busy trying to win the heart of his lover. Don't interfere; you might ruin his one chance at true love." She persuaded so smoothly that Cody had to stop in his tracks and take a moment to think. When he curved his mouth to talk, Heather grinned evilly.

"I know I wouldn't want someone stopping me from talking to Izzy or messing up my relationship…" He trailed off; blushing once he realized he had just spoken that aloud. With Cody's attempt to approach Justin halted, the attractive looking male stepped up to Beth, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Justin!" She beamed upon turning and seeing him.

"Yeah, uh, listen Beth, I just wanted you to, uh, know that I'm…" He paused to stare at her smiling mouth and shivered, noticing the piece of food stuck in her braces. Justin gulped before finishing,

"You're my one true love Beth!" He exclaimed dramatically, hoping the girl would buy his extravagant acting, "I know I was avoiding you during that whole psychopathic stage, but that's behind us now. We can start dating and then get married and live happily together in Sweden where there is no war and just peace and stuff! What do you say?" Beth stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before silently falling backwards to the floor; unconscious. "I can't believe that worked." Justin muttered as the Gopher team rushed around Beth while he just stood there with an exasperate expression plastered on his face.

"Beth? Beth!" Noah called as he stared down at the small female.

"Coming through!" Izzy yelled as she tossed a bucket of water straight down on the girl. What the water made contact, Beth instantly shot up in awareness.

"What happened? I was in so much shock from Justin I just…" She trailed off, allowing herself to be lifted up by Cody.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Well I was pretty in to Justin and I didn't brag or flaunt my feelings about him and it's not like it showed, but now I don't know. If he likes me back, it's not as much fun trying to win his heart. Besides, a guy that good looking can go out with anyone! What if he dumped me as soon as we started dating and went after someone else? Yeah, we're definitely staying friends."

* * *

"If Beth's okay, we need to focus back on our task at hand." Cody announced, gathering his teams' attention, "Is everyone almost done with their meal?"

"Taquitos are-" Noah started before being yet again cut off by Heather,

"They're perfectly prepared and are ready to be eaten. You can thank me, I made them all myself." She sneered, turning to Noah and laughing at the frustration he was showing.

"The Refried Black Beans are ready too." Izzy added. Cody nodded,

"Right, and I finished the Chocó flan so it looks like we're all done."

"Teams!" Chris called seemingly right on schedule, "5 minutes until it's time to present your meal. Set the stoves on fry and let's get grilling!"

* * *

"You guys almost done over here?" DJ nagged as he approached Duncan, Katie, and Courtney who were just finishing up the Chicken Wings. "I don't want this team to lose because of you slowpokes!"

"DJ, you need to calm down." Katie said, trying to coax him off of his high horse but it didn't seem to do much as he gave the girl an idiotic face before stomping off.

"What's his deal?" Courtney asked, setting the last cooked chicken wing on the plate.

"Maybe we'll find out as soon as we figure out what's up your butt first." Duncan scowled and crossed his arms. Courtney huffed before letting out all of her thoughts,

"Listen here Duncan, I've tried to be nice to you ever since I was all stuck up in your face earlier and I've even apologized, so you need to stop!" Her voice rose but she didn't stop there, "I can't deal with everything you're pushing on me and frankly, you're just acting like a huge douche bag. **Leave me alone**!"She screamed a little louder than she should have but her message still went across. Katie just stood behind her, astonished, while Duncan's eye twitched.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"So the grimy CIT does have some balls. I have to hand it to her, she got me good. I think I'll cut her a break for a while, maybe even get to know her." Duncan was about to walk out until he realized how un-cool his previous statement had sounded, "Ah, I mean, if she wants to even get close to me, I'll pound her face in!" He corrected himself quickly even though it was a bit too late.

* * *

Just as Chris had said, DJ and Cody were now standing outside of the kitchen in the dining area; Chris sitting in front of them at a large table.

"We'll get you your food in a second sir; I hope you don't mind the wait." Cody mentioned to the host, shuffling back to the kitchen to call out their first dish.

"Yeah, if my team didn't totally screw anything up, your food's also arriving in a minute." DJ commented, also moving back to the kitchen.

"Yo, get on out here with the main course, Chris is waiting." DJ ordered, receiving angry glances from both Geoff and Bridgette as they grabbed their plate of shrimp and brought it out him.

"Without further ado dude, I present to you our Twice-Cooked Coconut Shrimp!" Geoff introduced as Bridgette laid the plate in front of the host.

"Simple to make, but creative intro. Let's see how it tastes." Chris pulled out his fork and picked up one of the little barbequed shrimps in it. After tossing it in his mouth, he licked his lips. "Delectable, I'll give it a six." Bridgette turned to smile at Geoff but he just turned away, frowning. "Next!" Chris called; cueing Noah and Heather to exit out of the kitchen and place their meal in front of him.

"I hope you'll find everything to your liking sir." Noah presented, stepping backwards. Chris did the same as he had done with the shrimp; making sure he examined every aspect of the meal.

"Eh, props for an original idea but the taste of it is empty and dull. I'll give it a five." Heather stared menacingly at Noah, muttering,

"Little twerp can't even make a taquito right." Which he overheard and returned the glare, mouthing,

"You wanted the credit for making them."  
"Well, with the Bass leading, it's time to bring out the side dishes. Teams, go ahead and grab them." DJ and Cody skipped back into the kitchen again to gather their team; emerging a few seconds later. This time, the Gophers presented their side dish first, the Refried Black Beans. Izzy, who was holding the plate, handed it to Chris who promptly began eating it.

"Mhm, great taste you guys, I give it an eight. Nice presentation too, I like the little decorated carrot bits on top."

"I didn't put any carrot bits on top, did you?" Beth whispered to Izzy with wide, concerned eyes.

"I was just pulling off loose bits of my hair earlier, I don't think they fell in the food." Izzy confessed without any concern, "Do you think he noticed?" The two turned back to the host who gave them a thumbs up and continued eating their food. Beth felt a little sick upon seeing it, but Izzy pushed her along, letting the Bass present their meal. Courtney and Katie both brought the plate up to Chris and laid it in front of the man who then proceeded to chow down on it.

"These…are the best wings I've ever had!" Chris claimed as Courtney and Katie exclaimed excited shrieks and Duncan smiled. "You guys get a nine, I mean, great job. My applause to whoever's idea it was to create these."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"And my team doubted me when I said I wanted them to make chicken wings. Please, I've been cooking with my mama since I was three. It was at that age when she told me how to make her special spice that could spice up any meal. Anyway, this just goes to show that my team should watch what they say, because without the secret spice I sprinkled on it when no one was looking, we probably would have lost. No, this power hasn't gone to my head. Katie's full of crap if you ask me. I mean, have you seen her outfit?"

* * *

"The Bass are ahead by two and if things continue the way they are, the Bass are sure to win. Will they? We're about to find out! Bring out the desert!" After hearing Chris, Heather went into bitch mode,

"We're behind right now and I swear if any of you screw this up I'll-"

"Relax Heather." Cody coaxed, defusing her rage, "I'm gonna go get Justin." As Cody went into the kitchen, DJ followed behind him; heading to their teams side and heading toward Sadie and Eva.

"Is that thing still not out of the oven?" DJ asked, eyeing the two girls strangely.

"It won't cook!" Sadie huffed, "It's been in the bowl for over an hour and it won't even get warm!"

"Just have it out there in a minute, I'll tell Chris it's coming, and for your sake I hope it's edible." He commented, stepping out of the kitchen with a glare at the two.

"What are we going to do! We have no food to present!" Sadie panicked as she searched around the room.

"Just pull the batter out of the oven, it can't be that bad." Eva stated, surprisingly calm. Sadie did as the tough girl said and yanked the bowl out; the spoon from earlier still sticking straight out it.

"Isn't this just the batter? Isn't that really unhealthy to eat?" Sadie nagged to Eva who just took the bowl and began moving toward the door to the dining room. Before she did that, she stopped and turned, saying,

"If he can annoy and humiliate twenty two teenagers in front of the whole world, he can survive some undercooked pastry batter. Now let's go." She voiced sternly, kicking the door to the dining room wide open.

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"Even though I don't really agree with half of the things Eva says, I didn't really have an argument against her logic. Weird isn't it?"

* * *

"Eat this." Eva scoffed, sliding the bowl across the table at Chris.

"There's a spoon in it." He observed, staring down at the solid batter.

"It'll be up your ass in a second if you don't start eating." She warned, causing the host to smile.

"Alright, relax. I'll give it a try." Chris lifted his spoon and tried to stick it in the bowl; only to have it dent upon touching the solid mix in it.  
"Er, yeah. I can't eat this. You guys get a one, this was terrible." Chris decided, still trying to stick his metal spoon in the bowl while the wooden one still stuck straight out of it.

"Great job you guys, way to blow this challenge." DJ scolded harsly; something completely out of character for him.

"We're still ahead guys," Katie announced optimistically, hoping to calm DJ, "Maybe the Gophers screwed up too!" Just as she finished, Justin walked dramatically out of the kitchen and presented Chris with his desert.

"Chocó flan? Interesting." Chris inquired, grabbing his fork and shoving the piece into his mouth. "Oh, good gravy, we have a winner! The Gophers win with this knockout of a desert! A solid ten, delicious! Bass, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"Cody, you did it!" Izzy cheered and jumped onto the boy in a type of hug. He embraced her back and when she let go, they both took a moment to smile at each other, eyes locked.

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"I'm really happy Cody led us in the challenge. He was, um, really great. He even cooked the Chocó flan himself. I like him, a lot." Izzy, who was usually full of energy was relatively silent and still as a red blush spread across her face.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I can't believe it! Beth just came up to me and told me we had no future together and that we were through! I mean, we weren't even dating but still. Maybe now she'll finally leave me alone. Oh, and I have Heather to thank for the great advice. I thought she was just messing with me, but I guess she really cares about me. Ha, that's cool."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"_I was kidding!"_The female screeched, "When I trick someone, I want it to actually affect them. Ugh, this is such bull. Beth and Justin just like, need to go fall off of a cliff or something."

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

"We've really been spending a lot of time apart and trying to make friends but we're still bffs right?" Katie asked, turning to Sadie.

"Oh of course!" Sadie nodded, smiling, "I just wish Eva wasn't so angry all the time, she's really scaring me. After we lost the challenge, she went over to the communal washroom and punched in all of the mirrors. I think her hand started bleeding."

"I know! DJ was really strict and mean today. I think I need to go talk with him, right?"  
"Duh! I think I'll stay away from Eva for a while until her rage wears off though…"

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

Eva huffed heavily and in long intervals, probably trying to regain her control. When she spoke, it was in between breaths "Team…challenge…kill…mirror." She help up her bloody, glass filled hand and then kicked the confessional door open; storming out.

* * *

"DJ!" Katie called to the large boy as he approached the Bass cabin. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier you big jerk!" She said in a not so sensitive tone.

"Yeah, uh, listen Katie, I'm sorry about that. I've never been given dat much control before and when I finally got it, it felt great. I guess I kind of made a fool of myself huh?"

"Yeah!" She scolded, "Now you should go apologize to our team okay? I'm sure they'd appreciate. I would too." She grinned at the male happily and he returned it, raising his hand for a high-five that she gave him.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"Well I was gonna vote for DJ until he became a man and apologized for earlier. Dude did good doing that. As much as I'd like to eliminate Bridge, I can't stay mad at her for too long. Don't tell her though, I'm gonna keep playing it while I can."

* * *

"Bass. There are eight of you in front of me and only seven fluffy bits of safety on this plate. When I call your name, I'll toss you your marshmallow." Chris paused to cough and clear his throat before resuming, "Katie." He flung the girl a treat which she happily caught. "Duncan, Geoff." Chris said; flicking two more marshmallows off the tray at the two males. "Sadie, Eva, Bridgette." He said in a line, all three girls eagerly catching their marshmallows. "DJ, Courtney, this is the final marshmallow of the night.

"Come on, come on; give me the treat." Courtney mumbled as she anxiously sat on the hot seat. Chris did one of his usual dramatic pauses, allowing the camera angle to swap between the two teens before he finally announced, "It goes to DJ. Sorry Courtney, say goodbye to the island."

"What? But I didn't even get my million dollars!" She ran up to the host and whined; Chef stepping over and hoisting the girl over his shoulder, uttering,

"I don't get paid enough for this." The Bass waved a goodbye to Courtney as she was literally being brutally dragged off the island. She was throwing a huge tantrum; trying to claw her way out of the boat back on to the dock. When the boat pulled away, her team sighed.

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

It's kind of a shame. Just as she was starting to become less irritable she gets herself kicked off. I might have had something to do with it, but I can't spoil anything yet. Not yet anyway."

* * *

"Oh, sneaky huh? For more surprising and backstabbing eliminations like this, tune in next week right here on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

**********Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen, Ezekiel**, Gwen, Trent, Courtney


	11. Who Can You Trust?

Last time on Total Drama Island; the Gophers and the Bass faced off in an epic cooking challenge which forced our teens to use the old noggin' and actually create something, although not everything went according to plan. DJ and Cody were elected captains of their team during the challenge and while Cody acted as his usual, helpful self; DJ let whatever power he had consume him and turn into a carbon copy of Heather. Eva and Sadie screwed up yet again at becoming friends and also ruined any chance their team had at winning when they totally failed to create a Pineapple Upside-Down Cake. Izzy confessed her feelings for Cody in a confessional, which he more or less already reciprocates. In the end though, it was Courtney, who stuck it to Duncan, who was eliminated. A shocker honestly, because this time the CIT didn't actually do anything to deserve elimination. Oh well. This week we'll find out just how much trust our campers have in each other, right now, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

All of the campers started off in the mess hall that morning, receiving their food from a less than excited Chef. Noah stepped up to get his food next when a huge slop of the stuff unexpectedly hit his tray with a splash.

"Its slop casserole, I know you'll like it bones." He taunted, referring to Noah's tiny bone structure.

"Aren't these just the leftovers from all of the food we cooked during the cooking challenge?" He inquired, staring down at the tray, "What'd you do just mix all of it together in a bowl?"

"Maybe I did? You got a problem with that?!" Chef snapped, veins appearing in his neck.

"Erhm, no no," He stammered, backing away slowly. As he backed up, he bumped into something or rather, someone.

"Duncan." He stated; turning around to get a full view of the male.

"You sure sound happy this morning. What, didn't room service get your phone call?" Duncan teased.

"Hilarious," Noah droned unenthusiastically, "No, I'm just stuck at this crappy old summer camp with a rundown cabin and served food that looks like it belongs in a dumpster. So yeah, I'm one happy camper. Now you're here to make my morning even better. Thanks old pal." He finished and headed toward the Gopher table. After he left, Duncan just stood there with red cheeks, although Duncan himself wasn't sure if it wasn't from embarrassment or his feelings; probably a combination of both. With Duncan behind him, Noah took a seat next across from Beth and next to Justin at their table,

"Can you believe the food they serve here?" He whined, sliding his food onto Justin's plate.

"It's not healthy to go without food." Justin warned, "First you'll start losing color in your skin. I can't let that happen to myself so I'll gladly take the extra food, but what about you? You're looking a little pink."

"It's all this sun exposure. I never used to leave my house so now I'm burning more than a chicken on the grill." Noah revealed, glancing around their table and only spotting Cody and Izzy making goo-goo eyes at each other, "Speaking of chicken, where's Heather?"

"She ran out of our cabin in the middle of the night and couldn't stop barfing outside. I think Chef took her into infirmary he had set up in the woods for the day because Chris said she wouldn't be allowed to compete today." Beth revealed, which didn't seem like much of a shock to Noah.

"So now it's seven on five. Great, another disadvantage," Noah complained, "We need to gather our alliance for a little chat."

**Noah Confessional**

"I am so done with this whole show. We should just have a triple elimination every episode or something to speed this thing along. Seriously, it's hot and exhausting. Oh and I'm also starting to sound just like Heather which is always a bonus." He whispered in a sarcastic tone. "I think it's time for an alliance meeting."

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"I've decided to keep my alliance with both Noah and Heather a secret from each other for the time being. I feel bad about it because Noah's my friend and everything, but I think I'd rather have him be mad at me then Heather. She'd probably kill me, dismember me, and the kill me again just for emphasis. I'm just glad she's out of today's challenge."

* * *

"You guys need to throw the challenge." Noah stated in a serious tone as he stood on the porch of the mess hall with Beth and Justin behind him and Katie and Sadie in front of him.

"Wait, what?" Katie asked, unsure if she had just heard the male correctly.

"You guys need to throw the challenge. We're undermanned as it is here and with the merge most likely coming up soon, we'll be able to scheme about what campers we want to eliminate. But for that to happen, the teams have to be close to even."

"I can't just sabotage my team! I'm friends with them, they're my-"

"Just wait a second Katie," Sadie interrupted, "Think about it. Our team doesn't really even appreciate us. All I do is fight with Eva and I'm sick of it. You can count me in Noah, I'm all for this."

"Good choice Sadie." Noah complimented.

"Listen Katie, are you part of this alliance or not? Just go along with it, it won't be that bad." Justin tried to explain, but Katie just shook her head.

"I can't betray my friends like that. If you guys feel like tearing apart your friendships for some stupid competition, go ahead. I'm leaving." Katie stomped; crossing her arms and tearing away.

"Katie wait!-"

"Pft, let her go," Noah fanned, "We only need one of you to sabotage your team anyway. Come on, let's get back inside."

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"Ugh, I can't believe Sadie just left me for them! I'm her best friend! I mean, at least I was. If she wants to go wreck everything she's worked for here she can go ahead and do it. I don't need Sadie anyway; I have like, a ton of other friends. I was kind of friends with Courtney but she's gone now and it's still weird to talk to DJ because of the last challenge…so I guess I'll just go out and like, get new friends!"

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I know what it's like to be torn apart from someone. I had a boyfriend back home named Winston. He was so sweet to me; always getting me presents and candy even though I insisted he shouldn't. We didn't last too long though because- oh, sorry, I got off topic. But back to the story, I had to stop seeing him because of the head trauma he suffered from falling off of that roof. We were playing hide and seek and we went up there to hide from me. Yeah, his parents wouldn't let me into their house anymore after that."

* * *

Over at the Bass table, the whole team seemed to be in good spirit that morning with the exception of Bridgette, who had her face buried in her arms down on the table.

"You eat today's food?" Eva inquired, scooting over to the female, "I'm guessing that's why you're upset."

"No, I mean…its Geoff," Bridgette opened bluntly, "I thought he liked me and that we had some kind of special friendship or connection or something but now he won't even talk to me." Eva gave a low growl and turned to male who was currently chatting to Duncan about something she couldn't care less about.

"Want me to go over there and bash in some skulls?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"No." Bridgette sighed, "I actually think it'd be good if we just talked, you know? Girl to girl?" Bridgette stuck out her hand and raised her head; giving Eva a soft smile. Eva mustered up the best smile she could, as it was something unusual for her and offered Bridgette one of her own hands. The blonde happily accepted the female's hand, grasping it in her own.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that." Eva answered softly.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"I'm actually being referred to as a girl. Not an ugly roid monkey, not one of the dudes, just another normal girl. It feels…different. Good, but different. Just don't expect me to throw on a dress and skip around in the fields, that's for sissies and wimps. I've just never really had a female friend before. Most of the time back in my hometime I end up hanging out with one of the sweaty guys I spar with at the boxing gym. And he's usually unconscious because of my killer left hook."

* * *

"Hello viewers, Chris here." He introduced himself as he strolled through the forest in a very serious manner, "It's really hard to host a reality show like this when the campers just don't seem to get along with each other. Considering this, the producers and I thought of a way we could bring our campers closer, by exploiting their terrible trust and hatred of each other for laughs. This is going to be amazing."

* * *

"So," Chris began, now with the campers in front of him on the dock, "Because of all the tension that's been exposed between you guys in the last few weeks, we've decided to bring you all closer as a team with some trust. There's going to be three different trust themed challenges that have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Since we let you pick out your partners last challenge, we'll be assigning them to you this week. Now follow me to the first challenge!" Chris finished, motioning for the teens to follow him. The group traveled through some light jungle and a few hills; eventually arriving at a huge cliff jetting out of nowhere.

"We aren't climbing that are we? We'll die!" Beth exclaimed nervously, staring up at the huge monument.

"Relax Beth; let me explain what you'll be doing first. Yes, you will be climbing this rock, but there are a few rules and such. For your first challenge, you'll be scaling this beauty free handed in a super rock climbing adventure. Bridgette and Katie, you'll be playing for the Bass and Justin and Cody, you'll be climbing for the Gophers. Here's your belay and harness," The host stated, tossing the objects to the four teenagers. "I'll just assume you've all gone rock climbing before to save some time. If you haven't, well, I suggest holding on for dear life. A quick warning though, both sides of the mountain have been rigged with minor explosives, rusty nails, and slippery oil slicks."

"Nice setup Chris! Where'd you get the money to buy all this stuff?" Geoff inquired curiously, who just got shushed by the host.

"Not important. What is important is deciding who's going to be on belay and who's going to be climbing. The person on belay needs to strap up their partner and make sure that they **never ever** let go of the rope." Chris emphasized, "Your partner's life depends on it. After all, this challenge is based on trust."

"Do you know what you're doing Bridgette?" Katie asked as her partner began strapping the harness on her.

"Sure, I've been climbing for a few years now. I'm never actually gotten the chance to belay before though so this should be fun." She smiled positively. Katie got a few chills up her spine suddenly and shivered, hoping it was the wind that had made her shake and not her nerves. Meanwhile, Cody strapped Justin up on the Gopher side quickly and easily as if he had done if before.

"…And done. Hehe, that wasn't too hard." He said, satisfied, "All you have to do is climb, don't let anything stop you. I'll hold you up from the ground so you're safe."

"Wow Cody, have you done this before?" Beth questioned to which Cody nodded, "I did it once during the summer about two years ago, although the climbing wall I scaled wasn't nearly this big."

"Aw, you're so lucky Cody!" Izzy whined, springing over to the boy, "I would have loved to climb this. It would have been great having you support me!" She smiled, blushing a tiny bit. Cody smiled back and gave a quick wink to her before turning and facing the cliff.

"Both teams ready." Chris announced, waiting for Katie and Justin to grasp the cliff. "On your mark…get set…go!" He shouted, allowing both campers to start upward.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Sure Justin wasn't the most reliable teammate in the last challenge, but that's only because he was avoiding old brace-face the stalker. I'm sure that this time he won't let me down. After all, we are a player down. We can't afford to screw up."

* * *

**Katie Confessional**

"Although I admit I've never climbed a rock before, how hard can it be? I'm not afraid of heights or anything and I'm secured by Bridgette, so what's the worst that could happen? I feel totally safe! Hehe…" Katie laughed nervously.

* * *

Katie and Justin began their climb up the rock swiftly. Katie was slightly ahead of Justin for her own personal reasons as she couldn't stand to look at his gorgeous body from below; especially his **ass**. Sadie on the other hand was greatly enjoying the view she had on the male, even going so far as to shout,

"Don't hurt that perfect body of yours Justin! I want to feel those rock hard abs when you get back down!" She screamed, embarrassed at her sudden outburst. Justin turned around to wink at the girl as he continued to climb; only to be blasted by a pretty obvious explosion jutting from the rock. The male fell for a few seconds as he screamed before being abruptly stopped by Cody at the bottom of the structure.

"It's alright Justin; I've got you," Cody shouted, "Climb back up before she gets more leverage on you!" He nodded and gripped onto the cliff again; beginning his long climb back to the top. Katie, who now had a somewhat measurable lead, was starting to wear out. Although avoiding all of the hazards Chris had planted, Katie's arms were starting to get sore, as were her leg. She never was the most athletic or physically fit, but she was determined. Determined to complete this challenge for the sake of her team; her friends.

"You're doing great Katie, just keep going!" Bridgette encouraged; noticing the girl's shaky limbs even from the bottom of the cliff. While the surfer called out to Katie, Chris was slowly sneaking towards the campers; a water gun filled with hot sauce in hand. He turned to the camera and slyly whispered,

"You'd think these teens would expect this by now." Giggling, the host crept forward even more until he pumped up the gun and blasted a huge wave of sauce right at the blonde. Bridgette turned to the noise only to get sauce blasted right in her eyes; setting the poor things on what felt like fire. She screamed and let go of the rope securing Katie and tried to wipe herself off feverishly to get rid of the sensation. Katie yelled in terror and flailed her arms as she plummeted to ground and landed right on her back in pain.

"Ow, uh, I'm okay." She uttered weakly as she tried to peel herself off of the ground. Using this opportunity, Justin scaled the cliff faster than he thought he could, gaining a great lead on Katie back down at the bottom and coming within three fourths of finishing.

"There's no way we can catch up now," Duncan moaned, "Nice one Bridgette." He blamed, scoffing.

"It, ow, wasn't her fault." Katie defended, standing up and bending her back so it would hopefully become straightened out again. "You guys could have helped too. Maybe blocking her from Chris or even telling her he was there?" Her team glanced down in a form of shame that none of them had thought of that. "I swear, it's like you're all trying to sabotage us." She stated, staring right at Sadie. Katie's stare burnt into her former bff so much that she had to turn away completely to avoid them.

"I made it!" Justin chanted from atop the rock as his team roared with satisfaction.

"The Screaming Gophers have won the first challenge! Congrats Gophers. Katie, you should go find Chef; he'll take you to the infirmary he has set up and check out your back, and arm, and well, your whole body. I don't think any of it is supposed to be bending like that." She nodded in response and stumbled away, allowing him to continue,

"Now I need Eva and DJ from the Bass and Noah and Izzy from the Gophers for the second challenge. Follow me to the mess hall! The rest of you can take a short break; just report the dining area in thirty."

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"Of course I feel terrible about sabotaging my team! I haven't actually done it yet, but it won't be any easier when the time comes. I can't betray Noah though; he's helping me get farther along in the competition. Did you see the way Katie was glaring at me? Poor Katie…she's never given me that look before! Not even the time I told her her skin was too dark to get a proper tan. I didn't mean what I said it just sort of slipped out…oh but anyway, I hope Katie's okay. Her back looked really out of place after the fall. Even if she doesn't want to talk to me, that doesn't give me a reason to stop being a friend to her, whether she wants me or not."

* * *

"What's your deal?" Eva growled as she shoved Geoff backwards inside the Bass cabin.

"Whoa muscle mouth; I have no idea what you're talking about, but shouldn't you be with Chris right now?" He responded, stepping back up to the girl.

"I'm talking about Bridgette and I was about to head there until I spotted you're stupid head." She echoed and Geoff's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, well, just go there already. And what about Bridgette? She was just-"

"No, you were just too busy being an ass to even listen to her. I bet you're only interested in her because you think you have a chance to hit that." Eva snapped as Geoff' face grew pale,

"That's not…"

"I also bet you think you're a real cool dude getting upset over a stupid little trade. I don't blame here for wanting to swap partners because the way I see it, you're a douche!" Eva's cheeks were red with anger while Geoff had lost almost all of the color in his face.

"I-I was just-" He stammered before Eva cut him off again,

"No! Now get out of here before I snap your neck!" She threatened as she pointed towards the door. Geoff and Eva stood in silence for a few seconds before Geoff broke it by saying,

"But this is the guy's side of the cabin." He pointed out, causing an already irritated Eva to instead become embarrassed and storm out, slamming the door behind her. When she left, a small squeak sounded from under the covers of the top bunk of one of the beds and DJ popped his head out,

"I-Is she g-gone now?" He stuttered in fear. Geoff walked over to the bunk and laid down on the bottom bed, muttering,

"I sure hope so."

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"I'm not wrong about being mad at Bridgette. She wanted to abandon me! It was all for her own selfish agenda if you ask me. Now I've got lady lobster hands down my neck and its garbage. The way I see it, she's just trying to stir the pot if you know what I mean. Well if that's how she wants it, I can throw down too."

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Spending alone time with Izzy? Best thing I could have wished for! I just wish she'd calm down a little bit so we could hold an actual conversation, you know? I love the fact that she's full of energy, but sometimes it can get a bit tiring."

* * *

Izzy and Cody sat on the dock with their shoes off; dangling their legs off the side letting their toes grace over the water. Izzy had somehow convinced him to take a break with her so they could relax together, something Cody quickly jumped at the chance to do. It was surprisingly peaceful, or, as peaceful as things could be with Izzy around.  
"So I was totally going to dive off of the cliff if I could! I loved the attention, haha!" Izzy laughed as she finished her story, splashing some water around with her feet.

"Yeah Izzy, attention is good. You seem to like it a lot right?" He asked and she nodded, "Is that why you're so happy and eccentric all the time? To gain attention?"  
"What?" She questioned, "No, I'm the way I am because what's not to be happy about? It's better to be positive than negative!" She exclaimed as she kicked more water in the air. Cody took a moment to think before smiling and clasping his hand over Izzy's on the dock.

"You're right Izzy. Thanks. I had everything about you pegged wrong." She turned to him with a light blush on her cheeks and grinned back; speechless for once. The two turned to stare at each other and slowly leaned in their lips when they were stopped by Chris's voice,

"Attention Izzy!" Chris boomed over the intercom, "Your time is up. Report back to the dining hall for your challenge. The rest of you are due in five minutes so hurry up and get going!"

"I guess we should get going. You have a challenge to participate in after all." The male stood up and extended his hand to the girl, who happily accepted it. Cody pulled her off of her butt and released her hand, allowing her to walk beside him comfortably as Izzy started towards the mess hall with a wave goodbye to Cody as he waved back at her, smiling.

* * *

The two teams arrived in front of the mess hall five minutes later as they had been told and found the doors locked as they tried to enter it. Chris popped his head out a few seconds late and explained,

"Challenge just got started in here; we'll need a few minutes. Entertain yourself till' then."

"What does that mean?" Geoff asked, turning to Justin who shrugged. The host stepped back into the eating area and approached the contestants. "Alright, you've all been instructed on what to do, now get cooking!"

"Izzy, I'd rather not get you killed today, so you better prepare the poisonous blowfish. Just make sure I don't die in the process."

"You can count on me!" She vowed as she took the knife and brought it straight down on the fish; splitting it in half. On the other side, Eva came face to face with DJ and began speaking,

"Listen here mama's boy, I'll let you cook the meal because you were in charge of our last cooking challenge but if you go on another rampage about what little power you truly have you're dead, got it?" She snapped while DJ nodded,

"No sweat yo, I learned, I can control myself. Not a problem." He smiled. Eva huffed and turned back to the fish, making a small gag at the smell of it.

"Get cooking then Iron Chef." She commented.

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Cooking isn't that hard. All you have to do is make some cuts here and there and wham! You have a meal fit for a king! Or maybe a queen you know? Oh how cool would that be? Cooking food for royalty, that'd be amazing! Haha!"

* * *

"Done." Izzy wiped the imaginary sweat off of her forehead and stared at what she would have called a masterpiece. It was the poisonous blowfish all cut up into different sections with a substance that looked the fishes' guts stuffed inside the skin; no noticeable poison glands. Its little eye stared up at Izzy without any movement as it was decapitated from the rest of his body, but the eccentric female swore she saw it blink. On the Bass table, DJ sighed in relief as he squirted a dab of ketchup on top of the pile of sushi he had created from the fish. He wasn't sure if he had removed all of the poison, he could only hope.

"Great, you guys are done? Go ahead and test what you've created; Bass, you first." Chris guided; motioning towards the two team members.

"I can eat mostly anything without repercussions, but if I die, I'll make sure I kill you first." Eva warned as DJ pushed the plate up to her. She leaned forward and sniffed it before going back and grabbing a piece of sushi and throwing it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed; standing still for a few seconds for any kind of aftereffect and let out a breath when nothing happened.

"Great work Killer Bass." Chris complemented while Eva punched DJ's arm playfully, "Gophers, you're up."

Izzy happily placed her plate in front of Noah who made a slight jump backwards. From the looks of it, it wasn't too appealing. He squinted at it for a few moments and suddenly jumped back again,

"Why did it just move?" He asked; his mind racing on why something so dead still had the ability to move and flop its separated tail.

"I knew it blinked!" Izzy screeched as she leapt in for a closer look.

"Stop stalling and eat the food Noah, we don't have all day." Chris pushed as Noah sighed.

"Fine. But none of you are allowed to come to my funeral when I die." He gulped as he took one last look at the fish before grabbing a piece Izzy had sliced up; one without an eye, and tossed it into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, Noah's stomach grumbled for second but after it stopped, there was no pain or change in his body.

"Wow Izzy," He smiled, "I can't believe-" Noah paused when he heard his stomach rumbling again and this time after it was done, he spewed barf straight onto the table. He paused to groan before convulsing onto the floor and throwing up again.

"Oh, that's not pretty." Chris commented, staring at the big puddle of barf Noah had just produced. "Let Chef come on in and get him. You three can follow me and the others to your next challenge."

"Should we just leave him there like that?" DJ asked, concerned, as he peered over the table to stare at his spastic body.

"It's fine, Chef'll be here in a sec to take him to the infirmar. Let's get a move on campers; we've got a schedule to keep."

* * *

"Good news campers," Chris began at their new location somewhere in the woods, "The third challenge involves three challenges of its own; the three blind challenges. It starts off with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and ending in the life-threatening blind toboggan."

"But we're two players short; we can't complete in all these challenges ourselves we might die or suffer a serious injury or lose our-, well, my wonderful looks!" Justin whined, but Chris ignored him,

"Just like the legendary marksman, you'll be knocking arrows off of your teammates head with crab apples."

"I don't think that's historically accurate." Bridgette commented but Chris ignored her as well,

"And the shooter will be blindfolded." The teens gasped collectively as the host continued, "The first person to knock the arrow off of their partners head and cause the least amount of facial and bodily damage will win. Sadie and Geoff will shoot for the Bass and Cody and Izzy for the Gophers."

"Oh Geoff, let me shoot! I have great aim!" Sadie purred as she jumped eagerly for the slingshot.

"Are you sure? Because earlier you were talking about how you have terrible aim and can't even throw a dodge ball on target. I remember the dodge ball challenge."

"I was just kidding about all of that." She persuaded quickly, "Please let me shoot!" She begged.

"Fine, just don't miss."

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"I have the accuracy of a blind man that's drunk and on drugs in the middle of a bright intersection. If I really was a blind drunk man in an intersection, I'd probably be hit by a car before I had the chance to throw or toss anything, but you get my point. I need to do this to help Noah though or else I'll be kicked out of the alliance."

* * *

Sadie and Izzy lined up with their slingshots in hand and pulled the blindfold over their eyes while Geoff and Cody put their protective eyewear on and waited for the girls to fire.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris belted as Sadie began firing rapidly in every direction except Geoff's head.

"Sadie, what are you doing? Get in the game!" He shouted loudly; scaring her into aiming an apple right at his face.

"Izzy, the other team already started firing! Shoot one!" Cody shouted from his spot to Izzy who hadn't even shot an apple yet as she was still focusing,

"I'm taking my time Cody, just wait; I don't want to hurt you. I'll knock the arrow off in one hit, I promise." Izzy said as she had her slingshot cocked with an apple and stood still. Sadie was still on the quick firing rampage and was still unintentionally missing; even if she had been missing intentionally, it would have just as bad.

"I thought you said you were good at thi-oof." Geoff moaned as another crab apple nailed him in the face. Izzy took a breath and released her sling; the apple swiftly flying through the air and landing right through the arrow atop Cody's head and knocking the object clear on to the ground.

"I got it! Yes!" Izzy chanted as Cody rushed up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks Izzy, that was great." He complimented as they stared at each other face to face, Izzy blushing wildly.

"Great shooting there Texas Ranger." Geoff scoffed at Sadie, who just shrugged her shoulders,

"Sorry, I guess today wasn't my lucky day."

"It might not be your lucky day at the elimination ceremony tonight." Geoff puffed; glaring.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Chris intervened to keep the campers moving along, "Time for the next challenge, follow me."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Apparently almost dying on a reality show isn't a good enough reason to be excused from all the remaining challenges. Ugh, I just really wish this thing would hurry up to the final three. Oh, and my alliance? Katie and Sadie are dead to me after this challenge. I hate having to manipulate someone to help my team, but hey, we're losing right now and Katie already betrayed me. If I'm right, Sadie will be right behind her."

* * *

"Ugh." Noah huffed, sitting upright in the infirmary bed he was in. "What did you give me? My throat's on fire." He choked out; referring to Chef and coughing.

"Lucky I gave you what I did for that poison infection you got. You probably don't want to know anyway skinny kid, just lay back down and get some rest." Chef commented as he pulled Katie's arms behind her head and cracked her back several times,

"Ow ow! Careful!" Katie screamed but Chef just kept pulling. Noah rolled his eyes at his former alliance member and turned over to his left and spotted Heather lying in the bed next to his; unconscious.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Girl got some kind of flu so I gave her some sleeping pills to sleep it off. When she wakes up she won't remember much but she'll be better. Now hold still twin number one while I fix up your back." He commanded Katie; reaching behind him and revealing a large wrench-type device. Noah stared at Heather's body for a few more seconds before smirking and whispering to himself,

"I may never get another opportunity like this." Noah then hopped out of his bed and pulled a black sharpie marker out of his back pocket. He always seemed to have some kind of writing device on hand just in case he needed to remember something. He didn't need it for writing this time though; he needed it for drawing. Noah proceeded to start drawing a ton of marks and jokes on Heather's face as he had seen many times in different forms of media. He included a moustache and a black eye just for giggles and put the cap back on his marker; satisfied with his work. "Ah, sometimes people just get what's coming to them."

* * *

"…And now it's time for the blind trapeze!" Chris began as the campers filed in behind him with a somewhat simple looking trapeze challenge in front of them. "To avoid serious injury, we've placed this challenge over a nice pond," The teens began sighing in relief but stopped when Chris continued, "Which is full of jellyfish. On the Gophers, Beth and Justin will be competing and on the Bass, Duncan and Geoff."

"Do I really have to be with Justin?" Beth questioned as she stared at Justin, "Him and I are just getting over a break-up and I don't want things to be awkward here."

"Awkward you say? This'll make for great TV then," Chris commented, smiling, "Here are your blindfolds. Pick which one of you is doing what and head on up to the platforms." The decision wasn't too hard for the Gophers as Justin could clearly catch Beth easier then she could catch him and even though she protested a bit about even being his partner, she eventually gave in. The Bass took a little longer to choose, as Geoff and Duncan both argued that both of them were stronger of the two and it wasn't resolved until Eva punched both of them in the face. Since the mark from the punch left less of a mark on Geoff, he got to be the one catching Duncan. The two teams climbed up the structure and Geoff and Justin both secured their spots on the trapeze and hooked their legs over the swing; dangling their bodies over the pit of jellyfish.

"Are you ready Beth?" Justin called from the swing as he began gaining momentum.

"Um, uh, no?" She asked while gripping the wooden pole for her life.

"Just jump when I say go, I promise you'll be okay. Don't you want to be caught by my beautiful strong hands?" He persuaded, making Beth slowly release her tight hold.

"Well, I mean, you are pretty hot and as long as things aren't weird between us I'd love to get close to you again!" Beth confessed, blushing.

"Exactly, so why not jump into my comforting body? It'll be easy, I'll even count down. One…, two…, three…, jump!"

Beth did as she was told and released the pole; leaping forward and having her arms grabbed by Justin's hands as he swung forward and clasped her.

"Nicely executed Gophers!" Chris echoed from below, "Now it's your turn Bass! If you fail this challenge we won't need the tie breaker one to decide the winner, the Gophers will win." Geoff nodded and began swinging himself back and forth with momentum on the trapeze bar. "Just jump when I say go!" He yelled to Duncan who just stood on the platform with a blank expression on his face.

"Am I even facing the right direction? Look man I need more instruction than that."

"Dude you need to stop being a sissy and man up and go for it. Just do whatever you feel like when I tell you. As long as we win it's cool." Duncan sighed and balled his fists,

"Fine, just say the word." He feigned.

"Right….." Geoff paused; waiting for the right moment. As he was swinging backward, he yelled, "Go!" To Duncan who reacted swiftly and leapt forward. Unfortunately, their hands missed each other by several feet because of Geoff's terrible timing and Duncan went falling down towards the earth. He landed with a splash into the jellyfish pit and his screams of pain could probably be heard throughout the whole island.

"Ouch," Chris flinched at the tough male's electrocution, "Well with that, the Gophers have won the challenge!" Cheers sounded throughout the four present members of the team, "We'll get Duncan checked out at the infirmary while the Bass team votes on who their loser should be tonight."

"Nice catch Geoff! I knew we could count on you!" Eva shouted sarcastically from the sideline as Bridgette laughed at the comment. Geoff noticed this and glared, now angry.

* * *

**Geoff Confessional**

"I may be a chill, laid back, American dude, but when I see my teammates actin' like douches, that's when I put it to them. You can bet that I'm mad at Bridgette for all of this but Eva's the one influencing it all. She's got to go. I was originally aiming for Sadie but now that Eva's interfering with everything, it's her turn."

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Eva was right, if I want to get Geoff out of my mind and out of my life completely I need to eliminate him. It's not the most humane thing I can think of doing, but I need to stand up for myself some times. It's not my fault Geoff can't handle people with other friends that aren't or…whatever it was he was experiencing. It was big deal made out of nothing and now I have to resolve it, one way or another."

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"Beth and I are cool now, I didn't have Heather screaming at me all day, and I didn't have to go through any of Noah's scheme or whatever today. Yep, I think things have been a success. Oh and we won the challenge; sweet bonus."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Geoff failed us twice today. He can't get out of this by blaming someone either, I've seen what he's done. I might just have to use what I did to Courtney for this elimination ceremony, but it won't be a problem."

* * *

Beth and Justin were in the mess hall with Sadie seated in front of them in an interrogation-type of setting and lumbered over her with gleaming eyes.  
"Um, is there a reason you wanted to see me here? Noah's in the infirmary and he's kind of in charge so…" Sadie trailed off as he messed with her fingers nervously.

"It's about your elimination ceremony tonight." Justin began, turning to Beth to finish,

"Noah just wanted us to find out who you were voting for because he thinks it should be Katie." Beth confessed; making Sadie's eyes grow wide and gulp anxiously.

"Vote off my best friend?" She repeated in disbelief. "I can't do that! She's my best friend! We came here together."

"Sorry Sadie, but that's what Noah said." Justin shrugged, flexing his muscle and little which caused Beth to squeal in admiration.

"Katie was right about you guys, you only care about winning. You can't persuade me with your hot muscles either," Sadie shouted as she stood up, "I'm out of here; I need to go apologize to her. I'm out of your little alliance, go and tell Noah that." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Beth and Justin remained still for a few seconds before Beth spoke,

"Noah's not going to be very happy about this."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Duncan approached the little tent as little bursts of static surged through his body. A jellyfish had attached itself to his head and was now shocking him every so often. It wasn't anything he couldn't take; he just wanted it off a.s.a.p. so he could stop looking like a giant clown. When he stepped inside he spotted Noah sitting upright in his bed and approached the male. As soon as Noah spotted him he began laughing,

"Looks like you have a new love interest." He teased as Duncan returned the comment with an eye roll.

"At least I can avoid getting poisoned from food. Besides, this is nothing." He bragged, but Noah just laughed again,

"Tell me if it seems like nothing when you start losing consciousness."

"Ha, funny." He droned and stepped over to the bed next to Heather. He laughed when he took a closer look at her face and turned back to Noah,

"You do this?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd capture her true essence with a small drawing on her face," He joked, "You like?"

"Sure do man, it looks great," Duncan commented, but didn't stop there, "You know, you're pretty great yourself."

"Pardon?" Noah asked, not sure if he had just heard what was said correctly.

"Oh, uh nothing," Duncan stopped and adjusted himself to face away from the other male; his cheeks a light tone of pink, "Hey Chef, can you get this thing off my head as soon as possible?" He called quickly, hoping to stop Noah from pursuing what Duncan had said further. Chef nodded at the teen with his back turned,

"In a second, just about done here. All right Thing One, ya'll can get goin' now." He grabbed Katie's arm and threw it behind her head once; a loud crack echoing from it. The female sighed in relief and was finally able to stand normally as she hopped out of her infirmary bed.  
"Thanks Chef, I feel great now."

"You wouldn't believe the kind of training I've had in throwing people's body parts back in place." He commented proudly which caused Katie to turn a little green,

"Oh, uh, I'll bet." She agreed and slowly tiptoed away from Chef out of the tent, a little disturbed by this news. As she left the infirmary, Heather's eyes slowly began opening as she sat up in her bed, scratching her head.

"Where am I?" She asked unusually, staring wide eyed at Noah and Duncan, "Who are you guys? Is my special blanket from grandma clean yet? Mommy said she'd have it washed soon…" She trailed off, choosing to lie back down in her bed then continue talking. Duncan and Noah remained quiet for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.

"That was better than any kind of prank I could have pulled, wow." Duncan explained through his laughter.

"Oh Heather, you're so much more naïve than I thought. Chef was right, that stuff really does make you forgetful." Noah commented as him and Duncan continued giggling hysterically.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I apparently said something totally embarrassing while I was on whatever crack drug Chef gave me and I'm sure I'll deny it no matter what anyone says, but that's really how I am. I know you've seen my bad side and everything I've done wrong here, but that's not the real me. Now enough with this sentimental shit, as long as the other campers fear me, we're fine. This little act I'm putting on is so great it'll win me the million, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Second night in a row you guys are face to face with me here, so welcome." Chris greeted as the Bass team became seated around the bonfire at the elimination ceremony. "If you don't get a marshmallow tonight, you'll have to walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can't come back, _ever_." He emphasized as he usually did every elimination.

"The first marshmallow goes to DJ." Chris flicked one of the treats off of his plate and into DJ's mouth; who happily chewed and swallowed it. "Katie and Duncan, you two also get a marshmallow." He tossed two more treats off the plate and at the camper's mouths who both ate the sugary sweet with relief. "Sadie, here's one for you too." He said as Sadie squeaked happily,

"Oh yes, thank you so much."

"Eva, Geoff, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. It goes to…" Eva and Geoff both took a second to glare at each other menacingly and returned their attention to Chris, who held the marshmallow high in his hand as a trophy of sorts. He froze for several seconds as he usually did to keep the audience in suspense before uttering the name,

"Eva." And tossing the marshmallow to the girl.

"What? You're keeping roid-rage over there but not me?" Geoff asked, exasperated, "Well whatever dude, this is so not chill. I'm out of here."

"Don't drop anyone into any jellyfish pits on the way there!" Bridgette called from behind him as he stomped away to the Boat of Losers. Eva exchanged a high-five with Bridgette for her comment and turned back to make a face at Geoff as the boat sailed away from the island with him on it.

"Congratulations campers," Chris spoke softly as he continued, "You're safe. **_For now_**."

* * *

**********Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler**, **Lindsay,** **Owen, Ezekiel**, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Geoff


	12. Basic Straining

Last time on Total Drama Island; the teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in each other. Noah trusted Katie and Sadie to betray their team and do a little sabotaging, but it turned out it was Izzy he couldn't trust, who ended up poisoning him by a blowfish. Cody trusted Justin after his fault in the last challenge and was happy to find that he managed to pull through for the sake of the team. Izzy and Cody also both trusted in each other in an unofficial relationship, which is actually going kind of smoothly. The Bass couldn't ultimately trust Geoff in the end though, as he was the one who took the walk down the Dock of Shame. Who will be the next camper to leave the island? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

The beginning of the day actually started with campers having an unusual relaxing time. They had already eaten their disgusting breakfast, but there had been so sign of Chef or Chris anywhere after that. It was strange, but nice. The campers usually didn't have much time to relax, so they were using it wisely. Well, kind of. Katie and Sadie were busy playing hot or not on the steps of the Bass cabin as they watched the remaining male contestants walk by.

* * *

**Katie and Sadie Confessional**

"After that whole alliance garbage, Sadie came up to me and apologized and now we're totally bff's again!" Katie squealed as she locked hands with Sadie,

"Oh totally. We should never let others get in the way of our true friendship! We don't need Noah or his alliance," Sadie nodded; continuing, "I just wish things weren't so serious between everyone, because like, things are getting feally tense. We're almost halfway done."  
"Oh it'll be so sad to say goodbye to everyone." Katie whined.

"I know, but we'll still have each other!"

* * *

"Justin is definitely a hot." Sadie sighed happily as she watched him strut extravagantly past the two as he headed for the Gopher cabin.

"Really?" Katie asked, "Because I think DJ's pretty hot looking sometimes." She revealed and began looking in the direction of the male who was busy following a butterfly. Sadie chuckled a little before leaning forward to get a better view of the male her bestie was referring to.

"Sure DJ's nice and everything, but he's not really boyfriend material, you know? He gets scared pretty easily and he's not very brave, like, at all." She explained, but her bestie ignored her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Katie stood up and navigated her way to towards the male. When she arrived behind him she tapped him on the shoulder. Apparently she should have approached him from the front because he began freaking out. He whipped around violently and began screaming; pushing whatever it was in front of him to the ground as he had his eyes closed.

"DJ! Calm down!" Katie shouted from the ground, "It's just me, Katie!" DJ stopped his fit and opened his eyes; letting out a breath of relief when it found it only was the girl.

"Sorry 'bout that Katie, I've just been really on the edge lately. I feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go and it's driving me crazy."

"That's because we're on a reality show…" Katie trailed off as she stood up, but DJ just rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I'm talking about something on the island, like an animal or something. I was in the confessional the other day when it started shaking wildly. I thought it was an earthquake until I stepped outside and there was nothing there. I swear something's been watching us."

"It's probably just all the stress from being on this show, it can get to some of us I guess." She tried to explain but DJ just shrugged.

"Anyway, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right," Katie remembered, gathering her thoughts again, "I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out with me later. Just the two of us." She smiled and began nudging his arm as he thought about what to do,

"You're not gonna let Sadie come?" He asked and Katie shook her head,

"Sure Sadie's my best friend and everything, but I want to spend some time with my other friends. Expand my horizons, you know?" DJ nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Sure, whenever you want to hang would be cool." He smiled at her, allowing her to grin in reply and turned to skip back to her bestie. Meanwhile, on the porch of the Gopher cabin, both teams were actually getting along rather well as Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Justin, and even Eva were playing a round of "Bullshit" with a pack of cards Justin had brought. Izzy slapped down three fives and was immediately called on it by Bridgette, who found out she was indeed lying.

"You're pretty good at this Bridgette." Eva stated as she shuffled through the mountain of cards she had in her hand. After calling bull for five turns straight and finding out everyone was telling the truth, she learned she wasn't very talented at this game.

"Don't worry Eva, you'll get better. I remember the first time I played this game I-" Bridgette continued telling Eva her story while Justin zoned out of things for a second. He recalled how Noah had reacted earlier that morning when he and Beth told him what Sadie had said the previous night. He was actually surprisingly calm and didn't make a huge fuss about anything; just shrugging his shoulders and saying, 'Whatever, we don't need them.' Just as he was lost in thought, he caught Noah signaling for him to come over.

"Hey, uh, guys, I've got to go." He excused quickly, "Split my cards up to each other, I won't be back." The group nodded and took Justin's cards, sending them to one another as the attractive male made his way over to Noah.

"What is it?" He asked as he approached.

"It's Heather." Noah stated bluntly, "You've been spending a lot of time with her recently according to Beth. I thought you left your alliance with her for mine." He squinted his eyes to stare at the taller male for any signs of a reaction to being caught, but Justin played it cool and just shrugged,

"We're on the same team, I don't know." He explained lamely as he fumbled with his hands. Noah just stared at him for a few seconds before deciding his answer was good enough for now,

"Just get ready for today's challenge, I don't want to lose."

"Yeah, sure." Justin agreed; sounding a bit nervous. Almost on cue, the loud speaker in the center of the camp began going off. Everyone expected it to be Chris, but were surprised when a different voice came on,

"Listen up you little cockroaches!" Chef boomed over the intercom, "I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at nineteen-hundred hours." The teenagers remained still until Chef started talking again, "That means now soldiers! NOW!" He repeated even louder; sending the contestants into a mass confusion as all of them began sprinting toward the dock.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"Darn it Beth! Just as I was hoping to keep this whole alliance thing a secret until one of them inevitably got voted off." Justin stared at the camera for a few seconds before resuming, "What? You don't honestly think our team's going to make it the whole time with either of those two still in the game? I swear one of them is going home soon. Just, uh, don't show them this."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I feel bad about watching my former lover go around and do stuff, but Noah asked me to. I can't really go against him or anything. Besides, he's taking me to the finals. I don't really mind watching Justin take a shower either, he's just so…uhgg." Beth moaned romantically in an extremely creepy stalker way.

* * *

Chef stared down the campers on the dock as they stood in a line. He had exchanged his usual cook outfit and was now wearing a ranger hat, sunglasses, and green cargo pants with a tank top. As he walked down through the group, he grew increasingly grumpy, "You maggots call this proper formation? Line up and stand at attention! Feet together!" He snapped, using his metallic stick to whack Cody's legs to each other, "Arms down!" Chef yelled again, this time smacking Heather's arms so she would uncross them from her chest, "Eyes forward and pay attention to me." Everyone did as they were told and followed his instructions, not wanting to incur his wrath. Just as Chef was about to begin speaking, Beth unfortunately sneezed, causing Chef to turn and face the small girl, "What was that soldier?! I didn't hear you!" Chef boomed, eyes locked with the females; although hers were trembling with fear.

"Oh, um, no, I just sneezed." She squeaked. Chef turned away from the girl in response to this and stopped in front of the group of campers so they could hear him.

"Now, today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to survive without some kind of substantial injury. My orders are to make sure that all the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Um, where's Chris? Did he suffer from some life-threatening illness or something?" Bridgette asked seriously, still confused as to why Chef was put in charge, but he just ignored her in favor of continuing with his explanation of the days challenge,  
"Rule number one, today, you will address me as Master Chief, do you understand that?"

"Yes Master Chief." The group uttered in sync.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, you will eat when I tell you to eat, and you will do what I tell you to do when I tell you." Chef moved over in front of DJ and began screaming again,

"Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-Yeah dude, uh, I-I mean, Master Chief." DJ corrected not so swiftly, but Chef took it and continued with the rules,

"Rule number two. When you are ready to quit like the baby you truly are, you are to walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three, we need to have at least one quitter by the end of the first day. That day will not end until someone has dropped out." Chef stopped, turning to stand in front of the group once more before shouting,

"What are ya'll waiting for? Get down to the beach front right now!" The group began screaming a started sprinting towards the beach as Chef had said, rushing right past him.

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"Who decided it was a good idea to put him in charge? I can handle Chris and his torture, but Chef is just so loud and demanding and scary. If he gets in my face again I just might wet myself, I can't handle that kind of confrontation. It's not like I don't have a backbone, it's that I'm scared of it breaking, that's all."

* * *

"Listen here," Chef began again, this time with two canoes that looked similar to the ones used in the previous challenge and the teenagers in front of him on the sandy beach, "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking both of your hands off the canoe and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out." Chef snickered dastardly, "Canoes up!" He ordered; watching the teams come over and raise their canoes together.

"This is too easy." Eva grunted with her hands firmly gripped on the canoe.

"I can barely reach the canoe, lower it guys!" Beth moaned as she stood on her toes to even touch the boat. In an attempt to compensate for her short height, the team bent their knees to lower the raft so Beth could actually grab it despite Heather's complaints.

"When our knees give out from being crouched like this and we lose, we can all thank you Beth." Heather sneered, making Beth feel bad and hang her head. The whole group remained still for about an hour in silence after Heather's words, as they were too focused on their own actions rather than what everyone else was doing. Everyone was focused on the same thing though, their arms. Well, almost everyone. Eva only had one hand on the canoe as she focused on lifting a weight with the other.  
"Dang girl, don't you feel any stress?" Chef asked, astonished by Eva's actions.

"No, why would I?" She responded blandly, continuing to pump iron.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"I don't know how Eva does it. She has the durability of three grown men and the strength of four. I look up to her in that aspect, she sure doesn't quit easily. If Eva has the power to stick it out through this challenge, I do too. Losing all feeling in my arms is only one obstacle in my way! I just wish I could open doors." She mentioned, using her foot to try and kick the confessional door open with no luck.

* * *

Chef let the subject drop and watched the group for about two more hours and their shaky arms until speaking up again,

"Come on you sissies, it's only been three hours." Chef taunted, prompting the campers to release their raft.

"I guess they miss lunch today then." Chris smiled, approaching the teenagers from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Maybe they just weren't hungry enough." Chef decided, grabbing a few large rocks and placing them a top both of the canoes to increase the amount of weight they were carrying.

"Oh Chris, what a relief, I thought you were dead. Did you come to take over the challenge?" Bridgette asked optimistically, hoping the host would save them from this torture.

"Nope, just here to watch all the fun," Chris snickered, "Keep doing what you're doing, don't mind me."

"Any of you ready to quit now?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Justin moaned, his lifeless arms releasing the canoe and drooping to his side. "I can't even feel my arms." He groaned, slowly strolling over through the sand and toward the quitting bell.

"Looks like we have our first quitter." Chef announced, everyone turning their heads to watch the teenage male.

"Don't do it Justin!" Beth called, "You can't afford to quit now!"

"I have to; my gorgeous body can't take this punishment anymore. My arms make me more money then this show ever will." Justin made it to the bell and limply swung his body so his hand would slap the bell with his limited movement in it. The bell chimed and the Gopher team felt their arms become weak with defeat and proceeded to drop the canoe on themselves; the Bass happily chucking the watercraft to the side off of their heads. Chef approached him from behind, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry soldier, you have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Really?" Justin questioned confidently.

"Except being a little wimp baby that let your team down. You're to go with Chris to the loser area where all of the other drop outs will be heading when they quit. The rest of you, head to the mess hall for your grub. I think you'll really like it." He sneered, the rest of the campers exchanging worried glances.

* * *

The campers now stood in the mess hall with a pile of garbage cans in front of them and Chef in front of the door.

"You've got ten minutes to eat before we resume your training into the night." The contestants groaned but stopped after looking around the room and finding nothing edible.

"Hey, where's the food?" Noah asked, fearing the answer was what he thought it was.

"You're looking right at it." Chef laughed, watching Noah walk up and pull a lid off of one of the cans. He jumped back and gagged,

"Ugh, you don't expect us to eat that do you? Isn't that in some kind of violation of our contracts? We have to be fed proper meals."

"Are you kidding me? When you're in the army, you take what food you can get. I remember having to eat dirt one-" Chef stopped when Noah chimed in again,

"Alright," Noah interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of the story, "I get it. Whatever, I'm not eating this." He feigned, dropping his tray.

"Me neither, I'd rather starve then eat this crap." Heather agreed, also tossing her tray on the ground.

"Are you guys sure?" Beth asked, heading over to a garbage can and sticking her head in; pulling out a half eaten banana. "It's not that bad." Heather covered her mouth to prevent herself from barfing and Katie gagged slightly.

"This stuff is so gross, I can't eat this; I'll barf all over the place."

"You sure?" DJ asked, offering the girl the best item he could find in the garbage can; a still whole slightly unwrapped granola bar, "You might not get another chance to eat knowing Chef. Keep up your strength right?" Katie took a second to contemplate her choice before happily accepting the bar.

"Yeah, thanks DJ. I can't wait for us to hang out later," Katie finished, about to walk away when she remembered something, "Oh, and don't let Chef scare you. He might seem big and scary but he can't really do any harm. Remember, it's all for a hundred thousand dollars." She calmed, hoping DJ could forget about his fear of the scary looking cook. Meanwhile, Duncan rummaged through a trash can looking for something remotely edible. He kicked the bin when he found nothing he could eat and heard a small laugh come from behind him. Turning; he spotted Noah standing confidently in front of him.

"I'm surprised you haven't even tried to defy Chef. Isn't that what your all about, breaking the rules and stuff?" Noah asked uninterestingly. Duncan laughed a little bit and shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid fumbling with them,

"Yeah, well, I actually thought I'd try to keep my defiance at a minimum today. I'm not in the mood today."

"Duncan's gone soft?" Noah exclaimed quietly so not everyone heard him, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm just trying to get through this challenge and avoid any confrontation. Listen, don't tell anyone I said this or anything, but I'm sort of homesick and I don't feel too well. Even if my parents ship me off to juvy almost every day, I still miss them. I'd appreciate it if you could keep quiet about it." Noah actually took a step back from surprise at the sudden honesty and nodded,

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Noah paused to stare at Duncan for a second before speaking again, "Thanks for telling me, though I guess you had to tell someone." Duncan's cheeks uncharacteristically turned pink as he watched the smaller male walk away from the garbage cans, rejoining his team.

"What the heck was that?" Eva questioned; approaching the male who instantly snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Nothing," He responded fiercely, "What do you care?"

"I can appreciate you and the little playmate getting along, but you're going soft. Let's face it though, if you want to win this competition, you have to be tough. Not some little homesick puppy stopping their bully act every time they miss their little pet cat or whatever. Besides, your ferocity has been lacking lately."

"What the hell does that mean? I have not gone soft!" Duncan screamed; happy no one turned to see what he had yelled about.

"Really?" Eva asked skeptically, "Then prove how much of an animal you really are during the next set of training exercises we're gonna go through."

"Fine, whatever." He scoffed, turning away and letting Eva walk away.

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"I knew I had to trust Katie on this, she knows what she's talking about. She's always given me great advice in the past too. Chef can't hurt me unless I let him. At least, I hope anyway."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"As rude and loud as Eva is, I think she's right. I can't let my stupid feelings get in the way of the game. I also can't take pity on the other team just because Noah's on it, we have to beat them. I'll show Eva how tough I am. You better believe it's gonna get ugly."

Before the campers knew it, they were thrown back outside and were now standing back on the shore of the beach front. Chef had brought along a handheld stereo with him and had set it down on a small wooden table that had randomly been placed there. After placing the stereo down, he turned around and walked up to a somewhat large wooden stage of sorts that had also sort of randomly appeared there and proceeded to shout,

"Listen up you little babies! Your next challenge is to dance."

"Really, that's all?" DJ asked, interrupting Chef, "Well that's not so hard…" He trailed off when Chef began screaming his head off again,

"You think this is gonna' be easy? I assure you you're sadly mistaken. You will be following every single dance step I perform exactly as I do it. If I see one step out of place or you stop dancing, you'll be eliminated, have I made myself clear?" The campers all nodded in unison, satisfying Chef as he walked over to the stereo and pressed the play button on the machine. Running back up to the stage, he began doing a pelvic thrust type of dance move. The campers just stood still and stared up at him with wide eyes; mostly in disgust from their current sight. They were snapped out of their gaze when Chef snapped,

"Get dancing you weaklings!" All at once, the campers lined up in three rows and began copying the angry cook's moves exactly. He eventually stopped the pelvic thrust and kicked up his pace; throwing in several other moves along with the one he was just doing. The whole group was now doing a type of dance that closely resembled Thriller by Michael Jackson; even the music was similar.

"How much longer are we going to this?" Heather moaned as she shook her legs in the same fashion as Chef.

"Getting tired? Don't worry, as soon as one of you babies drops out it'll be over," He snickered, causing the campers to groan.

"Nice moves Duncan." Eva taunted and slightly gagged as she watched Duncan shake his butt back and forth in her face.

"Just showing how fierce I am." He rolled his eyes and stomped his foot several times; mimicking Chef.

"Oh yeah, this is really intense," She commented sarcastically, "Maybe next we'll get to wear tutu's and masquerade around the camp." Duncan gave a small 'hmph' and continued watching Chef as Eva craned her neck away from the male and over to Bridgette, who was beside her, "Is this lame or what?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bridgette huffed in between hops as she was now jumping along with everyone else, "But, I uh, don't think we're going to stop anytime soon. I won't as long as you don't, okay?" She vowed, Eva nodding in approval.

"You can bet I won't be out for a while."

* * *

Just as Chef promised, several hours went by as the group continued dancing without a break. Almost everyone; with the exception of Eva, had now slowed their movement and motion as they followed Chef. Sloppy, slow, out of place, and poorly timed were all words that could be used to describe their current activity. Angry and annoyed, Heather stopped dancing and walked up to the table; pounding her foot into the small stereo and knocking it off the table and smashing into pieces on the ground.

"Is that a quitter I see?" Chef commented as he stopped dancing; the campers collapsing in relief.

"Yes, I am done with this whole lame challenge." Heather turned to stare at the remaining members of her team, "Win this dumb boot camp challenge and you'll earn my respect, it's the least you can do."

"What is she talking about?" Beth whispered as she leaned over to Noah who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Now that we have a drop out, I want all of you to report to the mess hall in five minutes for your first challenge in night training."  
"Are you kidding me?" Duncan snapped, "Now we have to go through night training? Is this some kind of joke? Listen Chef dude, I need my sleep."

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Katie asked as she tried to calm the male.

"Yeah man, just take a deep breath." DJ added in as Chef pushed past him to face the green haired teenager.

"You'll sleep when I tell you to sleep, is that clear?" He boomed. Duncan took a moment to glance at his team giving him concerned looks and sighed, uttering,

"Yes Master Cheif, I'll follow your orders."

"Good, now all of you get out of my sight!" The campers scattered away, leaving just Duncan and Eva. Eva approached him and commented,

"Good job keeping calm."

"Showing how fierce I am. I think you need to take your own advice scary woman, you're constantly raging at everything. Take a chill pill."

* * *

"For your next challenge, you will complete a three-hundred word essay about how much you love me," Chef explained with the two teams situated at the tables in front of him, "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be _eliminated_." The word rolled off his tongue as he began handing out the pieces of paper and pencils the campers were to use in their essay. With those words, the campers began writing down every thought about Chef they had and twisting it so they actually had something pleasant to say about him. Eva however, was writing exactly how she felt about Chef with excruciating details; even commenting on his ingrown toenail she somehow found out he had.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Bridgette whispered as she leaned over and read the tough girl's paper.

"Relax, it's not like I'm breaking the rules or anything." Eva feigned, finishing up her essay, "I'm just twisting them to fix my needs." Bridgette gave her friend a concerned look before mumbling back,

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

"It's about time someone stuck it to Chef. Duncan's too much of a softie now to even talk back. Well I'm about to show him how a real pro handles it. I get why Bridgette's concerned, but she shouldn't be. I'm the one who got Geoff voted off after all, my plan's pretty solid."

* * *

"Pencils down!" Were the words that echoed through the room while the sounds of pencils being dropped sounded past the echo.

"Ugh, I can't feel my arms." Katie moaned as she slapped her arms up on the table to let them rest.

"You don't have to time to be sore soldier! Your next training sessions begins in a few minutes!" Chef explained as he grabbed the girls paper off of the table after already collecting the ones from the Gopher table. As he made his way around the table, he stopped upon reaching Eva and reading her essay silently.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sardonically.

"This is not what I asked you to write man-woman."

"That paper is exactly three-hundred words and it's about you. As far as I see it, I've done what I was supposed to."

"Well thanks to your little act right here, you're out!"

"What? You can't do that to me!" Eva screamed, standing up from her seat in defiance.

"Take your teammate with you, she's out too!" Chef snapped, pointing to Sadie as she had fallen asleep and motioned for the two to get out. Eva lifted the limp girl's body over her head and strutted over to the door; kicking it out and storming off with Sadie's body to the loser area Chris had mentioned earlier.

"Oh Eva, I warned her…" Bridgette complained as her friend left the room.

"Gophers, get that crazy chick out of here too, she's out." Chef ordered, referring to Izzy as she had also fallen victim to the boredom of writing an essay. "Now for the rest of you! Prepare yourself for an obstacle course that will test your endurance, mind, and stamina. Get out now and report back here in five minutes!"

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Eva! Our strongest teammate is gone! How are we going to win now? Her and I were supposed to stick together and not drop out. I don't know if I can do this without some kind of support or anything. This is going to be really tough, wow."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Eva's gone now, so there's nothing to prove. That sure was short; I didn't think it'd be so easy. Still, I better show the other members of my team how great I am at completing challenges."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Oh my gosh, this is like the dodge ball game all over again! Our strongest players are being eliminated and it'll be all up to me to come and rescue the team from a loss! I never thought I'd make it this far in a sports competition let alone something as ruthless as Chef's boot camp. I can totally stick this out if I focus my mindset on winning and not Justin's totally hot body! I swear, he just gets more adorable the more I look at him. I know we're supposed to be friends and all, but he's just so cute."

* * *

Following Chef's instructions, the remaining campers now found themselves in front of a wooden, clearly hand-made obstacle course covered in mud.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in less than one minute. Once completed, you are to report back to your cabins and get some shut eye," Chef explained, stepping up to come face to face with Duncan, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Of course Master Chief, your orders are always so precise." He responded smugly.

"Kissing up to the coach? That's lame man." DJ commented only to be hushed by Katie.

"Quit your talking and get going!" Chef interrupted, causing the campers to scatter amongst themselves and start the course. It consisted of four seemingly basic but incredibly challenging obstacles. A giant wooden wall, an army crawl under two swinging axes, a jump through a tire ring, and a rope swing across a puddle of mud from one platform to another. The Gophers, with only Cody, Beth, and Noah and the Bass, with only Katie, DJ, Bridgette, and Duncan were pretty much doing the worst run of an obstacle course Chef had ever seen. Everyone was either putting no effort into it or were failing unintentionally, with the exception of Duncan, who was now on his fifth lap through the course while everyone else was still on their first. DJ had fallen over his first attempt to jump the wall, which resulted in him landing right on his face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Katie shouted as she rushed over to him.

"Worry about yourself cadet! This is war!" Chef scolded but Katie just shook her head,

"In war, you have to look out for you comrades. You can't just leave them behind, no matter how tough things get."

"Are you defying me?" He snapped, eyes popping.

"To help out my friend, yes." She glared back. Chef stared at her for a few seconds with the same expression before loosening it and nodding his head at the girl,

"Good attitude to have soldier! You never, ever leave a man behind."

"Try telling that to this rag tag team." Noah sarcastically commented as he strolled by the group and into the tire jump.

"Come on DJ, get on up." Katie stated, offering a hand to DJ to help the boy up. Shaking the mud off of his head, he gratefully accepted the hand and hopped back in with the others to try and complete this obstacle course. Duncan picked up his pace to stay ahead of everyone; knocking into both Cody on the Gophers and his own teammate Bridgette and rushing past them.

"Watch where you're going soldier!" Chef responded to Duncan's actions loudly, "It's not a race!"

"What are you doing?" Noah asked as Duncan crawled next to him under the axes swinging dangerously close to his head.

"Just proving how tough I am, that's all. This little obstacle course is perfect for showing my stuff."

"Stuff?" Noah questioned, but Duncan crawled away faster than he could talk and turned his head away to avoid the mud the punk had kicked up. As Noah attempted to move again, he found himself stuck in the mud and unable to budge; slowly sinking in. "Perfect." He complained as he struggled to move. Ahead of him on the rope swing, Beth had leapt forward to grab a rope, only to have it snatched away by Duncan and falling head first into the huge puddle of mud placed between the two platforms.

"Hey, that was mine!" She commented from the mud pit. Duncan shrugged it off and ran the loop back to the front of the course again, eager to run it again.

"I've seen enough! You are out!" Chef ordered at Duncan, much to his disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me right?" Duncan stopped running and instead walked up to come face to face with Chef. "I've followed all of these stupid ass rules to the core and now you're kicking me out because I got a little rough?"

"No, I'm kicking you out because you intentionally harassed your fellow soldiers. Take a note from twin number one over there; she stopped to help out her teammate." Chef surprisingly complimented; Duncan turning to Katie to see her wave happily. The teenage male scoffed and walked away, muttering,

"You'll get it for this."

"Now, the rest of you can quit running the course! You're time is up. Go to bed and get some shut eye, I'll expect you in front of the mess hall at six o' clock sharp for your final boot camp challenge! Don't be late or you will be eliminated!" He warned, trailing off into the woods.

"DJ, did you hear? We made it to the end of boot camp!" Katie exclaimed. "It's almost over, we almost won!"

"Yeah!" DJ copied her enthusiasm and exchanged a high-five with the girl. "Hey, I just realized something. We hung out pretty much all day today right? I guess this was kind of like our date."

"Date?" Katie laughed, "Right, a date." She laughed again, DJ also smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's do our best to win for our team!"

"Hey, get a room you two!" Noah called from across the beach as Cody and Beth followed him back to their cabin.

"Ha, come on, we should go." Katie beamed. DJ nodded and skipped along behind the girl as they made their way back to the cabin.

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"I don't think anyone knows this yet, but I really dig Katie. She's funny and cool and she's always stood up for me; helped me become a braver person. She's a really great person. I might even have a little crush on her, but don't tell her I said anything."

* * *

As the remaining six members headed back for the cabin, the six drop-outs all stood on the porches of those cabins anxiously; waiting for their teammate's arrival.

"Welcome back you guys!" Sadie greeted as her team stepped up to the doors of the two rooms and quickly closed them as they stepped inside. "Maybe they're tired?" Sadie proposed as Eva shrugged and followed after Bridgette and Katie inside the cabin. Meanwhile, the remaining Gopher campers exchanged smiles and high-fives with those who had dropped out.

"You guys are sure to smoke them tomorrow!" Justin encouraged while Heather just filed her nails,

"Yeah, you guys better win this. Oh, and Beth, try not to fail too hard tomorrow." Heather teased, "I know how hard it must be for someone of your skills to keep up with everyone else."

"No, I can keep up with everyone just fine. I can help our team with this challenge too, I've lasted longer than you! You're just seeking some attention from someone and guess what; you're not getting it from me." Beth stomped much to everyone's surprise.

"Whatever you little rodent, you're about to be flattened like road kill." Heather threatened as she sliced a finger along her neck and stormed inside her cabin.

"Harsh?" Justin asked and watched the rest of his team ignore him and walk into their cabins. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Why does Heather hate me so much? It's like she wants to torture all of us and make our lives miserable but it's like she tries to go out of her way to make me feel bad. I think it's because she's an attention whore but you didn't hear it from me."

* * *

It was officially six o' clock that morning and the campers were already being thrown into their final challenge; not even having a chance to eat whatever gross breakfast had been prepared for them. Chef had dragged everyone from both teams into the forest and then made the six remaining campers climb up one of the tallest trees there and grab one of the two tree branches with their legs; telling them to hang upside as long as they possibly could.

"Is this safe? I'm sure there's some kind of legal action or something that could be filed here." Bridgette stated but Chef just laughed,

"You want to win that hundred thousand dollars? Then shut your trap."

"Er, yes Grand Master Chief."

"What you are experiencing now is an ancient form of torture. Soon all of the blood will be rushing to your. You will experience dizzyness, fainting, and even possible death, so dropout before that happens." The campers remained upside for about fifteen minutes without movement, letting their lifeless bodies dangle off of the two tree branches. There wasn't much movement until Cody suddenly dropped lifelessly to the ground below, head snapping upright upon the landing. Duncan snickered from across the ground,

"Don't you just it when that happens?" Receiving a few angry glares for the comment.

"That's it; I'm not risking my life or possibly my spine for this challenge." Noah stated, forfeiting his position on the tree and dropping out; carefully letting go of the tree so nothing bad would happen to him when he landed.

"Damn, we're about to lose." Heather scorned quietly. She grabbed Justin's arm and whispered in his ear, "Follow me." She commanded and pulled him into the nearby bushes behind the large tree the campers were on.

"What are we doing Heather?" Justin asked, but Heather just shushed him.

"We're about to ensure our team's victory. Grab some rocks and then I'll show you." Heather ordered. Justin did as he was told and collected four or five medium sized rocks that probably wouldn't do permanent damage if you threw it. Probably.

"Now watch this." Heather tossed one of the rocks right at Katie's back, causing the girl to yelp in pain and fall straight out of the tree.

"Katie are you okay?!" Sadie screeched; standing with the rest of the drop-outs.

"Weak man, that's weak." Duncan commented again, this time getting a nod from Eva and then turning to glare at Katie for letting go for no good reason.

"Something hit my back I swear! It felt like a jagged rock or something…" She trailed off; looking around for the source of whatever it was that had hit her. Almost instantly, Heather chucked another rock at the Bass team, this time hitting Bridgette in the back. She flinched, but didn't release her hold.

"Master Chief, there's someone hurling rocks at us. I think the Gophers are cheating." Bridgette deduced bluntly and out in the open. Chef looked around at the Gopher team and noticed two of their members were in fact missing.

"Let me go check this out." Chef began walking toward the spot Heather and Justin were currently squatting in. Heather bit her tongue and leaned over to Justin, mouthing the words, 'Follow my lead.' Just as Chef peered his head over the bushes where the two teens were, Heather rushed forward and locked lips with Justin, much to both his and the cook's surprise. A little bit shocked, Chef stumbled back out to the other campers.

"Did you catch them cheating?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"I caught them doing something alright." He confessed, still a little unsure of what had just happened.

"Were they kissing? Heather was kissing my man?!" Beth yelled as more blood rushed to her head, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like her!"

"I'm not your man!" Justin called randomly from the bushes as the two then proceeded to step forward out of the shrubs and rejoin the drop-outs of their team. Everyone stared at them a bit awkwardly until Heather stared back menacingly, causing everyone else to turn back to Beth, Bridgette, and DJ who were still hanging from the tree. They wouldn't be there for long anyway. Bridgette decided to quit to get the pain the rock had caused on her back checked out, which just left DJ and Beth.

"DJ, you can do this! You made it to the end; you're really brave!" Katie called from below, making DJ smile.

"Thanks Katie, I rea-" Was all DJ could say, because it turned out talking was a really bad idea for him. All of the blood that had rushed to his head had started a massive headache the minute he spoke and he couldn't focus on anything anymore. Within a few seconds, DJ fell to the ground; his limp body hitting the earth with a thud.

"The Gophers have won the challenge!" Chef chanted from his position on a patch of grass as Beth released her hold on the branch and jumped to the ground; her team coming over to her and hoisting her on their shoulders.

"I hope you know what I did for you." Heather muttered, checking her nails for any dirt. Beth just ignored the rude female and allowed her team to run off with her on their shoulders.

"Nice work soldier! I'd go to war with you any day Beth! Any day…" He trailed off, lost in thought. Collecting himself, he turned to face the defeated Bass team and talk, "You guys are the losers. It's time to vote someone off."

* * *

"I only have five marshmallows on this plate." Chris began as he usually did, "And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be…campers, on this show. You've all cast your votes in the confession cam; if I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. You also can't come back, ever." Chris cut the crap tonight and just got right to the name calling, uttering the first name;

"Eva." The athletic female smirked and strutted up to Chris to grab her marshmallow.

"DJ."

"Yeah, thanks you guys!" He exclaimed and rushed forward to claim his snack.

"Bridgette." Bridgette smiled and snatched her marshmallow off of Chris' tray; exchanging a fist-bump with Eva.

"Sadie." Sadie gulped and nervously walked forward for her marshmallow, staring down at Katie who hadn't gotten one yet. Katie winked at Sadie confidently, somehow knowing she wouldn't be eliminated.

"Duncan, Katie, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. It goes to..." The host trailed off, pausing for suspense. After staring back and forth at each for a few weird seconds and Chris applying more hairspray to his hair, he finally uttered the name,

"Duncan." Duncan sprang up and grabbed the last marshmallow, much to the disbelief of his team.

"You guys voted me off?" Katie asked in shock.

"What were you guys thinking! Katie's like the best member of our team!" Sadie cried, rushing over to hug her best friend.

"This is messed up yo." DJ frowned.

"I guess that's just the way the dice fall. Sorry sweetie, it's time to go." Duncan rushed, hoping they could get this whole ceremony over with.

"I'm gonna miss you guys! Sadie, win this game!" Katie cried and shared a hug with both DJ and Sadie before sadly walking down the Dock of Shame; with everyone on her team except Duncan waving goodbye.

"Enjoy your safety while it lasts, you're all safe for another challenge." Chris uttered, stepping away from the bonfire pit and off into the shadows.

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"What the heck happened? There is no way our team would vote off Katie, she's like too perfect and stuff! Poor DJ, he told me about his feelings for her. My bestie's gone!"

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"There's a rotten fish in the air if you get what I'm sayin'. Katie helped me get over my fear of Chef, heck, I was the final person in the challenge thanks to her. Girl didn't deserve to get voted off like that."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Listen you guys, I didn't want to have to eliminate Katie. Let's face it though, it was me or her. I had to pull that old trick used for Courtney's elimination, but it all worked out in the end for me anyway. Maybe next time I won't be unfairly kicked out of boot-camps."

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Geoff, Katie**


	13. X-Treme Torture

Last time on Total Drama Island; the eleven surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet's brutal boot camp. Duncan managed to stay in line and obey almost all of the rules, surprising both teams with his determination to keep his word. Katie and DJ started really hitting it off; Katie helping the soft male overcome his fear of our Mater Chief and whatever other creepy crawlies he was probably imagining. Meanwhile, Justin continued having torn thoughts on which alliance he'd rather have, Noah or Heather's, but the choice isn't very clear when he has Beth the stalker on one side and the icy bitch Heather on the other. But in the end, all of the Bass members dropped out of the game, and it was time to send Katie packing, much to the shock of everyone there. Judging from the past few confessionals, Duncan's been sabotaging the votes so he doesn't get eliminated, which makes for some awesome television! Tune in this week to find out what other tales of betrayal and drama await us right here, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

That morning, the campers were all resting peacefully in their beds; still trying to wear off the muscle sores they had from the boot camp challenge and, despite it being almost eight thirty, there was no sign of Chris. The teens weren't complaining of course, in fact, they hadn't even noticed considering the fact they were all still sound asleep. Even the female Bass team members didn't get up for their usual early shower time. All of this peace was about to disturbed though, as Chris was currently approaching the cabins in an orange airplane. Both teams began groaning upon hearing the sound of the plane's engines roaring; some of them covering their ears with their pillows to try and block out the sound but with no results.

"This isn't going to stop, is it?" Justin whined as he and the other campers filed outside of their cabins to see what all of the noise was about. Just as they all looked up, they spotted Chris's plane rapidly nose diving toward them.

"Get away!" Cody screamed as he and the others began shouting and sprinting away from the aircraft heading toward them. Just as it seemed like it was about to touch ground, Chris pulled the machine upward and spiraled overhead of the campers; parking the plane right across from where the campers were now currently standing.

"What the heck Chris, you almost killed us!" Heather snapped. Chris turned to open the window on the plane and just smiled at the campers,

"I thought I'd give your legs a good workout for today's..." Chris paused to pull out a megaphone, "Extreme sports challenge!" The last word echoed through the camper's ears as they flinched from the sound.

"It's like eight in the morning! Isn't it a little early for this?" Sadie asked, shaking her head to repair her hearing after the echo from the megaphone.

"Let's just be thankful he didn't wake us up at six like usual." Bridgette whispered in response to her teammate's question, to which she nodded.

"You certainly seem eager for today's challenge Sadie, so let me start explaining. Today, you'll participate in three challenges, the first one being; Extreme Sofa Bed Skydiving!" The campers looked at each other wearily but let Chris continue, "Contestants will plummet-er, I mean, skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below." The back plane door opened up, revealing Chef and a sofa bed, which he proceeded to kick off of the plane. As a demonstration, Chef jumped from the plane onto the bed, resulting in the sofa springs shooting backwards and crushing Chef against the sofa back. "Of course, you'll be skydiving from five-thousand feet and using these crappy old parachutes." Chris tossed the group several ratty and torn parachutes, all of which probably couldn't be used to survive a fall from that height. "Our lucky contestants are…" Chris paused again to grab a list of campers beside him, "Noah, you'll jump for the Gophers, and Duncan, you'll jump for the Bass."

"Chris, can't you choose someone else?" Noah asked tediously, "I'd rather not become mush on the ground today if you don't mind."

"Sorry Noah, I've got everyone else already lined up for other challenges. Looks like you're stuck with the juvy reject." Chris commented, referring to Duncan who just glared back at the host, "Now, the second challenge of the day will be Extreme Rodeo Moose Riding!" Chris stepped out of the plane to show the campers a moose they had locked in a wooden corral. "Contestants will ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."  
"Well at least we have padding so if any of you losers get tossed, it'll be a soft landing." Heather mentioned while Chris stepped up behind her,  
"I'm glad you said that Heather, because you'll be riding for the Gophers and Sadie, you'll ride for the Bass."

"But I'm too young to die painfully from a rapid moose!"

"…And the final challenge," Chris went on, ignoring Sadie's concern, "Extreme Seadoo Water Skiing. Contestants will water ski a race course and grab as many flags as they can before they cross the finish line. A member from the opposing team will be driving the Jet Ski, making the flag grabbing as hard as possible. Izzy, you'll ski for the Gophers and Bridgette, you'll ski for the Bass. DJ will drive the Gopher Jet Ski and Justin will drive the Bass one."

"Alright! Time to win for the team, yeah!" Izzy cheered.

"Not so fast Izzy. We'll be doing the sky diving challenge first, meaning we need to get these guys in the air. Suit on up you two. In the meantime, whoever scores the most wins in the challenges gets bragging rights, invincibility, and a kickin' multi-massage mobile shower to boot!" Chris maneuvered out of the way to reveal a very nice pristine shower showering trailer that was painted all silver and given several showers with a pressure pad for massages.

"Alright that is enough, we are winning these challenges for that shower, got it?" Heather commanded to her team with a menacing stare.

"Right on." Noah chanted unenthusiastically as he stepped over to join his team in his parachute and various other gear.

"Alright campers, go take twenty minutes to eat and then meet me back here for the challenge."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Another challenge means another chance to act totally insane! I don't know if people have realized this yet, but I am a complete psycho. No really, it's like on my birth certificate or something. But anyway, acting crazy isn't a way to get Cody to notice me, which is like, not needed now because I think we're dating or something, but it's a way to just let go and be free! You know? Haha!"

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"Ever since the last challenge I've been itching for a chance to get back to the old, fierce me. I may be easily manipulated by Eva, but I'm not a softie, get that? Er, wait..!"

* * *

Almost everyone had filed out of the kitchen after devouring Chef's gross food, as they only had five minutes left before the challenge started, but Beth, Heather, and Justin lingered, still finishing the scrapes on their plates.

"Hey Heather, what's that?" Beth inquired, referring to a piece of paper Heather had shoved in to her back pocket earlier that was visibly jutting out from it.

"Just another lame-o love letter from some loser. I swear, with this many admirers I might be able to become a famous model, even more then you Justin." She stated; the male unsure if she had just made a joke or if she was serious.

"Can I have it?" She asked, staring at it intensely.

"Sure, whatever, I don't want it." Heather feigned, tossing the piece of paper to the shorter girl across the table. "It might be the only one you ever get." She insulted quietly as she went up and threw her tray of food away; Justin trailing along behind her.

"Don't you even care about that? I mean, aren't you curious who it's from?" Justin questioned, causing Heather to snort,

"Yeah right. Listen, the sooner you learn that I'm in this for the money, the better off you'll be." As those two walked out, Beth read over the note feverishly. Whoever had written this wasn't very bright it seemed, as the letter seemed to be in red crayon and poorly worded, but it was sweet none the less.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"That's so cute! I mean, even if someone's crushing madly on Heather, the nastiest person here, it's still adorable! Now I just need to find out who. The first letter she got was during the canoe challenge right? But Geoff and Trent were still in the game then, so it might have been one of them. I'll ask around anyway, just to be sure. Now if only I could get Justin to write one of these to me…Does anyone know how to forge his signature?"

* * *

"Now remember, ground teams can wheel their sofa beds anywhere they want in order to help their teammate with the landing."

"Don't die up there!" Izzy advised happily from her stance on the ground as Duncan and Noah hopped up onto the plane.

"Reassuring, thanks." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Remember dude, we got you down here. Just be sure to watch for us and don't pull open the parachute too early, aight'?" DJ offered frantically, as he seemed to be visibly worried.

"Relax dude, this'll be easy." Duncan calmed. "You ready to fall to our deaths shrimp?"

"As long as you are _pal_." Noah retorted back, smiling briefly before sticking out his tongue. Before Noah and Duncan knew it, they were in the sky in Chris' airplane, flying over the entire island. Noah gulped as he stared down a small tiny spec on the beach front that was supposedly his team with the rolling sofa bed. Down below, it was in fact, his team, having a very small effect on actually moving the sofa bed. As it turned out, wheels don't turn well on sand.

"We can't give up guys! Push!" Cody ordered, hoping his team would try a little harder at pushing the device to a safe distance.

"That's all the further it will go Cody and I am not getting all sweaty over Noah's life, sorry for him." Heather sighed, dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

"Heather, this is his life! We can't just let him fall to his death!" Justin defended, but Heather jus groaned.

"Oh please, as if you'd try this hard if it was me up there."

"Well, that's probably true, but it's not the point." Beth chimed in. Back up on the plane, Noah continued to stare at the small ant that was his team.

"Get ready short stuff, you're taking the plunge first." Duncan stated to Noah, causing him to frown.

"Fine then. It's been nice speaking to you Duncan, whatever that was worth. I still know your secret after all." Duncan's face twisted slightly and with those words, Noah leapt from the plane, quickly falling toward the earth.

"Did he already jump?" Chris asked from the cockpit; Duncan nodding. "That's too bad, I needed him to sign some liability wavers before the plunge." Meanwhile, the Gophers were way too busy arguing amongst themselves to even notice Noah crashing towards the ground.

"I'm way off target! I need to pull my parachute!" Noah shouted from the air; yanking the red string on his parachute and finding that nothing happened. He tried it again, this time pulling off the string to the parachute completely. He continued screaming as he plummeted towards the earth whiles his teammates squabbled amongst themselves.

"Oh what do you know?" Cody snapped at Heather, who turned away, scoffing,

"I know a heck of a lot more than some buck tooth nerd!"

"Guys, Noah..!" Izzy commented, but no one seemed to have heard her.

"This coming from the biggest jerk on the island!" Beth spoke up, something unusual for her.

"Clam up your mouth dweeb, be lucky I gave you that little letter." Just as Heather finished this sentence, a loud crash occurred behind them. Their whole team turned to see a huge indent in the sand, which seemed to be in the shape of a body.

"Was that…?" Justin asked as his team all seemed to nod at the same time with wide eyes.

"Well it looks like the Gophers failed and Noah will be heading into intensive care." The host observed with binoculars from above, "Your turn Duncan!" Chris clapped, smiling.

"Whatever, this'll be easy." He smirked, leaping off of the plane. Down below, the Bass team hustled over to where Duncan was falling with their sofa bed; moving the object way more easily then the Gophers did.

"That's it Eva, keep going!" Bridgette encouraged as Eva held the sofa bed over her head and carried it easily to the exact spot they needed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Justin asked as he helped search for Noah's body in the giant hole the teen had made where he had landed. As Duncan approached the ground, he easily pulled off the strings on his parachute; ejecting it from the backpack and jerking him to a slow drift toward the ground.

"He's going that way! Move the bed!" DJ noticed, Eva grunting and running over to the spot where the male was landing. She dropped the sofa bed on the beach and watched as Duncan smoothly sailed to the ground and, within a few seconds, landed on the bed safely.  
"Alright, we did it!" Bridgette cheered as the rest of her team celebrated with her, "Great job moving the sofa bed Eva!"

"Piece of cake." Eva smirked as she watched Duncan hop off of the mattress. Just as the Bass team was cheering, Chris flew overhead both teams with his megaphone, screaming,

"Gophers lose, Bass win, one to zero!" While the Gophers hung their heads in disappointment, Chef pushed Noah's body away in a stretcher; his entire body covered in a cast.

"Wow Noah, are you okay?" Justin asked as he stepped up to his friend's body.

"Peachy," He said somewhat clearly, "Jus' don' luse' the o'her chalengas'." Noah slurred out through his pain, allowing Chef to drag him away.

* * *

"Okay cowboys; let's start the Rodeo Moose Challenge!" Chris announced through his megaphone, "Sadie, you'll be going first. Saddle on up!"

"Me?" She questioned worriedly, "But I've never even ridden a horse before! I mean, there was a toy horse ride outside of the Snack Shack you could ride for fifty cents when I was younger but-"

"Sadie!" Bridgette stopped the girl before her brain exploded and calmed her, "All you have to do is jump up on the moose and hold on to its antlers for your life for eight seconds. You can do this, we know you can. So are you ready?"

"No!" Sadie cried out, "I miss Katie!"

"Yo, I miss Katie too, but you have to put that past you to do this for the team." DJ spoke up, giving Sadie confidence for a brief moment.

"Fine, I'll do it for the team." She signed and climbed up a small stepping ladder that was set up next to the wooden pen the carefully slid on top of the moose's back. The moose didn't move or make any kind of reaction, so Sadie took that as a good sign. Just as she felt safe and somewhat secure, Chef released the latch on the pen, sending the moose into a wild bucking frenzy and launching Sadie, who was screaming crazily, in the air and across the other campers, right into the dirty sock pile.

"And Sadie's time is….0.07 seconds?" Chris stated questioningly, not sure if the time his stopwatch displayed was actually correct. The teenage girl popped her head out of the pile; mouth filled with smelly socks and scent of them surrounding her. "Well, I guess that stinks big time for the Bass. No seriously, that's rank. Heather, you're up!"  
"Great. Now watch guppies, you'll see how a real camper rides a moose."

"She's probably ridden more than that." Duncan whispered over to Eva, who grinned at the comment. Heather climbed up the steps and mounted the moose; hands wrapped around its neck instead of its antlers.

"I sure hope you guys are prepared to grill this thing after I lead us to victory." She smirked, cocky. The moose, sensing Heather's attitude, suddenly busted out of the wooden gate and ran right over Chef, bucking and running wildly.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"The fact that Izzy has enough energy to run alongside the moose and communicate with it at the same means that she's one special girl. And hey, I like that about her; girls like that in general."

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"I need to know who wrote this love letter! It's killing me! I said I'd ask around, but so far, nothing. Heather and Justin know nothing about it and Noah's kind of…broken. So I'm stumped on who I should ask. Oh, and Cody and Izzy are already taken by each other, so they probably don't know anything either. Ugh, this is tearing me apart with the suspense."

* * *

"HAS IT BEEN EIGHT SECONDS YET!?" Heather screamed as she held on to the moose for dear life as it ran rabidly around the forest.

"Just a few more…" Chris trailed off as he watched the moose practically torture Heather as it whipped her around. She kept her grip though, and didn't go flying into the nearby tree until after Chris announced that she had passed ten seconds.

"I'm okay!" She called from the tree as Chris began speaking again,

"I guess we have a tie then. Whoever wins the Extreme Seadoo Water Skiing Challenge wins invincibility. Bridgette and Izzy, you two need to go change into your swimsuits and report back here in five. The rest of you can have a short break, but I also want you back here in five minutes."

* * *

"Hey Duncan!" Beth screamed as she scurried over to the male.

"What do you want geek?" He stared, although she was still determined.

"Ever written any love letters before?"

"Uh, no. Why would I? Did someone say I did because if they did I swear I'll-"  
"Oh no no," Beth waved, "Just wondering, haha…" She trailed off, slowly stepping away from Duncan who just shrugged and walked towards his cabin. As she backed away, she spotted DJ in line for the communal washroom and decided to ask him too.

"DJ! Hi!" She called and ran over to the male.

"Oh, uh, hey Beth. This isn't the best time; I've really got to go." He dragged out, holding his bladder and crossing his legs while he stood.

"Oh sorry, but I was just wondering if you've written any love letters recently. Maybe to a very special someone?" She hinted at, but DJ just had a blank expression on his face.

"I don't have anyone to write a letter to, so, uh, no, I haven't." He squeezed out, while twisting his legs even more. "Hey, uh, yo, are we done here?" Beth, who was lost in thought, shushed him quiet with her arm and marched off; deep in thought.

"Who wrote it then!?" Beth whispered somewhat loudly to herself. As she thought deeply, she caught a quick glance of someone rushing into the Gopher cabin on the female side. At first, Beth figured it was just Heather, but when she remembered that Heather had been tossed into the tree after the moose incident, Beth had no idea who could be in their cabin, as Izzy was currently back at the challenge spot. Now this was interesting. As quietly as she could, she crept up next to the cabin and pressed her back against it, leaning over to stare up at the door from beside the staircase leading up to it. She heard a quick pounding sound and then the sound of rushing footsteps as someone ran off from the cabin and back outside and through the forest. Beth stood with her mouth open for a second before uttering the name,

"Eva?"

* * *

Bridgette was now grabbing the jet-ski line while Justin was in the jet-ski, waiting for Chris to explain the rules.

"The best part about this part of the challenge is that there are no rules!" Chris announced instantly, not really shocking the campers as they could tell her was pretty much winging it at this point.

"Hope you're ready to lose Justin, because I'm about to sail our team to victory!" Bridgette stated confidently, glaring down Justin who did the same in return.

"Come on Bridgette, you can win! Don't let those Gopher chumps beat us!" Eva shouted from the sidelines. Beth turned at look at Eva upon hearing her voice, still wondering if her eyes really were correct from what she had seen earlier.

"Here Beth, take this!" Justin called from his ski as he ripped off his shirt and tossed it to her. "Try not to get too distracted." He warned to the blonde haired female, who just frowned in determination to not get distracted.

"I'll cherish this forever!" Beth screamed, losing all of her previous thoughts.

"On your mark, get set…, Go!" Chris called, prompting Justin to rev up the jet-ski and zooming off through the mud with it. He instantly began making the machine swerve, much to the annoyance of Bridgette, who held her grip. They approached the first flag and Bridgette bent down to pick it up, not knowing that Justin would swerve at the last minute and make her face plant right into the mud without even touching a flag; releasing her grip on the jet-ski.

"Well, uh, that was fast." Chris stated in a bit of disbelief. "I don't know what to say."

"Ugh, I don't either." Bridgette feigned as she tried to stand in the mud but ended up slipping and landing right back on her head.

"Justin McHot-Pants didn't distract you did he?" Sadie question as Bridgette stumbled her way over to her team.

"Well of course." Justin commented as he hopped off of the jet-ski, "I am everyone's dream after all." Bridgette glanced at Justin and stuck out her tongue and he responded with a wink.

"You got that right!" Beth screamed again, causing her team to glare annoyingly at her.

"With Bridgette's pathetic performance, we're down to the Gopher's turn to give the course a try! And let's make it a little interesting. Since it's a tie, if Izzy can successfully collect all of the flags, the Gophers win. If she can't and DJ can totally mess her up, the Bass win. Sound fair?" All of the campers nodded in agreement as Izzy jumped into position on the jet-ski; ready to ride.

"Let's do this thing!" She shouted excitedly while DJ climbed on to the jet-ski, revving it to go.

"On your mark…, get set…,"

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Being one-forty-eighth chipmunk and one-fifty-seventh flying squirrel, I knew I had this challenge in the bag! It's one of the reasons I can wrap my legs around my neck, see?" Izzy proped her body up with her arms on the seat of the confessional toilet and tossed her legs up and around her head and neck, overlapping the two legs and leaving them dangling on the opposite side of where they started, "Haha, crazy right?"

* * *

"…Go!" Chris shouted; DJ pressing the gas on the jet-ski to move the machine forward and launching both the device and Izzy forward. Izzy began laughing as DJ drove, or rather, as the machine drove itself right past the first and second flag; both of which Izzy grabbed with her foot and tossed them upwards into her mouth. The female was now skiing on one ski with both feet like a snowboard and had both her hands gripped to the holding device strapped to the ski; holding the flags in her teeth. DJ revved up the craft and increased its speed ever so slightly if that was even possible as it whizzed past two more flags; both of which Izzy snatched.

"Damn, we're losing." Eva growled, "Quick, someone throw something!" She demanded, her team staring at with confused looks for a moment before she snapped again, "Do you want to lose the challenge? You heard me, someone chuck something at that crazy chick!"

"I've got it!" Sadie screeched as she picked up a discarded log and gave it a heavy heave at the two campers. As it whirled toward the vehicle, DJ realized it was on a collision course for him. Without even having a second to react after this realization, the log impacted with his face and he went flying off of the machine; heading backwards toward Izzy. The teen, spotting the trouble, propelled herself upward using the ski and did two complete flips over the larger male, sticking the landing and whipping toward the finish line.

"…What just happened?" Chris asked in amazement at the event that had just taken place. Somehow, Izzy had crossed the finish line, collected the flags with her feet, and flipped over a muscular teenager. "Well, I think that pretty much means the winners of this challenge are the Screaming Gophers! The Gophers get to go enjoy a nice relaxing shower and massage while the Bass get to eliminate someone." The Gopher team began cheering and all ran around for a group hug with Izzy while the Bass team took a moment to glare at Sadie, who had just cost them a possible win.

"Um, did I mention I have bad aim?" She questioned as she laughed awkwardly, her team stomping away from her after her statement. "Oh I am so dead."

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"With Izzy winning the challenge for our team, she just reminded me how much of an awesome person she is. I just wish she could be into me like I'm into her. We're sorta' kind of dating, but I don't even know if it's official or what. It's upsetting, because I'm so attracted to her."

* * *

**Sadie Confessional**

"I already told my team I didn't have great aim! They should have used my last challenge performance and the dodge ball one to see how bad I am. Besides, it wasn't even like, my idea to throw something. So if you ask me, it's not my fault. At least I hope my team doesn't think it is."

* * *

"If I ever get the chance to have something this nice again, remind me to make sure I have it all to myself." Heather commented to Justin, referencing the shower, who was spaced out at the moment. "Hey, Justin, snap out of it!" The female raised, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get his attention.

"I wonder how Noah's going to eat with that on." He murmured, watching Noah lay limp in his gurney with a full body cast on. When he didn't move again after he spoke, Heather shrugged and walked back to their cabin to change, as she was only wearing a towel from previously showering. Beth, who watched Heather strut away, turned to see Eva also staring at Heather in a somewhat endearing way. Beth, who knew that it was Eva who was delivering the letters, decided to go and confront the intimidating female about the topic. Taking a breath, she braced herself for the worst and made her way over to the other teenager,

"Hey Eva!" She greeted sweetly, Eva eyeing her before grunting. "..Ur, um, right. Anyway, I want to ask you about some love letters-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eva cut off abruptly and plainly, obviously deflecting the topic.

"But I saw you-"

"I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." She sounded out slowly and through gritted teeth, making sure Beth got the message. The smaller female wasn't one to give up easily though, and tried the topic one more time, this time in a more direct way,

"Listen, I know you're the one planting love letters to Heather. I just want to know why. Do you like her or something?" Eva's eyes scanned both directions after the question before huffing and speaking.

"I'll be honest, I didn't write the letters, and I'm not the one who likes Heather. I'm doing it for someone else right now, but I can't say who, I promised."

"Is that really it?" Beth asked, a little upset, "Nothing juicer or more exciting? Like some kind of secret forbidden love crush?"

"No." Eva grunted, "Now get lost and don't tell a soul about this, got it? If I find out you tell anyone about what I'm doing-"

"Don't worry, you can totally trust me!" Beth smiled and began skipping away; happy she had at least figured out something.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"With the end of one mystery, another one opens! If Eva isn't the one writing them, then who has the crush on Heather? This is so exciting! Even if there isn't some kind of deep meaning behind all of this, it is pretty cool that I figured this out before anyone! Beth, master stalker and detective! Oh, I like the sound of that."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

DJ held a cold steak up to his now bruised eye, as it was in an immense amount of pain because of the log Sadie had thrown. "Even though Sadie totally ruined my face with a jagged stick, I'm voting for Eva. Girls' got a temper and was the one that told our team to try and cheat during the challenge. Plus, she's scarier then Chef. Yikes."

* * *

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to take a walk down the Dock of Shame, and leave the camp. You also can't come back to camp, ever." He warned. Chris glanced down at the five marshmallows on his silver tray and picked up the first two.

"Duncan and DJ, you're safe." Chris tossed the two a marshmallow, relief filling them as they caught the treat.

"Bridgette, you're also safe." Bridgette smiled and grabbed the treat as it soared towards her.

"Sadie, Eva, this is the last marshmallow of the evening. It goes to…" Chris picked up the marshmallow; holding it for a few somewhat dramatic seconds as the three other Bass members watched the host toss the marshmallow over to the two girls, saying the name,

"Eva. Sorry Sadie, it's time for you to leave the island.

"Aw, well, that's okay! I get to go see Kadie again! EEEE!" She squeaked.

"The Dock of Shame awaits." Chris guided as Sadie began walking down the dock. Before hopping onto the boat, she turned around and called,

"Oh, and Eva, you might to trim that moustache if anyone's going to like you! Sorry, the truth hurts!" She laughed, jumping into the boat and leaving Eva in a spiraling rage.

"I'll rip out her guts!" Eva threatened as Sadie waved goodbye to the female and the rest of her team.

"Now that that's out of the way, who else says we should go raid the Gopher's new shower?" Duncan suggested, hoping to get everyone off of the previous subject. Bridgette and DJ happily agreed on the idea, while Eva just stood with her arms crossed. "Come on Wonder Woman, let's go." The tough female uncrossed her arms and nodded, giving in,

"On one condition. I get to be the one to throw Heather out into the dirt."

"Deal." Duncan quickly accepted; moving the team forward over to "their" new showers.

* * *

**Elimination Count; Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Geoff, Katie, Sadie**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

Last time on Total Drama Island; we put the campers through the most dangerous challenge of the season; an extreme sports battle! While there were injuries; mainly Noah impacting into the earth from an airplane, there was also stiff competition and high tensions. A secret of Eva's was revealed when Beth, the super stalker, found out that it was really her planting the love letters to Heather all this time. While Izzy, Justin, Duncan, and Heather all succeeded in doing their part for their respective teams, Sadie from the Bass totally failed when she got launched from a moose into a pile of dirty sweat socks, and it was time to send her home. Only ten campers are left; who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise above expectations? It's time to find out, right now, on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

The campers from both teams began filing in to the dining hall that morning, pretty exhausted and tired from their last challenge. Next to the door, Chef and Chris watched the teenagers enter through the door.

"Morning campers," The host greeted in his usual cocky voice, "Hope you're hungry today, Chef's got a few special things prepared."

"I think ya'll are gonna' like it real good, hehehe." Chef snickered as he walked back into the kitchen.

"But there isn't any food here. Besides, anything Chef gives us can't be worse than the usual slop." Duncan decided, taking a seat at the usual Bass table.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable Duncan, I think you'll be moving shortly." Chris foreshadowed, moving along, "Now, before I get into that, I'd like to congratulate you for making it to the final ten. You're currently at the halfway mark, which means there's only a little bit left to go."

"Does that mean we can finally escape the grasps of the psychotic host and co-host cook on this bizarre island?" Noah asked hopefully, but Chris shook his head.

"Nope, it means you have the best chance of making it to the very end of the competition!" Chris exclaimed; causing Noah to frown.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"What baffles me is that Chris and Chef actually think that they're clever and somewhat sneaky. Please, there isn't anything they've done that I haven't predicted or expected. There's going to have to be some kind of huge doozey to throw me off balance and trust me, I doubt that's going to happen."

* * *

"…Because of the merge coming up next episode, there will be no elimination this challenge." Chris explained. The campers began cheering happily and allowed the host to continue, "Additionally, this challenge is going to an ultimate battle of the sexes! Males and females going head to head! Since Bridgette is the only female on the Bass, she'll be moving over to the Gopher cabin and Cody, Noah, and Justin, you'll be moving to the Bass cabin."

"I'm here too Chris, you didn't mention my name." Eva grunted, glaring down the host for forgetting her.

"So, like I said, Bridgette is the only female on the Bass." Chris laughed for a second at his joke while Eva tightened her fists before Chris stopped his laughter and finished, "Just kidding Eva, move on over to the Gopher table and male Gophers vice versa."

"Forget him, he's a jerk." Bridgette calmed to the female, who took a deep breath and relaxed. She nodded in response to her friend and smiled.

"Now, once you guys have settled in to your new cabins, come back here and I'll start explaining the challenge. Get moving campers!"

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Alright, well, this whole male and female battle thing was a twist, but I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Besides, being on a team of males will just remind me how I lack in comparison to them in all areas with the exception of mental ones. Seriously, it's true."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Chris is insane if he thinks I'm sharing a room with she-hulk and the surfer hippie. I swear if that hairy beast gets sweat anywhere on our floor or my clothes I'm going to rip her arms off. Still, I guess I could act nice and get the newbie's to join in an alliance with me. It's the least I can do after all, since this whole thing with Justin is going nowhere. He's too busy playing with Noah and that braced-face stalker. If he wants to hang around with the children, so be it. And no, I don't need his attention to feel wanted; I get that feeling from all of the money daddy gives me to go shopping."

* * *

"Here, the bunk under mine is open if you want it." Duncan guided swiftly to Noah as he, Cody, and Justin entered the cabin.  
"Uh, thanks." Noah gave the male a strange look before tossing his bag onto the bed Duncan had offered him and unpacking his things. As he did this, he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to find the male staring at him. "Can I help you?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. Duncan paused for a moment before shrugging and commenting,

"…Just making sure everything's cool, whatever." He feigned off, but Noah wouldn't let this drop.

"I've caught you staring and watching me a bunch of time and everyone else seems to think something is up between us. Is there something you need to tell me?" Duncan turned a light shade of pink for a moment before quickly coming up with an excuse,

"You're weird. I just don't think I've seen someone like you before."  
"Weird huh?" Noah repeated to himself, frowning a little, "Funny, you seem to think I'm a little bit more then "weird", but I'll let this drop for now. Just know that I have my eye on you." He whispered harshly, causing Duncan to smile and retort with,

"I look forward to it."  
"Hey, sweet cabin you guys!" Justin interrupted, checking the place out as he tossed his luggage on to one of the upper bunks.  
"Yeah," Cody agreed, "Ours didn't even have a useable window, this is like an oasis in comparison!"

"Well make yourself at home, here, help yourself." DJ grabbed two sodas out of a cooler stashed away in the corner behind one of the bunks, offering the drinks to the two and leaving Cody and Justin in shock.

"How'd you guys get a mini-cooler? Oh and this is diet right? Trying to watch the 'bod." Justin explained as he happily took one of the drinks from the teen.

"We stole it from Courtney after the boating challenge a while ago. Well, Geoff did anyway. He said she didn't need and that she was spoiled enough as it was. Whatever the dude's goal was yo, he sure accomplished it by taking this thing." DJ explained as the other two males exchanged high fives. Meanwhile, over in the female cabin, the girls weren't exactly getting along, not that it was really unusual.

"...You are not taking my bunk you ox of a woman!" Heather snapped as she held back Eva's arm while the other female stomped across the floor.  
"I'll take whatever bunk I want, got it?" Eva snapped back, causing Bridgette, Beth, and Izzy to flinch at the hostility.

"Guys, come on, chill. We can totally play a game of poker or war or something! I have some cards over here, see?" Izzy tried to persuade, holding up the full deck but Eva and Heather were too busy focused on each other to listen.

"Maybe we should just let them fight it out? One of my many ex-boyfriends used to say that if an issue arises, it's best to avoid the crisis." Beth revealed. Bridgette glanced at the girl and asked,

"An ex-boyfriend of yours really said that?

"No. Not really." Beth confessed quickly, causing Bridgette to face palm.

"…And maybe you'll stop being so prissy and actually compete for once!" Eva screamed and kicked in one of the bedposts.

"Hey, that's my bed! My army of pillows will be destroyed!" Izzy shouted frantically over the fight.

"…And maybe you'll stop leaving a ton of hair in the sink of the washroom before we get to use it! Seriously, that pit hair is nasty!" Heather gagged, making an exaggerated face to go along with it.

"At least I can actually compete! I bet you'll chicken out before the challenge even starts you wimp!"

"Watch me." Heather growled through her gritted teeth. Eva shot daggers at the girl, both with her eyes and in her mind, but kept any thoughts she had of pounding the female into the ground out of existence right now.

"You guys, we need to get along! The guys are probably bonding right now and we're busy fighting!" Bridgette commented as the two fighting females stormed away from each other.

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"Heather and Eva fighting? Okay, this totally blows my previous theory about the whole love letter problem from earlier. Another one of my ex-boyfriends used to say that if you argue with the one you love, you'll end up in the mud. Well, I think that's what he said. It was hard to hear him through all the lightning and rain while he was on the roof of his house that day..."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"THOSE PILLOWS WERE SO YOUNG!" Izzy sobbed loudly between her exasperated cries, "THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO FIGHT IN THE WAR! OH WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO THE BEST OF US!?"

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Okay, so arguing with man parts wasn't the best way to get either of those two on my side. But hey, the day is still early and, despite every fiber of my gorgeous body telling me not to, I have to make nice with the beast Eva if I ever want to get Bridgette to join me. Let's face it, those two are tight."

* * *

"Well now, I guess it's time for today's challenge!" Chris exclaimed with the campers lined up in front of him in the dining hall.

"But we haven't eaten yet. Did Chef run out of ingredients or something? I'm sure he could just grab some rats and toss them in some soup or something…" Cody trailed off as Chef stepped out from the kitchen.

"You'll get your food soon, so shut up and listen!" He snapped, quickly gathering the teen's attention.

"We might as well tell them," Chris snorted shortly before picking up a clipboard off of the table he was next to and reading it off, "Today's challenge is…The Brunch of Disgustingness!"

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Justin gulped.

"You'll all be dining on a nine-course meal where each member of your team will have to finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser then the last. It could be not as gross, or just as gross. Either way, you have to eat it."

"There is some kind of reward for this, right?" Heather asked viper-like; Chris just smiling in response.  
"I was about to get to that. For your reward, the winners of this challenge will spend two days at a local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they might have caught while competing on the island!"

"Oh I could so use a nice hair scrub and pedicure!" Beth exclaimed happily while the other campers smiled about the reward.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"I've had a black scab on my elbow for three weeks now. I would literally kill off everyone here just for that resort treatment. Well, maybe not like Justin or something, but definitely Heather. She's the one reason I'm still competing. The minute I eliminate her I am done, it's not worth it."

* * *

"..The losing team will be going hungry tonight, although I'm not so sure you'll want to eat anyway. But you'll be stuck here regardless, on Total Drama Island, with Chef." Chef grinned evilly and waved at the campers, mumbling,

"I've got some great ideas for ya'll, hehehe." He cackled. With that, the campers rushed to their respective tables, ready for the challenge. Silver trays were placed in front of each camper.

"Eugh, what is that smell?" DJ moaned as he held his nose to block out the foul stench emitting from under his tray.

"It smells like defeat to me because you guys are going down!" Heather insulted, smirking confidently.

"Enough chit-chat, let's begin the challenge." Chris pushed, speeding the campers along, "You can now lift the lid off of your trays and eat your appetizers." The teens did as they were told and gagged upon lifting up the lids, as there was some kind of hairy and gray circular meat placed underneath the lid stacked on up on little piles. "It's bovine bull meatballs! Eat up!" Without hesitation, Eva grabbed one of the balls and tossed it in her mouth, swallowing the piece of meat in a few bites.

"Hurry up and eat the meat. I want that spa treatment." Eva commented lowly, eyeing her team. The females all nauseously stared at the nasty things on their tray. Honestly, they weren't even sure if it was food. "Eat it." Eva demanded, louder this time. Izzy shrugged and placed one into her mouth, slowly gagging the piece down.

"Ew, that was gross. I wonder if there's like some kind of recipe for this stuff." Izzy asked, staring around the room for any more spare pieces of meat. Meanwhile, the guys were fighting the same battle as the girls, but all of them seemed a bit more concerned about the effects the food would have on them in the long run.

"We should all just down it on three." Cody presented; DJ and Noah nodding in agreement to the idea. Out of nowhere though, Duncan quickly snatched one of the pieces of meat and chewed it up for swallowing, not even flinching at the foul taste.

"We're not losing to a bunch of girls." Duncan stated as he coughed and choked on the piece of meat. Noah and DJ exchanged weary glances before following behind Duncan and eating their meatballs with horrified expressions after doing so. Cody gulped in nervousness and gobbled the gross meatball down without too much gagging.

"Ew, who eats this stuff?" He choked out through his gags, causing Chef to smile.

"Snotty teenagers who have no respect around here! That's who!" The cook snapped. Cody, in shock and fear, responded with,

"Hehe, message received."

"Justin, you're the last one, get your head out of your ass and eat one." Duncan ordered, but Justin shook his head.

"Eating any of this will cause great harm to both my physical and mental image. Besides, I could lose my incredible charms and good looks!" He explained, causing the other males to glare angrily at him.

"…Done!" Bridgette called from across the room as she swallowed the last bite of meat for the females.

"Well, it looks like the females have beaten out the males for the first round!" Chris announced, causing the girls to cheer and males to scowl at Justin, who was oblivious to their anger.

"Oh wait to go Justin, you just let the girls win!"

"Hm?" He asked, focused on his reflection in the small hand mirror he always seemed to carry around.

"Justin, I think you and I need to have a meeting right now." Noah stated; Justin removing his gaze from the mirror and to the other teenager.

* * *

**Justin Confessional**

"It's not like I threw the challenge or anything, I just need to keep in shape is all. Now with all of this tension between the other guys it's like it's all my fault. Maybe we all just need to relax and come together. Listen, I know those girls hate each other, but they didn't even show it that challenge! Maybe that's what we need to do…"

* * *

"Justin, I can respect your wishes, but we need this trip to that resort." Noah confirmed, snapping his fingers to make sure the male was in fact paying attention to him. "If we win this challenge, I can personally guarantee that there's going to be some kind of gym and organic buffet bar there." Justin perked up,

"Really? Will there be strawberries? No more of this horrible camp food?"

"You bet. Now put your all into this challenge, we need this win." The shorter teen encouraged; Justin nodding in agreement. As the two returned to their table, Chris began his explanation of the second course as silver trays were being passed around to each team.

"You guys like pizza?" Chris asked as the campers all seemed to nod in unison.

"Oh oh, are we having pizza?" Izzy questioned excitedly, "Will there be toppings?"

"You can bet on the toppings Izzy, definitely." Chris smirked devilishly. Upon placement, Chef raised the lids off of both trays and revealed yet another disgusting meal. "You'll be dining on live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies."

"O-Oh, t-t-that's not right…" Beth stuttered out sickly; turning around to vomit on to the floor. Each camper took a slice of the pizza onto their plates and stared at it skeptically. Eva, once again pushing back any of her doubts and fears, picked up the slice and shoved it down her throat; not even choking on the gross piece of food.

"Eat the pizza; it's not going to kill you." Eva encouraged somewhat, the best she knew how anyway. At least she was trying.

"B-but if I eat that, I'll have l-living things hopping around inside of m-me, that's so nasty!" Beth stuttered in fear once again, pushing the piece of pizza away from her and trying not to gag. "It's n-not even food! It's poison!" Beth shouted.

"You're eating this food!" Eva demanded, but Beth shook her head. "Fine, have it your way." In a few swift movements, Eva stood up and stomped over to the girl, grabbing the piece of pizza and holding the girl down on the ground while she forced the thing into the short teen's mouth. "Eat it!" She screamed as she did so. After swallowing and consuming the piece while still pinned by Eva, Beth proceeded to upchuck the recently consumed food all over the stronger female.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

Eva recited a long list of swear words too graphic to be heard on television that were all blocked out by censorship. She was still covered in barf.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I ate it. It's your turn Justin." Cody passed along, sticking out his tongue from the taste and waiting for Justin, the last member of the male team who needed to eat the pizza. "The girls are beating us right now and Heather's the only one who hasn't eaten hers yet!" Justin sat silent for a moment before taking a deep breath,

"I'll do it for the organic bar!" He decided; forking down the pizza in two bites. Duncan and DJ followed behind him, gagging slightly at the taste and Noah took a moment to stare at his with wide eyes.

"Dude, come on, eat the pizza." Justin pushed, burping a loud long burp and throwing up on the table shortly after. Chef groaned and grabbed his mop, brushing up the gross digested food and into a bucket on the floor.

"Fine fine, don't rush me." With fingers crossed, Noah stared down at one of the little grasshoppers moving around and chomped right into it; biting his body in half and devouring the pizza in a swift movement.

"Ugh, no, no, I can't do this." Heather feigned, pushing the plate away from her is disgust.  
"With Heather's forfeit, the males have won the second challenge!" Chris announced, causing the males to cheer and Beth on at the female table to upchuck behind her again. "Now, who's ready for the next course?" With no other choice but to continue, Chef placed a silver tray in front of each camper and allowed the teenagers to lift the lids off; revealing a moving substance all piled together and topped off with some kind of green sauce.

"Um, did you guys just sprinkle the barf Beth and Justin just produced and put it on top of this dish?" Bridgette asked as she eyed her food cautiously.

"Actually, its live meal-worms covered in snail slime and hairballs."

"Guy, we can win this time! This one's easy!" DJ tried to encourage to his fellow guys, setting an example and consuming several of the worms before anyone else. After holding back barf, he lightly smiled and said, "See? Delicious."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"I'm not gonna' let Katie's elimination a few challenges ago go to waste. She taught me to be brave and that if I stick through with something, I can accomplish it. Plus, it's just a bunch of possibly contagious worms covered with a potentially fatal substance. It's not like I'll die, right?" After taking a few seconds to ponder his words, DJ barfed all over the camera and covered the confessional bathroom in his gross upchuck.

* * *

After glancing at each other for a few seconds, the males all nodded in unison and ate the gross worms simultaneously; choking the whole time. Meanwhile, the females just gave their dishes extremely uncomfortable looks; even Eva.

"Well come on, who's going first?" Heather asked; eyes still locked on the moving creatures on her plate. Bridgette glanced around the table and sighed, figuring they weren't going to get anywhere just staring like they were.

"I'll do it." She spoke up, gulping and then devouring the little buggers on her tray. With one swallow, she was able to consume all of the worms that were stacked up on her plate. The other females, who watched the event, weren't very inspired by her act. In fact, it caused Beth to turn around and spew some more barf and Izzy to laugh crazily.

"Do it again!" She laughed. Unbeknownst to the females, the males had just finished their plates of food and were now celebrating.

"The males have just won the third round!" Chris chanted as the boys continued to cheer over their victory over the females.

"Come on you guys, we need to pull together!" Bridgette somewhat snapped to her team.

"Well maybe if Eva would keep her big nose and head out of everyone's faces we could actually eat." Heather blamed, turning to glare at the tough teenager.

"And maybe if a certain long haired female would stop worrying about other people and just stuff the food in her mouth, I wouldn't have to get people's faces." Eva snapped back.

"Guys, stop fighting! With all this good food around, there's no need to be angry!" Izzy piped up, smiling in the hopes that she had defused the situation. Eva and Heather sat back down and turned away from each other in anger.

"Now things are about to get interesting." Chris spoke, allowing Chef to move in front of him and speak.

"I hope your stomachs can handle all of what's coming, hehehe." Chef chuckled creepily, stepping back into the kitchen and returning with a push-cart full of silver trays.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"As long as our team fights against each other we'll never have a chance at winning! There has to be something I can do to reunite our team in unity."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

A plate of the worms the two teams were supposed to consume was sitting on Izzy's lap while she stuck her fork in and out of the tray of creatures, shoveling the bites into her mouth. After swallowing, she spoke, "I don't know what my team was talking about, this stuff rocks!" She returned to burying her face in her food again as opposed to talking some more.

* * *

"Just think about it you guys." Bridgette spoke as her team sat in defeat at their table while they waited for their next meal to appear. "The longer we fight, the more the guys win. Do you want to win that resort treat or not?"

"Well or course we do," Beth agreed, "It's just that-"

"No!" Bridgette interrupted calmly, "It's because we aren't coming together as a team to work out or problems. The guys aren't on the best terms right now and we can take advantage of that and come together and win!" Bridgette squeaked. The other girls exchanged glances and all nodded in unison.  
"Alright Bridgette, I'm in." Eva agreed, smiling. "Everyone else better be in too." She threatened, glaring down the others.

"Yeah, females rock!" Izzy chanted, raising her hand for a high-five with Beth.

"Yeah! Why not?" Beth cheered as well, meeting Izzy's hand. "Come on Heather, join in." Heather sighed and turned away,  
"Fine, just don't hold us back." She agreed, half smiling to herself.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"I am not bonding with those losers. I just think it's best that I put my hatred for them aside in order to win this challenge. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm secretly lonely. Oh shit-"

* * *

**Beth Confessional**

"She's bonding with us."

* * *

In just a short montage and after what seemed like an eternity, the two teams were now faced with the final plates of food in front of them. To recap, the fourth dish was a green colored soup with toenails and hair that the females quickly devoured. The fifth round was a wad of chewed up bubblegum slapped onto a plate, something that the females re-chewed and swallowed with little problems. The next dish, or rather drink in the sixth round was a cup of skunk stink captured into a glass that the campers were forced to swallow. The males made extreme faces while they drank, but still came out on top and won the round. The seventh round was an old rubber flip-flop with a smiley face drawn in glue on it; an object that females somehow managed to eat. Finally, the eighth round was a huge bowl filled with garbage that Chef had dumped into it from the breakfast earlier that morning. The males ate the raw garbage and almost barfed while doing so, but were still able to win; tying the score. At this point, the campers were all pretty sick and woozy, tired of the challenge at this point.

"That spa is going to be so worth it once we win this challenge." Heather groaned, rubbing her stomach.

"Ditto, I can't wait to get my knees buffed again. They've lost that special luster that they once had." Justin revealed out loud, staring down at his not so shiny knee-caps while the other males gave him questioning looks.

"Well, despite that disgusting barf fest of food you guys just consumed, the scores all tied up!" Chris commentated excitedly. "This is the final course of the day; it's delicious dolphin wieners. Hot dogs made of dolphins!"

"Dolphins? DOLPHINS?" Bridgette screeched as she stared down the hot dog on her plate.

"Don't chicken out now or we'll get Izzy and Eva to shove it down your throat, now shut up and eat it." Heather ordered while turning to look at the two females she had just mentioned; Izzy waving back happily and biting into the piece of dolphin she had on her plate. The males all began consuming their dolphin dogs as did the females with the exception of Bridgette, who just had a horrified expression on her face.

"Eva, feed her the meat!" Heather snapped through her chewing at the tough-looking female. Eva paused her eating to stare down at her shocked friend and then turned back to see Heather's intimidating glare.

"No." She responded sternly. Eva wasn't going to just turn around and betray her friend and make her do something she didn't want to do, even if she had done it to be Beth previously, because let's face it, Beth was a creepy stalker.

"Are you defying me? Listen hairy arms, do you want to win that retreat or not? Shove the dolphin into her mouth!"  
"No!" Eva screamed, this time louder than the last time. "Bridgette's my friend and the last thing I need is some stupid looking future teen mom telling me that I need to go and assault my friend. That's not how we do things." With the females quarreling, no one was paying attention to the male table where, just a second ago, all of the dolphin dogs had been devoured.

"The guys win! The challenge is over!" Chris announced to both tables in his usual tone. The females broke out of their fight to concentrate on the host and began sulking in a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"And we were so close!" Beth moaned as she watched the guys cheer and march their way out of the mess hall and to the luxury boat waiting for them on the dock.

"Well with that, it looks like the girls get to help Chef clean up, isn't that right Chef?" Chris commented, prompting the insane cook to step out of the kitchen.

"Who wants to go hunting for some giant squid?" He asked sinisterly, smirking devilishly as the females gave him concerned and worried looks.

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"Wow, can you imagine the kind of V.I.P. treatment I'm going to get? This is going to be the best kind of resort ever! I wonder if they'll have a whole computer set-up or some kind of new television or massage technology or maybe they'll have-" Cody's confessional camera turned off suddenly, unbeknownst to the male who continued blabbering even though it wasn't being recorded.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"I guess winning with a team wasn't so bad. I mean, we wouldn't have without a team in the first place. I know I've been berating this whole team aspect, but it wasn't that bad. But now that we know the merge is next challenge, I can just toss all of that garbage out the window and focus on the game. It's about to go down."

* * *

**Izzy Confessional**

"Losing just means that we get to go hunting for squid! Yay for squid! Have you ever wondered if they could ever walk on land with so many tentacles? They could like crawl around or shuffle and stuff! Haha, how cool would that be?"

* * *

The guys are the big winners today, while the girls get to go hunting for a giant squid. What a consolation!" Chris joked, laughing,

"Woo, a squid!" Izzy shouted from off camera.

"What shocking surprises are in store for our campers next time as they head for the big merge? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry it was like a filler chapter, but that's all building up to the merge in the next chapter. By the way, who would you guys like to see return for the merge? I already know the first person who's coming back, but who do you guys want to see? Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! C:**


	15. No Pain, No Game

And now a Total Drama Island Video Message from home, to Eva;

"Is the camera rolling? Oh I sure hope Eva gets this video, I'm sure she'll love it." Eva's mother commented, pushing out the wrinkles on her pink apron and fluffing up her brown curly hair. She was small; a lot smaller then Eva.

"Your mother and I are sure you're doing great in the competition. We haven't been able to catch an episode yet due to your mother's pie baking contests but you haven't come home yet, so that's great!" Her father added, straightening out his glasses and fixing the tie on his tuxedo. He also wasn't too muscular, at least not by Eva's standards.

"Remember, even if this little game show thing doesn't work out you can always come home to my famous little strawberry cupcakes you just love so much! Your teddy bear misses you too, Mr. Sprinkles." Eva's mother proceeded to hold up a blue teddy bear with a heart sewed on its chest and pink eyes.

"Anyway, we've decided to give away your gym membership while you were gone. We were just wasting money paying for it while you were away and besides, you can always get back into those pageants your mother and I were talking about. You'll just love them, I know it!"

And this has been a Total Drama Video Message from home, to Eva,

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island; the campers endured our grossest challenge yet; an insane eating challenge that had our teens puking and up-chucking most of what they ate. The teams were officially disbanded as well, meaning it was a full on battle of the sexes. The girls and boy both had their rough spots, but both teams were able to get along up until the final course of the nine course meal when Bridgette refused to eat some dolphin meat. Heather, who was fed up with her team's disobedience decided to try and force Eva into making her friend eat the food. When Eva also refused, the males were able to win the challenge and they received a great reward in the shape of a luxurious cruise. With the merge happening right now, who will split up for good, who will get back together, and who will start getting along? Find out right now, on Total, Drama, Island!

* * *

The girls had all separated themselves from each other; specifically Heather, seemingly deciding that it was better if they were all apart from her to avoid conflict. Eva watched Bridgette wax her surfboard while Beth and Izzy relaxed in brown beach chairs that had been placed on the beach; leaving Heather to tan by herself on the soft green grass.  
"I still can't believe those guys to go on this great vacation and we got stuck with Chef." Beth moaned, "I'll never look at squid the same way again."

"I know, it was so cute, right? I just wanted to pick him up and take him home!" Izzy agreed, remembering the two days on the island alone with the cook. Heather, who had overheard the conversation, just groaned.

"Can we like, not speak of that horrible evil monster and just enjoy our time without those stupid guys while we have it?" Heather asked in a sort-of nice way. Just as she finished speaking, the resort boat that all of the males had won a trip on ironically pulled up to the shore as it blasted loud music; sending the females into an angry mood.

"That was the best resort ever!" DJ screeched happily as he led the pack of the five men making their way off of the boat.

"Oh look, right on cue." Heather snapped quietly, turning her attention back to her tan.

* * *

**Bridgette Confessional**

"Listen, we were not jealous, I swear. We were just, uh, annoyed that guys got to go to such a sweet resort on a really nice boat. It definitely wasn't jealousy though, that's for sure..."

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

DJ was happily dancing around in the confessional chanting, "Resort! Resort! Resort!"

* * *

"What a great vacation!" Cody cheered as he walked off of the boat, "I never thought I'd get to look at so many computers at once!"

"I think the best part was watching Duncan try to flirt with those spa ladies and get brutally rejected, sorry dude." Justin joked, laughed as he clasped the other male on the back.

"Yeah, they were really coming on to me." Duncan kept up, smiling as Noah rolled his eyes from the Duncan's growing ego."Enough about us though, how were you ladies?" The male asked sharply, noticing their anger.

"Just peachy." Eva grunted, turning away from the boys.

"Yeah, it was great! We went on the hunt for a giant squid! Dangerous, haha!" Izzy chuckled; Cody smiling upon hearing that the female had a good time.

"I think I sense a bit of jealousy." Justin commented, smirking slightly, "Is that true Beth? Are you girls jealous?" He asked the short female, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"Of course we were!" Beth answered immediately, nodding her head, "All we did was talk about-"

"No, we weren't!" Eva snapped quickly, cutting off the other girl.

"Alright campers, listen up," Chris interrupted the teenagers through the megaphone, "As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves."

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"Did I call this or what? I must be some kind of genius. Oh wait, that's right, I am."

* * *

"If you think that's great, get ready for this!" Just as Chris paused, another boat blew its horn and signaled the campers to look its direction; the campers all taking a breath in shock.

"What the heck?" Bridgette gasped, eyes wide and throat dry.

"She can't be back here, that's not right!" Cody squeaked, watching the boat approach the dock and the camper they were talking all in shock about exit the vehicle.

"What's wrong ya'll, didn't you guys miss me?" Leshawna asked, confidently walking over to the group.

"I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass off in the first episode, why the hell are you back?" Heather snapped angrily, standing up and stomping her foot.

"She's back by popular fan demand!" Chris announced through the speaker.

"But she was only on one episode!" Heather responded, still mad.

"Yeah, but the fans really liked watching the drama she caused by fighting with you and hey, if we can get better ratings because of it, we will."

"Didn't you say that no one could come back after they were eliminated?" Beth questioned, recalling all of the times he mentioned contestants never being allowed back on the island.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Chris stated, laughing.

"Well that was pretty rude." Beth commented after Chris, frowning.  
"Along with Leshawna, we also have one other special surprise." Seemingly out of nowhere, another former contestant strutted forward, much to the shock of everyone.

"Hi guys!" Lindsay greeted, casually walking over to join the others as if she had never left.

"Lindsay? What are you doing back here?" Justin gasped as the attractive female moved over to the male.

"Chris asked me if I wanted to come back here and I was like back where and then he told me the show and then I said what show and then he said the game show thing and then I said yes!" Lindsay squealed happily, explaining just a little bit too much.

"But where were you guys this whole time? Wouldn't it have taken a while to come back if you had just gone home?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"No time for questions like that, because your next challenge is at the amphitheater where you'll learn all about it. The girls can go get settled in but after that you're to report over to the theater. McClain out." He sighed off, turning off the speaker.

"Well come on ya'll, you heard him, let's get moving." Leshawna nudged, ushering the still surprised teenagers forward.

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional**

"I don't care what any of these guys say, I came back to win. Along with winning that sweet million, I'm also back here to take down the pure evil known as Heather. She best watch what she be' messin' with, because if she's not careful she is going down!"

* * *

"Pff, what's the deal with those girls?" Noah asked as he, Justin, and DJ all made their way over to the amphitheater.

"What're you talking about?" DJ asked; stumped as to what he was referring to.

"Yeah man, clue us in." Justin agreed, shaking his head.

"They're obviously conspiring against us, you can see it in their eyes. They spent two whole days together, regardless if they enjoyed them or not while we were all off doing our own thing on some resort cruise ship."

"Well, yeah, but didn't you see the way they were arguing before we left? They hated each other." Justin added.

"They might have gotten along during the time we were gone though, we weren't here to see what they did." DJ realized, biting his nails.

"Exactly," Noah nodded, "And now it's seven against five. The girls just got two more allies on their side."

"Wow, that's sort of scary when you think about it." DJ acknowledged, "So what are we gonna' do?"

"The only thing we can do; team up. If all three of us work together in this challenge there's no way we can lose." The shortest male brought up, DJ and Justin quickly agreeing to the idea. "The girls won't even see it coming." Speaking of the girls, things weren't going so well in their cabin. There was all sorts of chaos ensuing there, although most of it was centered around finding the girls useable bunks, as the previous fight between Heather and Eva had wrecked one of the bunks.

"Oooh, so who's bunk is this?" Lindsay asked, pointing to one of the crushed pieces of wood lying on the ground where a bottom bunk use to be.

"Uh, it's no ones." Beth confirmed, "It's kind of broken."

"Oh oh, I want it!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Can I have it?" She begged, jumping up and down.

"Alright, yeah, bunk bed adventure!" Izzy exclaimed in unison, joining the girl in her excitement.

"Can you all just shut up? I'm trying to paint my nails and all of this jumping is straining my concentration."

"Yeah you guys, cut the girl a break." Leshawna agreed, stepping over to the fellow teenager. "Us girl's have to go stick togetha', am I right?"

"Uh, yeah." Heather commented, a little shocked by what had just happened.

"It's time for the challenge you guys," Bridgette stated, poking her head in through the cabin door, "Let's get going."

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"You can just tell Leshawna is playing me. I'm not dumb, and I'm certainly not dumb enough to fall for something that I pulled previously. But if Leshawna wants to act like she's a friend, so be it. She'll be down the gutter at the end of this challenge anyway."

* * *

The campers had all arrived in the amphitheater and had all taken a seat in one of the chair behind the three rows of tables Chris had set up. As the host approached the teens, he began explaining their challenge,

"Welcome to your next challenge; the time honored game of torture. Say uncle!" Chris laughed; viewing the campers horrified expressions even though he hadn't even finished his explanation, "You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that sent some of our interns to the emergency room. "If you back down from a challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you'll be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, yours to take home at the end of the summer."

"This can so make up for that shower reward we didn't get!" Bridgette exclaimed, bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"So I'm assuming there won't be any tortures that can kill us, right?" A concerned Noah asked, hoping he was correct.

"You'll need to ask the fated wheel that!" Chris commented, pointing to a wooden wheel with a bunch of different options placed on it that looked the different forms of torture they'd be forced to endure. "We randomly selected a camper to compete first, so Eva, get on up here!" Eva grunted and got up out of her seat. She approached the host and allowed him to spin the wheel. The muscular female watched it spin around and around before it finally stopped on a marshmallow on fire. Eva smirked,

"So what, I have to eat a burning marshmallow? Too easy."

"Nope, you'll be getting a hot marshmallow waxing! We're going to wax your gross man face and remove all of that little nasty hair on it by placing a scorching melting marshmallow on it. Just go on ahead and lie down over there and endure your torture." Chris gestured over to a wooden bed and watched Eva walk over to the bed and lay herself down it.

"Give me your worst." She commented, angering Chef and quickly slapping the melted goo down on her face; causing the others to gasp and flinch in pain from just watching the display while she remained perfectly still. The campers sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation for the required ten seconds before Chef used a pair of pliers and pulled the melted marshmallow off of her face; taking all sorts of stubble up with it. Eva's face with burnt red from the heat and the large amount of hair pulled off, but she had won the first challenge.

"Eva, you're moving on to the next round." Chris mentioned as Eva stomped back to her seat.

"Didn't that hurt?" Bridgette questioned, leaning over to the girl.

"Yes." Eva commented quietly, rubbing her hand over the area that had been previously stripped.

* * *

**Eva Confessional**

Eva quickly shouted out four swear words in a row that were, yet again, too graphic and inappropriate to be heard on a public television show.

* * *

"Eva, since you just won your challenge, you get to pick who goes next." Everyone quickly turned toward Heather, who was the obvious target of choice.

"Why is everyone staring at me? Worry about yourselves for a change." She commented sharply, folding her arms.

"I pick Izzy with the wooden shorts." Eva commented dryly, much to the shock of everyone, even Heather.

"Why her Eva?" Chris asked, also intrigued by her pick.

"Eliminate the strong ones first, duh."

"Well if that's that, then come on over here Izzy."  
"Alright captain!" Izzy shouted, signaling off the host and skipping over to her challenge.

"Wait, can I take her place for her?" Cody asked loudly as he stood up; not wanting Izzy to have to go through the challenge.

"No way Cody, I'm not letting you have all the fun on this challenge. Besides, I'll be fine!" Izzy smiled at the male, causing him to blush a light pink and smile back. "Alright then, you go Izzy!" He cheered, encouraging the girl forward. Chris strapped the red haired female into a pair of wooden shorts and snapped a lock onto it.  
"Bring on the bird!" Izzy shouted. Just as she had said, Chef revealed a wild woodpecker gnawing on a piece of wood and then head straight for the female. Before the bird even had a chance to get close to her, she did a front flip over the animal and landed right on top of Chef. It was pretty impressive considering she was wearing a very large pair of wooden pants locked around her waist and upper legs. The other camper's mouths were wide open in shock and the ten seconds quickly ran off, seeing as how the bird had lost its target and Chef was unconscious. Chris unlocked the girls pants and helped her out of them, mouth also open in confusion.

"Well, uh, you won your challenge Izzy, which means Eva is out. On to the next round with you!" Chris announced, getting back into things.

"What? How come?" Eva snapped, unsure of what had just happened. "Oh, didn't I tell you? If you pick someone for a challenge and they complete it, you're out!" Before Eva even had a chance to respond again, her chair fell through the floor as she followed, only to be flashed back upwards and suddenly locked into an old wooden stockade.

"Go ahead and pick your next victim Izzy."

"Pick me! Pick me!" Lindsay shouted from her seat, "I want to have a turn!" She pleaded, raising her hand and shaking it in the air.

"Oh, I'll pick Lindsay!" Izzy confidently chose, causing the blonde girl to squeak happily.

"What's my challenge Chip?" Lindsay asked, stepping over to the host.

"It's Chris, and your challenge will be soaking in a barrel of leeches!" Chris announced, having just turned the wooden wheel. Chef approached the two and dropped a large barrel filled with water in front of the blonde. Leeches were crawling up and down on the wooden surface of the barrel and there were a ton of them floating and swimming around inside of the actual object.

"Awesome, I needed a good swim!" Lindsay stated happily, quickly climbing into the barrel and squatting so that she could fit. As soon as she entered, she was instantly swarmed by leeches that began sucking he blood. Suddenly, as they did so, she began laughing. "Stop that, it tickles!" The blonde giggled as the leeches sucked out more of her blood. She continued laughing for several seconds before Chris' stopwatch beeped and she calmly stepped out of the barrel.

"Congrats Lindsay, you won the challenge. That means that Izzy is out!" Chris stated, watching as Izzy's chair was quickly replaced with a stockade that locked the girl in.

"Wow, it's like I'm in medieval times, how cool!" Izzy cheered as she wriggled her hands around in the lock.

"Okay Lindsay, feel free to pick the next torture victim."

* * *

**Lindsay Confessional**

"I may have just gotten back here, but I shouldn't be taken heavily. I mean, uh, lightly! Anyway, I thought that if I avoiding choosing anyone, I'd be left alone too and then no one would pick me and get me out! Oh, I'm just like so smart."

* * *

"Um, no thanks. You can go ahead and pick Chris." Lindsay passed off, taking a seat calmly.

"Well then, I guess we'll just randomly select another name." Chris walked off screen for a moment and returned within a few seconds. "Justin, you ready for your torture?" The host smirked devilishly, causing the attractive male to gulp and move forward. Chris quickly spun the wooden wheel and waited for it stop; smilingly evilly at the challenge it had stopped on. "Justin, your challenge is devouring a barrel of ice cream and without stopping! Stop eating for even a millisecond, and you're out!"

"What? But I can't do that to my beautiful body! I barely got through the last challenge!" Justin cried out.

"Justin!" Noah called from his seat, "Just man up and think of the rewards afterwards, just like last time!"

"Hey, why're you helping him?" Duncan asked, frowning.

"Worry about your own challenge." Noah snapped in reply, annoyed.

"Whatever shrimp." The green haired male brushed off, turning away.

"Alright, ugh, let's do this." Justin sighed, giving in and walking over to the large barrel of ice cream Chef had placed down.

"And eat like you mean it." Chris suggested, raising his hand and signaling for Justin to start. Justin began shoveling the ice cream into his mouth with his hand as he was not given a spoon. Although it was rather gross to the male, he continued going for several more seconds before abruptly stopping and turning away to barf.

"Justin! No! Don't waste your lovely body fluids on the ground!" Beth screeched from her seat, shaking in nervousness for the male.

"Oh, what a shame." Chris snickered, "Sorry Justin, but you're out. Head on over to your loser seat and get locked in." The host turned to the male's seat and watched it become swapped with a stockade and after the handsome teen was finished blowing out his guts, he slowly lumbered over to the wooden device and became locked in.

"I won't chaff in this, right?" Justin asked seriously, wriggling his head around in the hole.

"If these eating challenges weren't such a weakness for you, you'd be pretty well off." Noah complimented to the locked male, Justin smiling in response. Behind him, Duncan frowned and grunted at the act of kindness and glared at the attractive male. Noah, hearing the grunt, turned around to face the male.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous or something?" He asked, even more annoyed then before.

"What?" Duncan questioned, caught off guard, "Well, uh, I-"

"Alright ladies, enough bickering." Chris interrupted, moving over to the wooden wheel. "Cody, it's your turn. Come on up here and show us what you got."

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"I haven't had a chance to win or do something for just myself yet! I guess I've been kind of caught up in this whole competition aspect of the game I didn't have enough time to focus on myself. Well that stops here, I'm going to win this challenge and nothing's going to stop me!"

**Duncan Confessional**

"What does that Justin guy have that I don't have beside an ego of trash. I'm strong, I'm quick thinking, I have piercings! Why is Noah so friendly with him? I'm not coming off as a jerk either, that's for sure. What? Oh don't give me those eyes," He groaned, rolling his eyes at the camera, "I'm acting perfectly natural. Well, maybe I'm not acting well enough…"

* * *

Shortly after Cody's victory of dodging flying turtles that was just a little too graphic to be shown or written about, three other campers went and failed their challenges; Heather ran away before even one second had passed when she was faced with fighting off the yeti, Beth couldn't be covered in bees for more than five seconds before screaming and sustaining a ton of bee stings all over her body, and Bridgette was almost done for instantly when having to cross rocks while avoiding skunks; as the animals just seemed to hate and her balance wasn't that great in the first place.

"Noah, you haven't gone yet." Chris observed, calling the young male down to him.  
"Great. Just give me the challenge so I can get this over with."

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic." Chris sneered, spinning the wooden wheel and watching land on the "New Age Music Torture". "Great, now you get to endure the wonderful sound of songs middle-aged women use to sleep." The host laughed.

"Just give the headphones." Noah demanded, receiving the pair from Chef and taking a seat in the chair the cook had pushed out.

"Just wait!" Duncan called from his seat, "I'll do the challenge in place of Noah!" He offered, causing the other campers to gasp.

"If you're sure then. Right'o Noah, go ahead and give those headphones to Duncan." Noah, unsure of what had just happened but happy to be out of his challenge, passed off the headphones to the taller male as they walked past each other. The two stopped once their backs were to each other and Noah began speaking,

"Is this to prove something to me?" Noah asked, crossing his arms, "You're always changing your attitude and actions, are you trying to be nice now or something?"

"If that's what you're in to." Duncan commented slyly before walking away and taking Noah's former place in the chair.

* * *

**Noah Confessional**

"I just don't understand Duncan. One moment I'm fighting with him and then the next he's taking my place in challenges. I have to keep a closer eye on him from now on. He's a weird one."

* * *

**Duncan Confessional**

"First Noah's going on about how I need to act tough and crap and now he's all about niceness and stuff. I don't know what to do!" Duncan sighed and rubbed his back, "I just don't know what to do, no chicks ever acted like this around me. Pff, whatever, I'll just wow the dude with my great performance out there!"

* * *

Although Duncan couldn't stand that new age crap for at least ten seconds, he left quite a weird impression on Noah and right after him, Noah went a failed his challenge of letting Chef cut off his hair with a chainsaw. That was just something he couldn't let happen. As he walked back to his seat, he was Duncan smirking at him,

"Nice job." Duncan commented as Noah strapped himself into his stockade.  
"The last time I checked, you were out before me." Noah shot back, smiling as the top half of the stockade snapped down over his neck and arms; locking him in.

"Alright Leshawna, you're up." Chris called, interrupting the conversations going on around him.

"You better give me something good Chris baby because I am here to bring it!" The girl shouted confidently as she strutted over to the host.

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional**

"I did not get brought back on this show so I could get kicked off in the first episode I returned. Anything Chris throws at me I can take, you just sit there and watch. Shawni's back in action, hell yeah!"

* * *

"Leshawna, for your challenge, you get to have your whole body constricted by a non-venomous cobra."

"That's all?" Leshawna asked, delighted. "Bring it on out then! Let's get this show on the road!" Chris nodded to Chef who, with a cage in his hands, dropped the object on to the floor and opened the cage; releasing the snake who rushed its way over to the girl and quickly wrapped its body around hers, starting to choke her. Leshawna let it keep its hold over her for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and quickly whipping the snake off of her; sending it flying across the room and right at Justin.

"Ahh! Not the face, not the face!" The male screamed as the snake slithered along his body and back onto the ground.

"Great job Leshawna, on to the next round with you."

"Come on ya'll, is that all you got?" She challenged to the other three contestants still in the game; causing them to frown.

"Okay, DJ, since you're the only one who hasn't gone yet, it's your turn." Chris mentioned, forcing the male to move forward and stand in front of him. Chris gave the wheel and good heave and watched it spin around and around until it slowed and eventually stopped over a picture of an electric eel. "DJ, for your challenge, you'll be situated in a chair and then shocked with over ten thousand volts of electricity courtesy of two electric eels." DJ nodded confidently and moved over to the metal bed Chris had mentioned,

"I've got it." He commented as he waited for Chef.

* * *

**DJ Confessional**

"I wasn't about to chicken out and let everyone else get ahead of me, no way, I'm not a quitter anymore and I can face anything that scares me now! Yeah!"

* * *

Apparently, DJ had spoken too soon, because as soon as those eels touched his body he fell unconscious from all of the electricity surging through his body; forcing Chef to haul his limp body over to his stockade and strap him up.

"Well it looks like we're down to the final three." Chris observed, seeing only Cody, Leshawna, and Lindsay as the only ones who weren't currently captured in one of the devices.

"Since I don't want to drag this challenge on and because we're running out of time, we're going to go into a three-way tie challenge tie-breaker!" The host announced enthusiastically, pushing the wheel away over to Chef, making him carry the large object away.

"So what's it going to be?" Leshawna asked, wanting to move forward.

"Yeah, like, are we going to get a tan or something?" Lindsay asked skeptically but happily.

"Kind of. Since we're low on time, you'll all be enduring the torture of the poison ivy seaweed spa treatment! The one to keep on the wrap the longest will win invincibility along with the luxurious trailer."

"Don't get your hopes up guys, I'm going to win that trailer!" Cody bragged confidently, causing the other two ladies to laugh.

"Uh, yeah, you're a real threat." Leshawna giggled as the trio made their way up to Chef to get poison ivy wrapped around their faces.

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional**

"I had to give the little guy props for making it this far but come on, the most he could probably do is raise a twig and throw it in the fire place. You see this right here?" She asked, pointing to her arm, "This is all muscle. Little baby boys' got to go down."

* * *

**Cody Confessional**

"I can bench a hundred…er, fifty…well, uh, maybe ten. The point is that I am just as big of a threat as a anyone else here. I can prove I can hang with the competition despite what these guys think of me!"

* * *

As soon as the trio was laid out onto their beds, they were all immediately covered with poison ivy. Cody was extremely tempted to scratch his way out of it, but he kept his hands at his side; gripping onto his pant for support. Within seconds, Leshawna whipped herself up and ripped the wrap off of her face, moaning in pain at the same time, meaning she was out. Lindsay just seemed to giggle as the wrap covered her entire head.

"Can they even breathe?" Bridgette asked as she watched the remaining two sit idly. Almost as soon as she finished her sentence though, Lindsay stood up and calmly removed the wrap from her face.

"Did I win now?" She asked happily, jumping up and down.

"You do realize the goal was to keep the poison ivy on for as long as possible, right?" Chris asked, eyeing the girl curiously.

"Oh, that makes more sense now. Oh well." She smiled dumbly, skipping back over to the others.

"Well, uh, with that very surprising quit, the winner is Cody!" Chris shouted, causing Izzy and several others to cheer happily. The male undid the wrap around his face and scratched at the large red spots that were now forming on his because of the poison.

"Along with invincibility, you also receive this sweet new trailer!"  
"Yahhh!" Cody cheered and slurred through his now swelling lips.  
"The rest of you need to go pick someone for elimination; someone other than Cody."

* * *

"Alright, we've got some bad news." Chris announced as he approached the teenagers around the bonfire that night.

"What's wrong, did you run out of nail polish?" Duncan taunted, causing a few of the others to laugh.

"We ran out of marshmallows so tonight, I'll just call your name to tell you if you're safe." Chris paused as the campers nodded in agreement.

"Noah, Bridgette, you're both safe." The two sighed happily in relief and stared around at the others, waiting for their names to be called.

"Izzy, Duncan, Justin, you're also safe." The trio all smiled and waited for Chris to finish.

"Finally, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, and Eva, you guys are safe as well. Leshawna, Cody, one of you will be going home tonight." Leshawna gulped nervously while DJ stared anxiously at the host.

* * *

**Heather Confessional**

"Of course I voted off Leshawna, she's a huge threat now that she's back here! And I don't her loud ghetto mouth getting in my face all the time, I got enough of that in the first episode. She better go home if the guys here know what's good for them.

* * *

"The camper going home is…" Chris looked back and forth at the two campers and smiled devilishly, knowing that he knew the answer to which of them was about to leave.

"DJ, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're going home. Leshawna, you're safe."

"W-what?" DJ asked, stuttering in shock. "But I thought you guys liked me."

"We do man, it's just that you're kind of a threat being all big and strong and stuff." Justin explained, causing the larger male to frown.

"Well, it's all cool I guess. See ya'll later." DJ waved goodbye to the group as they waved back; Heather stomping on the ground in anger as Leshawna hadn't been eliminated. As DJ stepped on to the dock and then boarded the boat, waving one last goodbye to the other teens before Chef drove the boat away.

"I'm gonna miss him, poor guy." Bridgette commented as they watched DJ's boat sail him out of view.

"Oh, party at Cody's new crib you guys! Woo!" Izzy shouted as the others cheered and followed the happy red head over to Cody's trailer.

* * *

**Leshawna Confessional**

"I know that snake Heather tried to vote me off, but guess what? I am here to rule and kick butt, because that's just how I roll. They're all going down!"

* * *

******Elimination Count; Leshawna*, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay*, Owen, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Geoff, Katie, Sadie**


End file.
